Tantalize
by 0Life-is-a-Song0
Summary: Roxas just wants to leave The Strife Coffee Shop and not look back, Sora wants Riku to understand, Riku wants to move on, Zexion wants peace and quiet, Demyx wants Zexion, Cloud wants love, Leon wants Cloud, and Axel... well, Axel just wants to get laid.
1. The Little Coffee Shop of Horrors

_Tantalize: A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic_

Summary: Roxas wants to get out of his small town, Sora wants his boyfriend to open up to him, Riku wants to forget his past, Leon wants Cloud, Sephiroth wants Cloud, Cloud wants a decent boyfriend, Zexion just wants peace and quiet, Demyx wants Zexion, and Axel wants to get laid. All in a day's work.

Disclaimer- The day I get the rights to all Kingdom Hearts software is the day that Xemnas's name is changed to Mansex...

* * *

Ten Reasons why I shouldn't kill myself:

A list by Roxas Strife

1. Suicide is supposedly wrong…

2. Would get in trouble with parents if I oddly survived attempt at self-homicide…

3. Being grounded isn't worth trying to die.

4. I don't want Sora to get a hold of my 160 gig i-pod… he doesn't deserve it.

5. Naminé promised to help me fill out a paper for Hollow Bastion University

6. Said paper was supposed to be mailed yesterday…

7. My paycheck would become void

8. I really, really need money… and I don't think I'd be paid if I was put six feet under

9. I don't want to die in this redneck, useless town.

10. … See above.

"Uh… this isn't what I asked for." The innocent girl flipped her hair back and smiled prettily at the near-dead boy who looked ready to commit murder. "I wanted a mocha latte with soy milk and a hint of pure vanilla bean extract and extra whipped topping on the top. Does that look extra to you! And you put a bit too much caramel drizzle on top; I can't drink all of that!" She fumed for a moment as the boy mimed stabbing himself with the straw that he was about to hand her.

"If you can't drink all of it, then I could easily put it in a smaller cup." He said from gritted teeth, grabbing the cup back, ready to pour it out and remake the drink from hell. Said drink was then snatched from his hands to be held tenderly by the customer from hell.

"I mean, you put too much drink and not enough foam!" She attempted to correct him, looking down at her drink like he'd spat in it. Honestly, Roxas was tempted to do so, but he withheld the desire. Once was enough, he decided.

"That's what a latte is…" He groaned as she stared, wide-eyed up at him like he's started blathering in German.

"But I wanted a mocha latte." She pointed out, hand on her hip as she held the drink tightly.

"That just means chocolate was added to it." The cash register looked oddly inviting, and Roxas wondered if one hit could knock him out.

Maybe not…

"Oh… really? So if I wanted more foam…" Her voice trailed off and she stared expectantly up at him.

"Then it wouldn't be a latte." He barked, earning a vicious glare from a red headed girl already seated at a table, laptop out and legs crossed daintily.

"Can you change it?" She asked. Roxas face-palmed.

"If you'd like…" He ground out, watching as she silently deliberated and his patience wore out. Finally, her eyes grew bright and excited as she took a big slurp from her coffee, sending a wink to the red head. The girl grinned smugly… a little too smugly for Roxas's liking.

"I don't want to be too imposing." She simpered, taking the straw and placing it in the drink. Grinding his teeth together the steaming blonde forced his head to move up and down before he rang up the drink and snatched the munny from her hand. As she swayed away from him to sit next to a girl with vibrantly red hair, Roxas sunk below the counter and fake strangled himself.

"I hate my life…" He moaned dramatically, rubbing his eyes and staring morosely at the wall he was facing. Glancing down at his watch he noticed that he still had three hours before his shift was over and the next set of Strife siblings would take over.

The Strife Coffee House was one of the few fine establishments in Twilight Town, a place so small that it wasn't even marked on some maps. It was a town where everyone knew everyone and everyone's personal business was public topics. No secret was safe in Twilight Town, and no person tried to hide things for that fact. People's great-great-great grandparents founded the land, and kids raised their kids in town as well.

Roxas hated it.

He had five siblings, much to his displeasure. There was his ever spastic twin, Sora, his older brothers Demyx the singer and Cloud the mechanic, his younger, innocent sister Naminé, and his sadistic older sister, Larxene. His father's, father's, father, Luxord the 1st founded The Strife Coffee House and it had been passed down until Roxas's father, Luxord the 4th broke tradition and didn't name any of his deranged children Luxord.

"Uh… hello?"

Though, to be fair, Luxord never did like to fit into the norm. That's why he added two stories to their rickety house and referred to it as "The Burrow" to be funny. Sora loved it, Demyx laughed at it, Cloud ignored it, Larxene tried to tear it apart, Naminé smiled at it, and Roxas wished he lived somewhere else.

"Anyone working the register…?"

Yes… somewhere far, far away from Twilight Town…

"I just saw the blonde kid a moment ago… he was serving Selphi…"

Hopefully he could just up and leave one day, if he could find it in himself to leave the one place he'd always grown up living…

_BAM!_

Roxas popped up by instinct, startling the two guys who were lounging at the counter, waiting for help. Behind him, Cloud let out a low, barely there chuckle and kept walking, manager tag slightly askew as he brushed past the counter to make sure everything in the shop was clean. He had nothing better to do anyway.

"Way to be observant, Roxas." Cloud complimented with a smirk, earning a deathly glare from his brother.

"Man, talk about popping up outta nowhere! You scared the hell outta me!" Another red headed kid stood in front with a shit-eating grin covering his face as he nudged yet another red head next to him. The other one was sporting a momentary heart attack.

"How can I help you?" Roxas asked between clenched teeth, trying to put on his best customer's face. It must not have worked though because the two red heads exchanged looks and began grinning at the same time. Roxas recalled that they were twins, or something close to that. Axel and Reno, the most obnoxious and most talked about idiots in Twilight Town.

"I'd like a small espresso with as many shots as you can fit in there." The one with goggles and swoopy tattoo's ordered with a flourish of his hand. Which one was he? Roxas couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Yes, and what about you?" Roxas turned his attention to the other one with upside down tear drop tattoos instead. He pretended to think, sending a lazy wink to his brother before leaning in and pushing his spiky read hair from his face.

"Are you on the menu?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Roxas glowered and shook his head, silently counting back from ten like his father always counseled him to do. It was a neat trick, if it worked. Instead of working, Roxas found himself wondering why he was even counting in the first place, trying instead to not to impale himself with something very, very sharp.

"Do I look like a cup of coffee to you?" He snapped, turning away from the grinning red head to begin making the other's espresso. Through the back window he could see Larxene in all of her bitchy glory reading a magazine and not taking inventory like she'd been sent back to do. Turning back, he set the drink in front of the not as annoying red head and looked at the other expectantly.

"Just as tasty as one, I'm sure." He raised an eyebrow and licked his lips slowly, earning another murderous glower and a bucket of laughter from his brother. _Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five…_

"Look, are you going to order something or just waste my time?" Roxas asked, eyeing the cash register with a hungry look that didn't seem all too healthy.

"Just give me a straight black coffee, medium cup." The less imposing one passed over ten munny and motioned for him to keep the change. Getting the drink as quick as possible, Roxas set it in front of the smirking red head and turned away from them, glaring once again at the wall.

"Why thank you, Roxas." Flinching, Roxas turned back to see the annoying one grinning like he'd just won the lottery. "I'd like to comment on your fine behavior and good customer service." Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment before he could calm himself enough to face the idiot head on and wait for him to continue speaking.

"Though I felt like I was going to be impaled by a sharp object-" _How did he know!_ "I have to say that The Strife Coffee House is home to some of the most delectable treats I've ever set my eyes on." Roxas didn't have time to fully process everything that was said before the guy tossed him a wink and then began walking towards his brother, taking a long slurp of his coffee.

"ROXAS!" There was a loud banging at the entrance to the shop before a slightly frazzled looking Leon rushed into the area, gaze murderous. When people looked over at him he let out a slow breath, clearing his throat and shaking his head, putting on the bad boy image for all appearances sake. Once he'd calmed down enough, he began coolly walking over to Roxas, ignoring the girl's hungry gazes on him. Sighing loudly, Roxas raised an eyebrow and waited for Leon to reach him, already knowing what he wanted.

"Is it true that… that Cloud- that he-" Leon paused and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Went on a date with Sephiroth last night, yeah." Roxas nodded and looked over where the back office was, the likely area that Cloud would be found. Glancing back at Leon, he noticed the way that the brunette looked like he'd been socked in the stomach.

"And did they… you know, have fun?" He choked out the last part, his concern unusual. It originally was Cloud that pined for Leon and Leon who came around as aloof and uncaring.

"I don't know, you'd have to-"

"We can help out, can't we?" Roxas gritted his teeth as he recognized the voice.

"By help out, do you mean…"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean."

"Meh, can't hurt."

"Can't help either!"

"Didn't you just say we can help out?"

"By help, I meant more like… cause trouble."

"Like we always do?"

"You read me like a book, bro." Roxas looked over at the pair of red heads that were sauntering toward Leon and Roxas with identical smirks. Leon gave them a vicious glare that could melt skin before rolling his eyes and turning back to Roxas with a clenched jaw.

"Look, I hang out with Rude and Rufus, and I gotta tell ya… Rufus and Sephiroth have the worst relationship, _ever_. I know all the gritty details." The one with the ponytail shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets as Leon turned to him with a hungry look. Nodding to the booth he'd just been sitting in, Leon followed him as they made their way to sit down and talk.

"I'm not one to gossip, but I swear Sephiroth was all over him…" Reno/Axel said informationally.

Roxas noticed the other red head was staring at him with a funny look on his face like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or not. Giving him a withering stare, Roxas went over to check the different machines to make sure they worked.

"You're not going to get many girls looking like that." He commented as Roxas ignored him and washed the cappuccino maker. He ignored the redhead that seemed bent on talking with him, causing the idiot to say again,

"You're not going to get many girls looking like that."

"Not looking for one." He grouched.

"Oh, already have a girlfriend?" The guy sounded surprised.

"Don't like girls." He snapped, dropping the washcloth into the sink of soapy water underneath the counter. The other guy gave a grunt that Roxas couldn't decide whether it was disgust or amusement before he began talking again.

"Never liked girls myself… how about a date?" The guy was leaning against the counter, watching as Roxas attempted to busy himself with not looking over at the expectant stranger. Giving the blender an unhealthy, longing look, he shook his head.

"Yeah, because we have so much in common." He retorted nastily, opening the back door to see Larxene reading her magazine. "Are you going to get off your lazy butt and do something?" He asked politely. Looking up nostalgically Larxene flipped him the bird before going back to her magazine.

"She's a gem." The red commented behind him. Not able to stop from nodding in agreement Roxas turned back to see the guy smirking at him.

"What do you want with me?" He asked, exasperated. The guy deliberated for a second, probably weighting the pros and cons of being an outright pervert again.

"When's your next break?" He inquired, looking up at the clock. Seeing the slow comings and goings of the outside world, Roxas glanced from the crazy and slightly strange guy to the half empty café before he shrugged.

"I don't even know your name." He said truthfully, knowing that even if he'd heard it before, he'd never bothered to care what it was. It was either Axel or Reno, Roxas couldn't find it in himself to care which one he was. Though it was a small town where everyone knew everyone, Roxas tried his best to get out of that mold by refusing to know everyone. Take that, small town.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" The guy gave a sarcastic salute with two fingers and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"That how you introduce yourself? By spelling your name? How old are you, six?" Roxas shook his head and leaned against the back wall, not sure whether he wanted to take a break and talk to the guy or not. Roxas, as a rule, generally didn't like people and this guy would be first on his list of people to burn in hell if he could make a list without being seen as a psychopath. He wasn't crazy or anything, he just had anger issues. Lots of anger issues.

And this Axel guy wasn't making it any easier to deal with them.

"It always works with the ladies." Axel informed him roguishly, winking.

"I'm sure." Roxas replied scathingly, half tempted to take a break so that he didn't have to work. Not that he didn't mind working, but seeing as how no matter what he did he was sure to spend the rest of his life working at the coffee shop, he might as well take a break now, right?

"Look, just take a ten minute break and if I annoy that much you can put your little apron back on and serve coffee." Axel raised an eyebrow invitingly and before Roxas knew what he was doing, he was tossing his apron on the counter top and walking around the side to sit with the crazy red head. Why? Because he could easily ignore the guy for his entire break and still get that break in for the day. That's what he needed, a break. Something to take his mind off of hating his life.

As they sat down, Roxas immediately folded his arms and scowled at the window, earning an amused laugh from Axel.

"You're not much of a talker, are you." It wasn't a question, and Roxas let out a low sigh, nodding but still not looking at Axel.

"Why's that, I wonder? Are you shy or something?" Axel glanced around the room and then looked back at Roxas, waiting for an answer. Not getting one he nodded to himself as he let them sit in awkwardly comfortable silence for about five minutes. Bored with life, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Roxas watched him with barely concealed disgust and then leaned away when Axel, smirking, offered him one.

"I don't smoke." Roxas said stiffly, watching the counter for any new customers. Axel nodded thoughtfully and shrugged, inhaling deeply and then clouding the area with smoke as he sighed in obvious relief. Seeing Roxas's speculative gaze, he shrugged lazily.

"Withdrawals are a bitch." He said by way of explanation. Leaning in, he tilted his head and watched Roxas shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "Are you always this tense?" He asked.

"I really, really hate my job." Roxas replied honestly, not exactly sure why. He should be shoving the cigarette into the random kid's eye and stomping back to his post at the counter, not truthfully replying to some random kid who had somehow coerced him into sitting down and actually –heaven forbid– taking a break.

"So why work here? Oh, wait, don't tell me…" Axel tapped his head thoughtfully and then smirked. "Family obligation." Roxas rolled his eyes and shrugged, not wanting to answer. Why? Because that was the reason. How did this guy know?

"So I must be right…" Axel mused, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Why are you bothering me?" Roxas demanded. "I'm just trying to enjoy my break and pretend you're not here. Is that too much to ask?" Axel's didn't seem detoured from him though at the anger. If anything, his smirk seemed to grow and curl at the edges.

"Because it has just occurred to me that you're the best looking cashier that I've ever seen."

"You're revolting."

"And you're secretly attracted to that." Roxas' eye twitched at that, and he could almost see himself grabbing the spoon beside the napkin dispenser and stabbing Axel, repeatedly. Luckily for Axel, a customer entered into the building, saving him from destruction. Roxas recognized them immediately and stood up, startling Axel.

"I've got a job to do." Roxas mumbled to him as he began walking away.

"Well that was short." Axel raised an eyebrow and snorted to himself. Taking a drink of his coffee he followed Roxas back to the counter, ignoring the way the kid muttered to himself. So he had mental issues? Axel could deal with mental issues. All he wanted was the blondie. There could be a little psychological baggage but hey, Axel didn't lift weights just to look good.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Roxas suggested after he walked around the counter and pulled his apron back on, giving a forced smile that looked like a grimace as the customer smiled brightly and asked for the usual. Grabbing a small cup he began working to ignore the red head's expectant gaze and gave a slightly longing look to the sharp blades that blended the drink up.

"Thanks, Alice." He said grouchily as he handed her the drink and she tipped him. As she worked her way over to a bar stool Roxas let out a soft sigh and slumped down, too tired to care that he was settling himself onto the ground that he'd forgotten to clean for a week.

"Hey, when do you get off?" Axel was leaning over the counter, grinning brightly and unfazed with Roxas giving and undignified squeak and ducking. Peeking up at him Roxas scowled as Axel merely grinned and shrugged, looking funny as he leaned more than halfway over the counter, almost falling over and landing on top of Roxas.

"Six… why?" Roxas asked suspiciously.

"Me. You. A movie?" Axel pointed to each specific person as he spoke. "You're hot enough that this could be really, really fun." Axel raised an eyebrow as Roxas's face turned a violent shade of red and he stood up quickly, backing away slightly.

"Not interested." Roxas snapped, hand groping for the back room of the shop.

"But I am." Axel protested, righting himself and ignoring the looks cast in their direction.

"Tough luck, life's not fair." Roxas finally found the back door and opened it, slipping through the crack and slamming it behind him rushing past his sister who merely rolled her eyes and popped her gum as he made his escape.

Five reasons why I should kill myself:

A list by Roxas Strife

1. Escape from suicidal thoughts

2. No working over hours

3. No working with idiots

4. No having to deal with strange, stalker-type red heads who spell their names

5. … See above.

* * *

_Hit or miss?_

_Let me know in a review!_

_And so it begins... this will be fun. :)_

_I'll update soon!_


	2. Tips for a Two Week Stalker

_:D Thanks for the reviews! I was way happy. And yes, there shall be listos at the beginning and end... not necessarily death ones or suicide ones... though they entertained me._

_Anywho, thanks for the support and the reviews! _

_Here you go :D_

* * *

10 Reasons Why I Hate Working Here:

A List by Roxas Strife

pay is just awful.

2. Said pay is allowed to be awful because it is the family business and considered "allowance".

3. I get the pain of seeing my siblings all day. Every day. Work and home. Enough said.

4. I have to act friendly to the customers. *Shivers*

5. Axel is here.

6. Axel is stalking me.

7. Axel stalks me at the coffee shop I work at.

8. Stalking isn't an excuse for taking sick leave. Unfortunately.

9. I don't have enough money to pay him to leave because the pay here is just awful.

10. … Enough said.

It had been one week.

One week since Roxas had been asked on a date by Axel.

One week since Cloud had been on a date with Sephiroth.

One week since Leon had stormed from The Strife Coffee House in a rage.

One week since Selphi had to make do with a bad coffee order.

Roxas was going to kill himself.

"Is he still looking?" Roxas asked as he ducked to fix the coffee filter on the hot chocolate machine. His twin brother, Sora, handed a lady her change before stifling a laugh and shaking his head down at his brother.

"He's been staring since he walked into the shop. I don't think he's going to stop anytime soon." Sora rolled his eyes and pulled his brother up, patting him on the back as he let out a low groan of dismay. Sure enough, he was seated in his usual spot, laptop opened and eyes flickering from the page to meet with a very dismayed Roxas. Smirking he looked back down at his laptop, tapping away at his keys like he wasn't driving anyone nuts by his presence.

"Sora," Roxas hissed, ducking slightly when Axel looked back up, "he's been coming in here every single day I've been in here!" Sora looked unapologetic as he laughed, but his face changed to mock horror as his brother gave him a withering glare. Roxas could be very, very scary sometimes.

"Well we can't do anything about it; Cloud says as long as he buys coffee we can't get angry." Sora began cleaning the counter out of boredom, waiting for his boyfriend, Riku, to text him back. Roxas sighed dejectedly and idly doodled on a napkin, trying not to feel eyes burning into his skull.

It wasn't that Axel had been coming into the coffee house every day for the past seven days. No, Roxas could easily ignore regulars who had a tendency to be a bit too addicted to the special ingredients that went into The Strife Coffee House coffee. No, no, no… what bothered him was that Axel show up and then stay seated in one spot the entire time, either staring at Roxas with barely concealed lust or tapping away at his keyboard, shit-eating grin dominating his face.

He would leave at random times, sometimes meeting someone at the coffee house and sometimes just sitting alone. He would wait twenty minutes one day or wait until Roxas's shift was over another day before leaving. He never spoke to Roxas other than to say, "Medium straight black coffee, keep the change." But his eyes showed all too clearly what he wanted.

Roxas.

Groaning, he pressed his palms into his eyes and wearily dozed for a moment, half tempted to abandon Sora and leave just so that he didn't have to see the crazy red head. Why was he following him around for anyway?! Wasn't stalking illegal…?

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was verbally attacking him with offers that his eyes suggested. What Roxas couldn't stand was the silence that came with the stare, and it made him want to stick a fork in the nearest person's neck. Since it was Sora, he figured it was illegal to stab his own twin, so he resisted.

Oh, and because it was very, very wrong to stab people.

But the stare… oh, how awkward it was. Roxas shivered in his white shirt and apron combo as he felt the prickling on the back of his neck that let him know Axel was still watching. Never talking, just watching.

The silence was unnerving.

"Good Lord, would someone please say something!?" Roxas groaned and laid his head on his arm, dejected.

"Hey, Riku! What are you doing here?" Sora's happy, over eager voice carried across the room as he ran past his brother and jumped over the counter and into his boyfriend's arms. Roxas gave a half-hearted wave as Riku nodded in his direction and then ducked as Axel looked back up and raised an eyebrow.

"Not what I had in mind… but whatever…" Roxas muttered to himself.

"I got off of work early so I thought I'd stop by and see how you were holding down the fort." Riku pushed his silvery bangs back and nodded to where Roxas was currently hiding. "Is Roxas eating on the floor again?" He asked as Roxas peeked over the counter top and glowered at him.

"Your jokes are far from comical." Roxas informed him before letting out an undignified _eep!_ and ducking again.

"I thought it was funny." Sora said brightly, leaning in a pecking Riku's cheek with a kiss before ducking his head and hugging him tightly. Smiling tenderly, Riku kept his arms firmly wrapped around Sora and let the conversation drop. Riku was never one for too much talking; he let Sora fill in that department.

A soft bell rang and then the aforementioned silence shattered with a shriek.

"AXEL!" A flash of red swept across the room before the stalker behind the computer was tackled from his chair and onto the just swept floor. Roxas took his chance to peek up and see the spectacle.

"Where the _hell_ have you _been_?! I've been looking all over town for you!" The girl was sprawled across the emaciated teen with hardly any shame, her face dangerously close to his. "You were supposed to meet me after school so that I could run through the play script, but _nooo_, you have to hang out here at this little coffee shop ogling cute little uke-child over there!" Roxas felt all of the color drain from his face when she pointed to him and Riku followed her wildly gesturing finger.

"I've been working on my mid-term, Kairi." Axel let out a great big sigh before pushing her off of him and picking himself up off of the floor. "And as for the cute little uke-child, you cannot deny it." Grabbing her arm he hauled her up and shook his head, ruffling her hair. Riku stared, eyes wide.

"Are they… talking about Roxas?" Riku stage-whispered, sending the pale faced worker a sympathetic look. Sora nodded gravely but it was obvious he was hiding a smile beneath the hand covering his mouth.

"Yeah, he's cute. If you like blondes." Kairi shrugged and leaned over Axel's shoulder to peer at his laptop, not noticing Roxas as he promptly let his head smack the plastic countertop in dismay.

"And do I like blondes." Axel replied, sending Roxas a wink and making Riku burst into a fit of laughter that brought both him and Sora tumbling down on top of each other. Letting out a groan of mortification Roxas sunk back onto the floor and pretended that Kairi had never stepped foot into his shop. And he was ignoring the fact that he could see that Sora and Riku hadn't risen from their spot on the floor.

"Will you two get a room?!" He snapped as he heard Sora's giggle sound a little more hysterical that before.

"Sure thing, little uke-child." Riku mocked as he picked Sora up bridal style and started towards the back room. Burning red with mortification, Roxas hid his head and imagined sharp, pointy objects.

"So you actually were working on your mid-term? Huh, fancy that!" Kairi laughed brightly and there was the sound of keys typing.

"I'm hardly a deceitful person." Axel objected and a bell rang brightly, signaling a customer. Pulling himself to his feet with a muted groan, Roxas forced on a painful smile as Leon and Zexion made their way to the counter, faces similarly pasted with melancholy expressions. Well wasn't everyone just popping in today! Roxas ground his teeth together.

"Decaf latte, Rox." Leon said coolly, running his hand through his hair and looking around with concealed curiosity. Obviously looking for Cloud.

"He pulled an early shift today, Leon." Roxas informed him as his eyes met with said Leon's for a moment as he set the drink down in front of him. Leon shrugged nonchalantly and pretended to not care, but the way his lips were pursed told Roxas that it jealousy wasn't a good color for him.

"I'd like a chai latte… something to focus with." Zexion pushed his own unruly hair from his face and passed his munny over next to Leon's both of them silently agreeing not to pay for each other. They were brothers just in similarity of standoffish attitude and silent demeanors. Nothing more, nothing less. They didn't look alike, nor did they sound alike. Zexion just rode to town with him when it was necessary.

"I don't care where he is, or who he's with." Leon muttered to himself as he grabbed his drink and stomped back towards his motorbike. Zexion took his a little more silently before making his way to a table in the corner with a book pulled out of the air. How did he do that? Roxas had no idea. His brother Demyx said that Zexion would be an amazing magician if he could pull bunnies out of hats like he pulled books from nowhere. He said that Zexion preferred peace and quiet and listened to classical and acoustic music though he looked like he'd favor Hawthorn Heights and Taking Back Sunday. Either way, Zexion always came to the shop for peace and quiet, and Roxas tried to help him with that since he wanted the same thing. Demyx said that deep down Zexion was a party animal, but Demyx also said that Zexion's name should be changed to Sexion, so…

Sighing, Roxas checked the clock, relieved to see that his brother, Demyx, would be showing up to help with the upcoming rush hour. He was spazzy enough that it would be easy to deal with.

Hopefully.

Looking up, Roxas caught Axel staring at him again, and by reflex he ducked, ignoring the way that his ears burned with mortification when he heard both demonic red heads laughing at him.

"Damn them…" He cursed, glowering at the floor.

* * *

Axel Flurry wasn't meek. He wasn't someone that was called a "humble" man and he was proud of that fact. If anything, he was happy to say that there was no way in hell he'd be caught dead pulling the modesty card. He was the terror of his neighborhood and he was what the town bitties gossiped about when they met up for afternoon lemonade and biscuits. Little kids were warned away from him and any out of the closet gay men drooled after him.

And he was damn proud to be labeled as the town nuisance.

"Week two…" Axel sighed and walked down the sidewalk with no real drive to get to his new favorite coffee shop anytime soon. Sure, he'd get there when he got there, but he wanted to make sure that Roxas was on edge when he arrived. If Axel showed up later that usual, Roxas would be shifty and jumpy, a comical sight when you had a bad day. Ah, the cute coffee shop worker really made him smile.

"So I finally get to see the object of your obsession?" One of his closest friends, Zack, sidled up to him with his girlfriend, Aerith, in tow. Zack ran a hand through his dark ebony hair and shook his head as Axel smirked and nodded.

"Not obsession really… just temptation. Too hot for his own good." Axel shrugged and passed a stick of gum to Zack who grabbed it as he rolled his eye.

"You know, I don't get you. You could hook up with Kadaj or one of his brothers, but you choose to go after the one kid that can't stand the sight of you. Hell, even Marley would jump at the chance to get you." Zack shook his head as Aerith smiled and smacked his arm lightly.

"You do realize that Marley is my cousin?" Axel said with horror written all over his face. There was an awkward silence as this statement was processed and Zack tried to save himself the trouble of being the cause of an awkward turtle. Or another gay baby.

Zack had seen too many of those. Axel as an example.

"That's just how hot you are." He finally replied brightly, earning a smug nod from Axel and a soft sigh from Aerith.

"Does he know that you like him?" Aerith asked curiously.

"I don't like him." Axel muttered defensively. "I just want to-"

"Jump his bones?" Zack offered as they reached the coffee shop entrance. Axel nodded roguishly and pushed the door open, the familiar bell ringing brightly. The only difference was the heat wave that came rushing over to them, dousing them in a slight sheen of sweat.

"Is it always this hot in here?" Zack asked as he wiped his hand across his head and took off his jacket.

"Only when he's here." Axel licked his lips when he saw the flash of blonde cross the back room window of the shop.

"Lame." Zack shook his head at his friend's idiocy. As they made their way towards the counter, Axel felt the same pull he always felt when he saw Roxas walk from the back room with the look of a condemned prisoner. His blonde hair was tousled and messy, and his pouty lips stuck out childishly. As he saw them Roxas's face turned from depressed to downright miserable, and it made Axel almost want to leave the room so that he'd smile for once.

Almost.

"Medium straight black coffee, keep the change." Axel ordered instantly, leaning on the counter and winking at the boy with the slightly rumpled apron. Roxas backed up slowly, eyes that of a cornered animal before he filled out the order quickly, sleeves pushed up in the heat of the café.

"Why's it so hot in here?" Zack complained as he fell against the counter, miming sweating to death.

"Air conditioner broke." Roxas barked, setting the coffee in front of Axel and waiting for them to order.

"Iced caramel coffee, the largest size you got." Zack fanned himself. They jumped as a loud _BANG!_ Echoed behind them, Cloud stomping into the area, making the door slam loudly and the bells clang noisily before falling onto the ground.

"Of course. Just another thing gone wrong." Cloud snarled, grabbing the bells and throwing them viciously into the trashcan. Roxas watched impassively, Zack with confusion, Axel with amusement, and Aerith with understanding and concern.

"I'll fix it, Cloud." Roxas called out to him, unfazed by his anger. Looking back to the group, he gave Aerith a pointed look and she nodded, abashed.

"Good because hell knows I can't seem to do _anything_ right." Cloud spat, storming past them and giving Axel a venomous look. "And Good Lord, stop _stalking_ my brother!" Axel stared back innocently, but he couldn't help the tell-tale smile from starting to form. What could he say? He was good at riling people up.

"Can I help it if I'm addicted to-"

"I swear to God if you finish that sentence-" Roxas warned.

"-the coffee here?" Axel finished cheekily, winking at Roxas and making his scowl return with full force.

"Stop bothering him. I'll be in my office, Roxas." Cloud stomped towards the door before kicking it open and slamming it behind him, an awkward silence ensuing. Roxas scratched his head and shifted from foot to foot, sending another troubled glance to Aerith before grabbing the drink for Zack and setting it down in front of him, giving another shifty glance to Aerith.

"Vanilla hot chocolate, if that's not too troublesome." Aerith requested. Roxas glanced at her for a moment before a small, slightly genuine smile graced his face and he nodded, a little mollified. Axel glanced between the two of them to see that Aerith had a small smile on her face too. Did they know each other? If so, for how long? Axel decided that he didn't like they way that Roxas was looking at Aerith, and after nudging Zack, Zack decided that he didn't like it either. Grabbing Aerith he pulled her closer and gave Roxas a dirty look, making Roxas turn red and start to splutter an explanation.

All Axel could think of what that Roxas would look good with no clothes on. Just saying.

"Yeah, that's cool, kid, just know she isn't your type." Zack said coolly, pulling her back as she smothered a grin and winked at Roxas. Why was she winking?! Axel leaned in, suspicious. What did they know that he didn't? Axel hated being out of the loop. It made him feel like he didn't know what was going on.

"I know she's not." Roxas agreed pulling out a cup to get her order filled. Zack's jaw promptly dropped.

"What do you mean, she's not your type?! Aerith is anyone's type!" Zack snapped, looking at Axel for help. Axel was too busy though, watching Roxas's pulse pound on his neck, anger right underneath the surface. What would happen when he finally snapped? Would he finally give in? Axel sure hoped so. He wanted to see that blonde kid naked, dammit!

"Zack, it's ok." Aerith said, detangling herself from her boyfriend. Zack merely scowled, not liking the way she kindly smiled at a very angry blondie.

"How is it ok? That's just rude, if he doesn't like how you look than-"

"It's not like that." Roxas snapped, handing Aerith her drink.

"Then what's it like?" Axel asked curiously, already knowing the answer. He just liked stirring things up… it made him smug. Take that for keeping him out of the loop!

"Yeah, what's it like, kid?" Zack asked, leaning in.

"I'm not a kid!" Roxas snarled. Aerith leaned back, just a little annoyed, deep down. Zack could be easily jealous and temperamental.

"You're not a kid?" Zack asked sarcastically.

"He's not a kid!" Axel snapped. If he was a kid, Axel was a pedophile. He didn't want to be a pedophile. No, that had almost happened once, and he wasn't going back to prison for any other misconceptions! He was a clean, good guy, dammit!

"He' not?" Zack asked, confused.

"I'm not!" Roxas confirmed.

"No, but he's gay." Aerith cut in smoothly, Roxas looking like he was about to pass out when she spoke.

"He's gay?" Zack asked, baffled.

"He's gay." Axel agreed jovially. Of course his little uke-child was gay. If he wasn't, life would be decidedly more difficult. Not only would he have to get into his pants when there was a lock and key on the zipper, but he'd also have to convince him that it was better if you were with a guy instead of a girl. Or he'd have to use a lot of alcohol. Either way worked.

But the alcohol was easier.

"Now, if you'd kindly leave me to my job." Roxas snapped, giving Zack a withering glare before stomping to the back room, ears a bright red. Laughing, Axel brought them over to his usual seat, pulling out his laptop and smirking at the slightly confused look on Zack's face. Axel liked smirking, in general. It made him look confidant and hot.

"So… he's gay." Zack said dazedly. Axel hmm'ed and nodded as Aerith smothered her laughter with a hand.

"And he wasn't giving you 'the look'?" He asked Aerith who shook her head, still laughing.

"No, he wasn't." She confirmed.

"So why were you two all secretly smiling and what not?!" Zack demanded, things not yet clicking.

"We know why Cloud is upset." Axel wasn't paying attention to their conversation, eyes looking up to see the older sister-Larxene?-stomp out of the back door with a magazine in her clutches, blue eyes murderous. Giving the few customers there a child-murdering glare, she stormed towards a free seat near the counter, dropping onto the chair and putting her feet up in the one across it.

"Why's he upset?" Zack asked, interested like any good small town child would be. Axel snorted and loaded up his mid-term paper, glancing up to do a routine check to see if his favorite blonde was done being upset yet. Nope. Not yet. No matter, Axel was known for his patience. He'd waited two weeks so far, he could wait a little more.

"Because Leon's being difficult." Aerith said softly.

"How? Are they going out or something?" Axel snorted again, glancing over at his best friend.

"You're behind in the gossip around town. They were going out, they broke up, Leon was insensitive, Cloud was sad, Sephiroth was horny, Cloud was vulnerable, Leon was jealous, Sephiroth was calculative, Cloud was angry, Leon was desperate, and now they can't seem to fix things because Cloud is not comfortable with showing emotions for Leon anymore and Leon is a total fu-"

"Being difficult." Aerith sent warning glance to Axel as she cut him off. "He's not good with emotions either, Axel. And it's hard for him to be a romantic. He really does care for Cloud, but in his own way. Cloud is hurt because Leon can't admit it." Axel shrugged, also feeling insensitive to the matter. He'd chosen Cloud's side since Roxas was related to him. All Axel had to do was somehow let it slip that he sided with Cloud, and Roxas would realize that he wanted Axel too! And then, he'd totally be susceptible to whatever came to Axel's mind, and he'd score major uke-love! All because of Cloud and Leon's love-hate thing.

Yes, that makes perfect sense.

"Ah… right." Zack was already bored with the situation, blowing bubbles into his drink. Axel turned back to his laptop as Aerith read what he wrote, every now and then pointing out a grammatical error for him.

The door opened behind them, admitting Olette, Pence, and Hayner, the town nerd-squad. Axel couldn't remember if they were juniors or seniors or whatever, but he didn't like them too much. The girl was rumored to be having a threesome with both the chubby boy and the banana looking boy, and that idea made Axel infuriated.

Why should the nerd-squad get some when he couldn't?

They walked to the counter, the banana boy leaning over the counter and scowling to himself as he saw that no one was there.

"Uh, hello? Is anyone going to serve us?" He called out. Olette shushed him and Pence stared greedily at the cookies and other small deserts served with the coffee if a person so wished an edible accessory for their drink. That's what they were called, you see. Edible accessories. Axel licked his lips. Maybe tomorrow he'd ask Roxas to be his edible accessory? It was a good line, if he did say so himself.

"Man, the service here sucks." Hayner snapped, kicking the counter in front of him. Nearby, Larxene snorted and turned a page in her magazine, shaking her head.

"You can say that again." She agreed, eyes scanning the page. Her apron was still on with the curly script showing her name, and the nerd-squad glanced at each other with confusion.

"So no one's going to serve us?" Pence asked dejectedly, staring longingly at the edible accessories.

"'Course not, there is zero percent chance of getting a decent helper around here… none of the workers are ever really doing their job." Larxene sighed and turned the page of her magazine. "Nope, the service here is just God awful."

"Don't you work here?" Olette asked. Larxene raised an eyebrow and let out another sigh.

"Does that really matter?" She asked off-handedly. Hayner spat on the ground before he grabbed his friend's shoulders and began steering them towards the door.

"We'll get our stuff elsewhere." He grumbled as Roxas made his way out of the back room, wiping his hands on a dishrag. Axel watched, fascinated with the situation as Roxas looked up to take in the three angry teenagers, his motionless sister, and the avid crowd. His face transmogrified into something truly fearsome as he dropped his dishrag, turning towards Larxene with a demonic glint that turned Axel on like a 40-watt bulb.

"What the hell is your problem, Larxene!? Didn't you see the customers right there, waiting on your lazy ass to MOVE?" He demanded, hands on his hips. His sister turned another page in her magazine.

"Yeah, I saw 'em." She agreed without batting an eyelash. Axel watched eagerly as Roxas fumed silently to himself for a moment before he clenched his fists at the ties to his apron, wrenching the fabric away from his body as he threw the article of clothing onto the counter.

"I QUIT!" He yelled, grabbing his hair and tugging angrily at it, working his way around the counter to stomp out of the door. Axel watched with amusement, smirking as usual. Zack was in the middle of drinking his coffee, the straw dangling uselessly in his mouth as he watched with an open mouth.

"Here we go again." Larxene ho-hummed and turned another page.

"I'm through with working here! I can't take it anymore!" Roxas stomped past her, cheeks lightly stained red with anger as he made his way to the door and kicked it open, sending the poor, defenseless object flying in his royally pissed off wake.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, squirt." Larxene called back, absentmindedly pulling her mascara off of her eyelash with her index finger and thumb.

A dead silence descended on the coffee shop in the aftermath of Roxas's rage, disrupted by the sound of a coffee cup dropping to the floor and spilling, Zack not making any motion to catch it. Alas, the poor guy was frozen in shock, eyes wide and on the door that Roxas just abused. Aerith quietly moved around Axel and fixed a sentence he'd just messed up, his grin widening as Zack turned to face him, closing his mouth as Axel tapped his jaw.

"You're catching flies." He joked, winking. Zack dumbly looked down where his coffee was leaking over the linoleum floor, and his mouth moved, forming silent words but no noise coming out.

"Is someone going to clean that up?" Larxene asked, looking up from her magazine to see the coffee spreading everywhere.

"Isn't that a job for the people who work here?" Zack asked incredulously.

"Yeah… no. The service here sucks." Larxene raised an eyebrow and pulled the magazine back up, popping her gum loudly. Axel grinned.

"Isn't this place great?!" He asked brightly. Aerith smiled to herself and nodded, looking back to where Roxas could be seen through the window, stomping down the street, presumably towards his home, A.K.A "The Burrow," named after the Weasley family home in one of Luxord's favorite books.

"That's the uke-child you want all for yourself?" Zack asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, isn't he great? He's so... intense. I love it." Axel grinned a little wider and pretended not to notice the way that Zack was staring at him.

"He's insane. Did you not see that?!" Zack gestured towards the door and the still spilled coffee.

"Oh, that? He does that all the time. He comes back the next day though, always." Axel shrugged, unaffected with the seemingly strange and slightly scary encounter.

Besides, it was the crazy ones that were great in bed. Or so Axel had heard.

* * *

Leon paced the confines of his bedroom, hands clasped behind his back. To any passerby, it looked as if he were deeply troubled by something, his brow furrowed and his bottom lip captured by his teeth. A caring person would stop and ask what the matter was, and would suggest he talk about it. If they were really, really nice, they'd fold him up in their arms and kiss him softly, telling him it was alright. If they were truly close to him, they'd help him make cookies and they'd watch old black and white romance flicks late into the night.

Leon had no such person.

"All my fault though." He muttered to himself, running his hands through his hair. "If I hadn't been such a dip-shit, we'd still be together." Letting out a painful groan, he fell onto his bed and grabbed his cellphone, dialing the only number he had on speed-dial.

"Come on, come on…" He begged softly as the dial tone rang, buzzing annoyingly in his ear. He was so close… so close…

"_Cloud here."_ His voice, so calm and soothing made Leon's heart jump erratically in his chest.

"Hey, Cloud, don't hang up, please, it's Leon and-"

"_I'm busy and unable to come to my phone, so if you'd please leave a message…"_

"Dammit!" Leon tossed the phone angrily to the floor, burying his face in his hands as he stared up at the number and the picture of them on the screen, Cloud kissing him on the cheek as he scowled at the camera.

_"… or your name and number, I'll get back to you…"_

"Why can't I fix this?" Leon moaned into his hands. It was his fault, really. Maybe if he'd been a bit more caring, a little less emotionless in public… maybe Cloud wouldn't feel the need to have a more touchy feely boy-toy like Sephiroth? Hell, they held _hands_ on their first date. Leon felt comfortable with his arm around Cloud's when the movie started and the lights were out so that no one would see him being gay. When the lights were on, he was back to his original position, hands in the popcorn bag.

_"Or if you'd like to get a hold of me, I can be reached either at the burrow or The Strife Coffee House…"_

How was Leon supposed to know that Cloud liked a publicly supportive boyfriend? It wasn't like he broadcasted to the world that he was a romantic that _liked_ those things. Leon's coming out hadn't been all roses and party favors like Cloud's had been. No, it just made him the black sheep of the family until Zexion piped up a few months later, proclaiming that he didn't mind girls or boys, as long as they were quiet.

His parents said, "At least Leon has made up his mind to go against God. Zexion just wants to toy around with doing what's right and doing what's wrong." And then Leon was back in their good graces, their arms stretched as far as they could so that they could hug him at a distance. God, he just wanted Cloud's arms around him. One more time. At least. There, he admitted it; he missed him. Terribly.

_"Unless this is Leon calling, then I'd really rather you not try to reach me. At all._"

Leon stared at the screen as the phone gave a forlorn beep, but he clicked it shut before he could leave a message, eyes shut like he was almost in physical pain as he fell back onto his bed and pretended that he wasn't about to cry. He couldn't cry. Tough guys didn't cry, they held it all in. He was put together, self assured. He was strong, he didn't cry. Besides he was fine. Perfectly fine. Everything under control.

Which was why he was wiping tears away from his cheeks.

Five Reasons Why I'm a Terrible Person:

A list by Leon Heart

1. I hurt the one man I've ever truly loved, and I can't get him back.

2. I have to watch Sephiroth make his move and I'm too lost to do the smart thing and let Cloud just be happy without me, the way he wants it to be.

3. I made out with Marluxia in front of Cloud to make him jealous.

4. I'm happy that Cloud is hurt because it means he cares about me, at least in some tiny, insignificant way. At least a little bit. Almost the way I care about him. But not quite because I love him, and he can't love me anymore.

5. And the worst part is? I'm bad at list making.

* * *

_Had to end it on a sad note :( Sorry. Leon and Cloud have to be angsty and sad though, just for a little bit..._

_Anywho, there's the update! Review, yeah? :) Yeah. _

_You'll get cyber cookies or something like that..._


	3. Fenrir AKA Love Child AKA Baby

Hello, lovelies! :) Thanks for the reviews! Got this taken care of, even though school's started, and I'm positively disgusted with that idea... but anywho!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ten Reasons Why I'm Screwed:

A list by Riku Tatsu

1. I didn't finish that college assignment that was due today.

2. Said assignment was due on the computer I've been currently using, but because of facebook, I was distracted.

3. I was distracted because Sora kept sending me very, _very_… well, messages that were never meant to be seen by children.

4. I am now in bed with Sora. Maybe the list should be "was screwed"?

5. I have no incentive to get up and send in that damn assignment.

6. Roxas is downstairs, so if I get up to leave, he'll know what I was doing.

7. Eau de sex is hard to get rid of.

8. I don't want to talk but Sora is in the bed-talk part of his love-making ritual.

9. I'll have to talk. It is not an option. Bed talk is not something you can wriggle out of… I've tried. He'll want me to be deep. They don't call me shallow Riku for nothing…

10. Did I mention that his mother doesn't know we're together?

"… and so I decided that you're not opening up because there's something you keep hiding from me." Sora snuggled closer and ran his fingers through Riku's shiny, silver hair, his eyes troubled.

"What?" Riku gave the most intelligent response he could think of.

"You're hiding something." Sora said softly, kissing Riku's neck and letting his lips glide down his collar bone. Riku shivered and shook his head. This was the _last_ conversation he wanted to have.

"What am I hiding from you, Sora?" Riku asked, feigning confusion. Sora shook his head.

"I don't know what you're hiding! That's why I'm so confused. I can't figure it out. Roxas says I should just ask you if it bothers me so much but-"

"Wait, you told Roxas that I've been hiding things from you?" Riku felt a shiver of fear rush across his abdomen, and it wasn't because Sora thought he was keeping secrets. Roxas was quite a fearsome thing to behold when he was enraged. Riku could hear him banging around the kitchen after another day he'd quit work, angry music blaring from the kitchen radio.

"Well, I said that I was worried something was bothering you, and so it was bothering me." Sora looked down and fumbled with the pillow that lay askew underneath him. Riku knew that he was embarrassed to bring it up, so to make it up to his lover he gently grabbed his chin and lifted his face up slowly, hoping his eyes were clear and honest as he drank in Sora's appearance.

"Sora," He breathed, leaning in and brushing his lips across his face, ghosting over his cheek and caressing his lips. "I would never keep secrets from you. I promise you, love." He carefully kissed his eyelids that had fluttered shut, and then smiled serenely down at him.

"Really?" Sora asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"There is nothing I would hide from you." Riku lied, smiling.

* * *

Roxas was working. Again. His apron was tied taut around his waist and he was taking orders, informing Demyx what they wanted as he happily sang along with the music that crooned in the speaker system overhead.

"Two double lattes, one with caramel and one a mocha; add nuts to the mocha and make the caramel an extra large with double shots and whipped crème." Roxas barked as the long line seemed to grow even longer, the lunch rush growing as more people piled in for their coffee goodness. Roxas couldn't stand them, and glared at the crowd, wishing a sharp object in his hand. Right at that moment. Hungrily, he stared at the blades in the blender as he mechanically grabbed munny and kept on his toes.

"_YOU HAVE STOOOOOOLEN, MY HEART!" _Demyx cried out happily, handing over one of the lattes with a flourish.

"Demyx, you can't sing, love! Make your dad proud and kindly shut up!" Luxord made his way out of the back room, smirking and patting Roxas soundly on the back. "Glad you see you back, Roxas! I knew you'd love working with your dad." Roxas glowered at him as he walked around the counter, greeting a few customers and smiling amiably.

"You made me take the job against my will." Roxas snarled as his dad leaned over the counter and winked.

"That's what your good old dad's for. You knew the odds and acted accordingly. Proud of you!" Luxord grinned broadly and moved through the crowd, his one earring glinting in the fluorescent lights. "I've got me a meeting on the island again boys, I'll be back to the burrow late! Tell your mother I'll bring her some of that paopu fruit she loves so much!" A couple of the customers smiled at that, but Roxas merely flipped his father the finger, earning the audience to frown and boo him, Luxord laughing and walking out of the door, knowing that the people loved him more than they did his son. Ah, the perks of being a coffee shop owner.

"Will you shut up?!" Roxas growled as they audience quieted, Demyx holding up the "silence" sign from behind. Giving a thumbs up, he dropped the sign as Roxas turned and gave him a particularly nasty look that made Demyx imagine someone running a rhinoceros horn through his neck.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Axel slipped through the crowd and reached the front of the line, winking as Roxas face-palmed and blindly reached for the plastic spoon bin, ready to impale himself.

"Whoa, easy there, turbo. No need to be violent." Axel easily grabbed the spoon and put it back, shaking his head. "Medium coffee, str-"

"Straight black, keep the change, got it." Roxas snapped, reaching under the counter to pull out an already prepared cup that had been in the heater box. Axel stared at him for a moment before he raised an eyebrow, handing over the same amount of munny he always gave.

"It's funny how you know my order." He commented brightly, taking a big drink of it and stepping aside, letting another group walk up to order.

"You get it every day, Axel. And you go and sit in that particular booth," Roxas jabbed a thumb to the one that gave Axel a perfect view of him, "and stare at me until I go crazy." A fangirl sighed dreamily at them, but when Roxas turned his death glare on her she quailed under the stare and shrunk away from them.

"Crazy how?" Axel purred, making Demyx laugh brightly and Roxas turn a violent shade of red.

"Crazy enough to commit murder." He bit out, grabbing someone's munny from their hand and taking their order mechanically, hardly thinking.

"Kinky." Axel chirped, ruffling Roxas's hair before turning and making his way to his usual table, laptop bag over his shoulder and coffee in hand. Glowering, Roxas continued working his way through the crowd, slowly draining the shop of its occupants as people happily took their daily dose of drugs and meandered back to work or who knows where.

"Usual chai, Roxas." Zexion moved his slate grey hair from his eyes and blinked rapidly. "Busy day? You generally don't work with Demyx." Roxas glanced back at his brother to see him frozen completely still, mouth open and eyes wide. Rolling his own eyes at his brother's idiocy, he shrugged and turned back to Zexion.

"He works rush days." Roxas said by way of explanation, kicking his left leg into Demyx's shin to get him back to work. Demyx shook his head slowly, dark blue eyes trained on the soft featured emo kid in front of him.

"Is he alright?" Zexion asked, leaning away as Demyx gave a half smile and waved stupidly. Roxas rolled his eyes again and grabbed the cup, fixing Zexion's order by himself and serving it up, taking the munny and pushing his brother over as Zexion gave him another odd glance before thanking Roxas and going to his usual corner seat to read from a book that came out of nowhere.

Whew! Long sentence. Probably a run-on.

Oh, right.

"_Roxas_," A voice hissed behind him, and a hand clamped onto his shoulder. Demyx whirled him around and leaned down closely, face dark and a little terrifying.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked, exasperated and just a little scared.

"How do you know Zexion like _that_?" Demyx breathed, looking over to see the person in question sipping his drink and reading, not noticing that he was under close scrutiny.

"He's Leon's brother, dunce." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Look, if you like him so much-"

"SHUSH!" Demyx squealed and dragged Roxas under the counter, clapping a hand over his brother's mouth. "He can't know that I like him, ok?" Demyx pleaded softly.

"Why not?" Roxas demanded.

"Because… because…" Demyx faltered for a second and Roxas felt himself giving in to the hopeless look. "Because he's so much cooler than me, Rox, and he'd turn me down, and he probably thinks I'm ridiculous and I'm sure that he- I'm- I'm not his type, ok? Ok, Rox? So, no spilling the beans?" Demyx looked so crestfallen that if Roxas had to give it a score from 1-10, he'd give it an 11.

"I won't say anything." Roxas promised. Demyx beamed and thanked him, looking up and around the coffee shop happily. "But… can you get off of me, please?" Roxas asked politely. As Demyx scrambled up and pulled Roxas up with him, the weary blonde looked through the shop to see Axel staring at him, something akin to amusement on his face. Glowering, Roxas roved past him and watched the others, their lives so much simpler than Roxas felt that his was. Why did his life have to be difficult? What was so wrong with him that his life was so insane?

"Heads up, Leon's coming." Demyx warned as he began wiping down the counters, humming with the song that was playing. Roxas looked out of the window and died just a little inside as he saw that Leon was indeed making his way towards their shop, fists clenched. As he walked in, the newly replaced bell chimed brightly, offsetting the menacing appearance. It certainly was less daunting to see a big, tall, biker guy with chimes as his background music.

"Hey, Leon…" Roxas said, busying himself with the register. Leon gave him a cold, calculating look before he began making his way to the back office where Cloud generally hid out.

"He's not working today, Leon." Demyx said as he wrung out the rag and kept cleaning. Leon stopped, his face blank but his eyes burning. Turning back to face them he was composed, but the danger lie underneath the intimidating stare that he held.

"Then where is he? Naminé says he's not home, and you say he's not here." Leon folded his arms and shook his head. "One of you is lying." He concluded softly.

"Well, he never came in here, so he might be at the beach-" Demyx said weakly.

"He hates the beach." Leon dismissed that idea.

"Or he could be working at the shop." Demyx suggested.

"Shop's closed." Leon shook his head at that one too.

"He might not want to see you right now." Roxas cut in quietly, watching the way Leon's face broke for just a moment- just enough to show that there was a human underneath. Then the moment was gone and angry, cool kid Leon was back.

"That may be the case, but I need to see him." Leon informed them coolly, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket. Demyx and Roxas exchanged glances and shook their heads in unison.

"He doesn't want to see you. Can't you leave him alone?" Demyx pleaded. Roxas watched with narrowed eyes as Leon seemed to be fighting some internal battle, his eyes locked with Roxas's as he tried to convey some hidden emotion, something that Roxas had never seen. It was like he was trying to show the hurt and pain he'd been through, the confusion and sorrow that left him broken a little on the inside.

"Look, kid, I don't want to bother him. But, please- please just tell me where he is." Leon took a few steps forward, eyes locked with Roxas's the entire time. Roxas returned the stare, lips pursed, face torn with indecision as he watched.

"So don't bother him; leave him alone." Demyx suggested.

"You don't understand." Leon whispered, staring at Roxas.

"No, you don't-"

"He's at the shop." Roxas spoke softly but it was enough to make Demyx splutter to a stop and Leon's eyes widen.

"Roxas, what are you-"

"The back window slides to the left and makes a door; the rest is up to you." Roxas said by way of reply, turning away to continue cleaning, grabbing the rag from Demyx to do so. Demyx stared, wide-eyed as Leon appraised Roxas for a moment before turning to leave.

"Thanks." He muttered, walking out of the shop. Roxas didn't say anything though, his face blank as he worked.

"Roxas…" Demyx stared wondrously at his brother.

"He needs to fix this." Roxas stated gravely, wiping his brow and turning away, ending the discussion.

"Go Roxas… fight, fight, fight." Axel made his way over to the counter, arms folded and eyes sparkling intently. Demyx winced and made a motion across his throat, but Roxas had had enough. Turning around, he stomped his way past the counter and grabbed a hold of Axel's arm, dragging him easily away from the counter and towards the exit, face twisted in anger.

"You know, I'm usually the one who really takes… _control_ of things, but I kinda like you getting rough with me." Axel chirped behind him, and Roxas kicked the door open, throwing Axel out of it and watching the older, taller, stronger youth stumbled onto the pavement and catch himself before he fell.

"You're not welcome back in this shop!" Roxas snarled dangerously. Axel stared blankly at him for a moment, not quite catching on.

"So, wait… you're kicking me out?" He questioned. Roxas face-palmed and nodded slowly.

"I'm tired of this. Get out." He ground out, shaking his head.

"I'm already out, babe." Axel smiled roguishly, not realizing the imminent danger he was in. Roxas however felt ready to pelt the red head with whatever heavy object that was small enough to lift but big enough to maim.

"Then stay out." He irritably snarled before walking into the shop and slamming the door, locking it behind him. The occupants inside eyed him warily as he stuck his tongue out at Axel and stomped back to his post.

"Are we closed?" Demyx asked, confused. Roxas wasn't listening though; he was watching Axel as the rejected boy dusted himself off and tossed a wink towards Roxas before turning around and walking away.

"After these people are done, let them out and put up the closed sign." Roxas ordered as he yanked his apron off and rolled up his sleeves. "We'll open back up around five thirty for the evening rush, but right now… I need to relax." Roxas shook his head and walked into the back room, running his hands through his hair.

"Three weeks…" He groaned softly. "Three weeks of being followed around by that- that _thing_." He looked up at the ceiling. "Why me?" He asked.

Nobody answered.

"Well, God's often busy." He mused, grabbing his sister's magazine to see what was so interesting about the pages within.

* * *

Zexion liked peace and quiet. He liked reading. He liked them separate. He also liked them together. Peace and quiet while he was reading was heaven on earth. This was why he'd show up to The Strife Coffee House to read; Roxas respected his desire for quiet and tried to keep the place on the down low while he was there reading. Zexion liked Roxas for that fact alone. It was nice for one person to let him find peace and quiet. And it helped that he was just a little cute, too.

The Strife Coffee House's main counter worker made him smile a little on the inside.

Zexion had seen the entire spectacle between Roxas and Axel, and it made him a little annoyed because of all of the noise that it had caused. Roxas had passed him an apologetic look before seeking refuge in the back, and with his innocent blue eyes and messy light blonde hair, Zexion could forgive him. He knew he wouldn't be kicked out when all of the others were kicked out. No, he knew Roxas would let him stay as long as he wanted.

The Strife Coffee House's main counter worker made him smile a little on the outside, too.

He could hear someone singing off key along with the music that played softly for ambience, a soothing acoustic sound that would go with retro city coffee shops. Their voice was happy and light as they sang along, but it grated on Zexion's nerves to hear that voice. It was hard to read about mystical folklore when there was a higher pitched voice carrying over the words on the page. Who the devil was singing?! Zexion looked up darkly to catch the criminal, but the moment he looked up, the singing stopped and the only sound was the light guitar. Suspicious, he looked back down, but the singing didn't pick back up. Maybe the person knew he despised them for distracting him? Good. He ate people like that for breakfast.

He continued reading, hardly noticing the way that Roxas's brother was staring at him. As long as he was quiet, Zexion could care less what the dirty blonde haired college student did.

"Hey." His voice suddenly sounded squeakily nearby, and Zexion frowned, putting his bookmark into his book before looking up to see Demyx watching him nervously. He was shifting around in his brown apron and standard white shirt with black dress pants, his name cheerily scrawled across the front. Demyx. Zexion quite liked that name. It had character.

The boy however, had interrupted his reading.

"Do you need something?" Zexion asked with a barely audible sigh of disappointment. He just wanted to read; was it that hard to see?

"I just… you know, it's… too quiet around here." Demyx shifted around awkwardly for a moment and Zexion felt slight pity. Did he have something important to say? Or maybe he was socially retarded and couldn't spit it out.

"That's unfortunate." Zexion replied sarcastically, resisting the desire the hit his head on the table when Demyx didn't seem to catch on to his tone He nodded eagerly, shifting again and rubbing the back of his neck.

"And… I… you know, I mean, I can see if you don't- it's not too much trouble, I mean, if it's not too much trouble for- for you, then-"

"What do you need?" Zexion asked, slightly exasperated.

"Can I sit here with you?" Demyx asked with shining blue eyes.

"Pardon?" Zexion asked, just a little surprised. The guy ran his hands through his hair and tugged on the longer hair in the back, and it took Zexion a moment to realize that he was nervous talking to him. Why though? He wasn't too terribly scary looking, he liked to think.

"Roxas closed the place but he told me not to kick you out because you were a good customer and the others left already… can I sit here with you?" Demyx looked down at the ground and then back up, catching Zexion's eye and giving a small smile. Zexion raised an eyebrow, slightly unsure. Why should he let him sit there? He just wanted to read, and the chatty kid would probably just ramble on about something wholly unnecessary.

"Take a seat." Wait, what?! Zexion inwardly frowned. Why the hell was he letting him sit there? When had the messages from his brain to his mouth become so addled that he had spit out the exact opposite from what he was thinking? Was his brain fried or something? Maybe he had a concussion from waking up and falling out of bed the day before… concussions could do serious damage to the brain. He was about to correct himself and explain that he hadn't meant what he said, but the large smile that broke over Demyx's face stopped the words in his throat. He could only watch miserably as Demyx slid in next to him, smiling.

"So, how's it going?" Demyx asked excitedly. Zexion sighed, holding up his book as if it wasn't obvious what he was doing.

"I'm reading." He explained when Demyx looked at him blankly. When Demyx merely sat and stared at the book blankly, Zexion shook his head in annoyance and opened it back up. "Not going to say anything, just sitting there and staring…"

"I didn't want… you know, you're reading and all, so I thought I'd let you… read. I can be quiet." Demyx said uncomfortably, looking away. Zexion glanced up a moment, taking in the slightly awkward and hurt boy next to him.

"You were going to be quiet so I could read?" Zexion asked carefully. Demyx nodded slightly, smiling and shrugging at the emo-kid's blank look.

"You didn't seem happy to let me sit here, so I thought I wouldn't be a bother." Demyx said, nodding to himself. Zexion kept staring though, confusion and slight shame at the clearly happy Demyx.

"We can… talk if you'd like." Zexion said slowly, inwardly wincing at the invitation to talk. He almost considered taking it back, but then Demyx gave such a happy smile that went from ear to ear, and Zexion shook his head. He couldn't burst his bubble, not now.

"You're a nice guy, Zexion." Demyx said brightly, and then began chattering away, waving his hands back and forth.

And the dark blonde counter worker at The Strife Coffee House made Zexion smile a little on the inside, too.

* * *

Cloud loved his motorcycle. If there was one thing he enjoyed in life, it was fixing up cars and working on his baby, A.K.A his love child, A.K.A fenrir. He would lock himself up in the garage downtown and crank up the music, blasting away the troubles from his mind as he tuned up, upgraded, and just downright toyed around with his baby. It was one of the best things he could do.

He was being interrupted from doing it.

"Cloud, will you talk to me?" Someone had told Leon where he was. That someone was either Demyx or Roxas. They were the only two people who knew where he went when he was upset, therefore one of them had squealed. Oh, they were going to get it. Last time they'd gone against his wishes, he'd washed all of Demyx's clothes with a red shirt, turning everything pink, and Roxas's hair gel had been replaced with mayonnaise.

Divine retribution, he liked to call it.

Leon was standing in the "doorway" with his arms folded and his face set with firm conviction. Cloud didn't know this though; he was studiously avoiding looking over at the "doorway" for that reason. He grabbed the blocks, sliding them evenly across the floor before he lifted up the front part of his baby and set it gently onto the cinderblocks. Moving to the back, he did the same.

"I know you're angry." Cloud rolled his eyes and continued working, unscrewing the oil cap to check that everything was where it needed to be. Seeing that he needed oil, Cloud got up and strolled past Leon, grabbing the oil and moving back to his original spot on the floor next to his love child.

"I… you just made me so angry." Leon muttered, scuffing his shoe and tightening his arms around himself. Cloud didn't respond, adding a little bit of oil and capping it again, grabbing his grease rag and running it down the side and around it to gather up any unwanted oil streaks. Fenrir would go through town in style, just the way he'd built it to. See, that's why he loved his motorcycle. She was everything he'd ever wanted. The only way she acted up was if he treated her wrong, and she repaid in the same way. Give a little, get a little, that's what Luxord had always told him. So why didn't that work with real relationships?

"When you went on that date with Sephiroth… I just got so pissed." Leon sat down and continued staring at Cloud, the object of his scrutiny ignoring him successfully. He was good at ignoring people, he decided. Cloud noticed that one of the hoses for the fluid chambers was loose, so he grabbed the clamps and wrench so that he could prevent it from leaking. It had probably happened when he went mud bogging with Tifa and her younger sister, Yuffie. He set to work on that, not answering anything. So what if he went on a date with Sephiroth? The guy didn't make any wrong moves, and he was nice once you got past the glare he had on.

Unlike Leon, whose glare was permanent and it was uncool to be uncool.

"And you didn't want to talk about it with me because you were so… _happy_." Leon spat the word, and Cloud flinched, working the clamp around the hose and tightening it when it reached the leak. He could have gotten a more permanent clamp, but that meant he'd have to walk past Leon, and he wasn't sure he could do that just yet. He might be tempted to voice that he'd forgiven him, and then where would he be? Stuck with a guy who couldn't seem to voice those three words that Cloud happily expressed until he realized it would never be reciprocated.

"And I didn't like seeing you happy with someone else." Leon sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Cloud clucked his tongue and chanced a glance back but looked away the moment Leon looked up. _Don't give him an opening_, he chided himself. And he shouldn't, really. Leon had made it clear that he didn't feel as strongly. So Cloud should move on. Sephiroth would never be able to fill that void, but he could at least give him the chance that Leon never gave Cloud.

"I really… like you, Cloud." Leon said, and Cloud moved around the bike, noticing that mud had wedged itself in the piping, his eyes closing for a moment, scorn rippling through him. Of course Leon _liked_ him. That's all he could do. Like someone. That should be enough though, right? Like can grow to love, right? Leon said he liked him.

So why did those words hurt so much?

"I just- I like you. A lot." He heard some shuffling as he cleaned, but he didn't look up and around his bike, scared that if he saw him, he'd give in. He was Cloud; he had to be strong. Not strong in the way that he'd cried like a baby when they broke up. Not strong like the way his heart had ripped itself to pieces when he saw Leon making out with Marluxia, his hands tangled in pink hair. Not strong like he'd been when he saw Leon calling his phone over and over again, and he'd merely tossed the phone onto the floor, sobs jerking his throat. No, he'd be strong in a different way, from now on.

So why did his heart feel rubbed raw?

"I'm… sorry, Cloud." He heard the glass door/window slide closed, and he let his head slide against the cool metal of his motorcycle, the only thing that never let him down unless he let her down first.

"Me too."

5 Reasons Why Relationships would be Better if they were like Running Motorcycles:

A list by Cloud Strife

1. You receive what you give. Give it gas, it gives you a ride. Give it love and it'll last for years. Give it nothing and it breaks down on you. They bargain.

2. They never try to play the jealousy card, like making out with other motorcycles with pink paint jobs that they once dated for awhile before you came along.

3. They don't come crawling back after you leave because they love you enough that they'd never let you leave in the first place. They need you as much as you need them. The fact that they can love works too. Having a loving motorcycle is a driver's greatest pride.

4. They have a heart of gold… or some sort of metal. Warm hearted when they're turned on…

5. They're nothing like dirty, emotionless, heart breaking brunettes like Leon Heart.

_Hit or miss? Ah, that was sad, too. :( But, it will get better! :3 And I like Riku. I dunno why... Axel and Roxas are my favorites... anyway, PLEASE review, and I'll update soon!_

_Love! _

_-L.i.a.S._


	4. The Mystery of Mr Elephant Man's Murder

_So, thanks for the reviews! Lots of fun writing this one! And yes, there shall be an attempt at an even amount of Zemyx/ Cleon/ SoRiku thrown in, but please remember that this is an AkuRoku-centric fanfic! :3 and oh how I love AkuRoku..._

_Enjoy! XD_

* * *

10 Reasons Why People Don't Naturally Hang Out With Me:

A list by Axel Flurry

1. I'm labeled as the town nuisance so people don't bother. Would enjoy the name better if I had a posse to share it with. Older brother doesn't count.

2. I am kind of intimidating because of how I look… little children scare easily.

3. If they're a hot boy, my lasers are set to horny.

4. When I really want something, I don't stop until I get it.

5. I want sex. Badly.

6. I haven't been laid in a month. That's a loooooooooong time, my friend. Would be considered prudish to my friends if it wasn't me. No, that just means people are catching on…

7. I can be overbearing when I'm excited.

8. I set the fire station on fire when I was thirteen.

9. I'm just too damn good looking… it's a curse.

10. When frustrated, I stoop to low measures to get what I want. Sex. And Roxas.

Axel leaned in towards the high school girl, his eyes alight with mirth. She was eyeing him warily like she wasn't sure how to take him in, impressing him a great deal. She seemed just like her brother with the way she pursed her lips and cocked her hip out. Pushing her light blonde hair from her eyes, she shook her head.

"What do you want with my brother?" She asked softly, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Axel noticed that she dressed simply but fashionably, dark wash jeans, white shirt and a black jacket. Her hair was pushed back on one side by a clip with a black and white ribbon.

"I just want to talk to him… he kicked me out of the coffee shop though." Axel shook his head sadly, trying to play it like a kicked dog. Hell, he'd even taken the cigarette out of his mouth as he approached her just in case she was like her brother and hated smokers. That was the toughest thing he'd ever done.

Ever.

"Why would my brother kick you out?" The girl looked dismayed for a second, her face twisted up sadly. Axel shook his head, shrugging and mimicking her sad face.

"And my laptop was locked in there." He added on for the right affect. The girl nodded sympathetically, patting his arm and shaking her head.

"I don't know why he would do such a terrible thing to you! Of course I'll let you in through the back so that you can retrieve your belongings!" She smiled shyly up at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him down the street and away from the school, not noticing the calculative smirk that spread over his face as they walked towards The Strife Coffee House. Now he'd get his laptop back, and the girl had assured him that Roxas wasn't working the shift today. He might be able to slink in, slink out and plot with Reno, Rude, and Rufus. He'd get Roxas. He had to. The stupid blonde's face was haunting him, no matter what he did.

Of course, the guy was gorgeous. There was no doubt about that. He had the soft features and the slim build, almost like a girl, but he wasn't curvaceous. It also help that he had an attitude so big it could have its own zip code. That sort of thing really pulled good looks together. That sort of thing really made Axel want him.

And the fact that the kid was repelled by him. That was a huge turn on. There was nothing better than to like a guy who hated you, but your most amazing charms and all around hot-ness made him fall. Oh, yes. Huge turn on.

"So how old are you?"Axel asked curiously, turning to glance at the girl that looked uncannily similar to the object of his obsession. No… not obsession. That sounded a bit too creepy. His… affection? Too nice. It's not like he wanted a serious, deep, lovey dovey relationship here.

He was in it for the sex.

"My name is Naminé." She said softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She seemed all cute and innocent; he just wanted to show her to Zack. The guy would get all choked up and ask if he could take her home for his fluffy animal/ doll collection.

…er, that is… _if_ he had one… then he'd say so… but he doesn't. So yeah….

"What a fun name." Axel replied, clapping his hands together. Naminé shook her head slowly and pointed to the slightly murky looking alleyway, leading him to the back door and his laptop.

"Whatever you see in here must be forgotten." Naminé said gravely, clear, ocean blue eyes boring into bright green ones. Axel gulped, feeling like he was about to be jumped into a cult. Did they jump people in cults? He didn't know. All he knew was that it would be terrible to be jumped into a cult. Would they stomp on him like they were demons? He shuddered at the thought.

"Do you understand?" She added on when he didn't say anything. Her eyes glinted like she was about to shank someone, so Axel nodded meekly, terrified of being jumped. They probably weren't nice about it, either. Were there nice jumpers and mean jumpers?

"Clear as glass." He squeaked as she pulled out a key and opened the door, motioning him in. Axel stepped through the threshold and stood to the side as Naminé stepped in and fumbled around for a light, sifting around and letting out a relieved sigh as the fluorescent bulb clicked on. Motioning him past the boxes scattered everywhere, he followed her through another back door, and then another, Axel on the lookout for the jumping committee.

"And over there is where we stash the dead bodies." Naminé said quietly, making Axel jump out of his skin. Staring at her with bug eyes, he watched her giggle quietly to herself, pushing her glasses up and shrugging.

"So that's the secret ingredient." Axel muttered to himself, earning another laugh from the peanut gallery. As they stepped through the back door that Axel recognized as the one leading them away from the supposed dead bodies, he rushed through it, coincidently running right into the object of his obsess-I mean, adorati- no… horniness.

There. That works. Horniness.

"What are you doing here?!" They both demanded, Roxas attempting to push Axel away and Axel stumbling back to Naminé, eyes wide and turning towards the high school girl. Her eyes sparkled brightly and she gave a knowing smile before pushing her glasses up again and disappearing into the back room, giggling softly. Oh… she did this on purpose? What a demon child. What an adorably innocent seeming demon child. Yeah… she was related to Roxas.

"I asked you first." Axel said nervously, looking past Roxas to see his laptop where it had been for the past three days. Alone. Dejected. Holding his mid-term paper saved on a file. He gulped.

"No, we asked at the same time. But I have a reason for being here." Roxas grabbed his arm and began yanking him out from around the counter, ignoring the way people gave knowing smiles and eye rolls.

"This is oddly familiar…" Axel mused, not really seeing the other people. He did notice Larxene sitting at her same table, and he waved brightly, receiving the middle finger for his efforts.

"What a peach." He grinned as Roxas tossed him out of the shop, hands on his small hips, adorable features twisted in rage.

"I told you to stay out of my shop." He snapped, advancing on Axel like he was about to commit murder. Axel, calm, cool, and composed Axel merely smiled a little, leaning in as Roxas reached him, stopping the blonde in his tracks. Axel noticed the way that Roxas's eyes got a little big, and he felt a smug satisfaction in the pit of his stomach.

"I just came in to get my laptop." He said softly, another tactic coming to mind. Slyly, he let a semi-innocent smile grace his lips and he leaned in a little bit more, staring into Roxas' sky blue eyes. The smaller boy froze completely, caught off guard and just a little wary. A slightly unnoticeable blush graced his features, and Axel grinned on the inside. Adorable. Uke.

"Just to get your laptop." He repeated suspiciously.

"Yeah, my laptop. I didn't want to bother you while you were working." He continued the staring contest, keeping his voice light and apologetic. The blush got a tiny bit darker as Axel stepped up just a little and Roxas moved back.

"So why did you show up when I was working?" Roxas demanded, confused. The anger was leaving just as fast as it had arrived, making the uke-child look even more tempting than before. Axel resisted the urge to lick his lips in victory as he appeared wistful and apologetic.

"Your sister informed me that you weren't working." Axel breathed, watching the way that the blonde's blue eyes were having trouble keeping eye contact. He seemed a little nervous and edgy, leaning from one side to the other but refusing to back down.

"She's not as innocent as she looks." Roxas muttered, turning a little redder.

"And are you?" Axel asked lazily. Roxas's head snapped up and pretty blue eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing, don't get your pretty little head in a knot." Axel smiled, catching Roxas off guard for the moment. He simply stared back at Axel, eyes burning with confusion among other things. Axel smiled, almost tenderly, reaching up to push back the strands of hair from Roxas's face. Said boy's eyes fluttered closed at the contact, his breath fanning out lightly as he almost leaned into the touch. Something was building in Axel's chest but he pushed the thought away, concentrating on keeping it light. Obviously, Roxas liked this kind of thing.

And besides, his skin was so soft… Axel trailed his fingers over his smooth cheek, gliding down to his neck where his pulse beat erratically underneath Axel's palm.

"Yeah… innocent." Axel murmured, smiling inwardly.

"I… what?" Roxas shook his head, eyes opening slowly to see Axel leaning over him, face amused. As if realizing that it was Axel caressing his face, he recoiled and moved away from him, back pressed against the door of the coffee shop, breathing ragged.

"Whoa there, calm down now, Roxas." Axel held his hands up, grinning like he'd just been laid.

"Calm?! CALM!? What the hell were you doing to me?" Roxas shook his head, running his hands through his hair and then his usual glower took over, wiping away all trace of innocent uke. "Just stay the hell away from this shop, do you understand me?!"

"I think… you enjoyed that more than you think you did." Axel couldn't help the smug smile from taking over his face as Roxas blanched, rubbing his neck where Axel had touched it like he was trying to scrub away his touch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roxas snapped, backing up more into the door. Reaching blindly for the handle he ripped it open and moved inside, locking the door and giving Axel a venomous glare before stomping off, black dress slacks form fitting and making Axel lick his lips. Poor Roxas really shouldn't walk away from him. It only hurts the situation, didn't he know that?

"Me thinks the boy doth protest too much." Axel grinned, checking his watch to see when he'd have to go to his next class for school at the community college. He had thirty minutes. Perfect.

Turning around, Axel began whistling a bright, happy tune that made more than one Twilight Town inhabitant nervous.

Of course, he was halfway home before he remembered that he'd once again left the laptop at the coffee house.

"Dammit!"

* * *

"Sora, I don't think this is going to work." Riku watched worriedly as his boyfriend began adding more ingredients to the mix, humming under his breath as he worked.

"Of course it'll work! I'm a brilliant cook, Riku." Sora stirred the cake mix and kept humming the mickey mouse theme song under his breath. It was one of his favorites, after all. Riku shook his head slowly and rolled his eyes as Sora continued adding every part of the mix he needed… except one.

"So what's this cake for, anyway?" Riku asked as he leaned over the counter and peered at the chocolate looking goo in the bowl. Sora grinned secretly and shrugged, leaning up to drop a dot of cake batter on his boyfriend's lips. Riku grinned went to lick his lips but Sora shook his head, reaching up and grabbing a hold of Riku's face to pull it down.

"Sora, what are you-" Riku's question was cut off when Sora slowly and sensually licked the batter away, eyelashes grazing his cheekbones as he closed his eyes and let his arms glide around his boyfriend. Riku smiled and kissed back, pushing his boyfriend against the counter.

"Can you two not do that over my birthday cake?" Larxene barked suddenly, gliding past them and prying them apart with words alone. Riku jumped back like he'd been electrocuted and wiped the remaining traces of batter from his lips, glancing down and then glancing back up awkwardly. Sora was a bright red, his face hidden behind his thick hair as he ducked around the counter to get to the other side.

"Space is good…" He muttered, ears glowing like candles. Riku grinned wryly and glanced down at his pants, realizing he had a problem. Clearing his throat, he winked and left the room, heading towards the bathroom to fix things. He didn't need a hard on at the dinner table; it was obscene.

Sora watched him go with a small smile, fingers finding his lips and tracing them lightly. He loved Riku. It was that simple. He loved the way that he was always there and always smiling at him and always loving him too. Riku was just a good person.

Riku's phone vibrated on the counter, and humming softly under his breath Sora grabbed it without thinking and opened the text, frowning at the unfamiliar number that didn't have a name with it. Glancing over at the stairway, Sora concluded that he had less than two minutes before Riku would be back.

"Let's see what Riku's friends have to say…" Sora giggled evilly and glanced over at the stairs for the go ahead. Was it invasion of privacy? Yes. Was it considered rude? You betcha. Was Sora doing it anyway? Naturally. Pressing the view button, Sora scanned the text.

**To: Riku**

**From: 678-846-4873**

**Subject- Miss you**

**Hey… haven't seen you in awhile. When can you come and see me? I love you.**

Sora stared in shock at the page, a cold feeling spreading along his veins, choking the breath from his lungs as he saw that. What did they mean, "I love you."? What did anyone mean when they said that?! Who was it? Why were they texting Riku saying things like that?!

Sora gripped the cell phone tightly, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears that had immediately gathered in his eyes. Was… Riku cheating on him? He heard movement on the stairs and he wiped his eyes, clicking a few buttons to make the message look unread, and he closed the phone, turning away to focus on the bowl with the chocolate batter in it. Riku stepped back into the kitchen, problem gone, and smiled softly as Sora stirred, eyes shining with tears.

"You have a message." Sora said dejectedly, motioning towards the phone that had crushed his happy demeanor. Riku gave him a quizzical look before grabbing his phone and opening it, the text box popping up.

There was silence for a few moments as Sora grabbed a pan to put the batter in, and Riku froze all motion as he read.

"Sora… did you… read the text?" Riku asked cautiously, leaning up to place hesitant hands on Sora's shoulders. Sora frowned at the cake pan, his throat closing up at the idea of seeing that text again. Did he want Riku to know that he saw it? No… after all, it could be a misunderstanding, right? Maybe he wasn't cheating on him… maybe it was from an old… old friend.

Even though Riku didn't have any old, old friends like that.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he turned and put on the brightest smile he could manage, spatula in hand as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't read other people's mail, silly!" Sora laughed brightly and forced himself to lean up and peck Riku on the cheek before he turned back around. "Now all we have to do is bake it!" Excited, he opened the oven and placed the pan in, glancing back to see a very relieved Riku still holding his phone tightly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked innocently, throat closing up with every word that tumbled from his lips. He had to be wrong; he couldn't be right… Riku would never cheat on him.

Right?

"Yeah… I have to go, Sora. Is that ok? You won't miss me too badly?" Riku's face was troubled.

"Of course I'll miss you… but you'll be back, right! I need my wing-man!" Sora joked, and Riku nodded slowly, face twisted before it suddenly changed.

He lunged and grabbed Sora by the waist and yanked him flush against him, hips pressed temptingly against Sora's. Sora stared up at him with slight shock, but before he could say anything Riku pressed his lips against his mouth harshly, his tongue begging for entrance, his hold needy and forceful. Sora complied, kissing him back eagerly and trying to banish his nervous thoughts away. His hands found their way over his chest, gripping the t-shirt like it was a lifeboat, something holding him from drowning. Riku kept pulling him closer and closer, grinding his hips against him. He tasted of worry and desperation. Sora leaned back, letting Riku take control since he seemed to have lost it, a low moan winding into a small whimper.

"You… have no idea… how much I need… you…" Riku groaned against Sora's throat, his lips pressing urgent, forceful kisses against Sora's neck. Hands tangled themselves in silver hair and mouths molded around each other again, needing, wanting. Fingers slid their way up shirts that were slowly coming off, skin grazing slightly and eliciting a small gasp and a low moan, the noise breaking off as Sora moved down, blunt nails scraping across smooth skin, mouth following it up, Riku knotting his fingers in his thick brown hair, breath hitching in his throat.

Riku suddenly switched it, teeth nicking and biting and sucking against Sora's skin, the brunette gasping and grinding against him, eyes closed as Riku ravished him, stirring him up with his steadily forceful kisses, his fingers that dug into his hips, the pain that melted to pleasure the moment it happened.

He pulled him up, pressing his hips urgently against Sora's and rolling them slowly forward, his mouth seeking out flushed skin and shaky breathing, Sora moaning almost pathetically as he was slowly tortured, Riku working his way down, lips loving him desperately and tantalizingly as they moved slowly lower and lower, fingers at his belt loops and tugging gently, teasing him and making him moan, making him pant, making him almost _beg_ Riku to stop because it wasn't the same, it didn't feel the same, and it was starting to drive him crazy with the need to-

"And I don't need you doing that over my baking cake." Larxene snapped, shoving Riku away with a smirk before popping her gum, grabbing a fruit bar and walking out the same way she'd entered. Riku stumbled back, hair mussed and lips slightly swollen, eyes wide and dark with desire. Sora stared at him, shoulders moving rapidly as his tried to slow his breathing, face twisted between pain and pleasure, confusion riding his mind as Riku managed to pick himself up and dust himself off, his phone suddenly back in his hand.

"I have to go." Riku whispered, leaning in and kissing Sora softly on the cheek. Sora nodded dumbly, too nervous to speak, too scared that his voice would betray his emotions. Riku glanced down at the floor before squaring his shoulders and walking out, not glancing back, his eyes on his phone as he responded.

Sora slid to the linoleum floor, staring at the fridge that was right in front of him, the reflective metal shiny and showing his face as a distortion. His throat tightened and he buried his head in his arms, waiting for the cake to bake so that he could help Larxene celebrate her stupid birthday.

When the timer went off, he pulled it out and almost cried when he saw the thing deflated and mushy looking.

He'd forgotten the flour.

* * *

Leon scuffed his shoes as he walked down the sidewalk, not really sure where he was going but sure that it was better than where he had been. Another trek to The Strife Coffee House yielded no good results, only Roxas giving him a twisted look of pity, annoyance, and resignation as he said he hadn't seen his brother since the night before. Apparently, he had stormed up the stairs in a rage. Why? Leon ran his hands through his hair, guilty that it was his fault that he didn't know. If they were still together, he'd be able to ask why, and let Cloud tell him everything that had happened.

That's what Cloud did with Leon. He talked.

With everyone else, he was quiet, moody, cool and collected, but with Leon it was like he could be a bit more than that. He was the one who talked about how he felt, he was the one who vented about the different problems he usually blew off.

He could be himself with Leon.

"Of course, I messed that up." Leon grumbled, kicking a pebble, hands in his jacket pockets. He really should stop wearing that jacket. It was a gift from Cloud, after all. He should probably stop wearing the things that Cloud gave him… it made him seem like the dejected ex. And yes, he was, but no one else had to know that.

But wasn't that the main problem? No one else knowing how he felt about Cloud. No one really knowing how it was driving him insane.

"Stupid…" He muttered.

"What's stupid?" A bright and happy voice asked behind him. Leon didn't bother to glance back, already knowing who it was.

"Everything." He replied dully.

"Oh… that sucks. Why's it stupid?" Yuffie pranced around to face Leon, pushing her short and choppy hair behind her ears. "Oh… you're upset." She said, scrutinizing him.

"What…? No, I'm not upset." Leon shrugged and kept walking, ever the cool guy.

"That's why you look like you got kicked in the balls." Yuffie giggled, keeping pace with Leon as she swung her arms brightly.

"I don't look like I got kicked in the balls." Leon ground out.

"I understand, I mean- if I was the reason why the guy I loved was so upset and confused and messing things up, I'd look like that too."

"Yuffie, shut up." Leon didn't like the way she was talking as if she had a right to speak of Cloud being upset, confused and- wait, what?

"What do you mean, confused and messing things up?" Leon suddenly asked suspiciously.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but Cloud was hanging with Tifa the other night- you know how close they are- and Zack and I overheard him telling her that he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He said, 'I love Leon. Sephiroth treats me nicely though… and he's never done anything that hurt me'. I was about to laugh, it sounded like a Hallmark channel movie! But, Tifa let out a sigh and told him, 'Love isn't just being treated nicely. Those who love us are the ones who hurt us because they're the only ones who _can_ hurt us'. He got really quiet though, and then he said, 'I just want him to _try_ to get me back. Yeah, he found the secret garage door, but that was Roxas and Demyx's doing… they're going to suffer'." Leon winced at that… he didn't want Roxas getting hurt because he helped Leon find Cloud.

"… and then Tifa laughed and told him to talk to you, but Cloud said he didn't want to seek you out since when you were going out, that's all he did and the one thing you never did." Yuffie grinned brightly, leaning in towards Leon as Leon leaned away, face contorted in pain. So that's what Cloud thought? Was he really that horrible of a boyfriend?

"Why are you telling me this, Yuffie?" Leon asked wearily, rubbing his hand over his face. Yuffie giggled.

"I'm giving you ammo to get him back. Jump his bones or something… or just talk to him. _Make_ him listen since that all he wants… you to be the one to talk for once. Yeah." Yuffie gave a small salute before she winked and took off the other way, probably off to go and bother the old garage owner, Cid. Leon swore that she had a crush on him. Forget that she was 15 years old.

"Ammo, huh?" Leon pursed his lips and stopped running, hands on his hips and head cocked. The idea had merit, really. Jump his bones, she said? Be the one to talk for once?

With a smile, Leon began to plot.

* * *

"So you think you've got this all planned out?" Zack asked as he examined the small stuffed animal that had been sitting on his bed. Axel spun around in his rolling chair and laughed crazily, nodding to himself and worrying his friend slightly. The moment the slightly psychotic red head and stepped foot in his doorway, he knew that there was a breakthrough coming in.

Prancing the stuffed animal to the side of the bed, Zack let it dive bomb off the side. Poor elephant man never stood a chance.

"Yeah, I mean, he was practically melting in my hand!" Axel held out said hand like Zack would see traces of Roxas there. "I've been going about getting into this guy's pants all wrong! A direct frontal assault won't work." He grinned brightly at the idea, but when he saw elephant man laying on the floor with a dislocated stump/leg he frowned. Zack was sadistically cruel to his animals. He guessed that it was good he didn't get him a real pet or they'd become mutilated somehow.

"You know, that little elephant probably doesn't know why I dropped him… he probably doesn't understand." Zack murmured sadly to himself, staring dejectedly at the now deceased Mr. Elephant. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Are you even listening?! I'm saying that I've got-"

"This amazing uke-child almost eating out of the palm of your hand because you had a different approach, yeah, yeah, yeah… can't you see I'm grieving here?!" Zack flung his arms over his eyes and turned away from Axel, clutching his Ms. Moo-moo calf tightly, remembering the good times Mr. Elephant had. The ride to the moon via washing machine didn't work, but Mr. Elephant got the chance to learn that he was NOT machine washable. Ah, life was a learning experience.

"I guess it's a good thing that your animals believe in reincarnation." Axel said thoughtfully, picking up the elephant and fixing its stump/leg. Zack turned to see the new and improved Mr. Elephant and he gave a cry of joy, jumping up and grabbing his stuffed animal, forgetting Ms. Moo-moo calf and causing her to fall to her doom.

And he said he didn't play favorites…

"So, what's your plan?" Zack asked, back on topic now that his favorite elephant was, in fact, alive and breathing… so to speak. Axel beamed and leaned, in, ready to spill his all powerful, Roxas tempting plan. His lips parted, and a slow, smug smile curled up.

"I'm going to be nice." He said dramatically, winking.

Zack stared, jaw dropping slightly.

The silence droned on as Axel waited for his reaction.

Ms. Moo-moo calf let out a gasping breath and died.

"That has got to be the _worst_ plan I've ever heard!" Zack laughed, rolling back onto his bed and making Axel frowned, dejected. Slightly put out, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a big puff and blowing it into Zack's face to make him cough. Take that, stuffed animal homicidal maniac.

"No, it's not! He's not expecting nice! He's expecting… me!" Axel stood up and began pacing, shaking his head as Zack continued laughing at him, not even coughing from the smoke. Stupid guy must be immune or something. Glaring, Axel grabbed his bag, ready to leave so that he could get to his favorite seat in class. Smacking Zack on the shoulder he picked up the cow that had fallen in battle.

"I don't see why you're laughing…" Axel muttered, glaring. "Not when you asked Aerith out by taking her to the laser tag battle field and defeating 10 Shin'ra Middle School kids and giving her your gun as a prize." Zack abruptly stopped laughing at that, face turning a bright scarlet at the memory.

"Hey, it was 1,000 of those kids, and we were in grade 8 so I don't want to hear it!" Zack sat up and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Look, I mean, it's a good idea… but think about it, Axel. You only want this kid because he doesn't want you." Axel nodded thoughtfully, motioning for Zack to continue. "Like, think about it… you change yourself so he'll like you, then it's not Axel who wins. And once you screw him you'll get bored and leave, so why bother with the bull shit that'll ensue?" Axel raised an eyebrow and frowned at the suddenly serious Zack that was fumbling awkwardly with his stuffed animal.

"You really put a lot of thought into that didn't you." It wasn't a question, but Zack nodded all the same.

"It's been, what, three or four weeks? He hasn't budged. Just let it go, man." Axel regarded his friend for a moment before a slow smile crept across his face, changing the intensity in the room ever so slightly.

"Bet you week five yields results." He said thoughtfully, winking. Zack sighed and shrugged, tossing the stuffed animals to the side of his bed. He never really liked them, anyway. They were gifts from his aunt who went on huge safari trips to the pride lands every summer. He just played with them because they had to look a little used before his aunt showed up and asked why he didn't like his toys. So, suicide stuffed animals became a game to him.

But nobody knew that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… just saying, when he finally goes crazy and kills you, don't get upset." Axel shook his head.

"Hey, at least I'm not the one staying home all day to play with stuffed animals…!" Axel ducked and ran from the room as Mr. King-of-the-pride-lands was suddenly chucked at his head.

10 Reasons Why My Life is better Than Zack's:

A list by Axel Flurry

1. I am irresistibly good looking.

2. I now have a plan to get Roxas in bed. And this plan might actually work…

3. The plan is a whole lot easier than the get-boy-drunk-but-not-too-drunk-but-drunk-enough-to-want-to plan.

4. I am taller. Short boys like Roxas like tall boys like Axel. :) Me.

5. My ass looks good in a pair of jeans.

6. Roxas probably prefers me over Zack, so I can show him off to make myself look good. Ethical? No. But I don't care.

7. I may be the town nuisance, but Zack was nominated senior year as the potential town creeper/pedophile.

8. I don't have an odd obsession with playing with stuffed animals.

9. My aunt does not send me odd stuffed animals to play with. Oh, he doesn't know that I know, but I know. I always know.

10. … I don't make stuffed animals attempt suicide and then grieve. Also, as a side note to that, I sent a letter to his aunt asking her to send two stuffed animals from now on because they're just so much fun, Signed: Love, Zack. Take that, Zack!

* * *

_Oh happy days! Reviews with lots of input and I shall update by the end of the week! :3 Lias loves reviews! Thanks!_


	5. The Curse of the ComeBack Tennis Ball

_Ouch... not so many reviews :( _

_Was that chapter not good? I dunno, it wasn't my best, but hey! School's started, so I'm like, BLAH!_

_And today, in JROTC, one of my cadets honestly asked me if it was safe to point a weapon at someone..._

_... really? _

_:) So, I put this out to cheer myself up, and hopefully you guys to!_

_:3 Enjoy._

* * *

10 Reasons Why I'm Single:

A list by Roxas Strife

1. I'm an irritable and grouchy nineteen-year-old. Hardly constitutes as attractive.

2. I hardly have any time to date because I'm almost always at my job with terrible pay.

3. My family scares any potential dates away.

4. Those left after the first scare are either rapists, stalkers, or creeps (Axel counts as all three)

5. I don't have the patience to get past the awkward first date faze.

6. I'm… also, you know… just a little bit… I might possibly be… shy?

7. I am attracted to people who turn out to be freaks.

8. I am not a freak, therefore there is no chemistry.

9. I refuse to date any guys who live in this hick town with me.

10. I'm… an irritable and grouchy nineteen-year-old. Repeated because it counts as two reasons. Counts as two because it's just that big of a reason.

Roxas sighed dejectedly as he leaned against the counter and counted tiles on the ceiling in boredom and in an effort to distract himself. It was another regular Saturday at The Strife Coffee House-if there was any day that constituted as _normal_, actually-and he was going to die.

Why was he going to die, you ask?

Naminé, his dear little sister, was trying to give him tips on dating.

"I mean, when was the last time you dated someone, Roxas?" Naminé asked as she blew a small pink bubble and let it pop before she looked expectantly up at her brother. Roxas bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged, trying to act natural about it.

"Just a little while ago…" He mused, avoiding his sister's skeptical stare. In truth, it had been a long while ago. Naminé knew this, but let out a soft sigh and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her brother was just so stubborn sometimes! Roxas glanced around and took stock of the quiet crowd they had for Saturdays, relieved to see that the red head that had plagued his dreams hadn't shown up.

Yes… I did say plagued his dreams, didn't I?

Ah, I did.

And it was true. Roxas was having a little, er, _problem_ with his dreams, you see. It was to his embarrassment and horror that he had episodes where he actually wanted the red head. That he actually wanted him to push him against the stupid latte maker and press hot, heated kisses over his throat and down his chest, fingers reaching for his-

But he didn't want that in reality. In reality, he hated the guy. He was loud, rude, obnoxious, bothersome, perverted, and… well, his hair probably came straight from a bottle. Never mind the fact that his whole family had similar red hair. Nope, theirs was real… his was fake.

"When's the last time you talked to Diz?" Roxas shuddered at that name and gave his little sister a dark look, wishing her to a distant land. How was Diz? How was he supposed to know?!

"I haven't talked to him since he left for The University of Halloween Town." He mumbled back to her, turning away and reaching under the counter to change the song on the intercom. Naminé clucked her tongue and shook her head slowly.

"Why haven't you then?" She persisted.

"Because the last time we talked he said I was a nobody and that I was just a pawn to this town." Roxas informed her darkly, his famous eye-melting glare taking over his face. Naminé watched him with a guarded stare before she nodded, eyes showing her shock. No, no one in the Strife family knew what had befallen that couple. They just thought that it was a "mutual" breakup and let Roxas lock himself up in his room near the attic until it was time for his shift at work.

In truth though, it wasn't mutual. Diz had left him short-handed and without remorse, dooming him to stay in the rat-hole Twilight Town for the rest of his days. Roxas had been stuck breathing in exhaust smoke from Diz's tailpipe as he drove off to college and did the one thing that Roxas had always wanted to do.

Leave and never look back.

"Well, so why not date now then? You're a hermit in the relationship world." Naminé said wisely, voice quiet and innocent. Roxas knew better though. He shot his sister a dark look and began busying himself with making sure that there were enough cups and supplies up front for the afternoon rush that would ensue.

"I'm not interested in anyone here." He hedged and looked over the small crowd again, happy to see that there was still no red head. It really made him warm inside to see that there were normal, blonde haired, brown haired, black haired kids instead of the head sore that made his eye twitch.

"How's the work going, love?" Luxord waltzed in from the back room and gave his favorite child a big hug, picking Naminé up and swinging her around. Not noticing Roxas, he didn't react when Naminé's foot connected solidly with Roxas's forehead, throwing him to the ground in pain.

"I'm good, father. Can you put me down?" Naminé calmly waited and gave a small smile as Luxord deposited her back to her original spot and peered down at his semi-conscious son.

"What're you doing down there, Roxas? That's not how you make me money, lad." Luxord grabbed a dazed Roxas and put him back on his feet, ignoring the way that Roxas was currently giving him a death glare and rubbing a growing red spot on his head. Oh, Luxord was going to get it. Maybe he'd stick something in his dinner when he got home? He didn't think arsenic would be fair, but maybe something like, oh, let's see… rotten brussel sprouts? Roxas grinned evilly in his mind and plotted.

"I think we hurt him, dad." Naminé said, seeing the foot print on her older brother's head.

"Oh, a little nick never hurt anyone. I'm just checking up to see how you're holding down the fort. I know Roxas has it fine, he's always here." Luxord clapped a hand on Roxas's shoulder, not noticing him when he gave a pathetic yelp and collapsed under the weight. "You know I don't like you working here." Roxas managed to claw his way back from the floor to level his father with a murderous glare.

"I was working here when I was 15." Roxas said between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but you're the one to take on the business when I'm dead and gone; might as well enjoy it!" Naminé looked away and pushed her glasses up nervously, seeing steam starting to rise up from her brother's head. Roxas gritted his teeth and glared.

"Who said I wanted to?" He snapped, nails digging into his palms. Luxord looked blankly at him and scratched his ear, flicking the earring absentmindedly.

"Well, Cloud has his school and the mechanic shop he's going to open, Sora's got school and has his internship at the Key Museum that's been opened down the road. Demyx has his music and school… Larxene is… well, my eldest daughter's a bitch. Sad, really. Naminé, bless her soul, is too young and will go to the community college for art. You're not in school, you've no real goals, come to think of it… and you'll be around here long after I'm dead and gone!" Luxord clapped his hands and beamed down at his seething son, still not catching onto the way that he was about to lose his life.

"Dad…" Naminé warned carefully.

"So you think I'm going to stay here in this shit-heap of a town for the rest of my life?" Roxas snapped, hardly noticing that people were beginning to leave. Sure, they loved gossip, but like good old western towns, everyone stayed clear of the actual gun fight.

"Well, where else are you going to go? Mate, it's not like you're going to go somewhere." Luxord shrugged.

"Dad…" Naminé was ignored, even though she was trying to help.

"I'm not staying here! I don't want this job! I hate this place!" Roxas jabbed a finger around the area in front of him and glowered.

"Oh, we all know you're all talk, Roxy." Luxord shrugged again and smiled. "This is your home."

"Dad, not now…" Naminé bit her lip as Roxas took a deep, even breath. It was the calm Roxas that scared her. Sure, he was all anger and yelling, but when he went quiet, that was when you had to be careful. That's when he got serious. That's when he had shredded her teddy bear when they were in elementary school because she'd broken his new skateboard. The calm Roxas was truly terrifying.

But Luxord didn't care.

"It's ok, Naminé, Roxas knows what's going to happen. He's just got to grow up, right, mate?" Luxord smiled and put a hand on Roxas's shoulder, but Roxas shrugged it off, his eyes narrowing and his mouth pulling down in a frown.

"I'm not going to take up the family business. I hate this place. I would rather be dragged in the middle of the dessert and be left stranded to slowly die than stay another year here." He said slowly. Luxord grinned broadly and clapped his son on the back.

"Now there's a good lad!" He exclaimed. Naminé gave Roxas a sad look, but Roxas wasn't looking at her. Reaching behind him, he suddenly yanked his apron off and tossed it off. Luxord's smile didn't waver, but Naminé frowned as he turned and made his way around the counter to leave.

"Where are you going?" Naminé asked worriedly.

"Out." Roxas said flatly.

"Are you quitting, again?" Luxord asked jovially.

"Taking the day off." Came the sour reply. The door jingled brightly and Naminé watched Roxas scuff his work shoes before meandering down the sidewalk.

"He's learning well." Luxord smiled and leaned on the counter. Naminé gave him an incredulous look, rolling her eyes despite herself.

"Dad… he's not a dog. I think you really made him upset." Luxord gave Naminé a sidelong glance before he let out a sigh and shrugged. The music played overhead and he looked up at the ceiling before answering.

"He'll learn. Roxas is the son that'll have to take over the business, and he's going to realize that. I can't stay alive forever and the rest of you kids have your goals set out. I don't think he could leave, even if he wanted to, love." Luxord blew air out of the side of his mouth, and then smiled brightly. "And, let's face it, love. He's the best damn coffee maker in all of Twilight Town!"

* * *

_Ka-thock!_

Roxas glared sullenly at the ground as he threw a random tennis ball against the brick wall near his old club house. When he was little he used to go there, but now he only went there if he had nowhere else to go.

_Ka-thock!_

Usually, he could go to the coffee shop or home, but he'd rather stick a pencil in his eye socket. With more aggression than before, he tossed the tennis ball at the wall again.

_Ka-thock!_

It wasn't that he hated his dad… he just really, _really_ didn't like him. Who would like it when their parent was pushing them to the one thing they didn't want? Seriously? Roxas would rather spend an entire day with that crazy stalker red head than work the rest of his life at the coffee shop.

And that was saying something.

_Ka-thock!_

"Well, look what I found."

_Ka- OUCH!_

Roxas grabbed his forehead and fell to the side, clutching the red mark where the tennis ball had smacked him. Letting out a pitiful groan he watched with watering eyes as the "innocent" tennis ball rolled away from the moth eaten couch and lay against a fallen brick. Oh, curse that stupid tennis ball… when his eye stopped watering he was going to make a face out of the stupid felt and rubber mix. Or he'd cut it and put it under the chairs in the science room with the rest of the reject tennis balls. Oh, it would be sorry then…

"Whoa, you ok blondie?" There was a shadow over him, and Roxas let out another groan, this one of annoyance rather than pain. He would recognize that voice anywhere. And the smell. Cigarettes and the cologne, curve, was fused together by only one person that Roxas knew.

Axel, A.K.A stalker, A.K.A cradle robber, A.K.A pervert.

"Go away." He groaned, holding his red forehead and trying to roll away from Axel. Axel merely laughed and reached down, pulling Roxas's hand from his head and making him face him slowly.

"Oh, and miss out on this? Get real, shorty." Axel chuckled and stared at the red mark on his head, probing it with his long fingers and studying it with far too much scrutiny. Jerking away, Roxas leaned down and grabbed up a small handful of pebbles before he moved around Axel and sat down on the old washing machine, rubbing his head with his free hand.

"What's this? No sarcastic, threatening response?" Axel frowned and sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable. Roxas vaguely noticed that a cigarette was dangling loosely from Axel lips like it was natural to have it there, smoke lazily trailing up as he puffed carelessly on it. Looking away, Roxas began flicking pebbles across the old hang out floor, watching them skip towards the flap where the "door" was. He avoided the pointed look that Axel was giving, and he focused on the tennis ball, tossing a pebble at it and smiling inwardly when it struck its target. Take that, tennis ball.

"And you aren't throwing the pebbles at me." Axel pointed out, and Roxas let out a soft sigh.

"Can you please… just leave me alone? I know, you're stalking me and whatever… but today's not a good day." He miserably tossed another pebble and watched it skip out of the small hideout and into the road.

"Why's today not a good day? And I'd hardly call it stalking." Axel stared long and hard at Roxas, getting the feeling like something was wrong. How would he know? Call it, "The Axel sixth sense" if you wanted to. He could just tell by the way that the kid was giving off, "I'm upset" vibes. Not a lot of people would be able to see that though. He was a sixth sense genius.

"It doesn't matter." The pebbles clicked against the concrete/ gravel ground and Roxas watched them skip away, refusing to meet his stalker's gaze. He could feel bright green eyes boring into his skull, but he pretended not to notice. Did he want to notice? No. It was rather unsettling, and didn't help his mood. He could smell the smoke drifting towards him, and that was distracting enough.

"Now, I can't have you down in the dumps about everything. Tell me, what's wrong?" Axel leaned back comfortably on the sofa and attempted to catch Roxas's gaze, but Roxas still refused to look at him. Roxas continued tossing pebbles slowly, imagining his dad's face as he flicked them with more force than necessary.

"I don't want to talk about it." Roxas muttered, glancing at Axel before looking away, his frown growing a bit bigger and making Axel just a little worried. "Will you please just leave?" He added after another moment of silence.

"Now, would I be a good potential stalker if I just left you miserable and alone?" Axel smirked and stood up, walking over and sitting down on the washing machine with him. When Roxas stood up to leave, Axel grabbed his shoulder and kept his ass firmly planted on washer, shit-eating grin too smug for its own good.

"I don't- I thought you just said- will you let me go?" Roxas turned and gave a very venomous look at Axel, but Axel shook his head, tapping the blonde's nose with his index finger.

"What's wrong, eh?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing."

"Oh, it's something."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're angry."

"I'm always angry."

"Indeed you are, but now you're really upset. Like, kick future boyfriend in the balls upset."

"And who would that future boyfriend be?" Axel smirked.

"Me."

"Look, it doesn't matter, ok?" Roxas jerked away from Axel and stood up, pacing in the small confines of his old secret hideout, face contorted in fury. The pebbles dropped and scattered away, his shoes kicking them as he made his way back and forth, angry.

"It doesn't fucking _matter_ that I'm eternally doomed to live in this shit-hole town, it doesn't matter that I'm doomed to inherit a god-awful coffee shop and work myself to the ground for something I _despise_, it doesn't matter that my father picks favorites and I'm on the bottom of the list, the _bitch_ of the family over me, it doesn't matter that I work every day at a job I'd rather burn to the ground, it doesn't matter that I'm being stalked by a guy that though I've grown up with him I don't know, and it doesn't matter that my dad can't take two seconds out of his life to notice that the more he tries to make me do something, the more I want to put a fucking fork in his eye socket!" Roxas reached up to grab at his hair and he jerked around, his pacing not stopping though the words had cut off with a strangled grumble.

It was… enlightening. But, troublesome. The fork thing… bad mental image.

"So just leave." Axel said simply. Roxas stopped walking immediately, rounding on the red head like he'd just asked for his first born child. What did he mean, leave? Roxas glowered, but it was obvious that it didn't have the passion in it before. There was truth to the words that Axel said, though the angry teenager didn't want to admit it.

"What do you mean, leave?" Roxas asked suspiciously. In truth, the idea had merit. Leave. Just leave, and never return. The way he'd just said it so simply was like genius. But, he couldn't let the red head know that he had plotted that idea since puberty. Then he might think that they thought alike. And then, the stalking would continue like he'd just invited him to bed. Oh, Axel would like that, wouldn't he? Yes.

"I mean what I say, blondie. Just leave." Axel examined Roxas pacing with a slightly perturbed look on his face. "What, you've never left town to go to a party or something?" He asked. Roxas stared long and hard at him for a second before comprehension dawned. His face lost some of its luster and he seemed a little dejected as he scuffed his shoe, hands stuffed into his dress pants' pockets.

"Oh… when you mean leave town… you mean just for a little bit." Roxas said slowly, biting his lip and not realizing the way that it was slowly turning Axel into a frenzy by that act alone.

"Well, yeah, what… did you think I meant leave for good? Get real, kiddo." Axel grinned and leaned back against the brick wall. Roxas nodded dumbly, but inside he was crumbling a bit. Of course he meant leave for a little bit. No one who grew up in Twilight Town left and never returned. Hell, he'd even seen his older brother's ex-girlfriend, Maleficent come back to visit after she'd left for a few years. No one could escape the horrors of small town syndrome.

"Haha… yeah…" Roxas nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to admit that that was _not_ what he meant by leave. He meant never having to darken the doorstep of The Strife Coffee House again. He meant never seeing The Burrow for the rest of his days. He meant never thinking about his childhood, moving into a fast paced city like Hollow Bastion, and avoiding anyone from his youth. That kind of leave.

"Well, so why don't we just leave for a bit? Just me and you?" Axel suggested. Roxas turned a sour look to him, face twisted like a rotten prune. Of course the guy had to suggest they go and do something. He couldn't be normal, could he?

"I tolerated you because you weren't being a pervert. Now, kindly leave." Roxas turned away from him and kicked the tennis ball roughly, watching with satisfaction as the green ball was launched across the hideout and smacked against the brick wall.

"Hey, watch-"

_THOCK!_

"_OUCH!_" Roxas crumpled dejectedly as the tennis ball smacked him squarely in the forehead. Once again he tenderly cradled his head as he watched the triumphant tennis ball roll away with watering eyes. Oh, that ball was of the devil. Letting out a less than manly whimper, he held his head that had been roundly abused by his sister's foot and a tennis ball, hardly aware that Axel was leaning over him, pushing a smirk away as he pushed Roxas's hands from his head to softly caress the bump on his head.

"You've got a thing for karma." Axel said conversationally. Roxas groaned.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He whined, jerking away.

"I told you, I can't just leave you here. It wouldn't be right for the stalker in me." Axel grinned cheerfully, but crouched down on the balls of his feet, hands resting easily on his knees as he squatted.

"Funny." Roxas ground out miserably, not at all amused. How was it funny? His brain felt addled, like he had shaken it around a bit too much for it to be considered healthy. Made he had a concussion? No, he couldn't have a concussion, not in the situation he was in. God wouldn't hate him so much as to give him a concussion when he was alone with a potential stalker/ creeper, right?

Well… they do say that God has a sense of humor…

"Come on, now I have to do the good thing and make sure you're ok. Come with me." Axel goaded as he leaned in to watch the pain fade into misery and annoyance of the acutest kind.

"You're not going to give up until I give in." It wasn't a question, and Axel let out a soft laugh as he said it, blowing smoke from his mouth.

"That would be correct." Axel agreed, brushing Roxas's hair away. Roxas jerked back and landed flat on his ass, peering up through his lashes and hands to observe Axel looking at him differently. It wasn't the whole perverted, I-just-want-to-screw-you-so-you-lose-your-mind look… it was something different. Nicer. A little less rapist scary. When had that look changed? Had it been when he'd spewed an entire monologue about how his father was an ass? Or was it the nasty little tennis ball incident?

"You won't leave me alone until I go on a date with you." Again, not a question. Axel would have laughed if he didn't see that Roxas was seriously trying to get his head around that. Maybe the tennis ball had really done a number on his poor, sexually frustrated uke? Wait, no… he was the sexually frustrated one, not Roxas.

Hard to remember, sometimes…

"That would be correct, too. You're really good at this!" Axel said cheerfully, making Roxas groan and fall back, head smacking the ground dully as he held his fingers to his battle scar. He was sure he had the bump of the century, and just wanted to be left alone. Was that too much to ask?

"So if I went with you…" His voice trailed off, and he saw a shadow over him. Roxas kept his eyes firmly closed, knowing that if he opened his eyes he'd see Axel leaning over him, probably entirely too close. Like he usually was.

"I can guarantee that you'd be getting out of this town for a little bit. One date with me, dear Roxy, and you won't have to deal with me for awhile." Roxas couldn't help it. His eyes popped open and he stared up at the Axel that was-like he suspected-less than two inches away from his face. The red head was leaning over him, hands on either side of his head, eyes roving his face as his trademark smirk graced his features. His cigarette dangled from his lips, glowing lightly as he breathed in slightly.

What was he going to do? He could say yes… but then he'd be stuck with his stalker for an entire evening. An entire evening of sexual innuendos and winking, hand groping and discreet pelvic thrusts. Could he handle that? What else was he going to do? Go back to work with his perfect and happy sister and idiot of a father? Roxas inwardly blanched, unwillingly finding himself attracted to the idea of the date over the idea of working.

Axel did say out of town… where would they go? Roxas didn't really care; he could feel the tug inside of him, commanding him to get up and get as far away from Twilight Town as he could. Axel was that way out. Axel was that ticket. Never mind that he might be raped by said red head, he just wanted to get away for a little bit.

Call it the concussion that mottled his mind, but that two paragraph internal monologue was actually making sense.

"Fine… I accept." Roxas groaned as he felt his freedom and sanity fall away. The date hadn't even started, and he was sure he was about to kill himself.

Axel was suddenly off him, and pulling him gently to his feet, his wide and happy grin almost too infectious for Roxas to handle. Was he really that happy? Or maybe he took pills to make himself feel like the intolerable ass he was, 24/7. Roxas frowned as Axel grabbed his hand and began dragging him from the hideout, his long legs causing Roxas to have to struggle to keep up.

"You're going to have loads of fun, Roxy. You can count on me!" Axel exclaimed, kicking the tennis ball out of their way as he raced around a corner. Roxas threw one last helpless glance to his sanctuary before he gave the tennis ball one last withering glare.

That tennis ball was _so_ going down.

If he made it back from this date alive, of course.

Five Reasons Why My Funeral will be the Funeral of the Century:

A list by Roxas Strife

1. I'll have an entire chain coffee agency mourning my coffee making skills. They'll come from miles around to mourn the one coffee maker who really could do it all… for 1/4th of the price of cheap, metal machinery.

2. Axel will be arrested at the funeral for attempting to hit on the corpse. On the way to the jail house, said Axel will attempt to use pick up lines on the cop to get away. Will probably work since most of the guys in Twilight Town are gay or bi.

3. My head stone will request the banning of all tennis balls in Twilight Town for the safety of future children. No more shall tennis balls pelt unsuspecting, innocent bystanders who did nothing wrong.

4. My father will mourn me because now he'll have to pick one of the kids that he actually likes to inherit the shop that no one wants but keeps running for the legacy. Who wants to ruin legacies? Well, me, obviously, but besides me.

5. I will die by suicide from stuffing a tennis ball down my throat in an attempt to escape a hand holding stalker who doesn't know the meaning of personal space. That will also be on my head stone as well.

_

* * *

__So, like? Hit or miss? Pass or Fail? Let me know in a review!_

_After all, just seeing that people like or hate this is what keeps it going. :)_

_And I stayed up late from my sister's reception to type this up... I almost had a similar occurance with a small, decorative bauble for one of the tables. I was tossing it in the air, but when someone called my name, I turned and didn't remember to catch the said bauble. :( It whacked me on the top of my forhead, and I had to use cover up to hide the red mark. _

_If that story isn't review worthy, I don't know what is!_


	6. Working a Stick Shift

_Way happiness everyone, EIGHT reviews! You guys rock :)_

_So... I think I rated this thing T when I started it... but now I have a confession._

_I don't think it's going to stay that way. _

_At all. _

_I was writing this chapter, and I just kind of wrote and wrote and wrote... and when I stopped and looked back, I was hit with a BAMO scent of LEMON. I was never a HUGE CLeon fan, but I just kind of went crazy, and now I'm seeing the better side of CLeon. And a... well, more graphic side? Yeah. Not planned. But, if that's what my subconscious cooked up, I'm not going to put a limit to what pops into my head. :) I'm a rebel that way :P_

_So, for any Virgin eyes that don't want to be tainted... don't read the middle break where it switches to Cloud's point of view, ok? If you like that kind of thing, then by all means... read on :3_

_:3 Enjoy!_

* * *

Ten Reasons Why I was Never Voted Most Popular:

A list by Zexion Heart

1. I was the last one picked in sports due to my lack of athletic ability. Anything short of turning a book page was too much work for me.

2. I didn't have the patience to put up with the screaming fan-girls who loved to try to befriend any gay or bi man in a twenty mile radius. I was reduced to whacking them over the head to get them to leave me in peace. Seemed to egg them on.

3. I did not conform to mainstream clothing or music. I still listen to classical even though the creators are long since deceased and my clothing is basically hand-me-downs.

4. I detest people in general.

5. I am an all around quiet person in a town where the lowest decibel is LOUD.

6. My last boyfriend beat people up for a living and though they couldn't hate him… they could certainly hate his lackey who stood by and read while he administered his beatings.

7. I informed girls who asked that their butts were indeed entirely too large.

8. When I do like someone, I generally treat them like they don't matter.

9. When I don't like someone, I generally treat them like they don't matter. It's a lose-lose situation.

10. Like Roxas I find myself prone to violent thoughts when people get under my skin. Unlike Roxas, I manage to keep my thoughts to myself, but I am always entertained with the way he verbalizes what I keep quiet. He makes me smile a little, on the inside.

Zexion stared long and hard at the page in front of him as he tried to concentrate on what he was reading. No matter what he did, he found himself reading the same sentence. No matter what he did, he found himself reading the same sentence. No matter what he did, he found himself reading the same sentence. No matter what he did, he found himself reading the same sentence.

Gets old, right?

And what was the problem? Zexion looked up at the counter where Demyx was currently singing brightly along with the radio, unconcerned that he was attracting stares. His littlest sister, a girl whose name Zexion couldn't be bothered to know was wiping tables down, face troubled as she worked, her bangs falling into her face every now and then. As Demyx hit a particularly high note, Zexion's stare snapped back to him, and he found himself glowering slightly.

What was wrong with the mullet boy? Zexion looked down at his book before he took a slow, needed sip from his chai latte, and he leaned back into the creamy brown cushioned booth that was reserved for him. His attitude was a problem. Zexion almost couldn't stand the way that Demyx was always running on all pistons, hyper and singing along with every song on the radio. Honestly, who _knew_ every song on the radio?

Demyx, apparently.

"Demyx… can you please keep it down?" Zexion asked quietly, eyes finding the dirty blonde haired boy as he worked. He'd noticed that even if he spoke softly, the kid's ears were tuned enough to the slightest sounds and heard every word he spoke.

It was flattering to be heard for once.

"Sure thing!" Demyx chirped, waltzing over and plopping himself into the booth right next to Zexion. Zexion frowned at the too close proximity but didn't remark on it, knowing that it would only make the kid feel bad. And then Zexion would feel bad and feel like he was supposed to apologize, but that was just stupid because Zexion didn't like the idea of actually _feeling_ sorry for being himself.

For some stupid reason though he didn't want to upset the perky music playing coffee shop worker.

It had been a few weeks since they slightly overbearing worker had tried to sit next to him and get to know him, and for some odd reason Zexion didn't mind that every time he came in, Demyx would take a break and talk to him. He didn't seem to mind that Demyx would prattle on for an hour before he'd get up, quickly make a drink for a customer, and then rush back to continue talking about _God_ knows what. He switched topics so quickly it was hard to decide how they meshed or their relevance. Demyx found importance in everything.

Oddly… refreshing.

But, it was strange. Zexion wasn't necessarily socially retarded, but he was a little out of practice. He didn't see a point in conversing with many people or talking about just anything that came to mind. And Demyx… found it relevant to talk with _him_ about _everything_.

Usually, he would have made it clear he wasn't interested in another God-awful conversation, but like the past few weeks he couldn't bring himself to say no.

Oddly… disconcerting.

"Say, Zexion… I got a gig for a small bar in Radiant Garden this coming weekend." Demyx shifted awkwardly, shoulder brushing Zexion's uncomfortably for a second as Zexion looked at him, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. What was his problem? Zexion let out a quiet sigh but nodded interestedly all the same. That was the one problem with Demyx. Every now and then he'd get awkward and shifty and it would be up to Zexion to get him to continue. It was like his mission, his _job_ to keep him talking. He didn't even get paid for it.

"That's nice." He replied softly, actually a little interested despite himself. He'd not heard Demyx play his music before and apart from the out of key singing, Zexion wasn't aware that he could sing. What did he sound like when he actually tried?

"Yeah… and I- I mean, you don't have to if you don't- I don't want you to think that- I want-"

"What are you trying to say, Demyx?" Zexion asked, a little exasperated.

" I mean- what I mean to say- it's not- don't think that-" Demyx gripped the tabletop tightly in his hands, breathing a little strange.

"Just say your peace, please." Zexion grated out.

Demyx suddenly shot up from his seat, knocking the table askew with a grating _screeek_ noise, the booth moving back some. His face was scrunched up as he suddenly began talking, his motions catching most everyone's attention in the shop.

"I'm trying to say that I want you to come and see me, and I know that you think I'm just the coffee boy here, and you hate that I sing badly when I work, and I know you think I talk too much and I'm too bubbly and that first day I ever talked to you I know you weren't saying what you really wanted to say but you were too nice to tell me off so you just let me sit here and talk even though you hated it, and I'm sure you're embarrassed to see me keep rambling when I do ramble to you, but you just let me and you listen when people usually don't and it's nice that someone here actually listens to me because people just let me talk, but you look at me like I'm saying something you _want_ to hear, and I like that I can pretend that you want to hear it even if you don't, and I'm not asking for you to drop a lot of money on it, I'd pay if you like, but I really want you to see me sing when I'm not working because I think you'd really like it even though when I sing here I know you can't stand it, but that's ok because this is different and it's a mix of classical and acoustic and I know you like that so if you'd come to Radiant Garden I'd really, _really_ appreciate it because I really want you to hear it." Demyx took a deep breath, his mouth open slightly, eyes wide. It was like he'd just spit out his entire inner monologue that he'd kept bottled up, and Zexion wasn't quite sure what to say.

So, he just stared for a moment at the blonde boy that was breathing in and out haggardly like he'd just run a marathon.

"… Sit down, Demyx." Zexion finally said, glancing around the coffee shop where everyone was staring. Demyx looked deflated for a moment but sat down, awkwardly fixing the table that he had nearly flipped. Zexion didn't like the way that he looked like he'd been kicked, and he struggled to find the right words. It wasn't like he was used to with talking to people! It was never easy to say words in real life the same way that they could be put onto paper.

"I… you don't have to come if you don't want to. I just- I thought you'd like to come." Demyx said quietly, eyes on his hands in his lap. Zexion frowned, tilting his head slightly. When did he say he didn't want to go? Another problem… Demyx jumping to conclusions. Sighing, Zexion shook his head.

"I'd like to go." Zexion informed him calmly, nearly jumping back as Demyx's head snapped up and he stared at him with shock. Demyx was gawking at him like he'd never seen him before, and it was a little unnerving. What, did he think he'd shoot him down, flat? He wasn't that rude, no matter what people thought.

Ok, so he was, but that was beside the point.

"You… you would?" Demyx asked, leaning in and invading personal space like he always did. Zexion nodded, lips closed firmly tight so that he didn't ask him to move back. He also didn't like the way that his stomach was doing slightly unnerving flips. Why would it? Something to ponder later when he went back home to study for classes…

"Oh! Wonderful! I'll pick you up on Saturday around 4:00, ok?!" Demyx laughed brightly and suddenly leaned in, pecking Zexion lightly on the cheek before he was gone, bounding through the worker's back door and leaving a very stunned blue haired boy in his wake.

"Did he just…?" Zexion reached up to touch the spot on his cheek that Demyx had kissed, the soft skin only a fraction warmer than the rest of him. For reasons unknown to him, he smiled softly and realized that he kinda liked it.

Not that he'd admit that out loud.

Ever.

But still… it was nice, all the same.

* * *

Cloud knew he needed to answer the door. After all, he was the only one home; it made sense that he should answer the door that kept shaking under the force of someone banging on it. That someone had been banging on the door for about five minutes straight, and Cloud was pretty sure they weren't going to go away if he ignored them… they knew he was home alone. How did they know? Cloud wasn't sure… but he heard them calling his name, and knew the voice. How could he not know the voice? He'd recognize it anywhere.

Leon never was one for giving up.

Really, it wasn't like it was the end of the world if he ignored the door, right? Maybe Leon would keep banging. Maybe he would stop and leave, knowing there was point in trying to talk when Cloud was done talking. Hell, he might just sit on his door step and wait to pounce on him… Cloud wasn't sure. It had been weeks since they'd talked. Was it five? Was it six? He couldn't keep track.

It was like trying to keep track of days without breathing.

"Open the damn door!!" The banging continued, and giving an irritable growl, Cloud rose from his spot on the couch and made his way over to the door, wrenching it open and opening his mouth to give Leon the chewing out of his life.

He wasn't given the time to draw a breath.

Leon's lips crashed against his with enough force that he stumbled back, slamming against the wall behind him with a back breaking force. Lips stole his gasp of pain away as hands dragged across his shoulders and then encased themselves around his wrists, splaying him against the wall and preventing him from moving.

Not that he'd want to move anyway.

Lips fumbled heatedly over one another, desperation pouring out as Leon pressed himself as close to Cloud as he could get, his touch torturously wanted and hated at the same time. Legs were intertwined and hips were flush against one another, lips greedy and wanting, tongues twisting sensually together as they fought for control over one another, Leon letting out a throaty growl as Cloud bit him with more intent than a love nip.

Cloud could hardly think. His mind was spinning with the thought of Leon's hands sliding down his wrists and caressing his skin, leaving small burning tendrils that made his knees tremble and a small gasp attempt to escape. He felt like he was being slowly tortured, his need building as Leon began slowly grinding his hips, another growl lacing beneath a soft groan from the brunette. God… it was so _right_.

Leon deepened the kiss, his hands trailing down Cloud's chest and snaking around his hips, yanking him forward while pushing his head back, teeth nipping and sucking and biting, roving over his tender neck with an animalistic passion that made a moan build in the back of Cloud's throat.

He didn't make a sound.

It was almost too much to bear with the way he was rolling his hips into his groin, hitting the one spot he knew Cloud couldn't resist. His blunt fingernails were dragging across his too thin t-shirt slowly, hands making their way down to the edge of the cotton before he removed his mouth long enough to lift the shirt up and over Cloud's head with a quick yank, his body closing the distance just as fast as it had been removed. Cloud felt his lips parting to let loose a low groan, but before he could utter a sound Leon's lips crashed back to his with such a need that it took his breath away and left him silently gasping into his lover's mouth, hands reaching up to tangle themselves into thick, dark brown hair.

Leon let out a low growl as he shoved his tongue into Cloud's mouth and began moving it in and out, keeping time with his grinding hips as they moved slowly, agonizingly up and down, hands gripping Cloud's hips like a life force. Cloud felt a noise growing, but he stamped it down as he kissed back with all the feeling he could muster, pulling Leon closer like he could somehow mold himself against him, tugging at the thick and unruly strands in a way that made Leon moan into his mouth as he moved.

Cloud didn't make a sound.

Leon began to grow frustrated, his motions becoming a little harder, a little more painful as he struggled to make Cloud react verbally, his hips pressed tightly against Cloud's pushing roughly against him as his mouth before he moved downward, harsh kisses against his throat and collarbone, teeth nipping at the skin and making Cloud squirm and struggle against him, driving Leon crazy, making him wild with desire, his movements becoming a bit more rough, a bit more sloppy.

But Cloud didn't make a sound.

A growl ripped from Leon's lips as he worked his way down, sliding his lips across Cloud's chest and then lower, fingers hooking around the tops of Cloud's jeans and slowly pulling them down, temptingly, teasingly. Cloud's head rolled back, his breath coming a little short as he fought to stay silent, fought to stay in control of the way his mind was slowly losing its grasp on things, his thoughts preoccupied with the way that he wasn't stopping his pants from dropping, he wasn't stopping Leon's lips from ravaging his boxer line as teeth slowly pulled the cloth down, his green eyes smoldering as he looked up to see Cloud's eyes shut tight, his face contorted in pleasure, his teeth clenched shut as he attempted to stay quiet.

Leon would have to fix that, then.

"Don't make me beg, Cloud." He said softly, hands reaching up to grip Cloud's hips tightly. "It doesn't suit us."

Cloud remained quiet.

Letting out a growl of irritation, Leon gave a slow shrug before a smirk grew over his lips.

"Have it your way, then." He said as he moved forward and encased Cloud's entire erection, sheathing it completely to the back of his throat and swirling his tongue around.

Cloud let out a low, agonized moan.

He could feel Leon smirking, he could almost feel the pride radiating off of him as he slid his lips down and then back up, guiding Cloud forward with his hands on the blonde's hips, eyes on the his lover's face. Cloud's eyes were still shut, but his mouth was slightly open, swollen, tempting. A soft whine escaped his lips as Leon moved back up, teeth grazing the skin slightly as he dragged back, smiling when Cloud gasped and bucked into his mouth, hands clenching the air uselessly by his sides.

His mouth opened and closed wordlessly as Leon ravaged him, feeling him begin to become desperate, hands tangled in his hair and almost commanding him, pulling and tugging as Leon moved with him, taking pleasure in the way he could make Cloud react so verbally, low moans blending with, "Yes, _please_…" and "_Oh_, right _there_,". No matter who else the blonde had been with, Leon knew Cloud only reacted this way with him.

"_Leon, harder_." Cloud begged, and Leon moved faster, his own need growing, his fingers digging into Cloud's hips a little too tightly, but Cloud could care less. He could hardly control the way he was practically throwing his hips into the motions, his eyes shut tight and his throat contracting and tightening as Leon continued sucking and nipping.

"Mmm… _please_, more." He moaned before he suddenly stiffened and his eyes flew open. "L-_Leon!_" He gasped, his body convulsing as he came into Leon's mouth, the brunette greedily moving all the way up and pulling himself as close as possible.

Slowly and carefully Leon moved back down, swallowing as he released him and kissed his tip lightly, tenderly.

"I missed that." Leon whispered against his skin, stirring Cloud back up despite himself. There was silence, save for Cloud's slightly ragged breathing, his body already recovering from the moment, his eyes finding Leon and turning him on a little. Leon smirked sexily, kissing him everywhere he could before he was standing back up, lips against Cloud's, a hand gripping his slightly growing erection and pulling him forward, flush against him again. Cloud let out a slight whimper of pleasure, fingers once again finding their way into Leon's hair as Leon's free hand cupped his face almost tenderly. Leaning in slowly, he brushed his lips softly against Cloud's illiciting a soft whimper.

"Am I… interrupting something?" Cloud jerked back with a gasp of surprise, his back hitting the wall again and his hand flying to his mouth as Leon whirled around, blocking his lover's exposed body temporarily.

They had forgotten to close the door.

Sephiroth stood in the doorway, a small, bemused smirk playing about his face as he observed a flushed and angry Leon that was giving him the worst glare imaginable. There was the tell-tale blonde hair behind him that gave an indication as to what exactly was going on, and the shirt that lay on the floor was quite obviously Cloud's.

"Yeah, you're interrupting something. How about you just-"

"Wait on the couch for a minute, ok, Seph?" Cloud stooped down and swiftly fixed his pants to that when Leon jerked around to stare at him with shock and anger, Sephiroth wouldn't get an eyeful. Sephiroth gave a small smile and a nod before he flicked his long silver hair back, making his way around the corner of the entrance to go and sit on the couch. Cloud avoided Leon's gaze as he stooped down to pick up his shirt, fixing the twisted fabric and pulling it back on over his head. He avoided the stare that made his skin prickle and his breath hitch, and he didn't look when Leon gave an impatient growl and shifted his hip, waiting for an explanation.

"Well…?" Leon said in a remarkably calm voice. Cloud shifted and refused to look at him.

"Sephiroth and I have another date…" His voice trailed off and he became interested in the pattern of dots on the hardwood floor, never really noticing them until now. They were so nice to look at… why shouldn't he look at them? He'd never appreciated the way that they helped him create a distraction in his mind so that he didn't have to look at the one man that seemed suddenly desperate to get him to look.

"Oh, you have another date? That's nice… that's really nice." Leon's voice became sharp with anger. "So, you're just leaving me like that?" Cloud didn't look up, his hands hanging uselessly at his side, his eyes slightly glassy looking.

"I… I don't think it's like that… you came here and- and it's not like I knew- you just showed… and I can't just tell him- I mean, you didn't-"

"Cloud." Leon interrupted impatiently. Cloud didn't respond, blue eyes fixed on the pretty patterns the dots made on the floor. "Cloud, look at me." Cloud didn't look up though, his fingers suddenly clutching his wrinkled t-shirt at the hem, inwardly blanching as he remembered that just moments ago another set of hands were busy ripping said shirt off of him.

"Look at me, Cloud." Two fingers hooked underneath his chin and lifted it up slowly, making cerulean blue eyes clash with a set of pine green. Cloud fidgeted but didn't look away as he bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Do you want him here right now, or me?" Leon asked in his husky, low voice. His face was devoid of anger, but Cloud could see it in the depths of his eyes and in the way that he didn't sound angry. He was trying to sound patient and understanding, and that showed how angry he was. Cloud gave an inaudible gulp as he shifted from foot to foot.

"I- I don't-"

"Because if it's me," Leon continued patiently, "then we can send him home, and we can talk."

"Talk…?" Cloud asked weakly.

"Yes, talk." Leon's voice was calm and assuring. It was like he wasn't angry, but Cloud could see the way his free hand was clenched at his side. He was fighting to stay calm.

"We don't… talk." Cloud managed to force the words past, his eyes closed as he spoke, missing the way Leon's mask broke at that, pain evident before he managed to force it away.

"We can talk, Cloud. I want to talk."

"Really…?" Cloud bit his lip, uncertain.

"Or, if you want him, then I can leave, and you can go on your date." His hand moved up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Cloud's ear. Hearing Cloud's breath hitch lightly, he gave him a small smile that he only showed when he knew no one else was looking.

"I… you know what I want." Cloud said softly, clearing his throat and taking a slow, deep breath. He had to get back in control. He had to stop sounding like a child. He had to make Leon love him, dammit!

"I'm not so sure of that, anymore." Leon replied conversationally, shifting so that he was lightly pressed against Cloud, chest to chest. The blond found himself having difficulty breathing normally at that action, but he fought to anyway.

"I always made it clear how I felt." Cloud felt torn, half angry and half turned on, his mind vaguely reminding him that Sephiroth was in fact in the room right around the corner, waiting for their date and waiting, might I add, quite patiently. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to push Leon off of him and leave, just like he hardly managed to push him away when he'd attacked him so viciously just minutes ago.

He'd welcomed that kind of violence, though.

"And you're angry because I haven't." Leon clarified, keeping his hand cradled against Cloud's cheek. Cloud felt that his skin was flushed, and he knew his cheeks were probably a bright red, but Leon didn't seem to notice that. His green eyes were still staring straight through Cloud like he'd never seen him before.

"Don't make it sound like I'm a selfish, spoiled brat. It… hurts. You wouldn't know that though, would you?" Cloud snapped. Leon let out that small smile again.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Cloud." Leon whispered, leaning in, knowing full well the effect he was having on Cloud. If Cloud had felt more in control of the situation, he would have glowered because of it.

"I've never, _ever_ done that to any other man. It's only _you_ that I like screaming my name." He whispered huskily into his ear, his hand dropping to grasp the front of Cloud's pants. "And if that's not an indication of how I feel, I don't know what is." Cloud bit back a gasp and pushed Leon back, his eyes darkening with anger as he twisted the hem of his shirt angrily.

"Yeah, I get it, you love the sex." He spat, sliding slightly to the side, a little closer towards the living room where Sephiroth was still waiting patiently, unconcerned. Leon watched him for a moment, noticing the way that Cloud's hands were clenched at his shirt again and his face was a mix between pain and anger. Then, Leon let out a low sigh, shrugging like he didn't care.

"It's how I show my affection." He replied nonchalantly. "Regardless… that's not what I wanted to say. Right now, Cloud. Tell me right now… who do you want more?"

The silence bit back in, gnawing at the occupants of the small entrance to the house, Cloud once again suddenly having a staring battle with the dots on the floor, wanting to voice is thoughts, wanting to push past the awkward, wanting to look up at Leon and rush into his arms, but he didn't. How could he? One moment he's moaning Leon's name and on the receiving end of a blow-job with the front door open for all passerby to see, and the next he's pushing him away? How wrong was that? He should say something. But, he kept his lips firmly closed, knowing how bad it would look, how bad it would be if he didn't speak up.

But he didn't make a sound.

Leon wasn't stupid. Cloud watched as his face took on a knowing, resigned look before he straightened his clothing, face slowly becoming devoid of all emotion.

"No need to say a word, Cloud. I see how this is." Stepping back, he raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the living room where Sephiroth was still waiting patiently, hands folded in his lap like a gentleman. "I hope he's screwing you better than I ever did. Must be the reason why you're doing this." He opened the door all the way, back turned to Cloud, shoulders stiff and straight with anger. "Give me a call when you're ready to grow a pair and finally talk to me again." Leon closed the door quietly behind him, not bothering to slam it, not bothering to make a great, big show.

And that hit Cloud the hardest.

Numbly, he made his way to the living room where Sephiroth sat with a small smile gracing his face as he saw that he'd quite obviously won that little underlying contest.

"Should I ask?" He said softly, patting the spot beside him. Cloud ran his hands over his face, feeling just like he was a dirty, nasty scumbag. And in truth, he was. Well, for the moment. Getting a free blow-job and then kicking out the guy who gave it to you was pretty scum-baggy, in Cloud's humble opinion.

"He… I didn't mean for that to happen." Cloud said numbly, hands flying back to his shirt hem. "I know you're probably about to just get up and leave, and I get that, but I can promise you I didn't even know that he was going to come, and that was certainly not a part of my-"

"Hey, easy, easy." Sephiroth pulled him down and pecked him lightly on the cheek, unknowing that that action was the last thing Cloud wanted. He could still feel Leon's lips all over him, leaving bruises with his touch. "I understand. He's trying to break this up… that's not your fault."

"I should have just stopped it." Cloud muttered.

"Old habits die hard. There aren't any problems now, right?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and smiled as Cloud nodded firmly.

"No problems."

"Alright then! Are you ready to go, babe?" He asked conversationally, standing up and grabbing Cloud's hand. Cloud managed a forced smile, his eyes a little duller than before as he nodded.

"Yeah… let's get the hell out of here."

"Anywhere you want to go. No need to say a word." Sephiroth smiled and began pulling him towards the door.

And Cloud didn't say a word.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do today?" Sora asked as he bounded ahead, dragging Riku after him by the hand, laughing brightly. He'd finally gotten a hold of Riku after a couple of days of not seeing or talking to him, and he was going to milk it up for all it was worth. Why had he been gone? Hell if Sora knew. But it was better that he was here with him now, right? At least he'd come back, right? Right.

In his head, it sounded a whole lot more convincing than it did as you read it, trust me.

"I was thinking we could go to the park." Riku offered, but Sora shook his head. The park was boring… there was nothing you could do at the park. And it was a generic place to go in Twilight Town since it was in the center of town and the beach was across a stretch of nothingness that you had to take a train to get to. Park was cheap.

"How about…" Sora's eyes sparkled deviously and he looked over at Riku's suddenly nervous face. "we sneak past old cid's property down to the watering hole and go for a little swim?" Riku stared at him incredulously, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Sora, love, that's… dangerous. And illegal." Riku said this slowly like he was talking to a small child who didn't yet know the difference from right and wrong. Sora just giggled and continued walking at his fast pace.

"I know! Isn't it exciting?!" Sora giggled at the image of them sneaking around and going swimming in the lake with the moon out and the fun he'd have when he'd tackle Riku and throw him down and strip off his clothes because he was so tempted to be close to him and Riku would be the one squirming and moaning him name. Sora didn't know what it was like to be on top, and he wanted to find out.

"We could get arrested." Riku warned him, trying to stop his fast paced walk. Sora wouldn't be deterred though and began dragging him, giggling as Riku let out an undignified squawk and stumbled after him to avoid hitting his ass on the pavement.

"That's the best part." Sora gushed, turning towards the direction of the Twilight Town line where Cid's farm resided. Not only was he the garage owner but he ran a small alfalfa hay farm with 1000 acres out of town.

"I don't have swim trunks." Riku tacked on lamely, tripping to keep up. Sora flashed him a devilish grin that made Riku a little worried but a little turned on too.

"Who says we need swimming trunks?" Sora asked with an impish grin. Riku stopped in shock, inadvertently ripping Sora back and into him and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Are you implying that we-"

"I don't think I was implying anything." Sora said aloofly. Riku stared a second longer before he smirked and leaned in close, nose almost touching, and Sora forgot how to breath. Thankfully, his brain didn't need his help and kept him from passing out.

"Suddenly breaking and entering doesn't seem so bad." Riku whispered as he let his nose glide along Sora's skin and he made his way towards his neck where he kissed a tender spot and Sora shivered. Skimming up he gently bit his ear and smiled as Sora's breath altogether stopped and he shivered.

"In fact," He whispered, hands finding Sora's hips, "in _fact_ I think we should go there. Right. Now." Sora let out a breathy chuckle before he pulled away and grabbed Riku's hand, winking.

"Then we'd better not stop here or we'll never get there!" He chirped, turning to continued his earlier pace. Now his plan would work! Riku would see how amazing Sora was with him, and he'd stop whatever business he had with the mystery texter who loved Riku too. Riku must love Sora more than mystery texter, right? Afterall, it was Sora who was breaking and entering so that he could show Riku how much he loved him.

Yeah, he was better than mystery texter. That old sap just texted. Sora could walk, talk, and chew gum at the same time!

But when he looked down the sidewalk his heart stopped and he found that he couldn't move breathe, or chew his gum. At all. In fact, all that he could do was gawk, his jaw dropping with a small pop. Behind him, Riku gasped and stopped as well, his jaw dropping once again. Ah, a record. Two jaw drops in less than ten seconds.

"Is that-"

"I think it's-"

"But what are they-"

"I don't think-"

"He actually let him?"

Neither of them could make full sentences. Sora and Riku could only stare in shock and surprise as they watched Axel guide Roxas down the sidewalk, their steps carrying them closer to Sora and Riku as Axel laughed and Roxas looked close to suicide.

"All I'm saying is that you should have tried to get to know my truck before you refused to get in."

"I pushed aside the cans on the floor and there were holes in the truck floor." Sora stared as Roxas sullenly walked next to Axel, ever the reluctant partner.

"But she rides great once you get past sixty. Can't even tell you're speeding." Axel grinned wryly and attempted to put an arm around Roxas's shoulder, but Roxas shrugged it off, his eyes roving away from the red head. They passed Sora and Riku like they didn't see them, and they continued talking.

"And until sixty?"

"It's a little shaky… it's a stick shift. Hey, how about we go back, you sit in the middle, and I work the stick shift between your legs? Bet that's shaky too." Sora's eyes bugged out of his head and Riku choked on his laughter.

"You're sick." Roxas angrily shoved Axel away from him.

"Hey, if you were in the middle then the shift would be between your legs… I wasn't making a sick joke." The wolfish smile said otherwise, and Roxas shoved him again.

"And you wonder why I'm keeping a table between us at dinner." Roxas snarled. Axel laughed brightly and ruffled the blonde's hair, not at all phased as said blonde shot him a dirty look. As they turned the corner Sora turned back to Riku and they stared at each other for a few moments before Riku burst into laughter and Sora shook his head slowly.

Five Reasons Why I'll Never Understand My Brother:

A list by Sora Strife

1. I've seen him drooling at a pack of razors with a hungry, angry look in his eyes.

2. He hates my obsession with Disney characters and once burned my pooh bear stuffed animal and laughed at me when I cried. Well, we were 5… but still.

3. He hasn't been in a relationship since Diz when there has been more than enough guys willing to go after him. Also is interested in guys, but doesn't act interested in anyone. Before Axel opened his mouth, I'd seen Roxas check him out more than once… but once he'd heard him speak he never checked him out again.

4. When he says he hates something, he secretly wants more of it. Takes Axel hitting on him as a compliment, but a sick one. Would probably miss it if it stopped. Well… maybe he wouldn't, but I think he secretly likes it.

5. He just walked past me with the stalker (whom he despises with a passion) who's been after him for over a month to get into his pants. Would assume pod people took him but that scowl was a bit too real to be a pod person. Will look into it after Riku and I get finished with… some things…

* * *

_Hit or miss? Like or hate? Let me know in a review!_

_Yeah... I warned you! :) I didn't know I was a closet CLeon fan... but now that I know... it's all good. _

_And next chapter! An ALL YOU CAN EAT AkuRoku special! The catch? Reviews! :3 and lots of them. I'm greedy like that..._

_And I was so bored today that I woke up around 9... and then at 4 I decided to shut off my Kingdom Hearts game to update this story. Obsessed much? Hmm... maybe. But in my defense, I'm sick :(_

_I'll update soon!_


	7. Attack of The Hair of the Dog

_Good Golly Gosh, I've never had that many reviews for a chapter on Kingdom Hearts stories, EVER!_

_Thanks a lot guys! I really appreciate all of you who took the time to review!_

_And yes, the CLeon scene was very... hot. I don't even know what happened, one moment I was going to have them actually talk, and then suddenly my fingers started flying and BAMO! Spicy scene... _

_yeah..._

_So, no school today! There's major flooding going around in our wee little state, so I got a day off. Thankfully, my area is one that wasn't flooded like the others so I could update on my NEW LAPTOP!!!_

_My birthday was this last saturday, so my family all pitched in together to get me one of those nifty little notebooks! It's so purtyful and what not, and when the thing popped up saying what's your computer name I couldn't help it; I named it Sora! It's just too cute to NOT be a Sora! And my brother got me a laptop bag with a Kingdom Hearts logo, and my best friend got me a Kingdom Hearts shirt and Kyle got me the PS2 Chain of Memories... best birthday EVER!_

_I get it; I'm a nerd :D_

_So, without further delay, I bring you the next chapter!_

_Enjoy :3_

* * *

10 Reasons Why Axel and I would NEVER Work Out:

A list by Roxas Strife

1. He loves to hit on guys who can't stand him. Because of this, I am a victim of sexual harassment on more than one occasion. Would call the police if I knew he'd actually get in trouble. His cousin is on the force and would bail him out.

2. Wanted to switch gears between my legs in a car that is missing chunks of the floor and whistled as it hit speeds over 45

3. His hair is a safety hazard. How did he get _hair_ like that without gel?!

4. Would be going out with a sex maniac who would probably prefer something along the lines of S&M… I'm not Larxene, so that would never work.

5. He keeps trying to touch me… I hate people touching me.

6. He's too tall and leans over me like he's a pedophile. Though I'm 19 it's still a little daunting for a 6 foot (and counting) man to loom over you and ask if you'd like to step into the back of the supply closet.

7. When he eats, he slurps his noodles.

8. He constantly smokes and almost always has some sort of cancer stick hanging out of his mouth. Would probably suffocate me with his smell alone.

9. When he's bored he taps random beats on linoleum table tops and bobs his head, ever annoying me.

10. … He wants to screw me on the table top. How do I know this? He told me as we were sitting down.

"So why did you choose the fettuccini alfredo?" Roxas stared down at his pasta, trying to bite back the annoyance and anger he felt as Axel watched him. He could feel Axel watching him. Just like he could feel the desire to put his fork in his neck, he could _feel_ Axel's eyes burning into his skull. Yet he didn't look up. No, no, it was safer to continue staring down at his fettuccini alfredo and enjoy the fact that the cook didn't put too much oil in his sauce so that he didn't feel like he was swallowing wet rubber.

"It's… nice." Roxas mumbled to his pasta, biting his tongue from snapping. He was trying to be nice… he really was. But after being drug onto a flaming red motorbike that was the color of his captor's hair and then went speeding down country roads with no jacket he wasn't feeling very nice. Actually, he was feeling so cold he was sure if he poked his hair, it would snap off in pieces.

Sure, Axel had tried to give him his jacket when he realized he was freezing his would be uke-love, but Roxas had too much pride to take it.

Damn pride gave him goosebumps and now he was having random spasms of cold rushing through his system. And Axel had noticed this. How, you may ask? When Roxas reached for the fork, his trembling fingers had skittered around it before he had gritted his chattering teeth and clenched the utensil like it was a weapon. Why was Roxas so cold? Did the guy have a problem with temperature control in his own body or something? Axel was never bothered by the cold; he was his own space heater.

Roxas, however… was like a space freezer.

"Will you please just take my jacket?" Axel started to shrug it off.

"No."

"But you're cold."

"I'll suffer in silence."

"Will you just take the jacket?"

"I don't want your damn jacket!"

"Don't have to be a big, bad boy; if you're cold, you're cold!"

"I don't want a jacket because I'm not cold!"

"Ok, calm down."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!!"

"FINE!" They both shouted, jumping almost out of their chairs to lean over the table. Roxas was gripping the edges tightly in anger, his face distorted into something truly fearsome, his lips pulled back and his eyes narrowed into mere slits. It would have been intimidating except for his trembling, almost blue lips. Axel was leaning up with his whole body almost on the table, smirking but annoyed at the same time. Neither noticed how close they were, or how their noses were almost touching. Neither noticed the fan girls that were staring, or the waitress that was smiling as she walked up.

"Well aren't you two cute?" The waitress asked sweetly as she moved around them to pour more water into Roxas's drink. Axel and Roxas both jerked in the direction of the waitress, their faces mixed between surprise and loathing.

"What?" They both asked, hardly noticing that they were speaking at the same time. Well, Roxas didn't, but Axel did. Inwardly, he grinned. That's how it always started out…

"I mean, like, not a lot of you guys come around here! Like, our town's not big with, like, gay guys!" She giggled delicately before ruffling Roxas's hair affectionately. Roxas could feel his jaw dropping and his anger mounting it sunk in what she'd just said.

"W-what!?" Roxas spluttered, turning back to Axel and then looking back at her, horrified. "You think that _we're_ together?!" Jumping back like he'd been stung, Roxas glared venomously at her and contemplated kicking her in the face. Would it work? He wasn't exactly the tallest of guys and his legs weren't that long…

… in comparison to other things…

Ahem.

"Well, aren't you? It looked like you two were about to kiss! Oh, you were, weren't you?! OH how _romantic!_" The girl let out a _very_ undignified squeal and Roxas slowly began reaching for the butter knife near his tray.

"You've got a mistake, lady. In no way, shape, or form are we… _together_." Roxas hissed, giving Axel a dirty look as Axel took his weapon of choice and calmly put it next to his own plate instead. That dirty pervert knew he was going for the knife…

"Oh… you're not? I could have sworn…" The girl seemed truly apologetic for a moment before she beamed and let out another fan girl giggle. "Never matter! I can see it… you two are _perfect_ for each other!" Roxas glared angrily and was reaching for his fork when he was surprised to see Axel had taken that away too. What was _with_ him taking his weapons away?!

"You've just lost five percent of your tip." Roxas ground out dangerously. Slightly abashed, the girl shrugged and winked before turning away and leaving the area, probably heading to the back to talk about her encounter with the gay "couple".

"What a freaking idiot. Honestly, the nerve of that twat…" Roxas looked over at Axel to see him regarding the waitress with an expression mixed between amusement and puzzlement. "She's losing her tip altogether." He said angrily. Axel didn't respond, his eyebrow raised as he slowly turned to face Roxas, still leaning over the table to make his point. He was staring at Roxas with that same expression, a slightly questionable smile on his face.

"And what are you looking at?" Roxas demanded, falling into his chair and glowering. Axel slowly fell back into his chair as well, head tilted and smirk still in place. He seemed genuinely amused with what had just happened, his lips pulled up only just. The look alone was a little unsettling because he had a smug smile in his eyes like he was a bird who'd just swallowed the canary. Unsettled and looking for something to do, Roxas grabbed the newly filled water, happy to distract himself.

"I wonder," Axel said evenly, eyes locked with Roxas's in a way that made his heart constrict tightly in his chest, "I wonder… how long it will take before she's right." Roxas choked on his water, eye averted as he spluttered for breath and Axel waited patiently for him to find the necessary oxygen.

"She's not right… we're not together, nor shall we ever be together." Axel raised an eyebrow in disbelief and his smile grew a little more. In reality, this small smile was a little scarier than his outward, perverted statements. The smile said quite clearly what he wanted, but because of the silence, it caused Roxas's imagination to fill in the blanks for him. Did he want to take him on the table? Did he want to wait until they got back to the motorcycle? Roxas's throat went dry and he inaudibly gulped.

It was unnerving.

"So you say… so you say." Axel's grin became a little wider before he nodded to the fettuccini. "Can I trust you to finish that without you stabbing the waitress with your fork?"

Roxas kicked him under the table, his glare back in place. Axel smirked and caught his foot, hooking his ankle around and tugging flirtatiously.

"Not a good idea, uke-child." Axel chuckled and pulled the boy's leg up, sliding a warm hand down his shin. "Don't want to give me ideas now… do you?" Roxas shuddered in disgust and yanked his leg away, giving a baby-murdering glare to the waitress who let out a squeal and began saying something squeaky and loud to her girlfriends.

"Aw, they're playing footsie!"

"Can I have my fork back?" Roxas asked irritably.

"Will you withhold the desire to stab her?" Axel asked cheerfully, beaming in the all too familiar way. The waitress waltzed past them and winked.

"No promises…" Roxas grumbled irritably.

* * *

Axel and Roxas walked down the boardwalk of the party district, Wonderland. Axel was in a fairly cheery mood, nodding and waving to people he knew, and attempting to put an arm around Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas, naturally, kept shrugging him off.

Axel had hope though. The fact that the kid was here, with him, was a miracle all of its own. Maybe it had been the temptation of not seeing him for awhile? Axel had been feeling pretty risky when he had offered up that idea, but just seeing his uke-love suffering…

… well, it's hard to take advantage of an emotionally unstable kid. The guilt… who wants to screw a suicide watch?

So, now it was his job to cheer him up.

How though? Axel looked around where there were different parties going on in clubs and bars and street parties. Ah, the joys of Wonderland. It had once been a thriving dictatorship from some lady who had an obsession with cards, but when the people revolted and made a very shaky democracy, it became the pot hole for drug addicts, partiers, whores, and alcohol.

A truly blessed place.

Axel looked over the different clubs he could take Roxas to, the kid silently walking next to him, a look of utter disdain on his face. Why wouldn't he? They'd just passed their third brothel…

They were all right next door to each other.

"Say… how about we go to the Ace of Spades?" Axel pointed over to the club that held two ace cards as the sign and an ace logo across them. The neon lights flashed and Axel could hear the music thudding even though he was a hundred yards away.

"It's your choice." Roxas snapped, hardly bothering to glance. Axel raised his eyebrows suggestively, and he could help the demonic smirk from gracing his face.

"Watch your words." He said softly, leaning down and grasping Roxas's shoulder. "If it were really my choice… you wouldn't be able to walk for a week." Roxas's face transmogrified into a mix between fear and horror as Axel cheerfully began steering him towards the club, one handedly texting Rufus, Rude, Reno, and Zack to tell them to join the party.

It was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

Roxas stared at the flashing lights and the moving bodies. He could feel the bass blasting through his veins and the music that forced its way into his head, trying to push everything out. He could barely feel Axel steering them towards a small group of people that he'd seen Axel with, one of them his brother, Reno.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Axel grinned wryly and ruffled Roxas's hair, much to his displeasure. He imagined kicking Axel in the balls, and then inwardly grinned.

… he wasn't loved enough as a child…

Axel introduced him to the group; his older brother, his older brother's boyfriend, his best friend Zack, and his other friend/ ex-boyfriend, Rufus. They all laughed and joked and moved to the music, but Roxas didn't feel like talking.

Well, to be fair, he didn't even _want_ to be there, but that was beside the point.

"Let's go dance." Axel said excitedly, tugging him towards the sweaty, nasty bodies. Roxas yanked his hand back, shaking his head and turning towards the open bar where they never asked for ID's because they just wanted money.

Slipping through the crowd he clambered onto a stool with more difficulty than necessary because, let's face it folks, Roxas was pretty short.

"What can I get you?" The bartender smiled, showing his proud, four teeth.

"The strongest, most painful thing you've got." The bartender raised an eyebrow and looked Roxas up and down, a smirk playing over his lips as he shrugged, set down his glass, and began making the drink.

"This will knock you on your ass." The bartender cautioned him.

"I'm planning on it."

* * *

"What's he doing?" Zack asked over the thudding music, nodding to the blonde that was dejectedly sitting on a neon blue stool, knocking back shots of alcohol. Axel, who was currently dancing to his favorite clubbing song, looked up and maneuvered around Rufus to see Roxas currently leaning over his glass with a dejected, sad look.

"He's drinking." Axel replied easily, mentally adding up the amount of drinks his little charge had taken. Rufus moved closer to him and rolled his hips to the music, grinding right up against Axel as he tried to get his attention back. They'd been in The Ace of Spades for a good two hours, and the moment they'd gotten inside Roxas had made a beeline for the bar, leaving Axel and his posse to dance on the floor without him.

Apparently, he wasn't much of a dancer.

"How old is he?" Reno asked as he pulled Rude closer towards them, his boyfriend's hands on his waist as he swayed.

"Hm… 19… 20? Give or take a few years. Looks 15 though, right?" Axel shrugged as he watched Roxas, not too concerned. The kid seemed to be holding his liquor well; he wasn't falling over himself and he hadn't started stripping…

… Though, Axel wouldn't mind if that happened.

"Should you go and check up on him?" Zack asked, eyeing a girl that was sidling up close to Roxas. Axel felt his lips curling over his teeth as the girl was promptly dismissed, Roxas giving her a nasty look before he turned back to his next drink.

"No… this is perfect. Leave him alone for a bit more, and then he'll begin to want my company." Axel chuckled, winking as Rufus slid a hand down his side.

"You're letting him drink himself into an angry, lonely frenzy?" Rufus asked curiously. Axel laughed brightly and nodded.

"Got that technique from you, good friend. Didn't you do that to get into Kadaj's pants?" Axel asked. Zack face palmed as Rufus shrugged and gave a wry grin.

"We can't all have honorable intentions." Axel and Reno laughed outright at that, high fiving over the thriving, gyrating crowd.

And oh how Axel's intentions far from honorable…

He gave it another half an hour, watching the way that Roxas took his time drinking, sipping from the cup and watching the crowd in a slight stupor, glazed blue eyes finding their way to him no matter what he did. Every time Axel saw him looking at him he'd wink and move in a slow, sensual circle, hips rolling with his movements, causing the boy to glare and turn away angrily. When Axel saw him down an entire shot and slam it back with too much force, he knew it was time.

"Having fun?" He asked, settling down on the bar stool next to Roxas. Roxas turned to him and pursed his lips, eyes unfocused as he stared. He was swaying slightly on his chair, his drunken mind internally battling whether or not to let its body fall to the floor. Axel lifted a hand slightly just in case Roxas decided to dive bomb off of his too big stool.

"Fucking blast." He replied a little too loudly, his eyes moving over to Reno, Rufus, Rude, and Zack, his face darkening slightly. "You're all having fun out there." His words were thick with alcohol, and Axel laughed.

"You could join us if you wanted." Axel offered, already knowing the answer. Sure enough, Roxas gave him a dirty look as he grabbed another shot from the bartender, slamming it back and setting the glass down unsteadily. Passing over a crumpled bill he shook his head.

"Think I'm going to head home." He replied, rising from his stool and swaying as he fought to get his equilibrium. Axel grabbed his shoulder to steady him, and surprisingly Roxas let him, his breath coming out funny. Glaring at the bartender, the guy raised his hands up in surrender, four teeth looking mighty close to being knocked out with a very angry fist that was connected to a very angry red head.

"What did you give him?" Axel asked as Roxas swayed next to him, lost in his own world for the moment.

"Hair of the dog." The bartender replied, nodding towards the "gutters" lining the bar. The gutter was a mix of whatever alcohol was spilled, whatever scum crept in, any soapy water, any dirt and grime, and any excess from almost empty bottles.

You were never sure if you were going to get soap scum or straight whisky.

"Hey, he said to give him something strong; Hair of the Dog is the strongest I've got." The bartender wasn't sorry as he ran his tongue along his lonely teeth and nodded to the blonde. "Hope you have fun with him… I can't remember if Nadine's crank was slipped into the gutter…" Disappearing to the other end of the bar, the guy began laughing satanically, his cackle rattling his four teeth and making Axel think of puppies dying by his laughter alone.

What a very mean man.

"Come on, uke-child… let's see what the damage is." Axel knew Roxas didn't hear him because the guy didn't respond as he looped his arm under his shoulder and began making their way across the club, dodging the hot bodies that pressed against him. Usually, Axel would press back, making it both sexy and awkward, but now he actually had to be responsible for his inebriated soon to be sex buddy.

Damn responsibilities…

They made it outside, Roxas managing to walk next to Axel woozily, his head hanging slightly as they slipped around the crowd wanting to get in. Axel glanced down with slight amusement as Roxas dumbly followed, not objecting when Axel patted his back and pointed towards his motorbike.

"Think you can ride?" Axel asked as they reached the red beauty, Axel clicking the button to undo the alarm he'd personally built at Cid's garage.

"Whoa…" Axel looked back as he moved around to grab the helmets, and he turned to see Roxas spacing out, eyes on the moon, bright and shiny and the prettiest blue he'd ever seen. The kid's mouth was hanging open, shock apparent.

"What's up, Roxas?" Axel walked to his side to look up where Roxas was looking, but all he could see was the moon. What was so special about the moon? Sure… it was _big…_ but if he wanted big, Axel could show him something bigger…

At least, he thought so…

"The _moon_… it's so… _so_…" Roxas frowned childishly, his bottom lip poking out, hands on his hips. "It's so _pretty_!" He suddenly declared, nodding fiercely to himself.

Axel stared, just a little shocked at what Roxas said.

Roxas continued staring at the moon, mouth back in its hanging open position.

The moon stayed put. Like it always did.

"Well, yeah… I guess it is." Axel's lips curled over his teeth and he put an arm around Roxas's slim shoulders, inadvertently feeling the relaxed, toned muscles underneath. "But it's just the moon, Roxas." Roxas shook his head firmly, lips pursed.

"No." He murmured, pulling away from Axel and walking forward. "It's pretty. I like pretty. Have you ever looked at the moon?" Roxas turned back to him, almost in the road. "Have you ever just _looked_ at it?" He turned back to the moon and let out a drunken laugh, somehow sounding just a little sober, and just a little more like himself. Axel followed him towards the road, just a little nervous. What if he got hit? Axel didn't know of any rivers nearby that he could dump a dead body in, but did he want to dump Roxas's dead body anywhere? If it got ran over, it would be icky and nasty and splattered flat and Axel would have to pry if off of the ground with a big shovel.

Axel didn't even _have_ a big shovel!

Following Roxas, Axel picked up his pace and looked both ways, relieved to see no one coming as Roxas continued his slow paced stumbling towards the moon and inadvertently the run down park that remained standing, even around the brothels, clubs, and run town gang houses.

"Hey, Roxas… this probably isn't safe." Axel called, picking up his pace and trying to catch the blondie who had somehow made it to the other side and was attempting to climb the fence.

"I know." Roxas replied, a lighthearted giggle tearing past his lips. If Axel wasn't in the middle of the road in one of the most dangerous, reckless towns he knew, he would have stopped and stared at Roxas like he was crazy. Alas, all he did was shake his head and jog to the fence to pry his uke-child off of the rusted metal. As he reached it though, Roxas managed to pull himself to the other side with much difficulty, landing flat on his ass and letting out a slight, "Oh!" of surprise.

"Are you ok?" Axel asked, exasperated. It had started out as a night to get into his target's pants, but it was quickly turning into a babysitting party.

And there was a reason why Axel wasn't a babysitter. Just thinking about how the last kid ended up in the dryer… _shudders_…

Roxas managed to pull himself back up onto his feet, his steps sluggish and a little awkward as he plowed forward towards the playground sets. Gritting his teeth, Axel vaulted over the fence and made his way towards the slightly irritating blondie. What was his deal?! Roxas was stumbling over the slight incline, a slightly concerning grin plastered on his face, eyes stuck on the moon.

What was with the fricking moon!?

"Uh, Roxas?" Axel began jogging towards him, unhappy with the night's events. This was _not _what he meant when he said he wanted one on one time with Roxas. And yet… he was stuck with it. Roxas climbed up the small step to the swing set, and before Axel could say anything, he plopped down onto the swing, arms loosely wrapped around the chain links. Kicking off with difficulty, the coffee shop worker moved sluggishly with the swing, a small bubble of laughter erupting from his lips. Axel frowned but slowed to a walk, easing over to the other side of his date and leaning against the metal pole, eyebrow raised.

"This is what we came over here for?" Axel asked in a tone that clearly meant that he was less than pleased. Roxas nodded brightly, head bobbing a little too energetically to be normal, and he kicked off of the ground, swinging wildly every which way. Axel resisted the urge to laugh right out, and let him continue his antics for all appearances sake.

"Yeah… haven't you ever just sat down on a swing before?" Roxas asked brightly.

"Yeah… when I was four." Axel deadpanned from his position next to the metal pole. Roxas shook his head and laughed, somehow making fun of Axel without even saying a word.

"No… I mean, I dunno… have you ever just acted like a kid?" Roxas turned awkwardly to face him, peering around the chain links. "I… I haven't." He whispered confidentially, eyes wide and innocent.

"What do you mean you haven't? Didn't you act like a kid when you were a kid?"

"No… my dad says I was sullen and angry since I was four." Roxas continued to whisper, staring up at the moon, totally innocent. Axel stared for a moment, slightly torn. It was just now dawning on him that Roxas was slightly confiding in him, too drunk to realize the words that were falling from his mouth. Instead of feeling the need to put it to him between the swing set and the merry-go-round, Axel felt like listening. Why? He didn't know… maybe something had addled his brain too? He hadn't suffered any concussions… nor had he drunk anything like "Hair of the Dog," but who knew? Instead of grabbing him and molesting his face with heavy kisses, Axel found himself slowly moving around to sit down on the swing next to Roxas's, turning it so that he could see the boy beside him.

"Why would you be sullen since you were four?" Axel asked.

"I dunno… I just remember thinking about how much I wanted to grow up… be like my dad." Roxas laughed and looked down, scuffing his shoes in the dirt. "Funny how that turned out."

"What do you mean?"

"Now… I want nothing to do with him. He- you'll love this- he wants _me_ to be the guy who takes over the coffee shop. The one who hates that place the most… is the one destined to live there forever." There was an awkward silence, Roxas's face turning up to face the moon, the silver light bathing his face in an eerie glow and taking away the shadows around his eyes. It made his eyes blend in with the rest of him, scary and all too vulnerable. Axel frowned, unsure if he liked the vulnerable Roxas.

"So why stay?" Axel asked, twisting his swing around. Roxas sighed, fingers fumbling awkwardly over the metal.

"I don't want to stay. I want to get as far away as I can get. I'd rather live in Castle Oblivion than live in Twilight Town!" Roxas twisted around in his swing and almost fell over, eyes comically wide as he struggled to stay upright. Axel resisted the urge to laugh as he held the chains steady so that Roxas could fix himself.

"You do know that Castle Oblivion is a myth… right?" He questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I don't care! I'd rather be there than where I am now…" Dejected, he stared down and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What's so bad about Twilight Town?" Axel asked, baffled. He didn't really see a problem with it. As a flaming gay man in a town where almost everyone was gay or bi, it was paradise!

"I feel so claustrophobic there. How you live, who you are, what your reputation is… it's all concrete. Everyone is so closed minded and does the same thing every day. Did you know that Marluxia always gets a caramel frupp with added whipped crème? And Xemnas always gets a double chocolate shake with three shots of espresso, two straws in it so that when he gets home he and Saix can share? You always get a straight black coffee, tell me to keep the change. Demyx always gets a mix of everything that contains sugar and caffeine and whips it up like it's a latte." Roxas was rushing through his words, slurring them and tripping over the slightly difficult pronunciations, his hands clenching the chains so tightly that Axel was slightly scared he'd break the metal. Who knew his Roxas had that in him?

"It doesn't matter what changes about you, your entire life is set in stone. I'm tired of always doing the same thing over and over again in a town that's not changed in over a hundred years. It's like the entire area is in a rut where nothing can change because we're all in too deep. No one will even put v-v-variation to their coffee! And my dad wants me- wants me to live like that! For the rest of my life!" He took a deep breath and was silent.

"… Didn't know you got that out of someone ordering their favorite drinks." Axel finally replied, half feeling bad that he actually didn't order his favorite drink. Really, Axel didn't have a favorite. He ordered what he thought Roxas would think was hot. Well, he didn't think that straight black coffee was bad, per say… but Roxas was right; it did get old after awhile. Glancing over at Roxas, he noticed that the blondie was flushed, like he was embarrassed. Oh… he probably thought that Axel was making fun of him.

"Can't believe I just said that…" He muttered, eyes back on the bright, shiny moon.

"No, no… go ahead, kid. Just say what you want to say." Axel ducked his head slightly, feeling a little guilty that he'd made Roxas not want to talk. By getting him to talk, he could find out the way to make him actually _want_ Axel the way Axel wanted him.

He played dirty that way.

"Doesn't matter… I just wanted to look at the moon, anyway." Roxas sighed and leaned his head against the swing's chain, swaying slightly to the side as he let his feet drag. "I don't really just _look_ at things anymore. I haven't really _seen_ the moon in awhile. I'm just trying to- to… brush past everything and get away from it all. I want to rush through this entire _hell_ that I'm stuck with so that I can get away. Makes me miss things. Like the moon." Axel nodded, secretly pleased that Roxas wasn't totally deterred from talking to him. Maybe he was a talkative drunk? He didn't seem plastered, but his jaw was certainly unhinged.

"Is that why you're always angry?" Axel asked. Roxas jerked out of his slight stupor, turning to face him with wide, wide eyes. A little surprised, Axel leaned back. This was _not_ the Roxas he was used to.

"NO! I'm not- I'm not _angry_," He leaned in, whispering, "I'm just- I _hate_ working there. I hate customers that always are angry when they get exactly what they want, I _hate_ that place. An-and the _people-_" His voice broke off and he shook his head jerkily, hands fluttering around him to express his dislike.

"People like me?" Axel smirked, slightly amused.

"_YES!_ I- well, I- I like guys with blue hair, or red hair." Roxas confided, nodding more to himself than a smirking Axel. "And I used to like Zexion, but Demyx likes him, so it doesn't matter, and then there was this bi guy named Xion, but that didn't last long, and then _you_ came along, and I'm not- I'm- I mean-" He let out a frustrated noise and glared at a smug Axel. "You were flaming and perverted and you _ruined_ your looks with your attitude and I'm not- I'm not _open_ with my sexuality like you are, and you just kept driving me nuts and you- you still do!" Roxas huffed and folded his arms, glaring. "I don't like you, now." He declared.

"You don't like me now?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like you now!" Roxas confirmed. Axel grinned brightly and winked, shrugging.

"They never do, at first." He nodded. Scratching his head he turned to give Roxas a slow, lazy once over. "And yeah, I may be a bit of a pervert… but I think you're something like a closet freak, deep down."

Axel's grin widened.

Roxas stared, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Nearby, a prostitute threw up in a trashcan.

The moon stayed where it was supposed to. Like Always.

Roxas's face transmogrified into pure amusement.

"You really think so?!" He asked, a blissful smile breaking over his face. Laughing brightly, he rocked back in his swing, his laugh turning into a squeal of panic as he leaned too far back and began to fall onto the hard earth.

"Hey now, careful!" Letting out a slight curse, Axel shot from his swing and grabbed Roxas, wrapping his fingers around the smaller boy's wrists and tugging him up. Roxas fell forward and his head lolled as elatedly he laughed, eyes closed.

"I'm so, dizzy!" He crowed, shaking his head to gain equilibrium. Axel continued to stare though, unable to help the way that his heart stopped when he saw the way the moon caressed Roxas's now reddened cheeks and how his hair splayed across his forehead. Axel couldn't help it, but he felt his breath hitch when Roxas's eyes lazily opened and the ocean blues studied his face with a drunken, intense scrutiny.

The silence drug on as Roxas's laughter faded.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Roxas stated firmly in a matter-of-fact tone, eyes intense and burning as he nodded to himself and then leaned in, planting his soft mouth against a very surprised set of chapped lips.

5 Reasons Why I'm Screwed:

A list By Axel Flurry

1. I never paid that parking ticket for my truck.

2. I just got a very cute, neurotic, _innocent_ uke drunk, and now he's spilled his secrets to me. Would use as blackmail if I was a cruel person. Will probably use it as blackmail anyway.

3. I don't think he'll be able to hang onto me while I drive him home on my motorcycle. Would have used the truck if he'd not been so opposed to the beer cans and soda cans helping as an aid for the flooring…

4. Said uke is now kissing me.

5. If I was a crueler person, I'd take advantage of this situation. Hell, I'll probably do that without even trying.

* * *

_Hit or miss? Let me know in a review!_

_I honestly had fun with this... and yes, I made Xion a man... but I didn't know who else had blue hair and red hair... and I didn't want to put Reno because then Axel would get mad... so yeah. _

_Please don't let me down! You guys did so awesome, reviewing like that!! _

_You see that button down there? Yeah... that one. It likes to be touched._

_...interpret that as you wish..._

_:3_


	8. Athazagoraphobia

_:D Thanks for the reviews everyone! I was uber excited to read all of them, and I'm happy that some of you are telling your friends to check this story out! Because of that I finished up my AP end of quarter exams so that I could type this up!_

_No M scenes... but maybe one soon :3_

_And I've got a week off from school... happy days!! I'll be able to work on this story and the others I've got posted but haven't updated in forever..._

_And for those who asked... Yes, the review button LOVES to be TOUCHED XD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Ten Reasons Why I Think I'm Obsessed:

A list by Leon Heart

1. I can't seem to let him move on, no matter how many times I say I'm done trying. Would be concerned except I know he wants me too. Well, I don't know, but it makes me feel better to think that.

2. The fact that I don't know if he cares and yet I'm doing this anyway… obsessed much? He must care about me somewhat though… he just _has_ to.

3. How do I know this? I see him sneaking glances at me. Not annoyed glances. More like relieved glances. How would I know? I'm at the same party he went to. Why? I love him, dammit, that's why.

4. I hate the fact that Sephiroth has his arm around his shoulder. It has no right to be there. Only I should be able to move in close like that and whisper in his ear… the same way that Cloud is letting Sephiroth do…

5. It doesn't matter; eat, sleep, drink, talk, laugh… I keep thinking of him. In the back of my head, right smack dab in the middle of my thoughts…angry, sad, happy, upset… he's right there!

6. He spelled out how he felt in that doorway. And yet I can't let it go.

7. I seriously brought Xigbar with me to this party so that I could see him and hopefully make him drop Sephiroth so that he'd go for me again. Dirty? Yes. But, Xigbar doesn't care. He supports this. Same way he dragged Larxene to a party to make Xaldin drop his nobody girlfriend and make his way back over where Xigbar believed him to belong.

8. I'm excited that he's mad to see me here. It means he still feels _something_ for me.

9. I think that following someone to a party is a little creepy. Why am I doing it then? Why can't I let it go? I don't know… I don't think I want to know. I think I have problems.

10. He just caught me staring. Again. And I can't look away.

"Hey, want something to drink?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow and nodded to where the alcohol was currently residing. Leon shook his head slowly, once again finding his eyes roving across the throng of dancing partiers, once again finding the object of his desires, and once again looking away as said object returned his stare with mixed emotions on his face.

"Need to stay sober tonight, Xig." Leon replied as the DJ faded into a new song. It was fast paced and techno, the crowd screaming their pleasure as they began jumping and jerking their hips every which way with the beat. Leon could see Sephiroth nodding towards the group of dancer, but Cloud shook his head, much to Leon's pleasure. Cloud wasn't much of a dancer. Sephiroth didn't seem too pleased to note this however, and turned away from his date.

Temperamental much?

"Why would you want to stay sober? You're watching your man hang on an uglier man. I'd drink just so that the ugly one would become a little cuter."

"Didn't you tell me that Sephiroth was best looking seme on two legs you've seen in years?" Leon asked sardonically.

"Details, details," Xigbar waved off his words with a laugh. He then watched hungrily as a small, stocky guy with white hair roved past, and he lifted up his eye patch to get a better look.

Once upon a time Xigbar had gotten stabbed in the eye with a ruler, and had to wear an eye patch so that it could heal. By the duration of the healing process however, he'd become so attached to the eye patch that he hardly ever took it off.

True story.

"We can't all have your philosophy, Xig." Leon replied morosely. As he moved around the crowd, he saw a few old friends of his; Wakka, Tidus, and Marluxia. Leaning over his shoulder, Xigbar let out a low growl and laughed brightly.

"Good choice… Marluxia would take you back in a heartbeat." Xigbar grinned and began steering Leon towards the group of gyrating gay men, a spring in his step.

"Hey, Leon! Long time no see, ya?" Wakka grinned and grasped Leon's hand tightly, not really noticing the bleak stare Leon had. The last thing he wanted to see was the pink haired man that was currently standing next to Wakka, but seeing him he was.

"Just a little bit." Leon agreed, glancing back to Cloud and seeing the blonde currently occupied with watching the dance floor, face blank.

"We've all missed hanging out." Tidus threw in, jumping up next to Wakka and grinning.

"Been busy."

"Busy with what?" Marluxia finally spoke, running his fingers through his thick, pink hair. Once upon a time the entire elementary school fourth grade class had gotten together to dye their hair fluorescent pink for picture day. While the other students used sugar free koo-laid packets, poor Marluxia went to a stylist and had it bleached into his scalp. While everyone else's hair color washed out after a few days, his stayed for six weeks, and he was mocked. He liked the color though. By the end of six weeks though, he went back to the stylist and had it redone, making the pink and bit bolder and ever since then he's had pink hair. When he went back to school and someone mocked him, he punched them in the gut and then was suspended for hitting a girl.

Larxene's hated him ever since.

True story.

"College." Leon was avoiding looking at his ex, and everyone knew why. Marluxia was a man-whore at best, and Leon had used him. While Marluxia wouldn't mind it happening again, say, in an hour or so, Leon would rather push him away with a ten foot pole. Since he didn't have one, he was stuck.

"We've missed you." Marluxia cooed, winking. Everyone laughed as Leon scowled and turned away, their amusement the result of some grey goose and a pink haired man attempting to mock his ex but flirt with him at the same time.

"Like I said, I've been busy." Leon said shortly.

"I just think someone's been jealous. Do you even like these kinds of parties, man?" Wakka asked curiously. Tidus winked and nodded towards Cloud, leaning in conspiratorially.

"He likes them since Cloud' here." Leon easily reached up and whacked Tidus on the back of the head in annoyance, once again finding himself the victim of the group's laughter.

"Honestly, you're more patient than I am. I would have given up by now." Marluxia drawled.

"I suppose that shows the difference between me and you." Leon dead panned. The group laughed again, eager to see Leon riled up.

The techno song slowly faded and it became a slower song, couples moving closer together and wrapping their arms around one another in bear hugs, heads on shoulders and small smiles content. Leon couldn't help it; he looked over where he knew Cloud stood with Sephiroth and he wasn't surprised to see Sephiroth trying to pull him to the dance floor. Cloud was standing firm though, pulling back with just as much strength. From where Leon was standing, it was like they were fighting over an arm that was still connected to a body.

"Man, that Sephiroth's not playing around… he really wants a dance, ya?" Wakka joked as he nodded to where the two were making a slight spectacle of themselves.

"Wonder if he's like that in bed…?" Marluxia asked with a smirk.

Unaware of what he was doing, Leon slowly began making his way around the crowd, the song tugging on his heart and ripping fresh wounds where others had slowly started to heal, his throat closing up without his permission. A song about love? Damn that song. Damn that meaning. Damn his throat. Damn his emotions. Damn his lack of control.

"Come on, Cloud, we should dance." Sephiroth was coaxing him.

"I don't like to dance, Seph. Let's just… talk, ok?" Cloud tugged back, frowning.

"I don't see why you're being like this; it's just a dance."

"I don't want to dance."

"How about we just dance once, ok?"

"I don't want to dance; why can't you just let it go?"

"Look, I've been trying to be understanding about this, but you've been like this ever since Leon came to see you today. How about you just-"

"He said he doesn't want to dance." Leon wasn't even aware that he was speaking; he wasn't even aware that he'd drawn close enough to hear. As the words left his lips though, Cloud and Sephiroth turned to stare at him, a mixture of shock, pain, and relief rushing over Cloud's face and annoyance crossing Sephiroth's.

"I wasn't aware that he was talking to you." Sephiroth sneered, tugging Cloud closer. Leon raised an eyebrow, stepping up and giving his competition a once over before he smirked.

"I wasn't aware that you had to force someone to have a romantic slow dance." Leon countered. Was it his imagination, or did Cloud almost smile at that? Feeling just a little more confidant, he stepped closer.

"Regardless, it's not your business." Sephiroth snapped. Cloud turned back to him with surprise gracing his features, blue green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Leave that up to him." Leon replied evenly, nodding to where Cloud was standing still, a deer in the headlights. Cloud turned to look at him before he glanced at Sephiroth and then back at Leon, frowning. Something akin to hesitance crossed his face, and feeling the need to reassure him, Leon placed a soft, light hand on his shoulder.

It was just the right thing to do.

"I'll… see you later, Sephiroth." Cloud pulled his hand from Sephiroth's grip, and he leaned more towards Leon, face set firmly. Relief poured over Leon at this, and he slid his hand down to the small of Cloud's back, turning him towards the back entrance of the house that the party was in. With the softest of nudges, he guided him around the slow dancers and their partners, ignoring the burning gaze that put an acidic hole in Leon's shirt. Damn. Now he'd have to buy a new shirt.

Curse Sephiroth and his laser beam eyes.

Moving around the table, they reached the back door and stepped out onto the patio, the strains of light from inside filtering out. Leon didn't say anything, he merely continued walking, maneuvering around the deck chairs towards the stairs that would lead them to the ground patio and some peace and quiet. Cloud led the way, his shoulders hunched, his eyes cast onto the floor. When they reached the bottom of the steps Leon reluctantly let his arm drop to his side, eyes on Cloud like he was a life force. And in truth… Leon was pretty sure that he was.

"Leon…" Cloud was facing away from him, arms folded as if he could hide himself. Was he upset that Leon had taken him away from his date? Was he angry? When had Leon stopped being able to tell?

"Are you ok?" Leon asked, hating how angry he felt, hating how he couldn't keep his eyes off of the pale figure in front of him. Sure, it wasn't something serious with Sephiroth abusing him or anything, but Cloud was still the kind of guy that pushed his feelings deep. He was painfully shy, no matter what anyone said. For Sephiroth to push him like that… it made Leon's blood boil. Be damned the consequences, he was going to make sure that Cloud was alright, no matter what.

"Cloud… are you ok?" Leon asked again, stepping a little closer towards the man who refused to look at him. Cloud tightened his hold on himself like it hurt him to hear Leon ask that, and he shrugged, still not looking at him.

"It wasn't serious." He mumbled, and Leon imagined him glaring at the ground.

"It was to me." Leon disagreed. Cloud turned his head slowly at that until he could just barely see Leon behind him, and he frowned.

"Only you would take a slow dance so seriously." Cloud said softly. Unable to help himself, Leon chuckled and nodded in agreement, unknowingly stepping forward slowly. Like the rest of his actions for the evening, he really had no idea what he was doing; all he was aware of was that he was moving, and Cloud was triggering those actions. Taking another hesitant step towards him, Leon moved up closely until he was just barely ghosting the back of his lover, slightly larger torso almost wrapped around him protectively. The way he wanted to be. The way he didn't deserve to be.

It felt… nice.

"Only he would ruin a perfectly good slow dance." Leon replied hoarsely. With trembling hands he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Cloud, moving across smooth skin and slightly scratchy cotton until he could fully press himself against the one thing he'd been missing the moment it had left his grasp. He felt Cloud tense up, but before he could protest Leon began swaying, the tune of the song running through his head since he couldn't hear it from the party above.

"Leon…" Cloud leaned his head back, pale skin milky white in the moonlight. Leon Hmm'd in response, hardly aware that Cloud was speaking, more focused on the way it felt to hold him. A right he didn't have, but like a thief he was stealing away with all that he could before he couldn't have any more. "Leon… what are we dancing to?" Cloud whispered.

"A song." Leon turned his head and pressed lips lightly against Cloud's neck, pushing his desires down for the moment, ready to simply make Cloud happy. He continued to sway, lips brushing Cloud's skin with more reverence than lust, paying worship instead of simply taking for himself. He wanted Cloud to feel the same way that he did. He wanted to give him something. Anything.

"I- I… don't hear any music." Cloud murmured and Leon felt the shiver run through his spine. Moving his arms up slowly, he gripped Cloud's shoulders and turned him, taking care to continue to sway with the tune he felt and to continue the soft worship he felt that he needed to pay. Wrapping an arm around his waist and another gripping his hand, Leon pulled him even closer and breathed him in, a soft sigh on his lips. The tune running through his head, he slow danced, uncaring if they were on step or not.

"Don't you?" He questioned, lips right next to Cloud's ear. "Don't you hear the music in the wind?" He kissed the shell of his ear, moving down with great care and kissing the soft flesh. "Don't you feel it, here?" Reaching his pulse he lightly pressed a kiss there as well. Cloud rested his head on his shoulder, another shudder whispering through him. "And here?" He moved to the other side, same action making Cloud's pulse beat erratically against his mouth. Moving his hand that currently held Cloud's, he pressed it against his chest, his own heart beating quickly in time with Cloud's. Cloud looked up slowly at this, bright blue eyes pained and vulnerable, mouth twisted sadly as Leon returned his stare and his heart convulsed under the look.

"And here?" He asked, pressing Cloud's hand against his heart. "Don't you feel it here?"

Cloud looked at him, and Leon cursed how dumb he'd been, cursed how stupid he'd acted, and despised the way he'd treated the one man he wanted most of all. His eyes showed all too clearly what he felt, and it hurt more than the words he could have thrown at him. Keeping his hand against his heart Leon leaned closer, unable to stop his actions as he lay his head on Cloud's shoulder, needing to see how it felt to once more be loved by him. Cloud tightened his hold on him and continued to sway slowly, a hand running soothing circles into Leon's back, humming in the back of his throat.

No words were spoken. It wasn't like they needed to fill the silence. Sure, Leon knew he needed to talk. He needed to take the chance to explain himself before the chance was gone. He needed to act before Sephiroth tried to steal his love away. He needed to put his way back into Cloud's heart before he was locked out once more, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't bring himself to break the silence, Cloud's hold on him tight and reassuring. He didn't want to ruin the silence because it hit him just how nice it was to be quiet and let Cloud hum softly to himself and for once let Cloud be the one to take control of things because Leon actually liked that not only did Cloud allow him to be vulnerable, he'd also given him a shoulder to lean on.

He'd missed that.

Slowly, Cloud moved his hand up, Leon's clasped tightly in his grasp as he placed his hand under Leon's chin and guided his face up to meet his stare. Leon obliged him, curiosity burning as Cloud's humming continued and his eyes sparkled brightly and painfully beautiful in the moonlight.

"Cloud…?"

Smiling in a devastatingly sad way, Cloud leaned in and kissed him softly, no rush in his breathing, the humming continuing as they swayed and kissed. It was not deep; it was not wanting. It was slow and nice and it hit Leon just how much he loved Cloud's innocent and soft kisses. It was tender and cool but burned away into the back of his mind. If there was anything he'd give his life for, it would be just to get another kiss like that. Pulling away slowly, Cloud stared at him, leaning up and kissing his forehead with a tender look that made Leon's heart jump.

"And what a lovely song it is." Cloud agreed.

* * *

He'd always liked Zexion.

It wasn't something that just happened one day; it was a long term thing. Through elementary school he wanted to be the one to share legos with the stoic boy that worked complex puzzles. In middle school when he'd done the Strife family tradition and burst from the closet with a fabulous outfit on, he'd wanted Zexion to be gay as well so that he could be his first date. In high school when prom was rolling around the corner, he wanted to be the one to pull Zexion close on the gyrating dance floor and teach him some moves. And now that college was upon them, he wanted to be the one to share study habits with the super genius

But he never spoke about it.

In elementary school, Zexion didn't need a friend to play legos with; he just wanted the teacher's help with the puzzle of 1000 pieces that was only the color red. In middle school he didn't date anyone at all, so Demyx didn't know his sexuality. In high school, Zexion detested dancing so there were no moves to teach. And in college, Zexion was the master of studying; why would he need to learn new tips?

It was a lost cause.

But why wouldn't he like him? Demyx was loud, obnoxious… overbearing. And Zexion was the exact opposite. It was like they were a paradox of each other, and it made Demyx want him all the more. He was perfectly quiet and the perfect balance for Demyx's perfectly loud attitude.

If only he'd like him back!

Demyx plucked his guitar slowly, a tune running through the back of his mind. He couldn't keep a hold of the full melody, but every now and then he was able to find the right note to add to his collection. He was concentrating intensely, not noticing the music playing in the background of the room, a small jazz number with a light saxophone. Demyx had become so accustomed to hearing any sort of noise that it never was a distraction; it was an aid.

_"I could be martyred for my religion,_

_For love is my religion,_

_And I could die for that,_

_And I could die for you"_ Demyx sang softly, plucking the strings gently and smiling as the sounds came together. So part of the chorus was ok, but what else could he do? He could always mention how it felt to kiss Zexion on the cheek… but then he'd probably start stuttering and blush profusely.

Did he know what profusely meant? Not really. He'd heart Zexion mention it once when he said he'd bled profusely when he got a paper cut, so Demyx could only assume that it would mean something similar when he used it in his own sentence.

But either way, he would be embarrassed. He'd hardly known what he was doing when he'd actually kissed Zexion's cheek in the first place! He was just so happy he hadn't been turned down like he'd been turned down when he'd asked Vincent Valentine to the concert in Traverse Town. Now that had been a total rejection; Demyx could hardly remember being so verbally slapped. Since Vincent had hardly said anything, when he did speak it was to say no. But either way, the fact that Zexion was angrier and a lot moodier than Vincent made his lack of rejection music in Demyx's ears. And since he was the king of spontaneity, Demyx acted on instincts.

Instincts like kissing Zexion.

Running a hand through his mix-up hair, Demyx ran his pick along the steel strings and looked towards his notebook.

"_My heart to you is given_

_Oh, do give yours to me _

_Well lock them up together, _

_And throw away the-"_

"That's the calmest I've ever seen you." Zexion stated nonchalantly in the doorway of the back work room. Demyx let out a girlish, high pitched squeal, dropping his notebook and pick, clutching his guitar for dear life and ducking his head. Why, you may ask? Demyx was terrified that one day he was going to be abducted by big, scary men in ski jumpsuits. Once they stole him, they'd take him to another place and brainwash him until he thought his name was Lucy and then they'd just leave him. He hated that idea. They'd change his whole identity, and then they'd forget about him! Demyx was terrified of being forgotten.

It's called athazagoraphobia. The fear of being forgotten.

True doctrine.

"Are you… quite alright?" Zexion seemed a little surprised and a little frightened to see Demyx clinging to his guitar for dear life, but what was Demyx supposed to do? Abandon his fear with the abnormally long name? There was no way he could do that with his head held high!

"Oh… Zexion! I- I didn't know that it was you…" Demyx awkwardly detangled himself from his precious guitar, flushing a bright red as he realized that it wasn't someone with a ski jumpsuit ready to abduct him, change his name, and then forget him. Actually, it was quite the opposite. In no way was Zexion wearing anything close to a ski jumpsuit, now that Demyx thought about it. And he didn't seem the type to brainwash people either. Or change their name.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Zexion stated, and then there was silence save for the crooning of a husky singer in the background. Demyx couldn't stand it though; why did it have to be so silent? It was like he had a funny buzzing in his ears where the noise used to be, and now that no one was speaking or doing anything, it was loud and obnoxious to hear.

Very. Nerve wracking.

"If you'd like, I can leave." Zexion suddenly spoke, calm voice cutting right through the buzzing and drawing Demyx's attention right back to his face where his one eye was visible and his slate blue hair framed his heart shaped face. He seemed a little unsure of himself, like he was halfway from leaving and stepping in. There was no book in hand and it was like he was missing a part of who he was without it.

"What?! No!" Demyx rushed to his feet, precious guitar in one hand as he gestured wildly. "I mean, I can- you know, you don't have to go! I was just practicing some songs… I don't think- you shouldn't leave!" The more Demyx said, the wider that one eye became, and though something suggested that Demyx stop blabbing and not scare his one love to death, he couldn't help but talk. Call it Demyx-itus.

"I… I shall stay. If you'd like." Zexion once again seemed a little hesitant as he took a small step farther into the back room and let his eye rove around the room. Demyx let out a bright, excited squeal when he realized that Zexion would stay, and he rushed over to him to grab his hand and pull him towards the cushioned seats.

"I'd love it if you'd stay! I mean, not love- like, I'd like it. Is love too strong? But like could be just enjoying, and I'd really, really enjoy it if-"

"I'll stay." Zexion cut in smoothly, making Demyx pause from his disjointed speaking to beam brightly and lead him towards the comfiest chair.

In the back part of the coffee shop where Larxene was famous for skipping her job to read magazines, there was a small room. It had plain white walls and used to be just a simple room that connected the hallways towards the inventory, back rooms, meeting room, restroom, office, and the actual shop, but the more that Larxene hid back there, little things began to accumulate. A table for magazines was added, and then a bean bag chair to sit and read. A love seat for when two people were taking breaks, and then a mini fridge for drinks other than coffee and food other than edible accessories. A TV and a stand with an x-box, wii, and PS2 crept in, and then a long, white, leather couch. A stereo with surround sound speakers sat on an end table with stacks of CD's littered under it. Finally, a guitar stand was set in the only free corner, and thus the coffee shop break lounge/ mini room connecting large rooms was formed.

It was actually a pretty nice place, if Demyx did say so himself.

"So what did you need? I mean, you came in randomly, and I've never known that other people knew that the back room was a break room as well as a-"

"I didn't know it was a break room." Zexion corrected him, and Demyx nodded brightly. Ah, so the secret was still safe.

"Cloud helped design it after Larxene just threw stuff in here. I mean, she's a Strife, but she has no idea for room décor! I almost feel bad, but at the same time, not. It was just a room where we could put quick supplies, but it changed when Larxene would come here and not work." Demyx looked around the room with pride, happy to share it with Zexion. He was still very much baffled as to why Zexion would come into the back room to find him, but he wasn't complaining. The fact that he was seeking him out was nice enough.

"It's… nice." Zexion looked around the room and then glanced down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs in a way that was definitely not Zexion. Zexion didn't glance around and look down, a faint dust of red on his cheeks. He didn't twiddle his thumbs, and he didn't bite his lip. Demyx frowned and leaned in, trying to see what was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Demyx suddenly demanded, startling Zexion when the slate blue haired boy looked up and saw Demyx so close. He jumped back into the couch and stared at Demyx with a wide eye, his twiddling thumbs pressed tightly together.

"I'm quite alright…" His voice carried off for the moment and he looked down, blushing a little more. But why would Zexion blush? Why would he feel the need to turn red? Maybe he was embarrassed because Demyx was coming on too strong? A little abashed from his mental conclusion, Demyx leaned back, his stomach jumping in his throat. He didn't want to come on strong; he just wanted Zexion to like him.

"Oh… do you- I mean, did you need something- well, you- I- I can't-!!"

"Demyx, stop talking." Demyx cut off speech at the slightly annoyed tone in Zexion's voice, and he looked down, kicked like a whipped dog.

"Ok…" He mumbled.

"Now take a deep breath." Still looking down, he breathed in deeply, unsure as to what Zexion was doing, but sure that it would be something that made him feel dumb. Though Zexion didn't always mean to do it, he always ended up making Demyx feel a little slower than he really was.

"And tell me what you were trying to say." He finished with a small, hesitant smile. Demyx stopped his worrying at that moment, a frown taking over as he stared. He… wanted to hear what Demyx had to say? Now that was a surprise. Usually he got vibes where he had no idea what the quiet man thought, but it must be something along the lines of shut up.

"You… want to know?" Demyx asked in disbelief. "But- but why?" Zexion looked up for the moment, a frown pulling his pretty lips down and making him frown.

"I… don't know." Zexion stood up, thumbs twiddling again. "I have no earthly idea as to why I'd like to know." Demyx watched, a little nervous but excited as Zexion began to pace, his bangs falling across his face and shadowing his eye darkly.

"It… I usually have some indication as to what I feel and why I feel it. And yet… I have no idea. I have no hypothesis, I have no educated guess… but for some reason, I would like to know." He paused and turned towards Demyx with wide eyes, and Demyx's heart was pounding in his throat, his breath slightly irregular.

"You… what?" He asked breathlessly, confused.

"I would like to understand you." Zexion replied with his hands clasped in front of him tightly. "I would appreciate it if you'd give me the chance to properly understand the irregular behavior patterns that you seem to require in order to function properly." He clarified, nodding more to himself than Demyx. Demyx just stared though, shock rippling through him, disbelief etched on his face. How could Zexion want to understand him? What had he done to deserve that? It had to be a joke. A sick, well made joke.

"I… no one can understand me, Zexion." Demyx felt his lips moving, but he clamped his mouth shut when he realized what he'd just said. Zexion would spend more time with him in order to understand him! It was the truth though; not even his family understood him sometimes. Larxene was only obsessed with making herself happy; Sora had his own version of crazy; Cloud was the strong silent type; Naminé was the quiet calculative one; and Roxas was at best a homicidal, misunderstood claustrophobe. The only one who'd ever come close to understanding was Roxas, and that was because he believed Demyx to be pathetic for liking Zexion. Who didn't though?

"I would… still like to attempt to try." Zexion stepped a little closer, his lips pursed in determination as he spoke, and Demyx's throat went dry. This couldn't be happening. Things like this didn't happen! And yet-pinch him, he's dreaming-it was happening.

Right. Now.

Zexion moved closer with a purpose until he was mere inches from Demyx's face.

"Do you think we can work with that?" He asked softly. Demyx took a dry swallow, his tongue clicking the roof of his mouth, and he numbly nodded.

"I think we can work with that." He whispered hoarsely.

Five Reasons Why I'm Obsessed With Music:

A list by Demyx Strife

1. It caters to every emotion imaginable in the mind. Happy, sad, mad, horny… it brings out the best in everyone!

2. It can manipulate any situation in your favor with just a few cords and a couple sharp notes… turn a riot into a sob fest with just one Hawthorn Heights song!

3. It gets out all of my feelings that I don't even understand. Would be concerned with those emotions if they stayed in my head, but since they're out on paper or in the air, I guess it's ok. If asked to explain though… I couldn't.

4. It has good timing.

5. How? Zexion is leaning in towards me with a strange, hot look in his eye as the artist sings, "And you've got that look in your eye that says you'd kiss me if I moved in closer, so baby let me move in closer to you-"

* * *

_Hit or miss? Let me know in a reivew!_

_I know, I know... it's been these guys one chapter and AkuRoku the next, but I had to leave you hanging somehow! I've got the next chapter up and ready to post if I get some feedback on this one!!_

_Yes, I am holding Chapter 9 hostage... it's being confined in a room, tied up with electric cords and silenced with duct tape. IF you ever want to see this chapter alive, review and give some feedback!_

_My wonderful client below is named "review". He will help with the transaction in order to ensure the safe posting of the AKUROKU special. _

_:3 Cruel? Why yes, yes I am..._

_:D_


	9. The Nominees for Best Sex on Two Legs

_:D Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I was so happy to hear all of the feedback, and there is major happiness that the lists are a big hit! I have fun writing them!_

_:( Sad days... school is back tomorrow. I'll have to actually go to sleep before 3 o'clock or I'll never wake up for school._

_Alas, all good things must come to an end! :(_

_NOTICE: Your reviews paid off! Chapter 9 has been released with no harm done! Thank you for paying the ransom! Here it is, safe and sound, and just for you to read!!_

_Meh, I had fun writing this! Let's get this show on the road, yeah?_

_Enjoy :3_

* * *

5 Reasons Why I'm Labeled a Pervert:

A list by Axel Flurry

1. When I was little, my grandma's friend was eating sea salt ice cream and a glomp of it fell on her chest and slid down her shirt. Since I was looking and laughing while it happened, they all assumed I was staring at her breasts… or, lack thereof…

2. I've been known to hit on anything with two legs and a dick.

3. I have another persona called, "The Perverted Axel" where I can't control what I do. I simply act, and then wake up hours later with no recollection. Ok, a pretty good recollection… but still.

4. I'm kissing Roxas. The same Roxas who hates me. The same Roxas that I got to go on a date with me, keeping in mind that he hates me. The same Roxas that's also currently smashed from a drink entitled, "Hair of the Dog".

5. And I don't want to stop.

Axel didn't really know what heaven was like. Sure, he'd seen pictures. He'd heard about it in the Baptist church down the road next to the bar. He'd even asked his brother, Reno, about it once… but he didn't know what heaven was like. Not even when he prayed had he gotten an answer. Axel figured he was going to hell for being his nasty self anyway, so why did he matter? He pictured heaven anyway, just to be spiteful, and he thought it would be a pretty nice place to be.

It would include, of course, Roxas kissing him like this. Everywhere.

You would think that being drunk off an alcoholic beverage that made you picture a wet, dirty dog rubbing his ass on the carpet would make you a sloppy, messy kisser, but no. No, Roxas was far from a messy kisser. It was almost like because he'd become smashed by a drink that made you think of a wet, dirty dog rubbing his ass on the carpet, he had to counteract the idea of said drink and kiss in a very orderly, clean, and precise way that was nothing like Axel had expected him to kiss like.

And he was loving every second of it.

It was deep. And Sensual. But clean. Which was strange because he was leaning in a bit more than normal, his body unable to keep itself up since it was drunk off an alcoholic beverage that made you picture a wet, dirty dog rubbing his ass on the carpet. But Axel didn't mind. And Axel also didn't mind how his chest was pressed right up against him. Roxas was cradling his face with shivery, cold fingers, the tips pressed tightly against his skin like he was trying to keep him there.

Not like Axel felt like moving.

Though it wasn't the rough make out technique that Rufus or Kadaj seemed to favor, it was just what Axel wanted. In fact, it was nice. Hot. As close to touching him as Axel suspected he'd get for the night.

That is, unless his libido had any say in the matter.

Axel felt the temptation; he felt the unnecessary pull that made him lift his hands and let them snake around Roxas's hips and back. He couldn't help it; he was cursed! He just had to push his luck, didn't he?! Of course he did. It wouldn't be Axel if he just let it stay innocent. It wouldn't be Axel if he let Roxas experiment and make a move on his own.

It's a curse.

And yet… his guilt was starting to weigh on him. _This is a drunk, angry boy_, his mind whispered with disapproval. _You want this guy, but are you going to push him over the edge to get what you want?_

Why yes, yes he was.

He deepened the kiss, pressing his lips more insistently against Roxas's and sliding his hand up against his neck. He let his tongue glide slowly across Roxas's lips, tasting the alcohol and relishing in the soft gasp his uke-love made. Very persuasive and forceful, Axel slipped his tongue into Roxas's mouth and explored, careful to keep Roxas pressed tightly against him so that he could feel every single piece of exposed skin. It drove him crazy that Roxas was so willing, so obviously willing, and Axel couldn't stop his hands from moving down his sides and across his flat stomach to slide down even farther.

_Ok, Axel, it's time to stop before you scar him_.

Roxas's fingers lightly pressed against his skin, his cool touch reacting with Axel's natural heat, making shivers race under his skin.

_You can do this! You can stop at any time!_

A soft moan escaped Roxas's mouth as Axel bit his lip playfully and tugged him almost out of the swing.

_Ok, let's try this… three… two… one… STOP!_

Axel could feel his fingers slipping under the shirt to trace over the smooth skin. Instead of him resisting though, Roxas leaned even closer, a soft sigh slipping past his lips.

Axel froze.

Did he just hear… what he thought he'd just heard? Did Roxas really just… _sigh_ contently? Oh… oh no. That was just _wrong_. That was just _awful_. How could his soon to be moaning and panting uke think that it was ok to sigh like that? In what way was that acceptable, at _all_? It wasn't.

It wasn't fair, either.

With an internal groan, he pulled away from the one thing he really wanted, eyes wistful. Roxas's eyes were closed, lips parted and willing, slightly swollen from Axel's steady and strong kisses, so tempting and inviting that Axel had to close his eyes in a last ditch effort to resist the one thing he'd wanted for weeks on end. Why was he trying so hard? Why was he resisting?

It was that sigh.

That sigh… it was so… _innocent_.

Sounds stupid, right? And yet…how could he try to do something with a guy that _sighed_ contently and naively? Like he'd never been touched like that before. Axel grimaced and opened his eyes to see Roxas lazily looking at him with half lidded eyes and a dazed look on his face. Ugh, of _course_…

"Why-… why did you… stop?" Roxas asked softly, vulnerably. His eyes opened a little more as he attempted to think past the drink that made you picture a wet, dirty dog rubbing his ass on the carpet, and he frowned a little. "Am I… am I not a good kisser?" He asked childishly. Axel let out a husky, half strangled laugh and let his head fall a little into Roxas's lap, surprisingly not thinking of any sexual connotations at that moment. Sure, he probably had a couple cooked up in his sub-conscious but he wasn't bringing them up. He felt too icky and guilty.

"No, Roxas… you're not a bad kisser." Axel mumbled to the side, half happy and half disgusted with himself as Roxas let clumsy, slender fingers comb through his thick, unruly hair.

"Then why… did you stop kissing me?" He asked, not really understanding why he'd just been shot down. Honestly, if Axel wasn't feeling so low, he would have laughed at that. Out of all the things he thought Roxas would be, self conscious was not one of them.

"Wish I knew, kid." Axel replied, pulling his head up to fix his confused uke with a frustrated stare. Bright, glassy, shiny eyes stared back at him, and slightly swollen lips were pursed innocently at him, reminding him that he was an utter ass.

"I… don't understand." He dragged his words out, frowning as he tried to speak past the alcoholic drink that made you picture a wet, dirty dog rubbing his ass on the carpet. Axel would have applauded him for trying if he wasn't in the middle of an internal battle, eyes fixed on Roxas's lips that were captured between his teeth.

_Come on… look at him. He's willing and vulnerable. Open to whatever you want to do._

_**No! You let him get drunk, you let him wander over here; it's time to take responsibility!**_

_I bet if you pulled him on top of you right now, he'd let you take him on the ride of his life and-_

_**And then you'd have to explain to him why you used him and-**_

_You should just grab him right now and suffocate him with really heavy, really sloppy-_

_**For once try to care that you've put a poor boy in a very bad situation and take account**__-_

_Take your little "Jiminy Cricket's" advice and take account of the fact that he won't remember this in the morning so it doesn't matter!_

_**Don't listen to this dick-head, you're not sure if he'll remember or not and why put him in that situation like-**_

_Oh, so we're name calling now? Well I'd like to call up the nominee for best looking sex standing on two legs that all three of us have seen in quite some time!_

_**Hah! Got you there; he's not even standing on two legs; he's sitting**__._

_And when I get through with him, he won't able to sit either. _

Axel frowned at the turn of conversation that his thoughts had taken and he stood up abruptly, grabbing a hold of Roxas's wrist and tugging him gently to his feet. He had to get out of there… fast. Hardly giving him time to get his balance, Axel guided him over towards the fence and when he saw that there was no break in the chain links so that they could leave easily, he carefully hoisted the much smaller boy over and then hopped over before the inebriated boy wouldn't do something stupid again.

Like explain the philosophy of staring at the moon.

Roxas followed quietly, his talkative drunk attitude gone like Axel and kissed it right out of him. Had he? That would be a stellar gift, in Axel's opinion. He even had a sales pitch; can't get your significant other to shut the hell up? Hey, been there, my friend. Don't fret though! With one amazing kiss by this red head to my right, and your blabber mouth of a partner will talk no more, all for the simple price of 19.99 per kiss! And, as a special bonus, we'll throw in his reluctant drunk for free! That's right, free.

His attention span was one to be marveled at.

"Axel, I can't get on the bike." Axel jerked out of his slight stupor to see Roxas struggling to get onto his shiny, irreplaceable red bike, his arms flailing as he attempted to grasp the other side. Images of his bike toppling over and getting scratched up or, worse, _dented_ flashed through his mind, and as Roxas made a move to jump back on, Axel grabbed him and pulled him out of arms reach of his bike, breathing a mental sigh of relief that Roxas hadn't hurt his bike…

Yet.

Pulling him back a little more to ensure that his bike wouldn't be harmed by the boy drunk off of a drink that made you picture a wet, dirty dog rubbing his ass on the carpet, Axel sighed. Roxas couldn't keep his balance standing, how in the hell did Axel think he could hang onto him with his motorcycle swerving and going at high speed? Glancing over at his spaced out uke, Axel had to admit a small defeat; Roxas wouldn't be able to hang onto him, let alone stay on the bike at all.

Pulling out his phone, Axel dialed Zack's number, hoping that he'd pick up. Maybe, just maybe being the only straight guy amongst flaming gays would make him seek refuge in a quiet place where-

"_Zack here."_ Relief spread through Axel at the sound of an aggravated, grouchy, stuffed animal lover's voice, and inwardly, Axel smiled to himself. Beside him, Roxas stared over at the swing set with confusion on his face.

"Hey, are you still in Wonderland?"

_"Yeah, waiting on Rufus to get his ass outside so we can go. We took his car so I don't have the damn keys."_ Zack's aggravation was apparent, even through the phone.

"Want to take my motorcycle? Roxas can't stay on the bike." Roxas turned at the sound of his name, and Axel turned away so that he didn't have to see his face. The guilt was building a bit too much. Which was annoying. Because he shouldn't feel guilty.

"_I love you._" Zack gushed. A sly smile made Axel's lips curve up slowly.

"You'll have to break the news to Aerith." Axel retorted.

"_Fuck off."_

"Only with you." The line went dead, and Axel chuckled to himself before tossing his motorcycle key in the helmet so that Zack would be able to drive before he grabbed Roxas's hand and tugged him towards the road. Thanks to Twilight Town's lack of a mark on a road map, some of the roads leading to and from other cities were dirt roads and just a straight line. So all Axel had to do was take Roxas down the back road home and they'd be there in about an hour or so, give or take. Sure, the motorcycle would take them about ten, fifteen minutes, but at least he wouldn't have to pick chunks of Roxas off of the road.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked, stumbling along unsteadily. Axel glanced over at him to see him staring down at the ground, eyes focused on his feet and his hands splayed out on either side for balance.

"We're walking home so that you can sleep of the hangover you're going to have in the morning." Axel replied, catching Roxas as he stumbled over his own feet. His face was flushed except for two red patches on his cheeks, and his bright blue eyes were narrowed in concentration. He looked close to passing out, actually.

"Is it… far?"

"No, Roxas, it's not far." Axel lied, not at all guilty about lying really. No, that wasn't what he felt guilty about. No, no… what he felt guilty about was trying to make out with a drunk, confused, and emotionally unstable uke who was totally willing to do whatever, but so _innocent_ it was a _sin_.

But what the _HELL_ was _wrong_ with him feeling so, so _guilty_ about this kid?! He'd never, _ever_ felt guilty for taking advantage of anyone, let alone a drunk date that was willing to do whatever. Why was he suddenly feeling bad about it? It's not like he raped him or anything! But with the guilt that was eating him up, he might as well have. Why would he feel guilty? Why would he feel like he'd done something dirty, like he'd taken it too far?

What the _hell_ was wrong with him?!

Glancing over at Roxas, the guilt ripped through him even more, and he glared. Why was this kid making him feel like that? He was just a nice piece of ass. A nice piece of drunk ass, but regardless… nice ass.

They turned towards the dirt road, stepping off of the sidewalk and across an empty street to cut through a small crick that led them to the straight road. Axel was glad that Roxas hadn't spoken, not really wanting to have any temptation to do something. It was like he was being torn into two different directions with no idea which one to choose, and he was sure that Roxas speaking would sway his decision. He hadn't brought up the earlier situation, and he wasn't mentioning anything about the damned mood. As long as he kept that up, Axel was ok.

"You haven't tried to molest me."

Well… that idea just flew out of the metaphorical window.

Axel wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. He could agree… but then Roxas would probably ask why. And Axel couldn't answer that because he didn't know why.

"I… what brought that up?" Axel decided to play it neutral and see where Roxas was getting at.

"You are always trying to molest me… but not now." Roxas spoke carefully, frowning around words he couldn't say easily in his drunken slur.

"The feeling comes and goes." Axel replied airily, waving his hand away dismissively. Roxas wasn't looking at him though, so the motion escaped him, but at Axel's words, he stopped, lifting his head slowly to stare, bright blue eyes penetrating even in inebriation. Axel stopped unwillingly as well and waited for Roxas to continue walking.

"This is the first time it's gone."

"What, want it to come back?" Axel asked playfully, trying to get him to stop. Maybe if embarrassed him enough he'd let the subject go?

"Is it… because I kissed you?" He asked carefully, his eyes trained fixatedly on Axel's face. He looked confused and upset, and then it hit Axel that the silence was actually a bad thing because that meant that Roxas had time to think. And thinking led to conversations like _this_. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't much of a conversationalist unless a conversation could be considered something like, "_Yes, more," _or, "_right there, please!_"

And in standard society's terms he was sure that wasn't even a conversation starter.

"No, Roxas, it's not because you kissed me." Axel tried to sound soothing and calming, but he was pretty sure it wasn't working. If anything, Roxas seemed more distressed. A little frustrated, Axel pulled out a cigarette and lit it quickly, taking a long drag and holding his breath to get the nicotine in his system. He needed to chill out. Blowing smoke away from the general direction of his uke, he looked back to see Roxas watching him with the same upset stare.

"Then… why are you not trying to be so, so-"

"Perverted? Overbearing? Nasty? Sexual?" Axel ticked the words off of his fingers with a slightly sardonic grin. Roxas shook his head slowly, frowning.

"I- I think so. But not just that… I mean, you… it's because I kissed you. You're different." Roxas shook his head and pressed his hand to his head. "I'm dizzy." He declared. Nodding slowly to himself, Axel hmm'd and reached out, grabbing Roxas's hand and squeezing it gently as he began propelling him down the road.

"I thought you would welcome the change. Don't you hate me doing stuff like that?" He asked. Roxas nodded along dumbly, frown in place. It was not as fearsome as his usual frown or glare, but it was still a Roxas signature frown.

"It feels like… a trap. Or like I did something wrong." Roxas mumbled. Axel nodded along thoughtfully.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Roxas. It's nothing about you, I promise you that. This is all me, Mr. Axel Flurry." He laughed past his cigarette and rolled his shoulders to help himself relax. He wasn't really expecting Roxas to be the type that was worried about things he did, nor did he seem the type to be self conscious about things he did. It could be the fact that he was drunk, or it could be that those things that he seemed to lock away became apparent when he was drunk.

Either way, it showed that Axel didn't know him as well as he thought.

"Axel, I don't feel so good." Roxas mumbled to him. Axel glanced over at him to see that he did look a little paler than usual, and his eyes were drooping as he spoke.

"Are you going to throw up?" He asked, inwardly groaning. He hated throwing up. He hated people who threw up. He hated how if he heard, smelt, or saw throw up, he threw up as well.

It's a curse.

"I don't… think so." Roxas swayed a little unsteadily, and before Axel could respond he slumped over, eyes shutting as he sagged to the ground.

"Whoa, easy there." Axel caught his head before it smacked the unforgiving ground and he frowned, clenching his release between his teeth. Thankfully, Roxas was breathing shallowly through his slightly parted lips, and Axel prayed he didn't have alcohol poisoning from the drink that made you picture a wet, dirty dog rubbing his ass on the carpet. If that was the case, he was as good as dead because there wasn't a town within a ten minute walk. The closest town was Wonderland, and they hardly had the money to run a brothel let alone keep a doctor's office.

"Hey… Roxas, wake up." No movement. Not even a twitch at his name. Frowning at his current situation, Axel realized that he'd have to carry the little uke home since he wasn't awake to walk.

_Note to self: Don't let Roxas drink on next date… if there even is a next date._

With Axel's luck, he'd have to start from scratch to get the kid to ever _talk_ to him again, let alone go on a _date_.

Picking him up, Axel was surprised to see that Roxas wasn't as heavy as he thought. Well wasn't this his lucky day! With major difficulty that would take a paragraph or so to describe so I'll stick to this sentence, Axel managed to drag Roxas up his back and wrap his legs around his waist and lock his arms around his neck. Shifting around to get comfortable, Axel sucked on his cigarette one last time before he spat it out and began walking, blowing smoke out of his mouth slowly.

"I really got to lay off of the cigarettes." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Do you want to touch me?" There was a rustling of blankets and then a low moan.

"Always." There was a hushed whisper, and then a muted groan as Riku pressed himself up against Sora and smiled wolfishly. "Always."

"Then touch me." Sora whispered softly.

"I'll do more than that. I'll-"

_DING-DONG!_

Sora jerked away from Riku and stared at the door of his room, heart thudding. Glancing at his clock, he frowned at then looked over at Riku. Riku looked just as confused, but when the doorbell rang again they both bolted from bed and dressed quickly into legit pajamas before going into the hallway where a very pissed off Larxene and a very sleepy Demyx stood. Cloud and Roxas were surprisingly absent.

"Who is it?" Demyx mumbled, blinking owlishly and rubbing his eyes.

"Don't care, just answer the fucking door so I can sleep." Larxene snapped before turning and stomping back into her room, slamming the door with a loud BANG!

"Can you get that, Sora? I- I-" A loud yawn punctuated the air, followed by another _DING-DONG!_ "I don't think I can make it all the way down there." Sora nodded, wide awake, and began walking quickly down the stairs, Riku fast on his tail.

Reaching the door, Sora peeked through the hole and then jumped back with a gasp. All he saw was red. Lots and lots of red. Opening the door after undoing the 7 different locks, Sora peered around the door in time to see Axel attempting to pull Roxas off of his back, his face set in deep concentration and major fatigue.

Wait, what?!

"Can you get him for me?" Axel grunted, twisting his body and trying to pull the sleeping blondie off of his back. Sora and Riku stared, both of them slack-jawed and too shocked to help out the obviously frustrated boy in front of them. What were they supposed to do? Here they were around three or four in the morning staring at something that by natural law shouldn't be occurring! At Axel's third, "Mother Fucker!" though Riku stepped up and helped him twist Roxas until the out-like-a-light boy was tucked into Axel's arms bridal style.

"What are you-"

"He passed out on the way home and I carried him here. Thought he wouldn't welcome waking up in bed with me. Kid didn't have a key in his pockets so I assumed it was somewhere he wouldn't appreciate me groping." Axel shrugged his way past them and turned towards the living room, following the turn of the walls. "Not that I wouldn't mind." Axel tacked on, smirking.

Once again, Sora was reduced to his jaw dropping as a response.

"Where did you guys go?" Riku asked, Sora nodding along with him. Roxas would never, _ever_ willingly go somewhere with Axel. The red head must have done something to him, then. That was the only logical explanation. Maybe he drugged him? Sure, they'd seen him earlier on the way to their little swimming hole, but honestly? Roxas must have been blackmailed.

Axel probably found the cross-dressing pictures Sora's aunt took of Roxas for Christmas then.

"Where's his room?" Axel asked loftily. Jerking from his stupor, Sora shook his head and scurried around the overbearing, slightly intimidating red head to run up the stairs and clear the way so that Axel could carry Roxas up the steps easily.

"Why'd he pass out?" Riku asked, smirk evident in his voice. Sora gave Riku as exasperated glance but his boyfriend wasn't really paying attention to him at that moment. Which wasn't a surprise because his attention was currently on the one thing in life that Sora was positive would never happen.

Life was just full of surprises like that.

"A little too much alcohol… I didn't know he was could hold his liquor so well." Axel laughed huskily as the turned a corner on the landing and trekked up the second flight of stairs towards the added layers of "The Burrow".

"He can… once he hits about thirty shots of straight whisky he gets a little woozy, but I've never seen him pass out before unless he chose to fall asleep." Sora babbled brightly, not scared as they passed their parents layer of the house. Luxord and his wife could sleep through anything… which was why Luxord regarded his wife as a "sleeping beauty". Reaching the third stairway, they made their way up to Cloud and Roxas's rooms easily and Sora opened up Roxas's neat and orderly room so that Axel could step in. Why was he even helping though? He was still in shock that Roxas was out like a light and obviously relaxed in Axel's arms!

Something to ponder…

"Smells clean." He commented with a smirk as he passed, smelling of cigarettes, alcohol, and a sharp cologne that seemed to fit his sharp and electric personality.

"Roxas is very O.C.D. about cleanliness." Sora agreed as he moved out of the way so that Axel could say goodbye. Riku instantly moved so that his hand calmly rested on Sora's hip in an almost possessive way. Instead of being bothered by it, Sora smiled a little; take that, mystery texter!

Yes, he was still fighting that silent, unspoken battle against the myster texter. So far, he felt like he was winning, but it was only because he hadn't seen hide or hair of said texter since Riku had come back. Sora was sure that it was because he'd gotten rid of the texter himself and not because he'd been too scared to check Riku's messages. He was positive that if he checked he'd find nothing but messages from people he knew! Yup... there was nothing to worry about.

That sounded a lot more convincing in his head then as you read that, trust me.

Axel gently laid Roxas on his bed, turning him to his side and pulling the blanket up and over him. He seemed a little awkward doing it, like he was scared to make the wrong move. Maybe he was nervous that Sora was watching him so avidly? Could he blame him though? Sora knew about Roxas's dislike of the porcupine; why would he hang out with him?

The idea of blackmail was still at the top of Sora's list.

"Sorry, kiddo." Axel murmured before he shocked Sora and Riku by leaning in and pressing a very chaste and very soft kiss to Roxas's cheek. Nothing nasty; nothing perverted. Just a simple kiss on the cheek. Sora's jaw dropped in disbelief as Axel then shrugged, pulling out a cigarette and putting it into his mouth, unlit. Turning around he walked past a stunned Riku and Sora, a half smile on his face.

"Catching flies." He commented, tapping the bottom of Sora's jaw. Disappearing down the stairs, he was well ahead of Sora and Riku before they decided to turn and race after him, exchanging looks of shock. They had some questions, dammit, and he was going to answer them!

Like it or not!

By the time they'd caught up, he was in the living room, humming softly under his breath. Panting lightly, Sora gave him a dirty glare; how did he get there so fast?! Sure, his legs were longer, and he had a head start…

But still!

"Why did-" He took a deep breath, leaning on Riku for support. "he go-" _gasp_, "with you to- to- _to_-" _hack, gasp_, "_wherever_ you guys-" _gasp_, "Went to?!" Axel leveled him with a steady, arrogant stare, his cigarette dangling out of his mouth like he was hardly aware that it was there.

"You're out of shape." His lips curled over his teeth like a predator that had caught its prey. Sora vaguely realized why Roxas couldn't stand Axel's smile. It was scary, in a way. It was confidant and arrogant with a side order of cockiness. Yes, those were synonymous with one another but Sora just liked saying things like that. It helped give a visual of just how arrogant his smile was.

"How did- how did you get him to go with you?!" Sora demanded in his best authoritative voice. He could almost imagine Riku behind him, smiling at his attempt but shaking his head. Sora couldn't really do authoritative very well. Or anything that had something to do with taking control. No, those genes passed onto his twin.

Whereas he got the happy gene. Take that, Roxas!

Axel looked him up and down slowly, his smirk becoming more of a Cheshire cat grin as he raised an eyebrow and pulled out his lighter, flicking it and pressing the flame to his cigarette for a moment before he shrugged and turned towards the open door.

"That's a story for another time. For now, I'll let you get back to your hard on." Chuckling darkly, Axel walked out of the house and left Sora and Riku standing in the middle of the room, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. Had Sora wanted Axel to notice that? No. Had he? Of course.

Life was a bitch that way.

"How did he-" Riku cut Sora off as he pressed his chest right against his back. Sora let out a small squeak of shock.

"If there was one thing I liked that came out of his mouth tonight it was that… he did say he would let us get back to our little… _problem_." Riku whispered in Sora's ear. Shivering in delight, Sora decided that he would let his curiosity wait, something a little south of his brain egging him on as he turned and practically dragged Riku back up the stairs to bed.

He'd interrogate Roxas later.

* * *

On the corner of Mad Hatter Way and March Hare Avenue, a lonely man stood sullenly next to a firey red motorcycle. His phone was dead and his ipod was on the verge of suicide. The chilly air was unforgiving on his bare arms and his jacket had been stolen by a group of homeless, old men. Honestly, they were stronger then they looked.

"Of course." Zack mumbled, kicking the motorcycle tire.

Of course.

Of course he was best friends with a horny, gay man.

Of course said horny, gay man had to invite him to a whore infested town where you had to disinfect everything before touching it.

Of course this horny gay man forgot to give him the personalized alarm button to undo the alarm on the motorcycle so that he could drive it.

Of course he'd agreed to drive the motorcycle home without asking for it.

Of course he felt stupid for not asking for it.

Of course Rufus had already left without checking to make sure he had a ride.

Of course no one but Aerith cared.

"Of course."

Five Reasons Why Axel is Dead Tomorrow:

A list by Zack Turk

1. Once his "date" is sober he'll castrate him… probably with a rusty spoon.

2. I told my aunt about the note he wrote about me wanting more stuffed animals. Yes, I know he wrote the note. When I got a letter saying of course she'd send more stuffed animals and I replied with a, "WHAT THE HELL!" she suspected sabotage.

3. He's left me stranded with no way to get home

4. Once I dismember this motorcycle I will then make the long trek to his house that will take me until tomorrow.

5. And I will shank him with his motorcycle key

* * *

_Hit or miss? Let me know in a review! _

_See? I told you the chapter was safe from harm! Except for a few minor psychological problems, it will be able to carry on and function like a normal chapter in a story does!_

_OH! I have a new pet flying squirrel. It's just plain adorable, and I had to share that story with you guys because I've already told all of my friends._

_:) Happy days! Remember to review and let me know what you think! :) Don't make me take ch. 10 hostage too!_


	10. Key Shanks

_:D Thanks for the reviews! I loved reading what ALL of you had to say! Sorry this took so long to update, school has suddenly reared its ugly head and decided to really load me down!_

_Anywho, this was a little difficult to write, I don't know why, so if some parts seem a little off, that's why. I had to force myself to write this XD_

_:) Leave it up to yoohoo for me even being able to finish it!!!_

_And this is for Sammydee, LovesToRead, and AydenSilverFlame... for threatening me with gum wrappers._

_XD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Ten Reasons Why I Hate My Life:

A list by Roxas Strife

1. My brother killed my dog when I was 8. Instead of apologizing he bought me an electronic dog and said at least it wouldn't bark as much. When the button for the dog's bark was jammed, he killed that dog too.

2. I have a headache that spreads from my temple to the back of my skull and no amount of pain medicine is stopping it from ricocheting around my brain. Kill me. Now.

3. The smell of coffee is making it worse. How do I know this? Why, I'm suffering a skull snapping migraine and I'm at work. At the coffee shop. Where the smell makes my head hurt like a bitch.

4. Why am I at work? My father doesn't understand the concept of a day off for getting the dead animal taste out of my throat.

5. I went on a date with Axel last night.

6. … I can't remember what happened on said date. Why can't I remember? Why, because I think I got drunk. Since when have I ever gotten drunk? I'm the master of drinking… this is unheard of. Disgusting. I don't even want to think about it.

7. I now feel sick to my stomach and my head hurts because of the said date I went on with a boy that makes my up-chuck reflex kick in over time

8. I am too tired and in pain to care about whether or not I look good. Would care if my head would stop hurting enough for me to lift it off of the countertop to look in a mirror

9. That bitch, Kairi, just tried to yell at me for adding too much caffeine in her drink. Would kill her, but her stalker older brother Axel might find me.

10. As punishment for me killing his sister, I am quite certain he would inform me of all that I did while I was three sheets to the wind, drunk off of my ass, and smashed by something that left an aftertaste in my mouth that made me picture a dirty, wet dog rubbing his ass on the carpet.

Roxas was contemplating suicide. No, not contemplating… he was planning it. It was only a matter of time, really. His stomach was roiling unpleasantly, his throat was dry and constricted, his head pounded like a hammer to an anvil, and his tongue felt furry. Not even the cool, linoleum countertop could ease the pain as he laid his head against it tenderly. Every noise, every sound was pain.

Lots and lots of pain.

And he was feeling oddly horny.

"Roxas, we're going to need an inventory check." Sora walked past him, not bothering to touch him since he knew it would bring pain. When Demyx had attempted to glomp him over the box of cinnamon toast crunch, Roxas had grabbed his face and shoved it into his milk filled cereal bowl.

Nope, Sora was _so_ not getting into that situation.

Roxas groaned something unintelligible in reply to his brother's statement, but even he wasn't sure if it was English or not.

"I'd like a hot chocolate please." Roxas ignored the voice and focused on the way that the cool linoleum eased his headache if he focused in that one area hard enough. Yes, if he pretended that it was helping, it helped.

"Uh, Roxas? I want a hot chocolate." Sure, the scratchy shirt was irritating and setting his nerves ablaze, but the cool linoleum really hit the spot. Scooting over a little to the side, Roxas sighed quietly. The blessing of linoleum.

"Roxas, I don't know what your fetish with that stupid countertop is, but I want a hot chocolate." His whole body ached though, not just his head. What had he drunk the night before that left him feelings like he couldn't speak his own language? Roxas not only hated it, he hated the man that allowed him to drink it. Oh, Axel was so going _down_ for letting him drink something that made his mouth feel like a wet, dirty dog had rubbed its ass all over it.

"Roxas, give me the hot chocolate or suffer the consequences." The worst part of the whole thing was not even being able to _remember_ what the hell had happened! He remembered the dinner with the god-awful waitress and Axel offering to work his stick shift… he remembered the rush of brothels and clubs just lining the road…and that's where he hit a road block.

Well, a mental road block. He didn't just run into a road block. Roxas was slow sometimes, but not that slow.

What did he do afterwards? Sora hadn't told him anything…he had just stared at him, jaw dropped and eyes bugging out of his head as if someone had squeezed him like a Hercules muscle doll. It was truly strange, and hadn't helped Roxas's fuck-off-and-die mood.

"Ok, you leave me no choice." Roxas scooted his head to the side to find the cooler linoleum, hardly aware of the world spinning around him. Oh how he wished he'd stabbed _himself_ with the fork or knife the night before instead of picturing himself stabbing the waitress. What a waste of time. He could have avoided this entire thing if he'd just made Axel leave him to suffer in his own misery! If he had indeed stabbed himself, then he wouldn't have drunk the drink that made his mouth feel like a wet, dirty dog had rubbed its ass all over it.

"Three…" His entire body was cold and shivery and if he didn't know any better, he'd say he'd had alcohol poisoning. Alcohol had never done something like this to him before… ever. He had a very high tolerance and could hold his liquor.

It was that damned red head. He spiked the drink with something.

He was so _dead_.

"Two…" Roxas wasn't exactly religious. He wasn't an atheist, but his form of worship was standing at the cash register on Sunday mornings, nodding to the old ladies with a glare on his face as they walked to Sunday services. According to them, he was as good as dead for missing church. As far as Roxas was concerned, they were as good as dead for even looking at him.

But I digress.

Either way, he wasn't really overly religious. He figured God knew him and they had an understanding. He believed, but he was too busy for church. In times like these though, Roxas found himself praying. _Dear Lord,_ he said to himself as he bit back a hiss of pain, _I'll never drink again if you keep that demonic red head away from me. I've learned my lesson, I promise! No more alcohol for Roxas as long as you keep your end of the deal and keep that nasty, life-wrecking, perverted, overbearing, coffee chugging psychotic freak out of my coffee sho-_

"One. Ok, here goes noth-"

"Well, well, well… look what we have here." Roxas let out a low moan of terror and anger, his throbbing head getting worse as he heard the devil's voice.

Ok, that promise was officially void.

"He's not a very good cashier." The girl snapped hotly, and in Roxas's throbbing mind he could see Axel smirking at that. How did he know? Call it the "Roxas Sixth Sense," if you will… it enabled him to know what Axel was doing whenever he was in a 5 yard radius.

"Oh, he's a good worker… you just have to know how to talk to him." Roxas could feel Axel's body heat closer on his left side, and he tried to make his aching body move. In far too much pain, his legs wouldn't listen to his screaming brain though, preferring to simply lean away from Axel's body heat. Hopefully, Axel would see the subtle movement and infer that Roxas wanted him to leave.

His hope was one to be marveled at.

"See? Like this." Red Hot gum, curve cologne and cigarettes permeated the air around Roxas as he felt Axel press his lips close to his ear. "Hey babe… missed you."

The reaction was instantaneous.

Roxas jerked up and back, a low curse falling from his mouth as he hit the back wall and slid down, glaring in a shrivel-and-die kind of way. The death glare effect was taken away however by the hiss of pain as he dropped his head into his hands to stop the throbbing in his mind.

There was a scuffling noise and then the smell of cigarettes, coffee, and cologne assaulted his senses once more. Axel's body heat was overpowering on Roxas's right side and he mentally willed him away, a low groan of anger slipping past his lips.

And those old ladies wondered why he didn't go to church.

"Easy now, don't have a heart attack." Axel's smug smirk was tangible. Raising his head, Roxas fixed Axel with a bloodshot eyed stare that would cook meat in the arctic with its fury alone. Not only would it cook the meat in the arctic, it would also probably burn it to a cinder as well.

And scientists were worried about natural global warming? Roxas was a threat to the environment all on his own.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." He spit from clenched teeth, hating how Axel was crouched all close and most definitely in his private little bubble. What had happened the night before that would make him think that this was ok!? He in no way had said that Axel was allowed to _ever_ get that close.

… Right?

When had he stopped knowing?!

Oh, right. When he got drunk the night before with Axel.

"I was just checking up; no need to be so feisty!" Axel grinned, exposing a wide and unsettling smile. "Although, I don't mind you being feisty…" Half in pain and half in mortification Roxas buried his aching head in his arms.

"If I had the strength to throw you out again, I would." He grumbled back. It was true; he wasn't sure if he could drag Axel out of the shop, let alone stand up to even contemplate it.

"Oh, is that the way to treat your new best friend?" Axel asked jokingly. Lifting his head with a wince, Roxas fixed Axel with a stare that could melt skin.

"I have no friends." He muttered darkly.

"Which makes it easy for me to fill that position!" Axel chirped cheerfully.

"Why are you even here?! I thought you said if I went on a date with you, you'd leave me alone!?" Roxas threw his head back into his arms and wondered just how much energy it would take to suffocate himself. If he held his breath, he would pass out, right? But if he passed out, he would instantly start breathing, a reflex of his body. If he taped his mouth and nose he would pass out, but that would leave him to the mercy of Axel, and Roxas wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. What would Axel do with his unconscious body?

Insert shudder, if you would.

"Did I say that?" Axel innocently smiled, much to Roxas's disgust. Did he have to look so- so _smug?_

"Yes." He bit back, and with a groan he dragged his body up the wall and pushed a hand against his throbbing temple. It was ok… if he moved slowly, the pain wasn't so bad. _Easy now…_ he coached himself as he straightened up and did an internal victory dance at being able to move.

It was one small accomplishment for the day.

"Yes, you did say that. Now, if you would kindly leave me to my personal hell…" He made a move past Axel, but Axel stood up and put an arm in the way, beaming brightly at him. It was almost as bad as his intimidating, cat-like smirk that made Roxas think back to his dreams about him pressing him up against the wall, bodies flush against one another and breathing irregular as he let hands slide down his hips, letting his lips curl up as he-

Ahem.

Either way, it was not a look that Roxas wanted to see. It wasn't helping his horny hangover.

"Hey, you chose your personal hell… you didn't have to drink yourself into a stupor." He winked and ruffled Roxas's hair in an almost affectionate way that caused Roxas to hiss and step back, glare in place. People couldn't just _touch_ him. That wasn't allowed. Why would Axel think that it was allowed?! Roxas found that he was oversensitive to people touching him, his nerves on edge and easily affected.

"Who said I was talking about my hangover?" He asked darkly. A little confused, Axel cocked his head to the side, imitating a dog's curious stare.

"You can't mean that I'm your personal hell." He scoffed, shaking his head. Roxas let out a sigh and spied his brother Cloud walking into the shop, his steps slow and his face drawn and tired.

Ok then…

"If I say that you are will you leave me alone?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Now how could you say that, Roxas?" Axel grinned smugly and leaned in, not upset in the slightest that Roxas was leaning away from him with a look of disgust on his face. His grin merely widened as he stepped closer and trapped Roxas between his body and the counter. Roxas found breathing suddenly hard as the over sensitive nerves went haywire and his fingers tingled with the desire to-

NO!

"Because I can't stand you?" Roxas suggested, but his tone suddenly didn't fit his words. His face was a mix between pain, shock, fatigue, and-dare Axel even suggest it?!-a slightly uncomfortable haze of desire. Grinning inwardly, Axel leaned in and raised an eyebrow, shaking his head slowly.

"Are you sure about that?" He questioned huskily. Roxas shifted again, moving a little to the side as he tried to make his escape.

Oh, Axel wasn't having that…

"Because I don't think you hate me as much as you say you do." He continued, moving his arms to either side of Roxas to prevent escape. The breath rushed from Roxas's lungs as he struggled to concentrate, his heart suddenly thudding in his ribcage. Grinning blithely Axel leaned in, lips parting to daze Roxas even more.

"Do you?" He whispered against Roxas's ear. Unbeknownst to Roxas, a small group of fan girls had crowded around at one table, eyes wide and edible accessories hanging from open mouths. Unbeknownst to Roxas the world was still indeed turning and he was not the center of it.

In fact, the only thing he was aware of was the fact that Axel was pressed right up against him.

"I…I…" He found that he couldn't form coherent sentences and that he was unable to move as Axel leaned down and let his lips skin across his collar bone softly. It was softly, teasing and tempting, a soft sigh building in the back of his throat at the contact.

"In fact… I think you like this." Axel said as he brought his face dangerously close. Roxas felt himself begin to blush, his heart hammering in time with his aching head and his skin tingling with the desire to be touched.

All of the notorious fan girls began sporting nosebleeds.

_BAM!_

The doors of The Strife Coffee Shop flew open causing everyone including Roxas and Axel to jerk in the direction of the doorway where a haggard, blazing youth stood poised in the sunlight. It was like the dark avenger had stepped into Twilight Town, his dark hair, flushed skin, and fury assaulting all five senses and then some. When he saw that he had everyone's attention he gazed around the shop until he saw the object of his fury, and said dark avenger began making his way towards said object of fury.

"Hey, Zack! You look a mess!" Axel grinned and thankfully released Roxas from his small boxed in area, turning to face his friend cheerfully. Roxas let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Had he wanted Axel that close? No. Had he wanted Axel that close? Yes. It was a lose, lose situation…either way, Roxas slinked away from the heat of Axel's body and adjusted his shirt, his fingers a little shaky, his head pounding.

As Zack reached the counter he leaned across and glowered, his dark features seeming to scream bloody murder as he lifted a finger and poked it at Axel's face.

"You…" He growled, eyes narrowed.

"Me?" Axel asked innocently, unknowing of his fate. Roxas could sense the danger though and backed up. Though he was usually was the one wanting to give violence, he didn't like the bloodlust in Zack's eyes. That same bloodlust was usually in his, and he didn't want to share it.

With a flick of the wrist, a bright, shiny metal key was shoved dangerously close to Axel's face.

"You…" Zack glowered and jabbed the key against Axel's nose. "… Pain… lots of pain…"

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" Axel asked curiously. Zack froze, anger seeping from him in violent waves. Roxas watched as the death glare on Zack's face suddenly cleared slowly, a tired and grumpy expression taking over.

"No…" He sighed and dropped the key into Axel's awaiting hand, his head sinking as he fixed Roxas with a leveled stare. "Can I have an iced latte, please?"

* * *

Zexion frowned as he walked down the sidewalk next to Demyx, the blonde man chattering brightly about something funny that he hadn't been able to get out of his head. Zexion nodded along slowly, adding a small, "hmm…" every now and then to let Demyx know that he was listening. You had to encourage Demyx, you see, or else he'd become discouraged and refuse to speak. It was disconcerting for Zexion to work with because he didn't want to feel like he had to speak or even open his mouth, but for some reason he found himself doing it anyway.

"And then someone said that you were emo, but don't worry, I set them straight!" Demyx laughed brightly and clapped his hands together, readjusting the earphone in his ear before it could fall out. "I told them that you weren't emo… you just liked peace and quiet." Zexion's frown deepened at this and he gave Demyx a slightly incredulous stare.

"You do not believe that I am emo?" He found himself asking, feeling slightly uncomfortable when Demyx laughed. People believing that he was emo were part of the reason that he got his peace and quiet. If they knew that he actually didn't cut himself and that he didn't listen to things like Hawthorn Heights then how was he supposed to get aforementioned peace and quiet?!

"No… you've never been emo. You're too pretty for that." Demyx gushed before suddenly his jaw dropped and he flushed a bright red, putting his second ear bud in to avoid hearing a response to that. Zexion tensed at his words, turning to regard the man with something like shock flashing through his one eye before he cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets awkwardly. Had anyone ever called him pretty before? His mother had… when he was a child. Zexion didn't really feel pretty or handsome… he just didn't. And yet, the fact that Demyx had called him that…

For some reason the _oddest_ of feelings was fluttering through his stomach…

Tapping Demyx's shoulder softly, Zexion held his breath as the music lover pulled the ear bud from his ear and glanced, red faced, at his companion.

"Do you… are you… under the impression that I am actually pretty?" He asked quietly, the sensation rushing through his abdomen once again as Demyx turned an even brighter red and looked down at the ground, scuffing his shoes.

"You're beautiful, Zexion." Demyx mumbled and if anything his blush became even brighter. Feeling his own face heat up Zexion looked down to see that he was twiddling his thumbs, a nervous habit from when he was younger. Why was he twiddling his thumbs? Was he really nervous to hear that?

It was getting curiouser and curiouser…

"I don't understand you…" Zexion replied softly after a few more seconds of silence. "I am not what you say I am… I am merely an average human being." Demyx laughed brightly at that, but Zexion didn't know why. Was it, perhaps, from embarrassment? That is why he felt like laughing… either way, Zexion didn't know.

"And that's why you're so fun to be with!" Demyx slung an arm over his shoulder and steered him in the direction of the small bookstore in town. "And that's why I'm here… so you can understand me." Zexion nodded firmly but couldn't help but feel happy that Demyx had decided that they would go to the bookstore. It was nice to see how Demyx just _knew_ him like that.

"It is a purely scientific situation." Zexion couldn't help but say. As they stepped into the store he noticed Demyx's grimace of pain, but couldn't tell why. Did he not like bookstores? Frowning, Zexion shook his head and nodded curtly to the young clerk before going to his usual bookshelf.

"Yeah…" He heard Demyx murmur. "Purely scientific."

* * *

"Hey… where have you been?"

"With my boyfriend, Sora. You know, the guy I love?"

"You talk about him a lot… does he even know about me?"

"No… and he never will."

"And what happens if he does…?"

"Don't you dare go there."

"I'm not going anywhere… you're the one who comes to me anyway. If you hated this so much you wouldn't come now would you?"

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Are you addicted or something?"

"Shut up."

"What's so bad about Sora knowing about me anyway?"

"You're my past… Sora's my future."

"You know, you keep saying that… but the way I see it is like this; you're with me now… and that's the present, right? So really, I'm not your past, honey. I'm just as much future as he is."

"But I love him."

"Love is subjective, sweetie. I love chocolate covered almonds, but sometimes I just can't get enough of peanut MnM's."

"That's an entirely different story and you know it."

"Maybe, but you know I love to compare life to food. I wonder if Sora does to...?"

"Don't you even try to talk to him. He already thinks I'm hiding something from him."

"Sweetie, you are hiding something from him."

"And it's going to stay that way. I don't want to hurt him."

"Would he love you if he knew about me?"

"…Yes. And that's part of the problem."

* * *

Axel was plotting. Axel was plotting in The Strife Coffee Shop with his best friend, Zack, in tow, papers strewn across the small tabletop as he plotted. He rubbed his hands together conspiratoraly and grinned evilly.

"I was so close, Zack!" Axel informed him triumphantly, brandishing a fist. "He was about to give into my charm, I swear to you!"

"He looked like he was about to scream rape. Is your idea of 'having someone,' stunning them into allowing you to do what they want?" Zack asked bitterly as he had his fourth cup of coffee. Axel didn't understand why Zack was so grumpy. It wasn't like he'd had to walk all the way home or anything!

"No, he wasn't stunned. He's just not used to wanting me." Axel grinned and looked over to where Roxas was currently filling out the lunch hour orders with a resigned, suicidal look on his face.

"If that's what you want to call it…" Zack sourly finished his fourth cup and grabbed Axel's unfinished black coffee, downing it just like the others.

"I mean, I got him to go on a date with me…" Axel ticked that off of his list with a grin.

"Where he became drunk out of his mind…"

"And I almost got him to kiss me here!" Axel smiled and ticked that off of his list. He didn't want to bring up the actual kiss that had happened the night before. Why, you may ask? Why, because whenever Axel thought about the occurrence, an unnatural amount of guilt washed through him and made him want to just leave Roxas alone.

And Axel refused to give up the hunt. Therefore, the kiss the night before didn't count.

"I thought you planned on being nice to him?" Zack asked suspiciously. Axel shrugged and ran his hands through his thick hair.

"Yeah… I tried that. That's what got him to go on a date with me." Grinning smugly Axel fixed Zack with a stare. "And now that he's off of his guard I'm going to make him see that he wants me."

"Or you'll molest him trying." Zack nodded somberly and raised a new cup of coffee that Sora had brought over with a bright smile. Chuckling blackly, Axel slapped Zack on the back and nodded.

"Exactly."

Ten Reasons Why Roxas Will Be Mine:

A list by Axel Flurry

1. He resisted my advances… anyone who doesn't give in on the first try invokes the wrath of my desire.

2. He's the nominee for best sex on two legs, after all… he _has_ to be paired with the 10 year running award winner for best sex on two legs. It fits, after all.

3. He's violent in a way that makes it adorably threatening. It's like seeing a kitten try to roar like a lion.

4. He is short and blonde whereas I am tall and red headed. Opposites attract… and boy am I _attracted_…

5. I know he is attracted to me too, and I just have to show him that he is. Once he realizes this, there will be smooth sailing…

6. He is the best kisser that I've ever had the fortune of coming across. He even beat Kadaj, and no one beats him…well, except for Roxas.

7. I saw a side of him last night that I didn't expect to see, and instead of being freaked out by it… I felt… weird. Not weird like someone just shot me in the ass weird, but… my stomach got all fuzzy… if anything, it makes me want him more.

8. He's so sad… I have to cheer him up. It's like, an Axel Flurry _law_ to cheer up any uke that's not yet gotten love from me. The only way to do that is to make him mine!

9. He was so close to giving in but was able to pull back last minute even with his mind rushing with the thought of _moi_…

10. I want him. That simple.

* * *

_Hit or miss? Let me know in a review!_

_Whoo! Was that difficult to write or what?! -Nods- Why yes, yes it was..._

_But! Regardless... I am tired :/ _

_So, the way to wake me up to finish ch. 11? REVIEWS! :3 I lurve reading them..._

_Make my day, yeah?_

_You guys have no idea how amazing you are for doing that!_

_:) I'll update soon!_


	11. The Master Manipulator's Match

_:D Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really made me smile!!_

_Sorry if I didn't reply to any, we had the ROTC ball this week so it's been pretty hectic getting ready; I've been kind of frazzled XD_

_Anywho,_

_I've decided to throw in a little twist that I didn't even know I was throwing in... let me know if you like it, yeah?_

_:D Yeah._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Five Reasons Why I'm writing my Will:

A list by Roxas Strife

1. I am going to kill myself. Why, you may ask? I am tired of being subjected to Axel attempting to molest me. My life means nothing if this is all I have to look forward to. It has become too much to bear. Goodbye.

2. I figured that if I'm dead I might as well let everyone have my stuff instead of them being weighed down by the guilt of stealing it… though, they probably wouldn't feel guilty anyway, but I'd like to think that someone would.

3. It has been 5 days since I went on a date with Axel and ever since then he seems to be under the misconception that we're dating or something…

4. I don't want my father to try to keep my stuff and sell it for profit. He doesn't deserve it.

5. I don't want Axel to try to keep my stuff… and make a shrine from it.

"Will you get the hell out of my shop!?" Roxas barked at the small group of fan girls that were seated collectively near the counter, watching him with bright, eager eyes. The bravest of the group giggled the loudest and winked at him, tapping her watch with an acrylic nail.

"Look, you can't just stay here, you have to buy something." Roxas snapped, ignoring their pointed looks at the door and then at him. He didn't care why they were at the shop; he just wanted them to _burn_ for staring at him like that! It was unnerving to have so many women gawking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"We'll leave soon, _Roxas_, we're just… waiting." Their ring leader simpered, placing girly hands primly in her lap and staring pointedly at him with her eyes sparkling deviously.

Oh, of _course_…

They were waiting for Axel.

They'd been doing this for the past five days. Ever since they'd seen Axel nearly rape him in the public eye, they'd never missed a day, watching as Axel would always stride up and hop over the counter to try to kiss Roxas who would duck away from the attempts at rape, threatening castration. As Axel would attempt to hug him and feel him up, the fan girls would all begin to sport nose bleeds, their fantasies coming true.

Roxas wanted to cut someone.

It wasn't just that though. After attempting to molest him Axel would then hang out with him, pestering him and just trying to talk like- like- like they were _friends_ or something. Like he was generally interested in what Roxas had to say. Which was a lie and both of them knew it! It was disgusting how he was trying to put up a front in order to gain Roxas's trust, thinking that it would help if he acted like a _caring_ individual instead of a sex crazed whore.

But Roxas could see right through that.

The thing that bothered Roxas the most though… was how much it really did affect him. You would think that the more that Axel tried to molest him that he angrier he'd get, but it was the exact opposite. The more that Axel showed up and tried to talk to him, the less Roxas hated him. If anything… it was-

Oh, _hell_ no.

He wasn't going to even go there!

It was simple unable to fathom. There was no way that he, _Roxas Strife_ could even think to- to be _attracted_ to Axel Flurry! There was no way that he could actually _want_ to- to get to know the guy that Axel tried to pretend to be! Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Roxas shook his head. It didn't matter that the fake Axel was making him doubt himself and make him actually want something to do with the man-whore; letting him gain the upper hand in any way would ruin Roxas's chance to escape the hell-hole he'd been born into.

He should have never gone on that that date with Axel. Ever since then, he'd been having these God-awful feelings about Axel, his fingers just itching to touch his face and his lips just pushing him towards Axel's mouth like he already knew what it was like. Sometimes, if things had finally calmed down in the shop, Roxas would see Axel frowning at him, something like concentration or intense scrutiny making Roxas glare and feel uncomfortable. It was unnerving, like Axel was actually trying to be a _good_ person instead of a whore. It was… awful. It ruined whatever views Roxas had of him and made things difficult to handle.

"Hey Roxas, I didn't know you were working this shift today." Naminé said brightly as she walked past and patted him lightly on the back.

"Demyx wanted to spend some more time with Zexion… so I let him take the day off." Roxas replied nonchalantly, casting a look towards the demonic fan girls that were staring at him avidly. "Though," He muttered darkly, glaring venomously, "if I'd known that these _things_ would be here today, I would have told him good luck and slept in."

"And you're not jealous that he's spending time with Zexion?" Naminé asked carefully. The fan girls leaned in, expecting to hear something juicy, and Roxas threw a spoon at their ring leader's head.

"No… why would I? I don't like him or anything." He defended himself awkwardly, ignoring the deadly look that the ring leader sent his way. And it was true… the moment Roxas had seen that Demyx liked the stoic and quiet loving guy, Roxas's feelings had shut off automatically. He wasn't going to fight for a guy he'd never try to hook up with. It wasn't worth it and Demyx was too good of a guy to say, "No," to. Besides, Roxas didn't want to be with anyone.

Axel Flurry included.

"Well, that's good… I'd feel bad for Axel if he found out that you liked someone else." Naminé said brightly, eyes sparkling. It was a perfectly innocent, little sister look that promised sparkles and kittens flying over rainbows with unicorns and neon colors that made you want to vomit from the happy goodness that it screamed.

Roxas wasn't fooled for a moment.

"What are you-"

"You like someone else, Roxas? Oh, I'm crushed." A hand snaked around Roxas's waist and tugged him backwards, right into someone's firm chest and causing him to gasp from shock. A low, husky laugh filled his ears as someone brought their lips dangerously close to his ear. "Though, stealing you from them is so much more satisfying than just catching you." Roxas let out a slow, even breath as he closed his eyes and slowly moved his arm forward, ramming it back with as much momentum that he could muster, grinning sadistically as he successfully elbowed Axel in the stomach and sent him falling backwards.

"You couldn't catch me even if I gave you a head start." Roxas snapped as he gave Naminé a calculative glare that merely made her push her bangs from her face and beam at him.

And everyone thought _he_ was the dangerous one…

"Ouch… bad day?" Axel guessed as he rubbed his stomach tenderly and winked with a wince. Roxas could vaguely see out of the corner of his eye that the fan girls were beginning to lean in towards one another, eyes avid on the scene before them as they waited for him to be molested. Sick, lemon-seeking fan girls….

"It was fine until you showed up." Roxas retorted easily, giving Naminé a pointed look that she pointedly ignored. Pushing away the fact that his senses were suddenly alive and on edge the moment he'd felt Axel's presence, Roxas turned around and began cleaning, finding busy work to do just so that he didn't have to see Axel staring at him with lust filled eyes.

His heart was already pounding hard enough, thank you very much.

"You know, I think that you try too hard to ignore me." Axel said informationally, nodding wisely as Roxas tossed him an annoyed glare and kept working busily. As long as he didn't have to pay too much attention to the red head, he'd be fine. It was ok, Roxas, you didn't have to look at him the way he looked at you…

Roxas hated how some sick, twisted part of him wanted Axel the way that all of Axel wanted him.

"And sometimes, I think that some sick, twisted part of you wants me the same way that I want you." Axel continued, either ignoring or not noticing Roxas visibly twitching and dropping his dish rag in shock. How did Axel know that's how he felt?!

"I don't think so." Roxas snapped, picking up his dish rag and scrubbing at the immaculate counter.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Axel asked innocently. Gritting his teeth and grumbling satanically under his breath Roxas whirled around and placed his hands on his slender hips, jutting his chin out and raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm looking at you." He said with a level tone, frowning. "Nothing worth looking at." He continued, watching as the twinkle in Axel's eyes darkened and he looked Roxas slowly up and down. As he stared though, the lusty, wolfish stare faded and something else took over that made Roxas dislike him even more. His features seemed to soften and he smiled a little, the action foreign and a little nervewracking.

"You look good today." He said in response to the jab to his looks. Surprised, Roxas could just stare, his heart thudding for no reason. Why would he just throw an off handed comment out like that?! Sure, Roxas could handle things like, "You're hot," or, "You'd look good naked," but something so innocent and nice sounding was awful coming from a man-whore's lips! It was… awful.

It was making Roxas hate how he didn't feel so annoyed anymore. Which made him annoyed that he didn't feel annoyed. Which… well, balanced out the lack of annoyance, but because the annoyance was because he wasn't annoyed with what he wanted to be annoyed with, it was maddening.

If you understood that, I applaud you.

"And how am I supposed to reply to that?" He questioned coolly, forcing himself to glare. Chuckling at Roxas's frustration, Axel advanced slowly and raised an eyebrow as Roxas backed up, the routine familiar for the both of them.

"You can reply like this," Axel informed him huskily, leaning in and placing warm hands on Roxas's slim waist. Roxas stumbled back and pushed Axel's hands away only to have the red head chuckle blackly and bring his smaller hands up to Axel's own hips. Shocked and annoyed, Roxas wrenched his hands away from his hips and made a move to run around Axel.

"I don't want to reply like that. I don't want to touch you in any way at all unless it's getting you to leave me the hell alone." Pushing against Axel's chest Roxas tried to physically make him move away so that he could get some peace and quiet, but to his horror it only seemed to egg the red head on more. Grinning roguishly, Axel leaned in until his lips were mere inches from Roxas's.

"So you're the kind that likes to be touched?" Axel breathed softly, acidic green eyes locked on Roxas's shocked blue stare. Licking his lips, he winked slowly. "I can work with that." He whispered as he brought his hands up to cup Roxas's face to pull him into a kiss.

Nearby, the fan girls all began sporting nosebleeds as they promptly fell out of their chairs.

"You disgust me!" Roxas ducked and moved around Axel's lithe body, hating how he described Axel's body as lithe. Why did it matter to him if he was lithe? It didn't… and yet it did. Regardless… stumbling away from him, Roxas glared and-seeing the door to his brother's office wide open-he made his way towards Cloud's sanctuary.

"Roxas, don't walk away like that!" Axel cheerfully called to him, and with an extra burst of speed Roxas slipped into Cloud's office. Hopefully his brother wouldn't mind him hiding out until Axel left, bored without someone to spy on. Falling into a spare chair Roxas slumped down and let his head fall against his chest.

"Rough week?" Cloud guessed as he fell into his own chair and logged onto the network to check up on any news from the manufacturers about income and other interesting business stuff that the manager of a coffee shop should know. Roxas groaned in response and massaged his temples, hoping for his annoyance to ease up.

"No more than yours." Roxas replied tiredly. Cracking open an eye he watched as his brother mussed up his hair and rubbed his face, probably an effort to wake up and focus. Though Cloud wasn't the disliked child of the Strife bunch (That was an off-camera knock off copy of the Brady Bunch) he wasn't the favorite and often the task of working on the business of buying and selling fell to him. If there was a drop in the Strife income, Cloud was naturally blamed, and then Roxas because Roxas just couldn't make coffee like he used to.

"It's been… a week." Cloud hedged, fixing his brother with a stare that Roxas could understand. If there was anyone Roxas could relate to or truly "get along" with, it was Cloud. Though Cloud wasn't as angry as Roxas, he had the same violent tendencies, the same devious revenge plots, and similar life stories with love and relationships. Their generally quiet natures and blank, uncaring dispositions were uncanny, and Roxas found himself feeling the unnecessary desire to comfort his brother. Obviously, the Leon thing was getting to him.

Not that he'd let Cloud know he actually felt back about it.

"Oh, you got laid?" He asked smoothly, smirking as Cloud fixed him with a look that promised death ten times over.

And people wondered who he learned his glares from?

"And you're causing nosebleeds from fangirls in the front of the shop." Cloud commented smugly, successful wiping the smirk from his brother's face. Ah, Cloud had him there. How would he retaliate? He didn't even know how to get Axel to stop… he had no earthly idea. Cloud could easily counter with a red head molesting him and leave it at that.

Just another reason to hate Axel. Not that he needed one really, but still.

"So we had shitty weeks." Roxas snapped, glaring at his equally annoyed brother. "Let me crash in here and I'll forget that you've been dropped off by Leon nightly."

"Tell Demyx I was with you and it's a deal." Cloud agreed as he moved around and shook Roxas's hand firmly, sealing the brotherhood deal. It was a sacred, secret oath that brothers took, silently agreeing that if it was ever broken a fate worse than death could fall upon them and no one would care.

A bit dark, but Roxas liked it that way.

As Cloud left the office to do something Roxas didn't really care about he slumped farther down into his chair and he rubbed his temples angrily, cursing how the one time he gives in to the red heads stupidity he is suddenly being molested every time he sees him.

Just another reason to hate Axel.

* * *

Axel watched as her as she watched him. It was a staring battle, a battle fought for reasons that no one could truly explain. Though Axel fought for dignity, honor, and wariness, the girl's reasons were a mystery. Axel wasn't stupid though, and put up his guard. He'd been fooled once, and he didn't plan on being fooled again! He was a smart guy, a calculative man, and he planned on staying on the top of his game, kicking away the innocent blonde who was staring at him with a purpose that made him want to cower behind his plushie charmander pokemon in slight fear.

Naminé must have learned how to stare at people from her brother.

Getting up from his chair he made his way over to the counter and stood there, eye twitching as Naminé gave him a firm, unyielding stare.

"Alright, I bite; why are you looking at me like that?" Axel demanded, glaring. Naminé raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and tucked her white blonde hair behind one ear, letting the smooth waterfall cascade over one shoulder. Baby blue eyes peered up at him and she smiled.

"Can't I just stare?" Naminé asked innocently, and Axel glowered. She wasn't innocent. She wasn't nice, either. She'd gotten him in trouble with Roxas when he'd been under the impression that he was safe from his uke's wrath a few weeks ago. Axel couldn't forgive her for that.

"No… you're not a nice little girl. You got me thrown out of the shop when I'd come to rescue my laptop… innocent my ass! Its girls like you that remind me why I, Axel Flurry, am 100 percent flaming for men. You're mean." Axel pointed an accusing finger at her, but she merely smiled kindly up at him and leaned over the counter, beckoning him closer. Despite his misgivings, Axel leaned in until they were almost touching noses. Why? Because she looked so damn innocent that he couldn't _not _do what she said!

Innocence is a bitch that way.

"I never said I was innocent." Naminé breathed to him, smile changing into something devious. "But if you'd like, I'll pretend to be oblivious about your intentions with my brother and decide not to help you after all because I'm innocent looking, therefore, I must be innocent." Axel frowned a little, hardly hearing a word she was saying, his mind honing in on, "intentions with my brother… help you…" and blocking everything else.

"You'll help me hook up with Roxas?" Axel whispered back to her, eyes sparkling brightly. Grinning wryly, Naminé nodded and tapped him lightly on the nose.

"He said that he wanted to talk to you but was too nervous because of what happened last time he was alone with you." Axel's face fell at that, and he pouted.

"Liar." He pointed out, and Naminé laughed brightly.

"True. But I'm not lying when I saw that he's had wet dreams," she paused and Axel swore that a smirk broke over her face as she winked. "Starring you." She finished as she tapped Axel on the nose again.

Time froze.

Axel stared, shock rushing through him.

Naminé's grin widened.

Nearby, the coffee machine whirred in the silence.

"Wet dreams, you say?" Axel asked softly, raising an eyebrow in interest. Naminé's lips curled over her teeth as she saw that she had him hooked. Axel didn't care though, his mind suddenly losing its entire original though process as all of the blood rushed south.

"You've been really patient, haven't you?" Naminé coached, and Axel felt his head nodding along dumbly, his brain only able to give slight motions as answers.

"And I'm sure you've noticed that you do affect him in some sort of way." Naminé smiled deviously as Axel's pupils dilated at the thought.

"I almost had him the day that you tricked me." Axel revealed in a low, husky voice.

"Don't you deserve to reap the benefits of your work?"

"I would hope so."

"Then what are you waiting for? Just a second ago you almost had him." She asked him sweetly, tapping him on the nose again.

"What are you trying to say?" Axel asked slowly, not wanting to show his true feelings. He felt like jumping over the counter, rushing to the office and taking the angry coffee house worker, and he felt like making it hot, rough, and _loud, _but he didn't because that would be offensive for the people in the coffee shop who just wanted to drink coffee and chill, and Axel wasn't that offensive and rude.

Also, he was sure he'd be charged with rape.

"I'm saying that Roxas is attracted to you but won't admit it. I'm saying that he is easily flustered around men that he is attracted to, and I'm saying that you're that man that he'd be easily flustered around. I'm saying that he's in my brother's office right now, alone and I wouldn't mind turning my head the other way if you snuck in." She turned to flash him a smile, but did an internal double take with what she saw.

Naminé was preaching to empty air.

Turning her head she smiled to herself as Axel stealthily made his way towards the office, grabbing the door handle and quietly opening the dim room with a determined, hungry look on his face.

"What are you doing, Naminé?" Cloud asked as he walked out of the backroom to see Axel closing the office door behind him. Naminé's lips curled up involuntarily as she turned and fixed her brother with the stare she'd just given Axel moments before.

"I'm just innocently working, why?" She asked sweetly.

"Innocent my ass." Cloud retorted.

"Exactly."

* * *

Naminé was more than a little bored. Now that she'd planted a seed of hope in Axel's head, the sex maniac would be more inclined to try to hook up with her brother, and her work there for the moment was done. She'd completed her mission; she just had to complete her work shift!

But it was terribly boring to do so.

Naminé cast a curious but remotely blank glance over to the shop's office before she forced herself to look away and fill out an order that someone had called in. Luxord had decided that he'd wanted to do a drive thru for the coffee shop, and Naminé was more than happy to see that the farthest they'd gotten to a drive thru was a phone call service, but it was still a lot of work to do if you weren't paying attention. As she skimmed through the order she filled each one out quickly and meticulously, already plotting her next move. She was sure that Axel wasn't smart enough to make this work according to how she wanted it to work out, so Naminé knew she needed a plan B.

But what could it be?

It wasn't easy being Naminé. Basically, she had to run her siblings lives for them. For instance, Naminé was plotting to help Sora and Riku's relationship before it crashed like it was starting to, and to do that she had to know _everything_ that was going on. Naminé knew who the mystery texter was, but she knew that she couldn't interfere without having to support the weight of the drama herself, and Naminé wasn't a middle worker; she was a behind the scenes kind of girl. Sora thought that the idea of fixing things was to have sex to keep Riku close, and Naminé knew that it didn't work that way.

Sex is easy.

Life is hard.

And then there was Demyx with his overly shy personality and low self esteem. Naminé had to plan how to give him the courage to face Zexion and somehow manipulate Zexion into falling in love with her quirky brother. She'd planted the seed by mentioning that Demyx was in the back room working on things to Zexion, and she'd mentioned how he was probably lonely. She had to be subtle though because Zexion was smart and Demyx was a spazz at best.

Zexion didn't do spazz.

But, that's what Demyx wanted, so Naminé had to do it. She was the master manipulator, and what her family wanted, she'd connive until they got it.

Then there was Cloud… ah, good old Cloud. Romantic at heart, shy and subdued, a little grouchy when someone stole his damned cocoa puffs… good old Cloud.

And he was just God awful at relationships too.

Naminé also had to find a way to patch up the hole that Leon and Cloud had ripped through their relationship. Judging by the way that he'd come in, tired and sheepish but not in a weary, smug way, he hadn't been laid. He'd probably had a conversation and fallen asleep, promising to talk in the morning but hadn't because in the morning he'd realized just how awkward it was. Now she had to come up with a new way to put them together to where they'd talk but also reconnect on a closer level than words or sex.

And don't even bring up Larxene because Naminé had no idea what to do with that woman. She was a hopeless bitch.

Sighing, she shook her head. Her family left it all up to her to fix. That was the curse of being the youngest child and the nicest looking. Just for once… she wanted to be in a relationship of her own where she didn't have to plan for anyone but herself. But that was selfish, so she laughed under her breath and pushed the thought away. She didn't have time to hook up with anyone.

Turning around to set the coffee cups onto the counter Naminé suddenly found herself inches away from a smirking red headed girl, a light breath of shock passing her lips.

And then the world changed as Naminé knew it.

Ok, not really. But you get what I mean.

Naminé's brain quickly scrambled for a name as the girl raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and smiled in a small, slightly seductive smile. She wore a slightly low cut pink blouse with a matching thigh high skirt and white leggings. Why could Naminé see this? The girl was leaning over the counter with her legs pulled up a little behind her, showing off long and tan calves.

"Can I help you?" Naminé asked quietly, ignoring the way that the girl was invading her personal bubble. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she should know this girl, that the world would probably silently laugh if she didn't recognize her, and that she would feel dumb when she realized who it was. Alas… Naminé couldn't think of a name. Call it a slip of tongue from Naminé's shock of someone actually being that, that… _close_ to her.

You see, people never got that close to Naminé. Naminé invaded personal bubbles, manipulated people's lives, twisted their feelings, and made them unaware of it all at once. So people jumping into her bubble like that when she hadn't planned it…

Well, it was a little unsettling.

The girl beamed and shoved her sunglasses farther back on her head, pushing back thick, scarlet locks and showing off her deep blue eyes for the world to see. Leaning in a little, she brightly tapped Naminé's nose and her grin widened a little.

"You're cute." She stated firmly in the same way that someone would say that the sky was blue. A little startled, Naminé blinked and then nodded slowly, pushing her choppy bangs from her face.

"Thank you." She replied quietly, moving around to finish the order. Unphased by the reaction she'd received, the girl swung back and bounced on the tips of her toes, her eyes taking on a mischievous light that Naminé recognized as a look of her own.

"I'm Kairi. My brother is Axel, the guy that's trying to get into your brother's pants." Proudly, the girl looped her fingers through her skirt's belt loops and winked at Naminé's slightly curious and amused face. In truth, Naminé was amused and curious. Just realizing who it was that had hit on her made the manipulative gears begin to turn in her head, and a plan slowly began to lay itself out.

"I'm Naminé, the sister of the boy that your brother is trying to screw." Naminé replied easily as she finished the iced latte and set it next to the other orders. Kairi laughed delightedly as Naminé said this, and she leaned forward to tap Naminé on the nose again. Moving away from her, Naminé grabbed a steaming hot cup of French vanilla coffee and moved back to gently set it on the counter. It would take intense concentration and no distractions in order to ensure that the coffee wouldn't spill, and nothing would distract Naminé from making sure that the coffee remained safe.

"We should go out on a date." Kairi said brightly, causing Naminé to drop aforementioned coffee in shock, sending the hot drink splattering all over the floor. Well, there went that plan…

Whirling around, Naminé turned to face the girl again, eyes wide and mouth open. Kairi was leaning over the counter again, her deep blue eyes sparkling deviously and her lips curled up into a knowing smirk. It took a few moments for Naminé to realize that the girl was in fact mere inches from her face and that she was leaning in closer by the second, confidant navy blue eyes locked with startled baby blue ones.

A mental scream echoed around Naminé's head.

Jerking away, Naminé stepped back and struggled to push away her pounding heart, eyes still stuck on Kairi's face. The red head was grinning smugly, her knowing stare making Naminé more than just a little flustered. What had the girl just tried to do? Kiss her?! That wasn't allowed! Naminé was a background person, and shadowy planner and schemer, not a person who was locked into a situation like one she usually controlled!

Those were the rules, and she followed by them. No red headed girl would change that!

"I'm not interested in a relationship." Naminé informed Kairi softly as she reached down and picked up the empty cup. She'd have to mop the floor for this.

Curse her flusteredness.

"Are you just as stubborn as your brother?" Kairi asked curiously. Frowning, Naminé shook her head and opened the back door to grab the mop.

"I thought you didn't like blondes." Naminé hedged calmly as she began to clean. Kairi laughed delightedly and clapped her hands together as she landed back onto her feet.

"I don't… usually." Winking, Kairi blew her a kiss as she pulled her sunglasses from her hair and turned towards the door. "But for you… I'll make an exception." Walking out of the coffee shop she made sure to make her hips sway more than normal, knowing that Naminé's gaze would be fastened on her.

As Naminé watched her leave she shook her head slowly and smoothed the rumples in her apron, trying to distract herself. As she cleaned up the scalding hot coffee on the floor and then handed the call in delivery to the customer Naminé made sure to keep her head focused in the game of what was currently going on in the office of the shop and not what was going on in her head. No, she wasn't lying when she said she didn't have time for relationships; there was still so much to do!

And yet…

Wait, no!

Naminé shook her head. Now wasn't the time to let a girl get in the way of her plans for her brothers. She had to stay focused, alert, and-

Dammit. Her heart was still thudding a mile a minute.

5 Reasons Why I Meddle in My Brother's Lives:

A list by Naminé Strife

1. Boys are hopeless… they make everything so much more complicated when it comes to love! One of the many reasons why I prefer girls…

2. They have the mind capacities of three year old children and have to be supervised by someone who knows what to do… if left alone I'm sure they'd make a mess of their lives.

3. I'm their younger sister… it's my job!

4. I have the manipulative skills of a master criminal… I have to use my powers somehow.

5. Because I can.

* * *

_Hit or miss? Let me know in a reivew!_

_:D So, yeah... I decided to throw in some Namine and Kairi... don't like? Don't read... haha not much else to tell you, sorry... but, I had the inspiration, and as the author I'm going to use it!_

_So, I'll try to update soon, but while you wait you should check out Just Listen! I'm updating that story later today too!_

_:D I really love and appreciate the feedback you guys have given me, and I don't know what I'd do without you! _

_I'll update soon :D_


	12. Can I Get Some Moans with that Coffee?

_O.O Don't shoot me_

_-cowers-_

_Sorry this has taken so long... some things have been going on in my life that has made writing in general really difficult... lost inspiration I suppose..._

_But here it is :)_

_I tried!_

_Hope it sounds as good as I thought it did!_

_Thanks to Sammy Dee, Ayden Silverflame, and Loves to Read :) You really helped a lot!_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Ten Reasons Why I'm Stupid:

A list by Cloud Strife

1. I just watched a red headed stalker rush into my office to do God knows what to my brother, and I can only stand here and watch with a vague smile on my face even though I just _know_ something dirty is going to happen. Note to self: Have someone else clean the office after work today.

2. I never passed my science class but because Leon talked to the teacher my 65 suddenly became a 72…

3. I never actually thanked him for that.

4. I am a slave to my father's shop and instead of setting the good example and getting the hell away from the stupid place, I've instead become the manager for it, giving the silent ok for the rest of the family to do the same. And people wonder why Roxas always comes back when he quits…

5. I often push doors when it says pull.

6. When Roxas got onto me about Leon I couldn't help but be rude even though once again I've set a bad example when it comes to relationships; even when doomed to failure I can't just stay the hell away.

7. I've been sleeping over at Leon's. In his bed. Right next to him. Clinging like a damn baby. And I don't want to stop.

8. Whenever he tries to talk I change the subject or pretend to be asleep because I can't stand the idea of talking because I'm scared of what we'll say.

9. I trip upstairs.

10. I just tried to pull a door that says push…

_Cloud eased into the house slowly, checking to make sure that Leon's crazy, psychotic parents that hated his guts weren't home. The car hadn't been in the driveway when he'd pulled up but the last time he'd shown up he'd been hit "accidently" with a dustpan by Leon's dear old mother, and he didn't want to risk another injury. _

_And after he talked with Leon, he was sure that a dustpan hitting him would be the least of his worries._

_There was the smell of pasta and some sort of herb coming from the kitchen that lured Cloud to his boyfriend who stood poised at the stove with a stirring spoon and an oven mitt. He'd actually bothered to attempt to cook something for their dinner date, but it was apparent that he had no idea what he was doing. Frowning over the ingredients, Leon barely acknowledged his presence as Cloud kissed him lightly on the cheek and grabbed a stool._

"_Dinner is in 5 minutes." Leon said informatively, hardly glancing over as Cloud shifted awkwardly in his seat. Cloud shook his head at that; he wasn't staying for dinner anyway._

"_I've got Roxas saving me some at home." He replied, his heart panging slightly as Leon gave him a curious glance before frowning and looking back at the pasta. Of course, he didn't care enough to ask why Roxas was saving him anything… he would just be annoyed that Cloud wasn't staying. _

"_Why bother to come if you weren't going to stay and eat?" Leon asked in a deadly soft tone. Cloud awkwardly fidgeted on his stool and looked down at the ground._

"_Because I've got some things I need to say, ok?" He said softly, not entirely sure if Leon could hear him. Len did hear him, however, and the tone he heard made his heart freeze. Setting down the spoon he faced Cloud with a raised eyebrow._

"_Ok, spill." He said. Cloud sighed softly and rubbed his face, running his fingers through his immaculate hair and attempting to squash the butterflies rushing through his stomach. This felt all wrong; painful and sickening, but he knew he had to do it._

"_I've… been thinking, and-"_

"_Don't hurt yourself." Leon retorted blandly with a dry smile, trying to bring some comic relief into the situation but failing miserably. Scowling, Cloud stood up and unthinkingly knocked the stool onto the ground. Leon, a little surprised, raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips._

"_Careful there, don't dent the linoleum." Cloud glowered and clenched his fists. Leon didn't even seen to care that he was angry and worked up, his emotionless face breaking his heart with every second that it remained stoic and uncaring._

_He'd had enough._

"_Dammit, I can't do this! It's _over_, ok?! I'm done with you, and I'm breaking up with you! I can't take this stupid relationship anymore because you know what?! It's not a relationship! I'm the one who loves you, you just want a damn good fuck, and I don't want to be that anymore! I'm sick and tired of it! It's done. I'm done." Angrily, Cloud moved away from Leon and began making his way to the living room so that he could make a quick and dramatic exit like he usually was pretty good at. _

_Leon wouldn't have that, though._

_Cloud hardly felt it as Leon grabbed his arm and whirled him around to face him with flashing, furious eyes. He looked close to cutting somebody, and it made Cloud briefly wonder if Roxas was acutally having an influence on his now ex-boyfriend._

_Something else in his eyes made Cloud hopeful though; it was a look of determination and anger, a look of something that was more than just someone who wanted a quick fuck. It looked like Leon was about to fight, and never let go, like he actually cared enough to want Cloud to stay. It was a look that seemed as close to love as Leon was humanly possible of showing, and it was something that took the breath from Cloud's lungs. _

_His lips parted, and Cloud felt hope rise within him. This would show him. This would show him just how much Leon cared. _

"_If you were going to break up with me, you could have just called."_

* * *

Roxas heard the person closing the door, and he instantly felt danger lurking. How did he feel danger lurking? How did he just _know _that something life altering was about to happen? Call it his seventh sense, the sixth being he knew when Axel was in a certain distance from him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end and he looked up blearily from his sleeping position on the desk, the pain in his head more like a dull throb than mind blowing agony. As he peered through the gloom Roxas felt a little chill run through him when he saw who it was standing in the silhouette of the doorway. Call it fear or call it attraction, Roxas couldn't say. All he knew was that every single dream he'd ever had of Axel suddenly went rushing through his head as disgust rippled down his spine.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas demanded as he stood up, the rolling chair sliding back. Axel didn't answer and instead turned on the light, bathing the room in cheap fluorescence. Roxas felt a little uneasy at the way that Axel turned to regard him, almost like he was half amused and half turned on. Something told him to run, and run far, far away, but Roxas couldn't bring himself to leave. His muscles weren't cooperating.

"Axel, will you just get the hell out of-"

"Why Roxas… don't you want to know what happened on our date?" Axel raised an eyebrow and slowly sauntered over to the desk, his words snapping Roxas's jaw shut with a snap. Feeling his face turn red, Roxas fumbled for some sort of response, his fuzzy and throbbing brain unable to come up with something remotely intelligent that could counter Axel's statement. Did he want to know what happened? Hell yes he wanted to know!

"There's nothing to tell… nothing happened." Roxas informed him shakily, hating how Axel's smirk widened and a knowing glint entered his eyes.

"Are you sure of that?" He purred, fingers sliding along the desk as he moved around it and made his way over to Roxas, his cat-like grin growing. Instinctively, Roxas backed up, moving away from the potential threat and almost falling over his feet as he did so. What the hell was Axel up to? Roxas's mind scrambled to figure out his motive.

"Yes-" Hearing the squeak in his voice Roxas glared. "I mean, _yes_. Nothing happened." Axel continued to slowly move closer though as if Roxas hadn't spoken, his steps sure, confidant, and smooth. Roxas stumbled and fell back into the computer chair, and fear rushed through his system as Axel calmly placed his hands on either side of the chair and leaned in, his acidic green eyes trapping Roxas in place.

His scent suddenly washed over Roxas, the mix of cigarettes and curve as intoxicating as alcohol as he inhaled a mouthful of it and suddenly couldn't move. Axel's lips curved up and it hit Roxas then that Axel had to be one of the sexiest men he'd ever seen.

He was _so_ going to hell for thinking that.

"Because I think," Axel leaned in, trapping Roxas between the chair and his body and brushed his cheek against Roxas's jaw, breath washing across his neck and causing shivers to jump up his spine. "I think that something did happen…" Panicked, Roxas jerked away and scrambled from the computer chair, arms flailing and face flushed.

"Get the hell away from me!" He snapped, the death glare not as strong as before. His resolve was weakening, and Roxas hated himself for it. He hated how Axel merely calmly pushed the chair out of the way and folded his arms, the lust and arrogance still dominating his face.

"I just came in here to talk." He said calmly, his lips curling up wolfishly.

"You're a damn liar." Roxas snapped. He could hardly think he was so confused, his thoughts rushing around and the blood pounding in his ears.

"My, my my… aren't we touchy?" Axel drawled with a smirk. Roxas's blood boiled underneath the surface of his skin and he felt his fists clench tightly.

"You haven't seen touchy yet!"

The words flew from his lips unbidden, and in the time it took to breathe Roxas felt his breath being stolen as Axel was suddenly right in front of him, hands splayed on either side of his head as he pressed himself as close as he could.

Oh God.

"No," Axel agreed, and his smirk grew as he leaned in, his eyes level with Roxas's as he winked. "But I can fix that."

And then suddenly he couldn't breathe at all.

Axel moved his hands from the wall to Roxas's cheeks as he tilted his head up and cradled his face, fingers pressed tightly against his skin, holding him in place as he forcefully molded his lips against Roxas's. Surprised, Roxas moved to push him away but somehow when the command was sent from his brain to his arms the message was messed up. Roxas went from pushing against Axel's chest to clinging tightly to his shirt, a soft whimper falling from his lips as he breathed in and Axel's tongue was suddenly in his mouth, invading his senses and overpowering his control.

It was like he was everywhere; the heat rushing off of him in waves that were consuming and dizzying, the scent that was intoxicating and heady, the lips that were soft but firm as they pressed themselves against Roxas's with a passion that was almost painful. It was like he'd fallen into a black hole, a void that took everything but _him_ away until all that Roxas knew was him, all that Roxas could care about what him, and all that Roxas wanted was him.

Something snapped within him.

And then he was kissing back.

Roxas barely registered that his hands were moving from Axel's shirt to his hair until he felt thick, smooth silk running through his fingers, surprise making him inwardly squirm as Axel let out a low groan of pleasure, lips hot and full as he tried to take back the total control he'd had, but something in Roxas wouldn't let him keep it. Fighting back he tightened his grip on the hair wound through his fingers and deepened the kiss, unsurprised when Axel moaned again, pushing himself as close as he could, heat overpowering and intoxicating.

A battle ensued, both men fighting for dominance, Roxas forcing himself as close as he could, pushing his tongue between Axel's lips and then pulling it back sharply as Axel playfully nipped it and grinned against his mouth.

He tasted of cigarettes and red hot gum. Roxas greedily breathed it in, head tilted as far back as it could go, body arched against Axel's to keep the space from growing between them. He felt alive, electricity rushing across his skin as Axel let warm hands travel down from his face to snake around his waist and back, tugging him even closer and breaking the kiss to let his lips work their magic along his jaw line and down his neck.

"Too… short…" Axel groaned against Roxas's neck, a smirk growing over his lips as Roxas gasped and tried to regain the ability to breathe as he jerked against Axel's steadily growing erection.

"What- are… you talking ab-" His words broke off as he felt a hot, heavy hand rest a little low on his hips, and he repressed the desire to groan. His breathing was shaky, unsteady as Axel slid his lips alongside his neck and pressed teasing, biting kisses along his ear as his fingers trailed a scorching path down his hip and slowly closer to his zipper. A low hiss passed his lips as Axel bit his neck and then broke away from Roxas to reach around him and grab a hold of his hips, tugging him closer.

"What the hell are you-" Before Roxas could finish his sentence Axel once again attacked him, lips bruising and forceful as he stole the breath from his lungs and invaded his mouth with a sharp, heady taste that was all consuming and left him seeing stars. As he pulled back to snap something that would be violent, insulting, and crude, Axel merely chased him back until he was flush against the wall, the grip on his hips tightening into something that was almost painful, so painful that it sent sparks of pleasure racing up his spine.

"Give me something," Axel groaned against his skin as he pushed himself closer, "C'mon, I know you can…" He bit and sucked and caressed him with every inch of his body, green eyes closed in ecstasy as Roxas trembled against him and let out short, choppy breaths that was nothing compared to how he usually was.

"What… are… you talking… about…" He breathed, fighting back the moan that was building with the heat that was practically being forced upon him.

"Too… short…" It was like Axel wasn't even listening, the subject of his words changing with each second. Instead, he slid his hands farther down and wrapped them around Roxas's legs as he attacked him again, stealing his breath away.

Somehow, Roxas went from annoyed to seriously aroused.

Things rushed past his closed eyes, flashes of actions he could hardly stop. One moment he was pressed against the wall, fighting to stand up right, and the next thing he knew his legs were wrapped tightly around Axel's waist as the red head tugged the buttons of his shirt off with skillful, long fingers that brushed against his chest and made him arch his back to meet warm, wanting lips. His breathing was soft gasps and low, half strangled moans that he fought to keep down as he was tortured slowly.

"Tell me you want me." Axel begged against his skin as he worked his way down Roxas's stomach, pushing his erection against the bottom of Roxas's pants, making him squirm and gasp under his breath with enough loss of control to make the heat consume Axel entirely. Without even thinking, he rolled his hips up and pressed against his uke as hard as he could, trying to quell the fast rising tide that threatened to pull him under.

"I-I- w-want-" Roxas's voice broke off as he let out a gasp and then a loud, agonized moan as he clenched Axel's back tightly and bucked against his erection, eliciting a similar sound from the man pressing him against the wall and holding him so tightly. Greedily, Axel pressed against him harder and grinded slightly, breathing in the moan and happily accepting the instinctive rocking he received in return that made his knees threaten to give. Kissing him forcefully Axel let his hands slide up the nearly shirtless blonde and wrap around his slim waist so that he could have full control as he pressed up again and grinned against a forced gasp.

"God, I want to fuck you so badly." Axel groaned as he broke away from the kiss.

Time froze.

Oh hell.

Hell no.

Blue eyes flew open in shock and Roxas found himself looking face to face with a hazy eyed red head, his lips parted in desire. Lust and desire swam in his head like sharks in a feeding frenzy, leaving him breathless and dizzy, but Axel's words and the look on his face was enough to slap the haze right out of his system as he began struggling against the red head, pushing against him and releasing his legs from around his hips. The red head, stunned, stumbled back as Roxas shoved him violently away and caught his bearing, his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed.

"Wh-what the-" Axel blustered as he caught himself on the back of the chair. Roxas glared at him venomously.

"Stay the _hell_ away from me." He growled, fingers shakily finding the buttons to his shirt and attempting to re-button it. Axel, dazed and confused, started to move closer, but when he came into arm's length, Roxas darted out of his way and moved to the other side of the room.

"I _said_, stay the _hell_ away from me." He snapped, successfully buttoning his shirt and attempting to right his askew apron and mussed up hair.

"Where did this come from?" Axel demanded as he stepped even closer, ignoring the angry, violent look growing in Roxas's eyes. He was turned on, dazed, and had just been kicked to the curb by a moaning, panting uke that now looked suicidal. It was like a little foreplay, teasing and tantalizing him to the point where he wanted to take him on the computer desk, and the look on said uke's face was enough to make Axel want to do it, be damned the consequences.

If said uke wasn't about to castrate him, it would have been a little kinky to do.

"Why in the _hell_ did you think that this would be ok?!" Roxas demanded shakily, the violent glint in his eye starting to grow. Axel, shocked, felt his jaw drop, and he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe it was the fact that you were _moaning_ and matching me pace for pace like you wanted more?!" He laughed bitterly. "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that!" Roxas, infuriated, closed the distance and promptly back handed the redhead, the sharp _smack!_ Reverberating through the room and making his knuckles sting with the vengeance of bees stinging him repeatedly. He pretended it didn't hurt though, and merely glared his famous kill-you-and-bury-the-body kind of glare that he was famous for.

"I didn't enjoy a _damn_ thing." Roxas hissed. Axel, head turned and lips pursed, slowly turned his head back and he looked down, cheek smarting a red, angry color, and eyes burning brightly. He raised an eyebrow challengingly, an instead of walking away like a smart man would, he merely smirked and shrugged.

"Liar." He said with finality, voice neutral, tones perfectly calm. Roxas, infuriated beyond belief, brought his hand up to back hand the sex-deprived idiot once more, but Axel grabbed his hand mid-swing.

"What the hell are you-"

Before Roxas could finish his sentence though, Axel shoved his lips forcefully against the blondes' cutting off his words with a sharp gasp and lowering the boy's hand to his side. Molding his mouth against tense, unyielding lips, Axel slowly and sensually attempted to make Roxas loosen up, his fingers tingling with the desire to touch him and worship him the only way he knew how to.

Sex.

Roxas resisted, his fists clenched by his sides and eyes open, but when Axel lifted a slow, cautious hand to his cheek and cradled his face tenderly, he could feel his eyes sliding closed and the tenseness about his mouth lessening. It was like Axel was trying to make an effort to keep things clean and simple, his kisses slow and easy, the kind of thing that seemed like he actually cared. He was delving deep, trying to see past the angry blonde that was always spitting hateful words at people, trying to understand him.

The urge to resist was fading, fast, and a sudden self-loathing took over Roxas's heart, turning his feelings fast from Axel and making him lift a hand to physically push himself away. Stumbling back, he hit the wall and glared angrily at the red head that was watching him with suddenly all knowing green eyes.

Roxas hated those eyes, he decided right then. They knew entirely too much.

"Stay the hell away from me." He growled as he turned towards the door. Axel raised an eyebrow at that and cleared his throat.

"It's not me you hate, Roxas." He said conversationally. Roxas ignored him though, fingers grasping the doorknob and flinging the door open with a _bam!_

"And you can't ignore me forever, either." He added.

"Just… leave me alone, ok?" Roxas said quietly, not even turning back. "Just… for a little while." And then he was gone, his ruffled hair and lowered shoulders making Axel suddenly feel very much like he'd made major ground.

But lost major ground as well.

"Dammit." He muttered under his breath, scuffing his shoes along the linolium in the office. He had a feeling that he'd be making up for this whole escapade for a long, long time.

And then, it hit him. He knew whose fault it was for this! Running out of the office, he turned the corner to where Naminé was busy with a customer, her angelic, innocent face shining brightly like a chorus from heaven.

"YOU!" He shouted dramatically, pointing at her angrily. Naminé turned away from the customer to give him a quizzical glance. She looked blank faced and confused for a moment before an all knowing smirk took over and she beamed brightly, making Axel die a little on the inside.

"Me." She acknowledged, smiling.

Five Reasons Why Roxas Hates Me:

A list by Axel Flurry

1. I came onto him when he quite clearly is in denial of his love for my body

2. I molested him in the office he quite clearly is in denial of his love for being molested by me

3. I took him on a date where he became intoxicated and then kissed me before puking of the taste of a dog rubbing its ass on the carpet

4. His sister manipulates thing to where I look like an utter rapist. I probably do that well enough on my own... but still.

5. She will probably make it worse by getting even more involved, just for the sake of seeing my die a little more on the inside.

* * *

_Hit or miss? Let me know in a review! :)_

_Sorry that this was short... I just couldn't think! Anywho, thanks for all of your support, reviews, PM's, alerts, and favorites; they really give me the motivation to writing this story! _

_Merry Christmas if I don't update before then!_

_I'll try to update soon!_

_:)_


	13. The Roar of the Security Guard

_Thank you all so much for the reviews!_

_I love you guys :) _

_Now, apart from the mushy gushy stuff..._

_I've neglected Zexion and Demyx :( That has to stop._

_SO!_

_Here's a chapter dedicated to them, and them alone!_

_Reivew lots, and I'll update even quicker! You guys are awesome, and you know it, so you know you want to!_

_XD_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Five Reasons Why I'm about to Throw Up:

A list by Demyx Strife

1. I just ate an entire pizza out of nerves and now because of nerves I'm about to throw it back up.

2. This is one of the first times I'll be performing in front of people who came to listen and won't throw tomatoes for their personal amusement.

3. The chef just informed me that tomatoes are going to be served on the side with the appetizers for any who order. Would sabotage the tomato idea, but if I move too much I might just barf.

4. Zexion is here at the cafe. Zexion is sitting at one of the tables right up front. Zexion is my date, here at the café sitting at one of the tables right up front. And he's watching for me intently. As my date.

5. I'm looking at him through the curtains and my knees are knocking together so violently I'm making my own beat. If I don't throw up I'm positive I'll piss my pants.

Demyx took a deep, slow breath, in through the nose and then slowly released it out of his mouth like his mom had always taught him. Ah, Demyx had a sweet mom. She sang like an angel and had gorgeous, flowing blonde hair that was always in perfect order. She was the kind of mom that made chicken noodle soup that had healing powers, could kiss a boo-boo better, and taught Demyx how to sing and play instruments. She was the woman that could calm the violent thoughts in Roxas's head, and could make Sora subdued and quiet. Hell, Demyx's mom could even make Larxene calm down for a little bit, and prevent Naminé from making her brother's lives a living hell for amusement. Demyx's mom could charm the sullen attitude from Cloud's life and could make Luxord stop acting like such a distracted, forceful father that wanted his children to be slaves to his business. She was wonder woman in an ever changing pink and blue dress.

But I'll be damned if that woman never taught Demyx how to prevent himself from blowing chunks on stage.

"You've got 3 minutes, Demyx." The stage manager reminded him kindly, slapping his back and adjusting the guitar strap on his shoulder. Wincing, Demyx clenched his jaw and nodded, his neck springing back and forth like a bobble head and successfully making his stomach churn. He was scared that if he spoke, he would throw up all over the manager, and then not be able to perform at all.

Once again he peeked through the curtains of the stage and once again his sparkling eyes found the object of his nausea. A slight, small boy sat alone at a table directly in front of the microphone stand, sipping delicately from his cup of what Demyx suspected was a chai latte. He wore a slightly nice looking black long sleeved shirt and Demyx suspected was a new pair of dark jeans. His messy, slate grey hair was in its usual disarray, but it also looked like the boy had attempted to make it look slightly more presentable. He was reading a book, pretty grey eyes on the page, but as if sensing someone watching him, he looked up and let his gaze travel over the different types of people in the café, bored. As Zexion's stare made its way to the stage, and then the curtains, Demyx let out an undignified squeal and stumbled back, releasing the curtains and falling flat on his ass in a tangle of amp cords.

Damn. He'd almost been caught staring.

"Demyx, this is Paine. She's going to announce you, and then you're going to step out while everyone is clapping, ok?" The kindly stage manager helped Demyx up and then pushed him to a scary, evil looking lady with hair shorter than his. Her eyes glowed like fire and it momentarily reminded Demyx of the pictures of Lucifer that his Sunday school teacher had shown them.

"_Now class," _She'd said, _"This man is the one who is tempting you. Do not, under any circumstances, let him win!"_

Demyx had a feeling that this girl was the spawn of such a man.

How did he know? Call it a gut instinct.

Or maybe that was just the pizza threatening to come back up.

His stomach roiling unpleasantly and his knees knocking together, Demyx breathed in through the nose and out through his mouth and extended his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." He squeaked pathetically.

"Piss off." The girl snapped back with a gleam in her scary red eyes. He saw puppies dying and little girls watching their ice cream falling from the cone in those eyes, and he saw that she would be laughing satanically as it happened.

How did he see that? Call it another gut instinct.

Or that could be the pizza again. You'll have to forgive him. He's a little nervous.

Giving his hand a particularly nasty look like she was about to breathe fire, the girl named Paine snarled something under her breath and turned to stomp off, apparently heading towards the stage to announce him.

"She's a little rough around the edges… but I'm sure if they like you enough to let you stay, you two will become great friends." The manager said perkily, patting his shoulder awkwardly.

"Yeah," Demyx managed to peep, "The best of friends."

"Ladies and gentlemen," He heard Paine's angry tones reverberating from around the speakers, and his stomach dropped like a wet rag on the coffee shop floor. "Thanks for coming here tonight. For your listening entertainment we've brought you a foreigner from Twilight Town…" Her voice trailed off sardonically and the crowd laughed, making the butterflies shoot around Demyx's throat. "Named Demyx Strife who is happy to bring some entertainment… let him hear it, folks!" The crowd went wild, and cheered, their clapping and whistles making Demyx's knees knock together and his fingers to skitter across the strings of the guitar and making a sound like a dying, choking cat wailing around him.

The cheering grew louder, raging right against his ears, and he wondered why they were clapping so loud. Were they making fun of him? Were they going to laugh when he stepped out and they saw his hair? Oh, he knew he should have styled it differently! Though, what was he supposed to do? It was originally a mullet, but when his brother had shaved the sides up too high when he was asleep, he'd been forced to try another tactic and thus the faux-hawk/mullet/spike _thing_ was born! What could he do, comb it into something else?! It was Cloud's abuse that marked him as the odd ball, he had nothing to do with it!

"Demyx!" The stage manager hissed, and Demyx jerked from his hair induced stupor to see the bubbly girl staring at him in exasperation, waving frantically with her clip board.

"What…?" He squeaked in confusion, tilting his head and ruffling his gelled, accidental hair. What did he do wrong? He was just waiting to be able to find the strength back in his legs in order to walk out on stage when it was time to-

"Demyx that was your cue!" The stage manager hissed pathetically.

Oh. Right. That was his cue.

Well didn't he feel like an idiot.

"Can we get Demyx Strife to the stage, please?" Paine sounded annoyed and angered, her voice oddly reminding Demyx of how Roxas sometimes sounds when he gets home from work and finds that Demyx had eaten the last piece of chocolate covered cake. It never ends well for Demyx… Roxas always has it out for him…

"Um, now?" Paine asked irritably. Startled into action, Demyx stumbled onto the stage and just managed to catch himself before he fell onto his guitar and ruined everything epically.

He was pretty sure he'd do that without trying.

"Here we go… Demyx Strife, everyone." Flipping a hand in his direction she gave a forced, painful looking smile before people began to clap, laughing while they watched him blink at them owlishly, clearly terrified for his life. As she walked past him she shot him a dark, particularly nasty look and whispered,

"I hope you fall on your face."

Oh… well wasn't that nice.

"Thanks," He squeaked back in reply, a sweat breaking out along his forehead as he felt his feet moving mechanically towards the mike, his clammy fingers gripping his guitar for dear life. His guitar, you see, had super powers. If he gripped it tightly enough, it gave him the ultra-awesome ability to suddenly not feel nauseas anymore, and give him the courage to play music in front of so many people. One of them being Zexion.

That power just wasn't working right now.

"H-hey," He heard himself say in a pathetic, high pitched voice. A couple of people in the crowd exchanged glances at that, the confusion and amusement playing along their faces. Unable to remain staring at their laughter for long, Demyx pointedly looked away and let his gaze roam across the people, taking in the amount of appetizers that had been set out onto the tables. How many had tomatoes, ready to be thrown? How many would throw them?

Dear _God_ they all had them!

"I'm… a little nervous… if you couldn't tell." He heard himself say, and his stomach jerked in agreement, telling him that if he didn't get on with things, it would implode inside of him.

Then that would be, my dear readers, the end of Demyx.

He wouldn't be able to play through the song he'd rehearsed and rehearsed like it was the end of the world if it wasn't perfect. He'd never be able to formally put in a two weeks notice for his job at the coffee shop like he'd always wanted to. He'd never be able to even work for two weeks after putting in a two weeks notice, and he'd never be able to tell Zexion the great news. Then, of course, he'd never be able to say that he really, really, _really_ liked Zexion, and then he'd never be able to hear Zexion say that he sort of had the inkling that he sort of liked him back, and then he'd never be able to go out with him, or hold his hand, or run his fingers through his hair, and he'd never be able to kiss him and-

WAIT.

Demyx's mind halted at that train of thought, everything freezing as it chewed the words around the space of his cranium. He wouldn't be able to kiss… Zexion?

His breath halted.

His eyes grew wide.

Oh.

Oh _hell_ no.

He'd kiss Zexion, dammit, if it was the last thing he did!

His stomach stopped churning unpleasantly as that thought came to mind, as if it had realized just who it was messing with. Demyx nodded inwardly to himself, the feeling of determination spreading throughout his body like fire, and with a small, confidant smile his eyes found Zexion in the crowd, the man looking up at him with a bemused, strange look on his face. He seemed a little worried, and a little awkward to be sitting there, but it didn't matter. He'd seen in less than a minute what he was there for!

"But it's all ok," he heard himself say in a suddenly smooth, confidant voice. It wasn't the voice of Demyx, and it wasn't the voice of someone about to throw up. If Demyx was paying attention, he would have noticed that people's faces were changing from amusement to interest, just at the sound of his voice. "I think I'll start out with a song that I wrote a few weeks ago… this is dedicated to a special someone that I just can't get out of my head." Demyx's eyes found Zexion staring up at him, his mouth open slightly in shock as Demyx felt himself wink.

Why yes, he did just wink.

At Zexion.

The same Zexion that was shocked with his jaw dropped.

Demyx felt himself grin, fingers finding the right places on the strings. His lips parted slowly, arrogantly, and without too much effort, the guitar sprang to life, and the husky, loving lyrics sounded through the mic.

"_He rolls the window down  
And he,  
Talks over the sound,  
Of the cars that pass us by,  
And I don't know why,  
But he's changed my mind-"_

* * *

"So, Zexion, how'd you like it?" Demyx asked brightly as they sat down at the small Pizza and Wings parlor down the street. Zexion had been silent ever since they'd left the small bar and café, and Demyx wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or not. He'd kept his eyes on the man for almost the entire performance, making sure that he caressed the words with his voice, attempting to let Zexion know that those songs were all for him. Everyone had actually been impressed with his performance, cheering and standing up with bright and eager smiles on their faces. Some had even kissed their significant other soundly on the lips when he'd been singing.

But Zexion hadn't said a word.

He'd merely stared at him with probing, dark blue eyes that made Demyx's breath hitch.

"_Would you look at him  
He looks at me  
He's got me thinking about him constantly  
But he don't know how I feel  
And as he carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if he's figured out  
I'm crazy for this boy  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this boy…" _

Zexion sipped from his water slowly, dark blue eyes still fixed on Demyx's face with that intense scrutiny that made his skin tingle. He looked a little flushed, his cheeks slightly pinker than usual, as if he'd been running recently, or like he was embarrassed. Whichever it was, Demyx found it cute and endearing.

"It was interesting. I enjoyed seeing you perform." Zexion finally said, setting his glass down to nod with a small smile. Demyx couldn't help but beam brightly at that, excited and ecstatic that Zexion had enjoyed it. He hadn't just _liked_ it, oh no, he'd _enjoyed_ it! Demyx could feel himself one step closer towards his ultimate goal.

"So was I right? Do you like that kind of music?" Demyx questioned eagerly.

"I was surprised. I wasn't aware that you could sing so nicely."

"Hey, you hear me sing all the time!" Demyx protested, laughing.

"Yes, but it is usually off key and squeaky. Your performance was quite nicely done." Zexion couldn't help but grin at Demyx's objections and laughter.

"I only do that because it gets on Roxas's nerves!" Demyx laughed, leaning in.

"Roxas is not the only one, I assure you." Zexion retorted, his smile growing only just. Demyx's eyes grew wide at that and he shook his head violently, not wanting to believe it. What did he mean, Roxas wasn't the only one?! Everyone else _always_ complimented him on his singing! They'd say, "Demyx, you have the voice of an angel." And Demyx would smile all bright and happy and sing even more!

"Lies." Demyx dismissed with a shake of his head. He'd never believe that people didn't like his singing.

"_He was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now…"_

They ate quickly- well, no… Demyx ate quickly and then had to wait on Zexion, chattering brightly the entire time that Zexion quietly munched his pizza, his large, solemn eyes glued to Demyx's face. Demyx wasn't entirely sure why Zexion kept staring at him, but it was making strange, spazzy feelings tingle along his veins and it caused his heart to twist in his ribs. It was a wonderful feeling, to have Zexion staring at him so intently, and it made Demyx feel hope like he'd never felt hope before.

As they walked out of the shop Demyx steered Zexion the long way around town, smelling the sweet and powerful smell of Radiant Garden's… well, radiant gardens. They had strips of flowers alongside the sidewalks, the shops, the restaurants, the parks… well, you get the idea. Demyx had decided to take Zexion through the public park that basked in the bright moonlight and had flowers assaulting them on all sides.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked as they walked. They'd hit the orchid part of the walkway and Demyx breathed in deeply, smiling at the happy scent. He loved flowers. If he'd lived in the 70's, he'd have been the best damn flower child the world had ever seen.

Alas… he was stuck in the 21st century, stuck in the decade of wannabes living it up as fake models of the 70's and 80's. Poor, poor Demyx.

"Yes?" He asked brightly, leaning down and breathing in a particularly nice smelling orchid that was bright white and gleamed in the moonlight. He glanced back to see Zexion shifting from one foot to the other, and alarm passed through him as he watched. What was wrong with Zexion? He was usually so calm and collected… had he done something utterly unforgivable? Did Zexion not like orchids? Was he allergic? Standing up all the way he quickly stood face to face and leaned in. Zexion stumbled back in slight surprise at Demyx's speedy movements, but Demyx grabbed his arms and kept him anchored there.

"Are you ok?" He demanded, inspecting Zexion's face for signs that something had happened. Zexion didn't reply though, his dark eyes glued to Demyx's face.

"_Would you look at him  
He looks at me  
He's got me thinking about him constantly  
But he don't know how I feel  
As he carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if he'll figure out  
I'm crazy for this boy  
I'm crazy for this boy…"_

"I've been wanting to inquire…" Zexion began breathlessly, his eyes wide and suddenly very, very innocent, "Who… who that song was written for." Zexion's cheeks turned a soft pink at that, as if he was very much embarrassed to ask Demyx something like that. Demyx, on the other hand, wasn't embarrassed at all. Seeing that Zexion wasn't hurt at all, his grin grew back full force, and he released Zexion's hands to tap him brightly on the nose.

"That's a silly question." He laughed, leaning in to stare directly into Zexion's wide eyes. One hand grasped Zexion's other hand, the skin strangely a little clammy, like he was nervous. Why would Zexion be nervous though? Shrugging it off, Demyx turned and dragged Zexion after him, breathing in the flowers.

"I don't see how." Zexion murmured as he stumbled next to Demyx and blushed a little darker. Demyx laughed brightly though, shaking his head. How could Zexion really not know? For all of his smarts and brainy-goodness, he really didn't know? Looking over at Zexion's pensive stare though, Demyx nearly fell over as he realized that Zexion did indeed _not_ know, and that he was probably annoyed with Demyx hiding it from him.

"You mean… you really don't know?" He asked, baffled. Zexion pursed his lips and shook his head slowly, the red on his cheeks darkening, most likely in embarrassment that he didn't know.

"I wouldn't ask otherwise." He finally responded, sounding a little aggravated. Demyx laughed out right at that, unable to help the bubble of amusement that tore past his lips. Did Zexion really not know? Did Zexion really not know how Demyx felt about him? For all the books he's read and all of the things he knew, did he really not see just how badly Demyx wanted to be with him!?

I'll give you a moment to contain your shock.

Are we good?

Good.

"Zexion," Demyx said seriously, stopped and facing him full on. Zexion paused, his wide blue eyes once more glued to Demyx's face as he gripped his hand tightly. Zexion's other hand was clutched into a fist tightly, like he was nervous about something.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked, his voice oddly hesitant. Demyx beamed at him, unable to help himself from leaning in and getting as close as he could to the boy he was pretty sure that he loved.

"Those songs were all for you, silly." Demyx chirped, tapping Zexion on the nose brightly.

"_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you…"_

Zexion froze, eyes wide and mouth dropping slightly. Demyx thought that it was a slightly silly face to make when someone just basically spelled out that they liked you, but if that's how Zexion reacted when someone said that they liked him, then Demyx wasn't going to rain on his parade. He liked the idea of Zexion being so unique about it.

When Zexion didn't respond though, Demyx began to worry a little. He just continued to stare, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock.

"Zexion…?" Demyx leaned in closer and waved a hand frantically in front of his face. Had he snapped his mind? Had the idea of Demyx liking him broken his brain so that all he could do was stare in shock?

Slowly though, Zexion's mouth closed and his eyes went back to their normal size as he got control of himself again. He shook his head slowly and his hair fell back across his one eye, covering his emotions before Demyx could make much of them.

"Oh." He said in a strangely off voice. Demyx didn't know if it was an off voice like, "I like you too, but I don't know what to say so I'll shut up," or if it was an off voice like, "I can't stand the fact that you like me, but you're annoying so I won't burst your bubble". Zexion wasn't one for showing his emotions very well, and Demyx was finding it a little hard to keep up.

"Oh?" He asked, baffled.

Instead of responding though, Zexion looked away from him and continued walking down the path, his hand still clutched firmly in Demyx's. Demyx followed, and little confused, but he pushed it away. If Zexion was going to act so aloof, then Demyx could act aloof, too! Putting on his best aloof face, Demyx kept pace with Zexion, acting like he'd meant to create an awkward, stifling silence with his confession.

Of course, when he saw a pretty patch of blue roses, Demyx couldn't help but rush over in delight, dragging Zexion along with him. The blue was, of course, a genetic alteration, but Demyx didn't care! It was almost the exact shade of Zexion's hair, and he wanted to get one for him!

Reaching down, he plucked one of the roses from the bush, inhaling it briefly before he turned to see Zexion staring at him with those bright, wide eyes.

"A rose for you!" Demyx chirped. Moving around the small, sharp thorns, Demyx pushed the blue rose towards him, but Zexion seemed a little hesitant to take it. He seemed a little nervous, and biting his lip he looked up at Demyx.

"You want me to have it?" He asked cautiously. Demyx felt a grin steal over his face as he nodded eagerly and gave Zexion a light peck on the cheek.

"_Would you look at him  
He looks at me  
He's got me thinking about him constantly  
But he don't know how I feel  
As he carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if he's figured out  
I'm crazy for this boy  
I'm crazy for this boy…" _

"A pretty rose for a pretty boy." Demyx replied cheesily, unable to help himself. Zexion stared at him in shock, his cheeks turning that lovely shade of pink again before a small, hesitant smile broke over his face.

"Is it safe to assume that you've used that line before…?" He asked in a soft, critical voice. Before Demyx could deny that and explain that he'd never used _any_ lines before, a large, deep, scary voice broke over their small moment.

"Hey! Did you just pick that rose?!" Someone demanded, and a flashlight was flashed right into their eyes, blinding Demyx momentarily. Stumbling back a little, Demyx fell against Zexion before righting himself, trying to see past the light.

"Huh…? What…?" Demyx asked, dazed. As the light lowered and spots burst in his vision, Demyx blinked away the stars to see a shadowing version of a big, hairy looking man in a security guard's uniform. He had dreadlocks thicker than Demyx's fist and huge, animalistic side burns that cut across his cheeks viciously. The dark blue police officer outfit that he was wearing seemed a bit too small for his massive muscles, and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"I said," The man growled in a deep, angry voice, "Did you just pick that rose?!" Demyx shuffled back awkwardly at that, suddenly having the feeling that he wasn't supposed to have picked the rose. Why was this grumpy old man getting so upset about it?

"I… yes…?" He replied weakly. Beside him, Zexion shuffled awkwardly. Did he think that Demyx was stupid now? Demyx sure hoped not.

"And did you know that it's illegal to pick the flowers here?" The man demanded, stepping up closer. He had the chest of an elephant, all muscle and brawn, and Demyx gulped audibly at the words he'd said. Of course… of course he tries to be romantic and it fails!

"No…?" He squeaked pathetically. Zexion grabbed his hand for comfort, and squeezed it.

"No, you didn't know, or no, you knew?" The man growled.

"Well, shouldn't that be obvious?" Zexion snapped from beside Demyx. His voice was cold and venomous. "He's terrified for his life, and you're throwing your intimidating appearance in his face. I'd say that someone here has a case of the self-piteous woes because he is working in a low paying, god-awful job. I can assure you, it's neither me, nor is it Demyx." He sounded annoyed and fed up, like someone had stopped him from doing something that he wanted, and he was going to make them pay for it. The guard, obviously a little startled with Zexion speaking, flashed the flashlight towards him and leaned in.

"I don't know everything that you just said," The man growled. "But I don't like how you're speaking to me."

"That often happens when you have the vocabulary of a small child." Zexion replied coldly. The man, angry, jerked back and glared.

"Alright, you guys are coming to the station, downtown." He growled, reaching a hairy hand towards them.

"Your police station is mid-town, my unintelligent friend." Zexion retorted nastily. Demyx watched as the man's face transmogrified into something truly fearsome, and as an instinct he jumped back as the man reached for them. Zexion stumbled back with him, and Demyx felt his blood turn to ice at the roar the man gave when he missed.

"Officer Xaldin will get you!" He yelled, and Demyx let out a pathetic squeak at his words. Seeing the flashlight flailing on the ground, Demyx kicked it away from the man unthinkingly and turned, dragging Zexion after him as he ran.

"Speaking in third person is a sign of unintelligence!" Zexion snapped back.

Officer Xaldin roared like a lion.

"What are we doing?" Zexion called as he struggled to keep up.

"Running!" Demyx crowed back.

"GET BACK HERE!" They heard Officer Xaldin roar.

"Fat chance of that!" Demyx chirped back in reply, laughing.

They ran through Radiant Garden's park, jumping across the bridges and dodging the trees, trying to make their way back to the car. Demyx kept it lively, pulling Zexion along with him, unable to stop the laughter from tearing past his lips as he heard the officer roaring every now and then when he thought he'd seen them.

"Demyx, where are we going?!" Zexion called to him.

"I don't know!" Demyx exclaimed brightly, picking up his pace.

They ran down the streets, Demyx keeping a firm grip of Zexion in one hand and the rose in his other hand. As Zexion tried to keep up with him, Demyx could hear him murmuring obscenities under his breath.

When they finally reached the car, Demyx released his hand to put it to his head, the world spinning around him quickly. He was seeing stars he was so excited, the adrenaline pumping through his blood stream as he kept laughing and tried to catch his breath.

"That was _epic_!" He yelled out, jumping around to stare at an out of breath Zexion.

"_Would you look at him  
He looks at me  
He's got me thinking about him constantly  
But he don't know how I feel  
As he carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if he's figured out  
I'm crazy for this boy  
I'm crazy for this boy…" _

His eyes were shining brightly, but Zexion seemed more upset than anything.

"We ran from an officer… we broke the law… we ran from the law…we broke the law… almost assaulted an officer…" He seemed to be chanting the words under his breath, shock clear on his face. Leaning forward, Demyx placed the rose in his hands, beaming brightly as he caught his breath.

"That was so much fun!" He breathed, laughing uncontrollably. Zexion's words stopped at that, the breath rushing from his lips as his wide, bright blue eyes found themselves glued to Demyx's face. He seemed frozen in place, his mouth hanging open and his cheeks stained a lovely pink. He looked so lovely and wonderful that it made Demyx's burning heart ache, and he had to turn away, his breathing still trying to be normal.

He was surprised though, when Zexion suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and turned him around.

"Zexion…?" He asked breathlessly. Zexion appraised him for a moment, his wide blue eyes taking him in inch by inch before he suddenly leaned in close and pressed his lips firmly against Demyx's, the blue rose clutched in his hand.

"_Yeah, I'm crazy for this boy…"_

5 Reasons Why This Night is Perfect:

A list by Demyx Strife

1. I didn't have tomatoes thrown at me by angry people

2. I didn't throw up pizza on everyone

3. I was able to say how I felt about Zexion without fainting or being rejected

4. I wasn't arrested for picking a flower, trying to be romantic

5. Zexion has just told me how he felt, his lips pressed tightly against mine :) If that's not perfection, I don't know what is.

* * *

_Hit or miss? Let me know in a reivew!_

_So... aw... yeah... aren't they just cute! _

_:) That happened to me... no, not the flower picking, but this cop was getting onto me and my friend... and we ran like crazy! And she was like, "WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" And I was laughing like crazy and like, "I DON'T KNOW!!" And we just ran until he stopped chasing us... It was EPIC! She's a good student though, so she's like, "OMG what are we going to do, what are we going to do, what are we going to do... we ran, we ran, we ran, we ran..." And I was falling over the bench laughing so hard..._

_It just popped into my head, and I had to share :)_

_So! _

_Reivew, and let me know! Don't make me take ch. 14 hostage for reviews... :3_


	14. Self Confidence Like a Pea

_:D You guys rock!_

_So, I open up my folder in e-mail and guess what I see?! _

_Lots of love._

_From all of you!_

_I'm almost to 200 reviews... :)_

_Thank you!_

_And... it's snowing! Weird... Georgia doesn't get snow. But we've had 2 snow days this year! And it's not the weird snow we usually get. It's like, SNOW. The kind that was in Idaho when I was there during Christmas. And it's not stopping! _

_SQUEE!_

_Anywho,_

_You guys rock, you keep me going... all that jazz :D_

_So, let me know what you think!_

_I'm sure I've been neglecting Sora for awhile... so here he is!_

_And Axel. But still._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Ten Reasons Why I think Riku is Hiding Something:

A list by Sora Strife

1. Every time he gets a text in front of me, his face turns as red as a cherry flavored pair of underw- lollipop…

2. Whenever we hang out and I want to have sex he always tries to find a way out of it… or is entirely too vicious… my ass still hurts when I sit the wrong way…

3. For the _oddest _reason whenever I mention peanut MnM's he gets a really sheepish look on his face…

4. He tackled me when I grabbed his phone to play _Tetris… _I mean, c'mon, _Tetris_!? And it wasn't a tackle like, "ha, ha, ha Sora, I got you!" tackle… it was full on, football coach proud tackle that made me squeal like a little girl in pain.

5. He leaves for odd trips and comes back with a dazed, smoked the shrooms high expression. Would be kinda cute if it wasn't accompanied by, "Hey d- I mean, Sora…"

6. When I saw him last, he was at the bookstore reading Dr. Ansem's, "Guide to being Honest with your Partner: They're People, too!"

7. I am the laughing stock of the Tatsu household; I see Riku's scary brothers Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, and they crack up in hysterical laughter. Well… they did that when I first met them, but you'd think the amusement of me looking like a girl would wear off after awhile. Well… maybe not… but it's still annoying!

8. Yesterday he cancelled our lunch date in order to study at the library. Riku's allergic to libraries!

9. When I mentioned Roxas to him and how he'd almost killed Axel last week, Riku said that I should "be more understanding about my boyfriend- I mean, _brother_ and that if he had something to hide, be damned the consequences and butt out of his business. He then promptly passed out in the potatoes and pummeled the policeman, Paul, when he patted his back and told him to peddle his way out of the restaurant. He then applauded me on my alliteration when I informed him of said events the next day.

10. He twitches when I poke him. Is this a reason that he's hiding something? Could be… how should I know? I don't know Riku, anymore. :(

Sora idly drew patterns into the edible accessories as he leaned over the counter and pressed the small, black icing container against the sugar cookie. He was drawing a small bat into the orange icing with precision from practice in honor of Halloween the next day. He knew that they'd have people crawling all over Roxas's specially made "Pumpkin spice" coffee, "Vampire's Delight" red cider, "Witch's Brew" latte, and "Werewolf" hot chocolate, so he wanted them to have edible accessories to go along with it.

That, and he was bored out of his mind without Riku.

Sora sighed under his breath and glanced at his phone to see that there were no new messages. Riku hadn't texted, called, or even talked to him for _three days_. Sora would have been worried, but since he'd convinced himself that there was nothing to worry about, he'd stopped. Nope, Sora wasn't worried at all!

Which was a lie, but he still wanted to stick to it.

He'd talked to Roxas about some of it, and Roxas had given him pretty good advice.

"_If he's hiding things, then find out what it is. If he's doing something he shouldn't, castrate the bitch and I'll take care of the evidence."_

Yes, Roxas was very good at supporting Sora's suspicions.

Speaking of Roxas…

"I've told you a million times, leave me the _hell_ alone!" Roxas stalked into the shop with Axel fast on his heels, his face a delightful shade of red as Axel continued to follow him into the shop with a slightly desperate look on his face.

"Roxas, just talk to me, you know I'm sorry! I just want to talk to you!" Axel pleaded as Roxas weaved through the tables in an attempt to escape. Axel was as persistent as Riku when he's hungry though, and picked up his pace to catch up.

"Can you not see when you're unwelcome?" Roxas demanded, throwing his hands up and dodging Axel's grasp.

"Can you not see when I'm trying to make a point?" Axel retorted. Roxas gave a particularly nasty look over his shoulder at that, but didn't stop from weaving around the chairs to get away.

"I don't want to see your point, I'd just like you to leave me alone!"

"Is this really about the office? Are you really that mad about it?" Axel asked pleadingly. As Roxas reached the end of the rows of tables he stopped and turned around, glaring up at Axel as Axel stumbled to a stop before he crashed into him.

"I didn't like you before that!" Roxas exclaimed in exasperation. Sora watched with slightly vague amusement as Axel tried to lean forward towards Roxas, and his brother pushed him back.

"You liked me a little." Axel protested. Roxas leaned up, and Sora could imagine that his eyes were flashing in that crazy way that they did when Roxas had put Sora's tigger stuffed animal into the blender at work.

Sora had cried, that day.

"I've never, _ever_ liked you. If anything, I've always hated you." Roxas hissed. Axel stared in slight shock, mouth lax, making Sora wince. Axel seemed almost truly hurt that Roxas had said that. Which would be weird, since Axel only seemed to care about sex. But maybe… just maybe… he was starting to like Sora's brother for more than a very violent bouncy bed game every now and then?

Oh. You don't know about the bouncy bed game, do you?

Sora would be glad to educate you.

You see, when Riku and Sora had first started going out, Sora had been a little bit of an innocent minded, naïve boy. He didn't know all of the terms that people used for sex, and he certainly had no idea about doggy style, a 69, or even just a quick screw. Riku, a little embarrassed that he'd fallen for such an uneducated uke, had proceeded to try to give them all different names, attempting to lessen the awkwardness of having to explain what exactly sex was.

Also, it wasn't like he wanted Sora walking around saying, "I HAD SEX!"

Thus, the bouncy bed game was born!

It sounded innocent, but at the same time not. You could take it the wrong way, if you wanted, but you could also make it seem like child's play. Sora, at the time, was a little too innocent to realize just what he was talking about, so coming from his mouth, the bouncy bed game was just a silly game he'd made up.

Though, Sora is now proud to say that he understands that the bouncy bed game really is.

Take that, mystery texter! Sora does indeed know what sex is!

"Roxas…" Axel seemed a little more than upset to hear that, but Roxas didn't seem to care. He whirled around and stomped past the counter, kicking the back door open and stalking through it like he was about to rip a random bystander's head off. A little worried for any random bystander's life, Sora accidently squirted too much icing from the tube, successfully ruining his bat cookie and ruining his day.

Well, not his whole day. But that part of it.

Axel watched Roxas stomp off with a strange look on his face, a mix between exasperation, annoyance, and begrudging respect. Sora was interested to see that he didn't seem too upset, but only a little frustrated. Maybe he knew that it was his fault that Roxas felt so bad?

"Hey," Sora heard himself say, "Do you want this edible accessory? I ruined it." Sora pushed the ruined cookie towards the dejected looking Axel who saw it and promptly grabbed it, shoving it into his mouth and gulping it down in one swallow.

"Wow…" Sora breathed. "That was impressive!"

Axel nodded, grinning past the icing as he leaned against the counter.

"I'm good at fitting big things in my mouth." Axel finally replied with a wink.

It hit Sora just then that Axel really was Roxas's type, and that he'd never understand why his brother was resisting when the sex god of Twilight Town was practically at his feet, begging to make him scream.

At least, that's how Sora saw that. It's up for interpretation.

"Oh…" He squeaked pathetically. Axel laughed at that, ruffling Sora's spikes and resting against the counter like chasing Roxas down every day was a very tiring event.

"I don't understand." Axel finally said as Sora grabbed a new cookie and began carefully making a bat.

"Well, Halloween is tomorrow so I thought that I'd do something relatively holloweeny for the edible accessories, and-"

Axel face-palmed and shook his head, laughing.

"I'm talking about your brother. I don't understand why he keeps running from me." Axel said wistfully. "I mean, look at me… I'm Axel. I've never been turned down!" Sora gave Axel a particularly amused expression at that, and Axel grinned good naturedly.

"Ok, well, Riku doesn't count… he didn't turn me down because he didn't want me. He was just going out with you, so he was being nice. He couldn't exactly tell you that he'd played the bouncy bed game with someone else, now could he?" Axel's grin widened as Sora stared at him, slack jawed.

"How did you know that that's what we called it?!" Sora demanded in a slightly embarrassed voice. It wasn't exactly common knowledge that Sora was less knowing than others, was it?!

Well… ok, maybe it was.

But Sora didn't like to think that he was. His brother Demyx was still a virgin and knew more than he did for Pete's sake!

Did Sora know who Pete was? No… but for his sake, Sora needed to learn a little more about life.

And by life, he meant sex.

"Hey, I'm the resident sex god of twilight town; I know everything when it comes to relationships, sex, make ups, sex, break ups, sex, crushes, sex, infatuations… sex…" Axel ticked the words off of his fingers as he spoke and Sora stared at him in slight confusion.

"You listed sex five times." Sora stated, setting down the icing and staring at Axel like he'd grown five heads. Slowly, he blew a huge bubble, wide eyes glued to the red heads face. Axel didn't seem to mind though, and he shrugged.

"I'm just that good at it. Want me to prove it?" He asked in a low purr, lips curling up into a smirk.

Sora promptly choked on his gum and almost inhaled it down his throat.

Axel's face transformed from seductive to concerned in an instant, leaning forward and smacking Sora's back as Sora choked on his deflated bubble and attempted to breath.

"You-_hack_-you_-cough -_wonder why-_cough, COUGH-_he keeps re-_hack_-sisting you?!" Sora blustered, hands at his throat as he coughed the gum up and it landed on the half finished edible accessory. Staring down at the now ruined cookie, Sora gave a half strangled groan and pushed the cookie into the trash can. Axel went back to his nonchalant pose at the counter, crisis averted, and shrugged.

"Well, yes." He said bluntly, shrugging. "I've never been turned down-"

"You know about Riku-"

"All right, all right, I've never been turned down by a _single_ man before. It's a little… odd."

"Axel," Sora said slowly, grabbing another cookie and picking up the icing, "it's obvious why he's turning you down. You're going about it the wrong way with him." Axel stared at him for a moment, head tilted curiously like Sora had just spoken in Yiddish and expected him to know what in the _hell_ he was talking about.

"I've never been wrong before."

"Well, you're wrong with him." Sora said firmly, nodding. Axel leaned in a little closer, s sudden spark in his eyes that made Sora feel a little nervous. If it wasn't broad daylight with the curtains up and the door to the shop unlocked, Sora would say that he was terrified that Axel would try to molest him.

Well, never mind. He was scared of that anyway.

Axel was just confidant like that.

"And how… am I wrong?" Axel asked in his soft, tempting purr. It was the kind of purr that if it was in the mouth of Riku, Sora would have fallen over and wanted him to do something hot, fast, and quick _right in the middle of the shop_, but since it was Axel, he could resist. He had the will of an ox, dammit!

And he was closing his eyes so that he wouldn't see his face.

Could he help it? Axel was an attractive man. And Riku… had been avoiding him. Did Sora know why? No. Did he want to know why? Yes. He'd been deprived of their usual get-togethers for some time now, and he was getting frustrated.

He was just happy that red heads weren't his type.

"Well," He began slowly, "Roxas hates it when guys try to just get into his pants… he likes it when they try to be really sweet and romantic. He's kind of grouchy, so it balances him, I guess. It makes him less… suicidal? I don't know. But I've seen the most progress made when people were heartfelt and kind… and when they let him talk." Sora nodded, feeling very accomplished with himself as he opened his eyes and looked to see Axel watching him with a strange glint in his eyes. It could have been admiration. It could have been a mix of surprise and understanding. Hell, it could have been him having an epiphany from the amount of knowledge that Sora had given him.

Or, it could have been boredom.

It's up for interpretation.

"Oh, really now…?" Axel asked, and then he tilted his head the other way like he was still trying to understand. "So you're saying… be romantic?"

"Yes." Sora nodded firmly. Axel blinked slowly at that, his sharp green eyes standing out brightly against his dark lashes as he nodded.

"Oh." He replied simply.

And then that was that.

Sora looked at him for a moment longer, a little confused as Axel suddenly became interested in the design that he was trying to create, his face intense as he stared at the cookie. What had he done wrong? He'd just given Axel the key to his brother, and he'd just said, "Oh."?! What was that for? A little insulted, Sora began his third attempt at a bat, brows together in concentration. Fine. Axel didn't want to hear what he had to say? That was ok. He didn't have to listen.

He'd just never get Roxas that way!

Sora cackled in his head, grinning demonically as he made the bat.

"Imnotromanticsora." Axel suddenly said eyes, intent on Sora's poor attempt at a bat. Sora jerked up in slight surprise at hearing Axel speak, accidently squeezing the tube too much and dumping too much icing on the cookie.

Sora stared down at the cookie, dejected, and with an exasperated sigh he threw that out, too.

Stupid cookies…

"What did you say?" Sora asked miserably. He wasn't going to decorate any more cookies at the moment… not with Axel throwing random words out of nowhere. The red head in question didn't seem too apologetic though; he merely looked up miserably at Sora and shook his head.

"I'm not romantic, Sora." He said slowly and clearly.

And then time seemed to stop.

"Wh-what…?" Sora asked, frowning and leaning in like he hadn't heard Axel right. Axel, exasperated, nodded miserably and put his head in his hand.

"I don't know… how to be romantic." He reiterated, and slowly his cheeks turned as bright red has his hair. Sora, a little more than shocked, nearly fell over and had to hold onto the counter to keep himself up. Axel didn't know how… to be romantic? Axel, the sex god; Axel, the irresistible, tempting man; Axel, the nominated best seme (apart from Riku, of course) in all of Twilight Town…

That Axel?

"What do you mean?" Sora asked in disbelief. Positively mortified, Axel had to look away.

"I mean, I don't know how to be romantic. How else can you interpret that?" He asked miserably. Sora sighed and shook his head slowly at that, trying not to act as shocked as he was really feeling. Obviously, he needed to help Axel out a little bit. Sora wasn't a Strife son for nothing! They were the master's at gentle guidance and kind advice! All he had to do was be subtle, soft, and understanding…

"Axel, that's a little pathetic."

Or… he could be himself.

Axel lifted his head and glared at Sora in a slightly scary way, making Sora back up a little and raise his hands up in defense of himself.

"Alright, alright, sorry… but you have to admit…" Sora sighed and laughed under his breath. "I'll try to help you out, with the romantic stuff. Riku's good at that."

"You mean, Riku was good at that." Axel replied with a suddenly knowing smirk, instantly forgetting that just seconds ago Sora had been mocking him.

"What are you talking about…?" Sora asked evasively. Sure, Axel had said that he knew everything when it came to relationships, but he couldn't have meant that he meant _everyone's _relationships, could he? Sora didn't like the idea of him knowing about his problems with Riku, as of late.

Sora could hardly understand them himself, he didn't want anyone else knowing about it.

"I mean, he was good at that. Past tense, squirt." Axel grinned as Sora, flustered, waved his arms around and glared in a less than impressive way.

He never got Roxas's gene for homicidal kill-you-with-one-look glares.

It's tragic, but Sora makes the best of it.

"I know you mean past tense!" Sora snapped in a way that wasn't really snappy. It was more hopeless, and a little pathetic. "I mean, why are you saying it like past tense?" He demanded, planting his fists on his hips. Axel shrugged and idly dragged his finger along the countertop.

"I've just noticed how you and him seem to not hang out so much. It's hard to be romantic when he's not even around, isn't it?" He asked knowingly, happy now that the conversation was turned away from him. Sora was sure that's why he looked so smug.

"Well, yeah… but I mean- it's like- he's just… busy…" Sora tugged his collar, not liking other people noticing just how uncaring Riku seemed to be these days. They were drifting apart, and Sora didn't like it one bit.

"Busy with what…?" Axel asked, his lips curling up and twisting at the edges like the Grinch. Did they really? No. But still. The look on his face was cruel and knowing and _nasty_ and Sora didn't like it one bit. Twisting his face up into something truly fearsome (or at least something that would make someone question his sanity) Sora jabbed a finger at him and lost it.

"That's why my brother doesn't like you! The moment you feel like you don't have everything in control you have to twist it around and get what you want and exploit others feelings! You're greedy and too demanding and when someone doesn't want to do something, you make them do it, even though it's not nice and it could hurt people!! You think you know exactly what's going on with me and you think you can do whatever to my brother, but you're wrong! That's why he hates you! Maybe, just _maybe_ if you tried to be nice and do things the _normal_ way then he might actually end up liking you instead of wanting to put your head in the mocha blender!!" Sora finished his rant, his hands clenched into small, dangerous fists, and his cheeks flushed red from yelling. The few customers that were in the shop gave him large, frightened stares before they quickly and quietly made their way out of the shop, whispering to one another and giving short, sneaky glances towards the clearly unstable brunette at the counter.

And everyone had thought that it was only Roxas with the mental issues.

Oh, oh _no_… Sora was very much crazy.

It just took awhile to show it.

Axel stared at him, his green eyes wide with shock, his mouth hanging open in utter surprise like someone had just told him that he wasn't sexy. Very slowly, his mouth closed and he tilted his head like he'd never really actually seen Sora before, and was taking him in for what he was worth.

"I didn't know he wanted to stuff my head in the mocha blender." He said in a quiet, subdued voice.

Sora face-palmed and turned away, his anger gone just as quickly as it had shown up. Bi-polar much? Yes. But, Sora didn't care. Riku said it was adorable.

Well, he _did_ say that… but Sora couldn't say if Riku still thought it was adorable. Who knew anymore?

"Well, he does." He said in an attempt to keep the anger. It didn't work though, and he just ended up sounding childish.

Poor Sora.

"Sora…?" Axel's voice was still quiet, and Sora turned to see that his eyes were sad, and he looked a little apologetic.

"What?" He asked softly. Instead of answering right away though, Axel merely walked around the counter and made his way over to Sora, enveloping him in a huge before the brunette could say anything. Sora, without even thinking, hugged him back and it suddenly hit him that it was nice to hug him, and that Axel was a good hugger. There weren't many good huggers in the world you see, and Sora was suddenly happy to say that he'd found one of them.

Even though it was Axel, he was happy that someone was hugging him since Riku obviously didn't want to.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Axel said quietly without pulling away. Nodding stupidly, Sora sniffled and looked up, hating how he felt like crying.

"It's ok. You can't help that someone wedged a yardstick up your ass." Sora replied.

"One of Roxas's phrases?"

"Yes, one of Roxas's phrases."

"I figured."

Sora laughed quietly at that, and pulled back to lean miserably on the counter, his lips pulled down in a frown.

"He can't help it… Roxas is a born skeptic. He's already a pessimist about people, and-"

"I waltzed in and made it all worse." Axel finished knowingly. Sora shrugged but nodded anyway, and continued to stare out into the distance.

"Yeah."

There was a long, awkward silence and then Axel leaned on the counter next to him, his pose relaxed but his face guarded.

"You're really upset about Riku, aren't you." It wasn't a question. Sighing, Sora rubbed his eyes and nodded bleakly, realizing that Axel wasn't being obnoxious about it anymore.

"He's just… changed. I mean, I don't know… he's really distanced himself from me, and I don't know what to do. It's like, sometimes… I don't even think he loves me anymore." Sora said miserably.

"Have you talked to him directly about it?" Axel asked curiously.

"Well, no." Sora retorted, feeling suddenly defensive. Why should he come out right and say it? Shouldn't Riku realize that there was something wrong? Shouldn't Riku be the one to fix it?

"Well, there's your problem. You have to be obvious. Say exactly what the problem is." Axel said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't he know something's wrong?" Sora objected.

"You're such a girl, Sora. No, he shouldn't know. He probably doesn't even realize that you're upset about anything." Axel laughed outright at Sora's indignant face, and shrugged, grabbing an edible accessory and shoving it into his mouth thoughtfully. Sora, a little disgusted at seeing him to that twice in one day, looked away and hit his head on the counter painfully.

"So it's that easy?"

"Just about. Unless there really is something wrong, and he is hiding something from you." Sora rolled his eyes at that, ignoring the memory of the text floating around his otherwise empty head. Yes… Riku definitely had something to hide. Would he tell Axel that though?

Over his dead Winnie the Pooh collection.

"What would Riku have to hide from me?" Sora scoffed, trying to play up the fact that there was "nothing" wrong.

"Oh… do you sell coffee here?" A smooth, seductive voice asked. Sora's head jerked up at that voice, and he couldn't help but stare, open mouthed at the woman standing in front of him. How he hadn't heard the bell chime, he didn't know, but suddenly that really didn't matter anymore. All coherent thought had left.

"Um, uh…" Was all that he could manage to say.

Very articulate, if you think about it.

She was tall and commanding with tan, smooth skin and dark hair that fell down to her waist in thick curls. She held herself with confidence, her stance telling everyone that she could kick ass, take names, and still ooze sex appeal. She wore tight, hip hugging jeans and a button up pinstriped shirt that hugged every curve precisely. She had tasteful jewelry and high heels that looked deadly to walk in. Her eyes were cat-like, predatory, and her lips were full and sensual. Green, sparkling, jade eyes peered at him in amusement, and when she grinned, she exposed bright white teeth.

"You're cute," She said in that same seductive tone.

Sora promptly fell over.

"Eh, sorry about him… he's just learning to walk." Axel easily helped Sora up and gave him a look that said quite clearly that he was ridiculous, and Sora quite clearly agreed.

"Apparently. It's alright; I'm in no hurry." She smiled and winked at Sora.

"We serve coffee here." Sora blurted out, feeling like an idiot as did so. Well, he felt like that most of the time anyway, but still. Sure enough, the girl raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and tilted her head curiously at him.

"What sort of Halloween drinks do you have here?" She asked, smiling. Glancing over at Axel, Sora was surprised to see that he looked bored, almost like the girl was impressive to him at all. Though, why would she be? Though it looked like her confidence could feed a third world country for years, Axel's probably could feed every starving child in America and still serve the third world country for centuries.

Whereas Sora's confidence was equivalent to the crumb a rat would nibble on.

"Um… well, we have different things… um…" Sora pointed at the sign that listed the different drinks and pretended that he wasn't intimidated by the powerful woman. Her cat-like, slanted eyes looked away from him to scan trough the list before her lips curled up and she exposed pearly white teeth.

"I'll have… the vampire's delight." She said, turning her vicious eyes to him once more.

"What size?" Sora squeaked.

"The biggest you've got." Sora nodded jerkily and turned to begin fixing the drink, ignoring the fact that the shop was basically empty and this girl was burning holes into his head as he made the drink. Trying not to spill everything over himself, he quickly made the cider and then set it in front of her, tallying up the price on the register. As she passed over the money with her eyes still on his face, Sora awkwardly looked over at Axel to see him staring out of the window, bored.

"You've got a cute shop here, Sora." The girl said with her eyes sparkling in laughter.

"How do you know my name?!" Sora exclaimed, horrified. The girl, unperturbed, merely gestured towards his nametag and smirked, taking a sip of the cider and not bothered by the fact that it was extra hot.

"Oh..."

Well, didn't he feel like an idiot.

The girl threw her head back and laughed as she leaned against the counter and looked over at Axel.

"You're cute, too." She said in her smooth, slick voice. It was the voice that could charm the money from men's wallets and the voice that could make people ooze at her feet. Sora found that he really didn't want to talk in front of her because he was sure that his voice would sound awful in comparison.

Axel, however, wasn't impressed.

"Yeah, I know." He replied, leaning his head on his hand as he looked at her with a slightly annoyed glance. The girl laughed though, and flicked her perfect curls over her shoulder.

"And confident. Not too many boys are like you." She cooed. Axel, rolling his eyes, stood up to full height and folded his arms.

"Yeah, well, they don't call me red hot for nothing." He shrugged and nudged Sora from his daze, raising an eyebrow at Sora's blank stare. What was Sora supposed to say to that!? Sora wasn't called red hot, he didn't ooze sex appeal, and suddenly it hit him that this was the kind of person that anyone could be attracted to.

Anyone like Riku.

"I'm sure there are plenty of reasons to call you red hot." The girl said, her full lips curling up. Sora didn't like the way that her mouth set; it was mocking and cruel while tempting at the same time. Something he couldn't have.

"And those reasons are things you'll never know about." Axel replied in a less than kind way. Sora, a little surprised, looked over to see the girl's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before she smiled and shrugged, obviously not too bothered by his rejection.

"Your loss," She teased, sipping her drink.

"I highly doubt that." Axel all but purred back, his own green eyes flashing a challenge. The girl laughed delicately at that before she turned her powerful gaze to Sora and raised an eyebrow.

"I heard something you said earlier… I couldn't help it. I thought I'd just let you know… the only way your Riku would have something to hide… is if he knew he was doing something that he shouldn't." Smiling in a sweet way that was actually nothing sweet, the girl winked and took a long gulp of her drink before she turned and walked from the shop, her hips swaying and her steps strong and demanding.

Sora's self esteem hit the floor and burrowed beneath the foundations of The Strife Coffee Shop.

"What a bitch." Axel snapped, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. Sora nodded at that, but couldn't bring himself to respond, her words ringing around his head and making him wish that she'd never even stepped into the shop.

"Seriously, girls like that… don't even get me started. Forget about it, Sora." Axel ruffled his hair good-naturedly and leaned in the counter, turning his head to look Sora in the eye.

"Hey… I have a favor to ask…" Axel said as he finally got Sora to look up at him.

"Go ahead."

"Can you… teach me… how to be romantic?" Axel asked, his own cat-like eyes suddenly very, very vulnerable. Sora, a little surprised, couldn't help but nod, and then something clicked in his head.

"You mean… you want to try to actually be with Roxas?" He said, a little startled. Axel rolled his eyes and ran his hair through his spikes, but he nodded and grinned a little sheepishly.

"I mean, if I'm going to do this, I might as well do it right, right?"

Sora grinned and nodded, seeing a chance to actually make someone happy. Sure, his love life wasn't all shiny and pretty anymore, but that didn't mean Roxas should be lonely, right?

"Alright, here's what you do…"

5 Reasons Why My Life Sucks:

A list by Sora Strife

1. I just lost any sense of self esteem from a girl that wanted a drink called "Vampire's Delight". Would think it was a vampire but no vampire could look that good.

2. My love life is the equivalent of a lame dog in mating season. No one wants me : (

3. Because of my lack of a love life, I have to resort to making my brother's love life better by helping a slightly sex-addicted red head worm his way into said brother's heart.

4. This same brother recently destroyed my Hollow Bastion Nobodies trading cards.

5. And he's not sorry. Not one bit.

* * *

_:) Hit or miss? _

_Let me know in a review!_

_Yeah, so... Haha, I wonder who that girl is? :D Guess and find out!_

_Whoever gets it right gets their name written in caps in the next chapter!_

_I'll update soon!_


	15. Stockholm Syndrome at its Finest

_..._

_So..._

_O.O' _

_Hey guys! I'm back! It's been a long, long time... _

_Don't hate me, please? I've been so busy and backed up with school that I literally had to stop working on every single story that I've started, and I really had to buckle down so that I pass my junior year. _

_I took my first AP exam this Friday, and I feel pretty good about it, and so I sat down and just typed and went crazy with this chapter. I finished it up last night, and so yeah... maybe this means that I'll be able to update new chapters more often from now on! That would be a plus... I've really missed writing!_

_I hope you guys haven't given up on me! I really am sorry for the delay... of... months... o.O_

_Ok. So. Last time we checked... Axel was going to get lessons on being a gentleman! Let's see how this has turned out, yeah?_

_Yeah._

_:) Enjoy!_

* * *

Five Reasons Why My Life Sucks as of Right Now:

A list by Axel Flurry

1. I haven't had solid sleep in two weeks because Sora won't let me… he says it will keep me on my toes in my lessons. Therefore, he wakes me up at odd hours of the night with pots and pans clanging together. Would maim him, but then he wouldn't help me out.

2. He has refused to let me eat any more edible accessories in one bite because apparently it's, "Suggestive, revolting, and would make his suicidal brother kick me in the face." Now, I am reduced to taking small, human bites of something that could be devoured in one breath.

3. I've been awake since 3 in the morning, rehearsing something that I'm not sure I'll be able to remember anyway. Would probably throw script across the room, but I'm sure Sora would then throw me across the room. Possible? Yes. He's done it once already.

4. I'm so nervous that I'm not sure I'm Axel Flurry anymore. Since when have I ever been nervous? Since when has that ever been something that Axel Flurry has ever suffered? Would suspect that I've been taken over by pod people, but for some reason I'm not sure that's what's going on… wouldn't I be able to tell? Perhaps…

5. I'm being taught by a boy that has the smile of a retard, the brains of a six-year-old, and the mentality of someone that's acting like they're not being played by a silver haired man-whore. For some reason, I'm not so sure that this is going to work.

"Sora," Axel said wearily, dragging his fingers through his tousled, tangled spikes, "I don't think I can do this. We've been at it for hours, and I want to sleep."

"We're not going anywhere until I'm confident that you can pull this off without cue cards!" Sora exclaimed, taking a long, exaggerated drink of his coffee. It was the wee hours of the morning in the Flurry household where Axel and his brother lived, but the people in the house were still running strong and not close to stopping any time soon. Reno was hanging out with his friends in the living room, playing video games and drinking more soda than humanly possible, and their cousin, Marluxia, was crashed in the guest bedroom/extra random junk room, talking up his flavor of the week in a less than convincing way. And Axel…

Axel was rehearsing on how to be a gentleman.

For the 14th day running.

He was going to die.

Axel stared longingly at the coffee but when he reached for some to wake himself up, Sora danced out of his grasp, grinning and taking another sip.

"I can do this without cue cards!" Axel defended himself, stifling a yawn and ruffling his drooping spikes. Sora wasn't convinced though, and gave him a pointed look, guzzling down his coffee like it was the elixir of life.

To Axel, who hadn't had a solid sleep since he'd talked to this inconsiderate Strife Coffee House worker, Sora was indeed guzzling the elixir of life, and was unkindly keeping Axel away from it for cruel and unusual reasons that would never be known.

"Prove it," Sora said with a devilish grin that he'd never had until he'd met Axel. Grinding his teeth and glaring sullenly, Axel pulled himself up to his full height, and gave Sora a nasty, angry glare before changing it into a very friendly, engaging smile in the blink of an eye.

"Excuse me, Sora," Axel started, keeping his tone happy and polite, "I'm terribly thirsty, and I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to give me something to drink." He kept his hands loose at his sides and didn't relax into his natural, knee melting smirk that he was famous for. Sora studied him carefully, taking in the bright eyes and polite smile, looking for the smallest of imperfections.

Finally, an eager smile broke over his face.

"That's the best act I've seen over the past two weeks, Axel!" Sora exclaimed brightly, and with extreme gusto bred from 2 weeks of nothing but hard work with the sex-deprived red head, he then downed the rest of the coffee in one gulp.

Axel stared, jaw dropping.

"Did… you… and the… coffee…?" He asked weakly.

"A gentleman can take disappointment very well, and not break his composure because of it." Sora explained, tossing the cup in the trashcan nonchalantly.

It was at that moment that Axel concluded that Sora was indeed something equivalent to that of the anti-Christ.

That… or he was a sadist.

Axel had been working long and hard for fourteen days straight. Aside from class work in college and random odd jobs he did for money, Axel had spent every waking moment with Sora, the rules of etiquette and manners being drilled into his head. He was taught in the art of table manners and the way to address a married woman versus an unmarried woman (why he needed to know that, Axel couldn't say, but Sora found it important enough to include, for some reason). He now knew the trick to opening someone's door for them, and how to charm his way through any situation without having to resort to flirting or flipping his hair back in that irresistible way that made people begin to salivate unattractively. He knew how to have small talk without sexual innuendos, and he could give compliments that didn't center around a person's looks, or the odds of them being good in bed.

And it was all because of Sora.

Contrary to popular belief, Axel found that the innocent looking brunette was actually not so innocent. He was devious, crafty, and sometimes so cruel and wicked that it reminded him of a not as good looking version of Roxas. He often thought of vicious and downright awful ways of getting his point across; one of those ways being that he threatened to throw out Axel's cigarettes if he didn't pay attention and apply the lessons in real life. He made Axel practice with random people in the street, embarrassing himself and ruining his reputation by being a polite, well rounded individual. The people of Twilight Town were on their toes, giving Axel odd looks that had nothing to do with disgust or fear. If anything, some of them were beginning to smile at him and compliment his progress, hinting that it was a change they'd been waiting for, for quite some time. Hell, even the random ladies that sat on their rocking chairs gossiping had begun to wave at him and offer him lemonade instead of glaring at him and whispering to one another.

And it was all Sora's fault.

In fact… the only person that hadn't noticed would have had to be Roxas. Against his personal desires, Axel had stayed clear of Roxas, giving the angry blonde all the space he needed as Axel practiced and drilled with his heartless teacher. Sora had confided that Roxas was suspicious of his absence, but Axel had ignored the comment, deciding that if he thought too much on the subject, he'd go crazy thinking about Roxas.

Yes… it was safe to say that he was more than a little hooked on the angry, suicidal blonde coffee shop employee. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Hmm… it's been two weeks since we've started this little project." Sora said thoughtfully, lounging on Axel's bed like it was his own. Axel slumped into his computer chair, deciding against answering in case it sounded like he wasn't grateful for the help. Though it was a major pain the ass, and Axel's teachers were beginning to wonder what drugs he's been taking, Axel couldn't help but admit that it was… sort of… kind of… almost… nice to have someone so dedicated to helping him. Sora hadn't given up and hadn't stopped his overbearing tendencies to smile brightly when Axel wanted to strangle him, and though Axel still had moments where he wanted to throw the kid off the nearest cliff… Axel was starting to like Sora as a person.

But he wouldn't dare tell Sora that.

Ever.

"I think you're ready, Axel." Sora suddenly stated, looking over at the dozing redhead. Axel blinked slowly at that and looked over at Sora, yawning and frowning as the words suddenly processed in his aching cranium.

"Are you… you're serious?" Axel asked in a severely weary voice. He'd been trying to make it sound a little more incredulous and filled with disbelief, but he was so tired he couldn't manage to twist the tone of his voice the right way.

"Of course I'm serious!" Sora said brightly, sitting up, cross-legged in his bed. Leaning forward slightly and tugging one of Axel's spikes jokingly, he added, "I'm the sensei in this here school of gentlemanly learning-ness… and when I say you're ready, you're ready!" Axel, too tired-and smart- to argue, nodded and grinned tiredly.

"That's good… I think I'd die if this went on too much longer." Axel admitted, laughing.

"Exactly! I don't want you dead… just worn out enough to listen to exactly what I say!" Sora exclaimed, hopping up and tugging on Axel's spikes again. "But if I don't get home soon, Larxene will burn my clothes again… I have to do her chores!"

"How kind," Axel murmured, standing up and walking Sora to the door, opening it and leaning against it, waiting. Sora walked through the door and then quite suddenly stopped, looking back at Axel and grinning wildly as he suddenly moved back and held his hands up, miming that he was holding a camera. Do not be discouraged though… it's not a fake camera, and Sora hasn't lost his mind. It's a specially designed invisible camera, able to be used at any point and time, documenting important moments in history at the click of an invisible button.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sora announced, clicking the invisible camera, "Axel Flurry has learned! I didn't even have to remind him to get the door! I do believe… he really is ready!"

Axel watched Sora snapping invisible snapshots of him, not really understanding what he was doing, and smiled vaguely, imagining himself in bed and fast asleep.

"If you say so, Sora," He mumbled before giving a very dead sounding, "Good night," and closing the door. Sora covered a smile with his hand, pocketing the invisible camera and heading down the hallway, waving to Reno and his friends before stepping outside and heading home, whistling a jaunty tune. After his chores, he was going to print out those invisible pictures and show them to everyone.

Hopefully, they'd have enough imagination to see what Sora saw. That, or they'd be nice enough to humor him.

Axel ruffled his spiky hair awkwardly for a moment before his mind finally registered that his bed was open, and giving a less than manly squeal of delight he launched himself onto it, snuggling into the covers and closing his eyes contently.

Now that Sora said he was ready… he could begin to plot.

After he caught up on two weeks of no sleep, that is.

* * *

Roxas was starting to get a little paranoid.

It had been three weeks since he'd last heard from Axel. Three weeks of not seeing the fiery flashes of red hair before being accosted with the smell of cigarettes, sharp cologne, and the red hot gum Axel liked to chew when he wasn't smoking. Three weeks of looking over his shoulder, just waiting to be tackled from behind and molested once more. Three weeks of seeing his brother sneak out of the house in the middle of the night, slipping back in at odd hours and hiding the heavy and loud pots and pans. Three weeks of nothing but a perfectly boring, ordinary life in The Strife Coffee House where the orders were all the same and where Roxas wasn't interrupted from his day dreams of shoving the nearest person into the deep freezer and locking the door.

He was starting to go a little insane.

The last time he'd heard from the insane redhead, he'd ran into the back room of The Strife Coffee house, locking Axel and Sora out and ensuring that he'd get peace and quiet for just a little while. When he had dared peek out of the room, he'd seen Axel and Sora hugging, and had promptly fallen from his small perch at the door window, eyes wide in shock.

After that, Sora and Axel had been strangely absent from his life.

In fact, a lot of people were strangely absent from his life, lately. As of a couple weeks ago, Demyx had begun taking less and less shifts for work in favor of spending time with his new boyfriend, Zexion, and had left Roxas with nothing but a guitar shaped sticky note saying, "I.O.U a thousand hugs!" And then, as if Demyx wasn't enough, Naminé had taken to disappearing randomly whenever a scarlet haired, smaller, differently shaped version of Axel showed up, asking in a sickeningly sweet voice if Naminé was around. Apart from being amused that Naminé was now being stalked by a female version of his strangely absent stalker, Roxas sort of missed his younger sister since she wasn't the worst he could be dealing with. Cloud was avoiding work at The Strife Coffee House, staying at his other job at Cid's garage, preferring to avoid Leon like the plague again for no random reason, and so Roxas was stuck trying to placate Leon by saying that Cloud would be by soon when Cloud had no intention of showing up.

Roxas found himself spending more and more work shifts with Larxene, and he wanted to put a bullet in her head, and then his.

Yes… it was times like these where Roxas would find himself daydreaming, staring out of The Strife Coffee House window and waiting for the familiar shade of vibrant hair to grace his life. Sure, Axel was a sex-hungry stalker that didn't know the meaning of the word, "NO!" but he meant well.

Most of the time.

And… besides, he couldn't have moved on from Roxas, could he have? Roxas scratched the side of his head and propped his head up with his hand, staring down the street and frowning. No… Axel wasn't the type to just give up when he'd marked his prey. Sure, Roxas had yelled at him, whacked him upside his head, insulted him, walked away from him, slapped him, and hidden from him, but that didn't mean Axel just gave up! Axel was the kind of guy that wasn't deterred by a "feisty blonde"!

… Was he?

Roxas shook his head, blowing the fringe of his hair out of his eyes. Maybe his statement that he hated the redhead finally pushed him away? Had that one moment in the coffee shop finally reached Axel in that special part of his brain where commands were taken and listened to? Roxas didn't like to think so, but looking at things in a logical perspective, it made sense. That small, seemingly insignificant moment where he had routinely yelled at the persistent redhead seemed to have meant something… because now he was nowhere to be found.

And Roxas hadn't seen head or tail of him for three weeks.

So maybe… he really was over him?

"No…" Roxas muttered to himself, blowing a bubble and popping it loudly. "No, he couldn't be."

So then where the hell had Axel run off to?

Roxas tilted his head thoughtfully, trying to come up with a logical explanation, since him moving on just didn't make any sense. Maybe he had gotten into a random freak accident, and was at the hospital? That would make sense, to a degree. If that was true though, then the equally annoying scarlet haired younger sibling wouldn't be at the coffee shop so much, searching for Naminé because she seemed like a loving younger sister, and would be worried. Maybe his mid-terms were coming up and he had to study? Then what was Sora doing, disappearing with Axel randomly?

Why the hell did he even care!?

Roxas made a face of disgust, agreeing with that thought completely. Why did he even care that Axel had disappeared? Why did it matter that the annoying stalker was gone, as long as it meant that he had peace and quiet while he worked? Why should he care if Axel had disappeared without so much as a word, and now Roxas hadn't seen him since one less than stellar conversation in the coffee shop?

He shouldn't!

Roxas nodded in agreement with that thought, still staring across the shop and out of the window. He shouldn't care at all. If anything, he should be grateful that Axel was gone; now he could relax and stop looking over his shoulder so much. He should actually make a note and send it to wherever Axel was, thanking him for leaving. It certainly solved his problems, and made him all the happier.

So… why didn't he feel as happy as he should, given the circumstances?

Roxas frowned once more, trying to figure out why he wasn't so elated. Maybe he'd be happier if it was just Axel that had disappeared, and not Sora too? But why should that matter? Who cared if Sora and Axel had become the best of friends in the past three weeks? And if Sora had broken up with Riku and decided to pursue Axel instead, that was killing two birds with one stone, in Roxas' opinion!

And yet the idea of Sora with Axel made Roxas' skin positively crawl all over.

But why?

Roxas groaned something unintelligible under his breath, mind scrambling for a reason as to why that bothered him. It wasn't like it _should_ bother him, after all. He didn't really like Riku all that much (old childhood squabble that was never resolved) and certainly thought the silver tongued man was hiding something that Sora was too airheaded to figure out, so the idea of Sora leaving him was good. And Axel was always _bothering_ him, day in and day out, so the idea of him leaving should be good, right?

Right.

So… then it wasn't those two separate. Then… it was…

It was the idea of them together.

Not together… but _together_.

Oh. Oh, _no…_

Roxas was jealous.

Roxas' face transformed into something akin to horror as he face-palmed and shook his head violently at the twist his mind had taken. What was he meaning, thinking something like that? Roxas, _jealous_ of the idea of Sora and Axel dating? Roxas didn't get _jealous_ about things like that! Roxas couldn't care one way or another! Disgusted with himself, he rubbed his eyes and propped himself up more against the counter, lips turned down into a frown. He wasn't jealous. He didn't care if they were dating. He couldn't care less if Axel decided he liked brunettes instead of blondes.

No. Roxas just didn't care.

With a disgusted sigh, he promptly hit his head on the countertop, startling the coffee people that had been recording the way his facial expressions changed so quickly during his daydreaming.

Meanwhile, Roxas was mortified with himself. He couldn't be jealous of Sora. He just _couldn't_ be. Being jealous meant that he had grown attached to Axel following him around, and he _wasn't_ attached! He couldn't stand that odd redhead, dammit!

With a groan, Roxas lifted his head and shook it morosely, trying to talk himself out of the idea of being jealous. Because it was illogical. He couldn't be. That was final.

Sure, Roxas found it _flattering_ that someone had taken such an interest in him that they felt the need to follow him around everywhere, trying to be with him. If anything, it was an ego boost for his looks since Axel seemed to just want to screw him. But being flattered didn't mean he'd grown to enjoy or look forward to those moments where Axel was there.

Did it?

He'd just grown used to the idea of someone liking him that much, that's all. Now that Axel had disappeared, things had gone back to a version of normal-if his life could be considered normal-and he was unused to it. It wasn't because he actually missed _Axel_; it was because he missed the flattering attention!

Roxas found it fascinating how he'd twisted it around to that conclusion.

And so, that is why Roxas found himself staring out of The Strife Coffee Shop window, waiting for the familiar flash of red hair. It wasn't jealousy; it wasn't desire. It was just routine.

At least, that's what he was telling himself.

Roxas was distracted from these thoughts as Naminé suddenly burst into the coffee shop, eyes wide and face flushed like she'd been running. Looking over at her, glad for the distraction, Roxas popped his bubble gum, incidentally mimicking Larxene's habit.

The moment he realized that, he then spit the gum into the trash with a look of utter disgust.

He wasn't like Larxene.

No… just no.

Looking back up, Roxas watched with vague amusement as Naminé made her way through the maze of tables and chairs, glancing back over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. When she reached the counter she slipped under the top and quickly stepped close to her brother, hiding behind him and gripping his apron ties tightly in both hands.

"Hiding?" Roxas asked with a dry edge in his tone.

"Yes, so please don't talk to me! I'm trying to avoid Kairi, and if she sees your mouth moving, she'll know what's going on!" Naminé's voice was edged with panic, and Roxas knew that if he glanced back he'd see her eyes wide and pleading. To save himself seeing such innocent eyes and ultimately feeling obligated to save her because he was her older brother, Roxas shrugged and pulled out a rag, wiping the counter down idly.

The shop's bells jingled against the door as it opened, and Roxas didn't have to look up to see the flash of scarlet hair and the tell-tale mini skirt to know that Kairi was lurking nearby. She was a demonic, fully developed female version of her brother, and all of the signs of her presence were noted. A sweet smell of some sort of fruity body spray filled the air, and the soft sound of someone chewing paopu fruit gum. He heard the sharp clacking of high heels on the floor, and then long, nicely manicured nails were set daintily on the counter, tapping lightly and impatiently.

"I'm looking for someone," Kairi said in an amused tone. "Do you know where they ran off to?" With a slightly annoyed sigh, Roxas looked up to see pale, smooth skin and long, flowing scarlet hair. Bright green eyes flashed mischievously at him, and she smiled, displaying perfectly whitened teeth.

"No," Roxas snapped, folding his arms. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Go away." Behind him, he could feel Naminé's hands gripping his apron ties tightly, and he was slightly grateful that she was so skinny to fit behind him. Though… he wasn't sure if that made him fat… if she could hide behind him, just how big was he…?

Something to think about later.

Kairi's grin widened, and her eyes flashed.

"You do know that the more she fights me, the more I want her?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't care. I'm not her; what you want and what you can't have is none of my concern." Roxas looked away, rubbing over the same spot in the counter, realizing he couldn't move anywhere else as long as his little sister was clinging to him. Hopefully, Kairi wouldn't notice.

"She can't run for long… sooner or later she's going to give in." Kairi replied easily, not at all deterred by his cold, dismissive tone. Hmm… Axel must have warned her. She was immune to his glare.

That was just unheard of.

"Maybe you should just leave her alone because she's obviously not that into you." Roxas snapped.

"That just means you don't understand girls, Roxas," Kairi stated breezily, flipping her hair back. "When we say we don't want something, we want it. It's like how we say we don't want the last bit of cheesecake… don't be fooled; we want it so bad we're nearly salivating at the thought."

"Another reason why I'm gay." Roxas rubbed harder at the counter, wishing she'd just leave. She was beginning to remind him a bit too much of Axel, and he didn't want to deal with that.

"Regardless… I just want to know where she is. Is that so hard to say?"

"Yes. Go away, Kairi." Roxas looked back up at her to see a pouting, annoyed expression on her face as she studied him, frustration obvious. Rolling his eyes and looking away, he rubbed a little harder at the counter.

"I… want to know where she is, Roxas." She said slowly, pronouncing each word with distinction.

"I want you to get out of my shop." Roxas snapped without missing a beat. Kairi rolled her eyes dramatically at that and then looked down, watching his mechanical motions of cleaning the spotless counter.

"That place is already clean."

"I want it cleaner."

"You've been cleaning it for the past 3 minutes I've been here."

"It's not clean enough." Kairi looked back up at him suspiciously at that, eyes narrowing. Her glossed lips puckered in thought as she looked down and then slowly looked back up at him, taking in every detail with a sharp stare. Roxas imagined her having x-ray vision, looking right through him and spotting Naminé cowering behind him.

"Why haven't you moved from that spot, Roxas?" She suddenly asked sweetly, a devilish smirk crossing her mouth. Roxas froze at that, staring at Kairi with a look of utter shock.

"Get out of my shop, Kairi." He snapped, praying she hadn't figured it out. If she had, he'd have to deal with them squealing and freaking out and he just had a headache and wanted to get his shift over with so that he could go home, lay down, and pretend that he didn't miss the routine of Axel stalking him and trying to be with him.

Because that's what it was. A routine.

"Roxas, tell me where Naminé is." Kairi said kindly, voice polite but the words demanding.

"If you're not going to buy anything, you have to leave. Standard rules and procedures here at The Strife Coffee House."

"You've been standing there this whole time washing that one spot on the counter and you haven't moved to push me out of here."

"Kairi, get out."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where she is!"

"Kairi, I swear to God if you don't leave I'll-"

"Roxas… I'd like a hot chocolate, please."

Roxas froze, gripping the damp rag in a fist, knuckles white. Kairi had a victorious smile crossing her face as she stared at him, waiting patiently for a hot chocolate that could never come.

Not without him blowing his sister's cover, at least.

Roxas glared at her, silently admitting defeat as she tilted her head and folded her arms, tapping her nails against her skin.

"Well…?" She dragged that single word out, smirking as Roxas's eye twitched in anger and shook his head, remaining right where he was standing.

"That's what I thought." Kairi said kindly. "Naminé… you can come out now, dear."

Well damn.

Naminé let out a soft curse, reluctantly moving out from behind Roxas and staring at Kairi with a wary look of a cornered, injured, wild animal. Roxas, thoroughly annoyed, tossed his rag irritably back into the bin and stepped back, leaning against the wall to watch.

"Why are you hiding?" Kairi asked sweetly.

"Self preservation," Naminé replied calmly, hands clasped daintily in front of her black and white outfit. Instead of Kairi taking it as an insult though, she grinned and began making her way around the counter, heading towards Naminé.

"You're always resisting… it's cute." She said with a laugh. Naminé's eyes grew a fraction wide before she turned and fled through the back room, Kairi close on her heels, laughing.

Roxas shook his head.

Stupid girls.

The coffee shop was quiet once more, and Roxas took his post back at the counter, head in the palm of his hand once more as he dozed, eyes finding their way once more to the window where no red head was walking towards him with an easy smirk and a blonde haired boy on the brain. Letting out a slightly disgruntled sigh, Roxas continued to stare, hoping that maybe if he thought hard enough, Axel would suddenly appear on the sidewalk, slightly bemused but knowing what he was going to do for the day.

Go visit the blondie he had been stalking for quite some time before he'd disappeared.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Roxas jerked out of his stupor, eyes wide as he heard a voice right next to his ear that he hadn't heard for two weeks. Shock ran through him as the person he'd just been thinking about was suddenly right there, in the flesh, and looking intently at him as he attempted to process what was going on. For a second, all he could do was stare with a slightly stupid look on his face, but it was Roxas's humble opinion that such a thing wasn't his fault. If you'd been thinking of someone so intently that they actually showed up next to you, you'd jump, too!

Admit it.

Roxas jerked out of his musings at the sound of a soft chuckle, and instantly he was on red alert, glare darkening his face as he shoved Axel away from him.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped, folding his arms and glaring defensively up at Axel. Axel didn't seem perturbed by his actions-as if he ever was-though; a smile remained fixed on his face and he ran a hand through his spiky hair, an almost sheepish look on his face.

"Just thought I'd stop by and visit." He admitted in a calm and relaxed tone, something that Roxas had never heard from him before. In fact…

Roxas stared at him, taking in his appearance. Sure, his features and his all around look was the same as before, but… something was off. He had the same long torso and even longer legs, the same wild, fiery hair, the exact same bright, shocking green eyes… the same pale skin… the same soft, polite smile…

Wait, what?

Roxas frowned, eyes narrowing as he focused in on the smile that wasn't like Axel at all. It wasn't turned up in mockery or disdain; it wasn't twisted in perverted thought, either. It was a soft, simple smile that seemed to say so much more than, "I want you in my bed, naked."

Well… wasn't that a shock.

"Um…" Was the ever intelligent reply.

Axel didn't laugh in mockery of his less than stellar wordplay though; he only smiled a little more and stood up straight, a relaxed manner about him that Roxas had only ever thought about in passing.

"So how have you been?" Axel asked in an engaging, normal voice that wasn't like him at all. Roxas frowned, trying to see why Axel was suddenly acting so different, and in his utter confusion all he could do was blurt out,

"Where the hell have you been?"

His tact was one to be marveled at.

Axel laughed softly at his question, leaning his hip against the counter and shrugging, running his fingers through his hair that was in its usual disarray. Roxas had to conclude that the only reason he even _knew_ that this was Axel was because of his hair, and his eyes.

Other than that, he suspected pod people.

The moment the words left his mouth though, he knew he'd messed up. He mentally prepared himself for the response that would leave him irritable and all around pissed off, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as Axel tilted his head slightly, and he parted his lips to let out the most perverted or suggestive thing he could think of.

"I've been working on a lot of stuff for school." He responded, staring at Roxas intently.

Roxas froze.

"You… what?" He asked, a look of shock crossing his face.

Again, we must look back at his knack for intelligent responses.

"School's picked up a lot of work, so I had to really buckle down. Sora's been helping me a lot, too." Axel reiterated, the same small, polite small adorning his features. His cat-like, narrowed eyes weren't twisted in some sort of perverted stare, and Roxas was seriously starting to get a little creeped out.

"School…" He mused in reply.

"Yes, school," Axel looked honestly a little amused by his inability to actually hold a conversation with him, but he kept it well schooled, like he didn't want Roxas to see it. But why wouldn't he? Wasn't the best part of stalking the fact that he was a little socially inept and couldn't handle conversations that weren't surrounding his violent moods?

A customer stepped up for his usual caramel frappe, and Roxas was able to excuse himself from the awkward situation he'd found himself in and proceeded to fill out the order, whipping the icy drink up and serving it with a look of confusion on his face instead of an I'll-kill-you glare.

The customer, to say the least, was a little more than shocked.

"How's work been?" Axel asked politely, sitting down on a stool Demyx had bothered to bring behind the counter so that on slow days he could sit down when he actually bothered to work.

"It's been… work." Roxas mumbled to him, giving him an odd glance before attempting to busy himself with cleaning up the already spotless counter and work area.

"Has anything interesting happened?" Axel prodded with that same strange, small smile adorning his face.

"What do you mean, Sora's been helping you?" Roxas suddenly demanded instead of responding to Axel's question, whirling around to face him with his arms folded across his chest. "How could he help you with school? You two don't share the same classes!" Axel laughed softly at that, not looking insulted in the least that Roxas was prying into his life like it was actually his business. Roxas couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it, either; he was prying for the sake of the routine he'd gotten used to and wanted back.

That's his justification, and he's sticking to it.

"He's pretty good with a couple topics one of my classes is going over, actually." He replied calmly, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, yeah? What class?"

"Literature," Roxas frowned.

"What topic?"

"Romantic period," Axel deadpanned.

Roxas frowned even more, and had to nod slowly at that.

"Sora is good at that sort of thing… he's a romantic at heart."

Axel smiled, nodding with an odd, knowing look on his face. Glancing down at his watch, he then raised an eyebrow and stood up, giving Roxas an apologetic glance.

"Well, I've bothered you enough for today; I think I'll go." Roxas could only stare in shock as Axel took his hand and shook it lightly, setting it back by his side and smiling politely.

"You're… leaving."

"Yes,"

"Without any groping, touching, pick-up lines, sarcasm, or smirks."

"Yes, that was the plan."

"Oh… ok." Axel gave a slightly larger smile at that and waved before making his way out of the shop, whistling a tune and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Roxas could only stare sullenly before he took his regular post at the counter, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, staring at the retreating figure of his stalker-gone-normal, ignoring the fact that he was seriously a little peeved that Axel had left, and ignoring the fact that while he'd been there in that less than five minute conversation, things had felt…

… kind of nice.

* * *

The last customers left the shop, and Roxas began locking things up, a sullen expression coloring his face. The rest of the day had been just like the other days where Axel wasn't bothering him, and he just wanted to go home and sleep. Turning on the dimmer for the lights, he finished flipping the chairs onto the tables and stepping through the front door, watching the lights slowly dim as he jammed his key into the opening and let the tumblers click.

"Home," He mumbled to himself, giving a sour glance to the homeless man that always sat outside of the shop at night. Roxas truly hated this man. Whenever Roxas locked up, the man tried to convince him to go back and get him the old edible accessories to munch on, and every single time Roxas declined, he was spit on.

One of these days, Roxas was going to snap on him.

"This is my home, boyo!" The man exclaimed brightly, smiling and displaying his toothless gums for Roxas to shudder and stare at.

"I hate you," Roxas snapped to the man irritably, tossing his apron over his shoulder and tugging at his spiky hair lazily.

"You're just saying that because your wee redheaded man has been ignorin' ya fer yer brother!" The man exclaimed brightly. Roxas flashed him his best glare, flipping him the middle finger in retaliation.

"I couldn't care less you annoying, ugly, old-"

"Hey, Roxas! Jump in!" Roxas turned to see Sora sitting in the front seat of his dad's car, the engine running and a large, eager grin on his face.

"What do you want, Sora?" Roxas asked, getting into the car and ignoring the spark of gratefulness at Sora picking him up instead of making him walk.

"I just came to see how you were doing; we haven't talked in ages!"

"We don't really talk, Sora."

"Are you in a bad mood?" Sora asked brightly, pulling away from the curb and heading to the outskirts of town where the burrow was.

"I'm tired, Sora."

"Oh, I'd imagine… Kairi told me how you looked like you were on the end of your rope." Roxas looked over at him, frowning and shaking his head. So now not only was Sora getting cozy with Axel, but he was holding conversations with his demonic younger sister as well?

He wanted to stab someone with a fork.

He didn't reply to Sora's statement. Instead, he turned and pressed his forehead against the window, watching as they took their sweet time driving down the paved road towards their house…

…only... there was one small problem with that.

The road to their house wasn't paved.

"Sora," Roxas said tiredly, pulling his head away from the glass to look at his brother, "Sora, where are we going?" Sora grinned and leaned over, ruffling Roxas's spikes and then tossed him a small bottle of cologne, winking.

"Spray your usual amount, dear brother of mine." He exclaimed. Roxas took the bottle but didn't spray any, his gaze remaining fixed on Sora, violent images of a car wreck flashing through his mind as he contemplated throttling his twin brother that was a direct opposite of him in every way possible.

"Sora… tell me where we're going."

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" Sora chirped to him, beaming. Roxas sunk down in his seat, folding his arms like a petulant child and shaking his head irritably.

"Sora, I'm going to break things down for you in a way that you might be able to understand," Roxas informed him, keeping his tones calm and low, hoping that if he acted calm, they'd survive the car ride to wherever the hell they were going. "Let's start with the basics, shall we…? Number one, I don't do surprises of any sort, and you know that; number two, I've been working all day and want to go home and sleep away the monotony that is my life; number three, my patience level is about the equivalent to Demyx's ability to function as a normal human being… which is at that zero bar on the scale; number four, whenever you feel the need to intrude in my life, I find myself pissed off beyond all reason… and articles of clothing end up burnt, or missing." Roxas stared at him as Sora listened with a thoughtful look on his face. "Do I need to go on…?"

"Nope, I understand perfectly, Roxas!"

Roxas stared at him with a look of utter disdain.

"Then why isn't the car turning around and heading towards our crappy house?" Roxas demanded in a cold, quiet tone. Sora wasn't intimidated by this tone however; he'd grown up hearing it for years.

"Because I've got a plan, Roxas! You can't deter me from this one, no matter the threat on my life!" Sora was practically bouncing up and down in his seat at the thought as he took another turn and headed for the outskirts of Twilight Town, reaching under the seat and pulling out a bag. "Just make it easier on yourself… go through there and pick out whatever you think is best. Just make sure you spray the cologne… you smell like coffee."

Roxas glared at his brother before looking down into the bag where random shirts and pants were stuffed into the denim pack, a tie resting on top with a bottle of hair gel and a few random toiletries that he used on a daily basis before stepping out of the house. Looking back up at his brother, he stared at Sora for a moment, studying the way that he was practically jumping out of the car window he was so excited, his eyes bright and eager, a goofy smile plastered to his face. He hadn't seen his brother like this… in a long time. Ever since he'd come to Roxas asking about Riku, Sora had been subdued, quiet… sad. And now…

Roxas cursed the soft side of him that no one knew he had.

He was usually good about supressing that side, but since Axel had disrupted the routine...

Roxas cursed once more.

"What is this for, Sora?" Roxas asked in a defeated tone that said quite clearly he was giving up on fighting. Sora beamed, taking another random turn and looking over at his brother.

"This is all for you, dear twin of mine!" Sora exclaimed, waving at the bag. "I'd suggest you just add the black vest that's around there somewhere, spray your smelly good stuff, spruce up your hair, and then you'll be good to go!" Roxas gave him a flat look at that before sighing irritably and grabbing the vest, slipping it on and feeling utterly ridiculous as he sprayed his cologne and "spruced" up his hair. He didn't say anything though, secretly happy that Sora seemed so happy, and when they parked at some random house on the edge of town, he pretended he didn't want to impale himself on the sharp pointy spikes on the gate they passed through.

"Where are we?" He asked as Sora didn't bother knocking, pushing him in through the front door and past a living room where the TV was on some show that was muted, the lights off.

"We're at a house!" Sora exclaimed before suddenly covering his eyes.

"Sora…" Roxas said in a warning tone.

"Just relax, ok? Ok, Roxas? I promise this isn't bad." Sora said in a pleading tone. Roxas sighed irritably at that and gave a grunt for Sora to continue, not complaining verbally as he was led through the strange house with his eyes covered, his brother's excited steps making him careful not to trip over his own feet as he was practically pushed into a room, the hands disappearing from his eyes. He blinked and looked back to see Sora flee from the room, and then with a stern glare he looked back into the room to see where his oddity of a brother had taken him.

He could only stare in shock.

The room was dim, lighted only by the glow of two candles set up at a small table where the silverware and plates were set, the china gleaming. The sound of a soft violin carried around the room, and the feel of the room was relaxed, elegant. To the side, next to a chair, a tall and lanky red head stood, looking almost nervous with a hand resting on the back of the chair and the other tapping a beat on his leg. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few strands escaping to frame his face, and he wore simple black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and a red tie. Shadows from the candles played up the curve of his cheekbones, and lighted his eyes with a bright gleam as he stared at Roxas.

"Hey," He said softly, clearing his throat and looking away awkwardly before looking back at Roxas and pulling the chair out a little. Roxas could only stare though, shock coursing through him. What was going on? What was Axel doing? Was this the whole thing that Sora was so excited about? Was this why Axel had disappeared for two weeks, taking a break from his stalking?

"I… would you… would you like to sit down…?" Axel asked softly, motioning to the chair that he had pulled out, his other hand still tapping a nervous beat against his leg.

"Huh?" Came the ever intelligent reply. Axel looked a little confused at that, the beat against his leg increasing slightly before he let out a sound of nervous laughter, the hand moving up to run through his hair.

"I guess I'm trying to say… would you like to have dinner with me?" A small smile found its way to his face as he waited for Roxas's reply and Roxas, once again, could only stare.

"…"

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to… but I'd like it if you had dinner with me. If you wanted to, at least." Axel added on, and Roxas did something that surprised even himself. He didn't laugh and roll his eyes before turning and walking out of the house. He didn't make a snide remark about Axel playing dirty. He didn't even imagine sharp and pointy objects. Call it the urge to make the routine go back to normal, or call it him acting out because the routine wasn't normal, but Roxas didn't turn away.

"Sure… I'll have dinner with you."

5 Reasons Why I Think I've lost my Mind: 

A list by Roxas Strife

1. I have actually bonded with my stalker to the point that his absence has made me actually miss the routine that we've created. Would suspect Stockholm syndrome, but I've not been taken hostage, and he's not my captor. Though… I'm sure that idea crossed his mind once or twice.

2. I didn't literally throw Kairi from the shop when I could have. Would suspect that she's made a soft spot in my heart, but whenever I see her, I get ulcers and my blood pressure goes up.

3. When Sora took me captive in the truck and threw things at me, I didn't attack him and incidentally wreck the car, getting me out of this impromptu get together with Axel.

4. I was pushed into a room with Axel and didn't immediately reach for the closest sharp object.

5. I am now sitting down at the fancy looking table with Axel pushing the chair in behind me, and I'm _still_ not reaching for the closest sharp object.

* * *

_Hit or miss? Let me know in a review! :)_

_So, this is where it's ended up... for now. :3 _

_What will Roxas do? How will Axel handle himself? I mean, think about it... he's all alone at his house... with Roxas... and at his house there's a bed, in a room, with a lock on the door... _

_Teehee!_

_Now that I've got you thinking dirty thoughts, don't forget to press that button below, and review! I know I don't deserve your utter love and happiness, but I'd like it... :) Peez?_


	16. Axel's Greatest Fear

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed! _

_I could go into this really, really long list about why I haven't updated on any of my stories, but that would be a 14 page list, and I don't want to bore you._

_So!_

_Please don't give up on me because I'm a terrible slacker when it comes to writing!_

_I have hopped back on the wagon, and I am ready to rumble! _

_I kicked this out in four hours (and give or take a few minutes) so please, HAVE AT IT!_

_Something you don't like?_

_Give me your worst! XD_

_Above all, let me know you're all still out there, reading. And if not..._

_I'll just go cry in a corner. :) _

_Not really, but I'll understand why you stopped reading. It's been what, months? Years? _

_Enjoy! :)_

_

* * *

_

10 Reasons Why I Think I'm Dreaming:

A List by Roxas Strife

1. I'm sitting across from Axel, Twilight Town's resident coffee shop worker stalker, and I haven't stood up, turned around, and walked from the room yet. I would think my limbs weren't working, but I can feel my leg swinging back and forth like it does whenever I'm nervous.

2. That's another good point. I'm nervous. In the grand scheme of things, when have I, Roxas Strife, ever been nervous around Axel, not counting the times I thought I was going to be raped? Never.

3. There has been a distinctly awkward silence ever since I've sat down, like the one in dreams where you want to say something but nothing comes out of your mouth. I hate dreams like that. And dreams where you know you need to run faster, but your body doesn't react? I hate dreams like that too.

4. There is a knife, sitting right beside my plate, and I haven't reached for it.

5. It's not like it's a bad knife or anything. It's actually one of those sharp steak knives that you'd use to cut meat without having to take a saw to it. It's got a pointy top, and is just screaming, "USE ME!" But I haven't picked it up.

6. There's also a fork on the other side of the plate that I haven't tried to pick up, either. It's also sharp and pointy, and could be used for stabbing. Yet it remains where it originally was when I walked in.

7. I'm not in a killing mood.

8. I'm not in a violent mood.

9. I'm not in a yelling mood.

10. And… I kinda… sorta… actually… don't want to be.

Roxas wasn't sure what to do. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he was actually awake or not, everything happening at the moment seeming to be a very, very weird dream. He was sitting across from Axel, at Axel's kitchen table, in Axel's house, looking at Axel, and not reaching for the nearest sharp object –that being the knife next to his plate –to stab Axel, and then himself.

Yeah, he had to be dreaming.

But at the same time, he didn't think he was dreaming. The fan blades on the ceiling spun lazily, buffeting a puff of cool air every now and then to him, and he actually felt it, not like in a dream where you "felt" it but it really didn't do anything. He also felt the hardness of the chair and the nerves that assaulted his stomach for no reason. Was he nervous? Hell no he wasn't nervous! He was Roxas Strife, and this… this was just Axel. There was no reason to be nervous, especially since it was just a dream, and he wasn't really sitting here on a date that sort of wasn't a date but at the same time was.

Frustrated, Roxas pinched the top of his hand.

"Ouch," He muttered, staring at the now red spot on his hand. Ok, so dreaming was now off of the list. Maybe he was hallucinating? People can feel hallucinations, but it's all in their head.

That was suddenly a very plausible theory…

"Roxas? Are you ok?" Axel asked on the other side of the table, eyebrow raised. Roxas looked up from the pink mark on his hand and studied Axel, noticing the very clean cut, careful way that he'd dressed and prepared himself. Sure, Axel had always cared about how he looked, but not like this. Where he used to dress to draw attention to seduce people, this seemed to be less sexual. Though he was dressed nicely, he didn't seem to want to seduce Roxas. Which had to be the weirdest concept Roxas ever had to wrap his mind around. Since when did Axel not try to rape him?

"Um, Roxas…?"

He'd always tried to rape him, since day one! That had been just how it was; Roxas had come to accept the fact that he was doomed to be stalked and molested at every corner. He'd even gotten used to it, freaked out when it didn't happen! And now… it wasn't happening.

"Roxas…?"

What had changed in that lengthy period of time where Axel had ignored him? What had even caused Axel to ignore him? He'd been no more angry and violent than usual, and Axel had been no more perverted than usual. If anything, he'd been following him around, trying to apologize while also trying to cop a feel when Roxas wasn't looking. Shouldn't that mean he would want to talk to Roxas more, instead of ignore him? And then he pops out of nowhere like nothing happened, and smiles a nervous smile to butter him up!

"Roxas, you're starting to make me a little nervous…" Axel lightly touched Roxas' hand that was placed on the table, trying to jolt him from his thoughts.

"You're not trying to rape me." Roxas blurted out despite himself.

There was a slightly awkward silence, similar to the one before it.

"… Well, no… I'm not." Axel smiled slightly at that, looking a little confused. "I thought you didn't appreciate it, so I decided to stop."

Needless to say, Roxas' jaw dropped.

"You… decided… to stop?" He replied in disbelief, absolutely sure that he was hallucinating now. That had to be the oddest thing he'd ever heard! People stopped popping their gum when they realized how annoying it is, but crazy people didn't just _stop_ being crazy no more than crack addicts just _stopped_ snorting crack!

"Yes… you don't believe me?" Axel asked, a very small trace of his old smirk flitting across his face before a regular, human-like smile took over.

"I'm finding it hard to believe this night is even happening." Roxas replied bluntly, unable to stop himself. He braced himself for the smart remark or suggestive, "_Let me show you how real it is, hot stuff," _sort of statement, but nothing of that sort came.

"Am I doing something wrong?" He asked instead.

Roxas was finding it hard to be annoyed with Axel when he wasn't being annoying. Though, that was actually causing him to be annoyed at Axel because he wasn't being annoying like he usually was, which was ridiculous because Roxas had wanted him to be normal and like other stupid people!

You could just see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out how he managed to confuse himself with one simple paragraph.

"No, that's the problem!" Roxas exclaimed. "You're doing nothing –ok, well, the violin music in the background from that stereo is really cheesy… but other than that, you're doing nothing wrong. It's creeping me out."

Axel watched him before reaching back and turning the stereo off, cutting off the sound of the violin.

"Better?"

Roxas had the sudden urge to slam his face into the table. Repeatedly.

Ah, there we go… the violence was back.

That didn't last long, now did it?

"I'm just trying to show you that I can be serious… that I'm not lying to you when I say I want to be together." Axel leaned forward as he spoke, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands. "If this is what I have to do to show you that I'm not just trying to get into your pants, then I'll do it, gladly."

"Hah!" Roxas jumped up from his chair and pointed triumphantly. "Not _just_ trying to… meaning you're trying to!" Axel just stared, eyebrow raised, and gave Roxas a very small smile.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Roxas –you're a very beautiful person. I can't help but be attracted to you."

"… Touché."

"Are you going to sit down now? I don't want your meal to get cold." Axel smiled a little more as Roxas slowly sank back into his chair and picked up his fork, spearing a spinach leaf and shoving it into his mouth. Roxas ate a few more leaves before he had to begrudgingly agree that the salad was good, and, biting into the steak, he realized that Axel had done a very good job in cooking their meal.

Was he going to admit that out loud though?

No.

"How have you been? I know we haven't seen each other in awhile, so I'm curious." Axel took a few bites of food before he seemed to decide he wasn't hungry, and watched Roxas slowly devour his meal instead, sipping the red wine that he'd poured earlier. Roxas paused and considered the question carefully. Ah, here was the real test. Axel wanted to see if he'd suffered because he was gone; he wanted to see if the Stockholm syndrome had truly set in. That was all part of his master plan, wasn't it? Make Roxas so used to him so that once he was gone, he'd truly suffer even though he hated him? Roxas could almost picture him up in his room, laughing and rubbing his hands together conspiratorially, wondering if Roxas had cracked yet.

Oh, well Axel had another thing coming.

Roxas had cracked years ago.

"I've been busy with work." Roxas replied in a blasé tone, taking another bite of steak.

"You're never busy with work. Isn't that why you sit there, staring off into space half of your work shift?" Axel replied blandly.

Damn. Axel had him there.

"No… that's the time I spend wondering how many ways I could kill myself with the cappuccino blender." Roxas countered. "Or when I wonder how many ways I could avoid arrest after stabbing a customer with the new sporks my brother ordered instead of the usual 1,000 spoons and 1,000 forks."

Axel stared at Roxas in fascination.

"Well, you know… it saved money." Roxas mumbled in defense of his brother's new order of plastic eating utensils.

"You're always so violent… it's one of the reasons I like you so much." Axel smiled, eyes fixated on the way that Roxas' face was changing from passionate to incredulous in a split second. It was actually quite interesting to witness; one moment it's alive and bright, and then the next moment it's as if someone had slapped him with a wet, soggy noodle. Axel liked that look. It was the look he'd get when Axel slapped his ass when he used to stalk him.

The look after that would be utter fury and disgust, mixed though. Though that look was also sexy, it entailed violence, yelling, and a banning of being able to touch Roxas' ass. Not that Axel would listen, but Roxas liked to know at least he tried to put his foot down.

"I have no idea what to say to that." Roxas snapped, temper flaring.

"What do you mean?"

"When people normally hear me speak of things that are better left in my head, they stares at me and then slowly find a way to go in the opposite direction I'm going. Why the hell would that attract you so much!" Roxas demanded, scowling.

"Because it's so different. I like how different you are from the normal day to day person I meet. I think it's interesting to know that there's someone in this world that honestly knows more than one way to kill themselves via cappuccino blender." Axel then smirked, and Roxas saw the real Axel, the one that had been stalking him for weeks on end before blowing him off for three whole weeks.

And for some reason, he was excited to see him.

"There!" Roxas cried, jumping up and pointing again.

Roxas was getting really good at pointing at close distances.

"Here?"

"Yeah, there! You! That's the Axel I know, not the romantic, sweet and polite one you were pretending to be! That whole thing was utter bull shit!" Roxas jabbed a finger at him again, and Axel reached up, grabbing his finger and holding it, smiling in an all too confidant way that promised more than just laughter.

It made Roxas' stomach detach itself from his esophagus and flip.

Don't worry, it reattaches itself without further prompting.

"I'm multi-sided dice." Axel replied coolly as Roxas tried to yank his finger back. Axel refused to let go though, holding him close and staring into his eyes as he slid his hand up and gripped his wrist instead.. "You think you know just one side of me because that's how I am in public, but I'm much more than the pervert you think I am. I can be polite, sweet, and romantic… you just have to give me the chance."

"Axel, let go of me." Roxas snapped, trying to yank his wrist back.

"No. You're not listening to me."

"Axel, I swear I'll cut you into pieces if you don't let go!" Roxas kept yanking his wrist, but it was to no avail. Axel stared at him, eyes burning with an emotion that Roxas couldn't name, and try as he might not to, he slowly felt himself stop struggling and sit back down, staring back at Axel with equal intensity.

"Are you listening now?" Axel asked kindly. Roxas nodded begrudgingly, figuring that he wouldn't get his wrist back unless he actually heard Axel out. He needed that wrist back, for a lot of different things. First, to open the door to get out of the hell hole Sora had dragged him to, and then second, to get the nice whipping motion as he backhanded Sora for dragging him into this mess in the first place.

"Thank you," Axel slowly let go of his wrist and smiled at Roxas, resting his chin in the palm of his hand again. Roxas yanked his wrist back and held it tenderly, scowling. "Like I was saying, you can't say that I'm just a pervert. There are so many sides to me that you know nothing about, Roxas. Do you know my biggest fear? Do you know my dreams, or aspirations? Do you know my favorite food?" Axel smirked, leaning in more. "Do you know my favorite coffee drink?"

"Straight black coffee with-"

"Nothing in it, medium cup, and keep the change." Axel laughed lightly and shook his head, taking a sip of the wine he was drinking. Roxas glowered, not exactly understanding why Axel was laughing, and what joke was told that would make Axel think it was ok to laugh. When Roxas didn't reply though, Axel stopped laughing and looked at Roxas oddly.

"Roxas, do you honestly think that's my favorite coffee drink?" He inquired, eyes a little wide.

"You always order it." Roxas retorted shortly. Axel shook his head shortly and sighed, rubbing his temple like he was honestly a little frustrated.

"I honestly can't stand the taste of straight black coffee." Axel confessed, focusing intently on Roxas. Roxas frowned and shook his head like he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around that idea, and, in fact, he couldn't. Why the hell would Axel order straight black coffee if he didn't like it? That was just stupid!

"Why the hell would you do that?" Roxas gave in and asked, taking the bait. He had to congratulate Axel in his play of conversation; he made Roxas respond to what he was saying whether he wanted to or not. Did Roxas want to? No! Now that he knew Axel was the same Axel from before, he was prepared to walk out of the room, key Axel's truck (or bike, if it had made its return from Wonderland yet) and go home to sleep a few hours before going back to his monotonous life at the coffee shop! But Axel, that damned Axel, knew how to play the game. He made Roxas say those words. Clever, clever Axel.

"Because it was part of my plan, Roxas, all a part of the plan." Axel steepled his fingers and smirked. "If I waltzed up to you and said that I wanted a caramel frappe with extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top, would you think that I'm the smoldering, sexy, grown man that I am? I'll spare you the trouble of responding and say that no, you wouldn't think that I'm the smoldering, sexy, grown man that I am. You'd think I'm a cupcake or something." Axel sighed and shook his head. "No one takes cupcakes seriously, so I order straight black coffee to come across as sexy, mysterious, and utterly desirable despite the fact that I seem to prefer a distinctly disgusting form of coffee." Axel finished his speech and speared a piece of steak, taking a bite of it for emphases, looking away from Roxas. Roxas didn't look away from Axel however. He stared at him, completely surprised, and couldn't stop staring. After a moment of awkward silence, he parted his lips, and spoke.

"That's stupid." Axel laughed at that, setting his fork down.

"No, it was a part of my plan. And for awhile, it worked. Even if you pretend to hate me, you can't deny that you're attracted to me."

"I'll deny it to the day that I finally stick a spork in my neck and die." Roxas snapped even though his stomach detached itself once more from his esophagus and flipped.

He really had to go to the doctor about that stomach detaching itself. It can't be safe.

"Roxas, I hate to bring up our office encounter, but I don't think you'd have let me ravage you the way I did if you weren't attracted to me." Axel replied evenly, looking back at Roxas, face perfectly controlled. He didn't look like he was inwardly gloating, and it didn't look like he was saying it to get under Roxas' skin. Maybe that's why Roxas didn't blow a gasket and commit murder? Instead, he was actually able to maintain perfect calm.

On the outside at least.

"I'm not attracted to you. Nearly raping me in a public area doesn't mean I'm attracted to you! I didn't want that at all, Axel." Roxas stated in even tones, feeling his temper sparking. Axel jumped at that, eyebrow raised and a smirk flitting across his mouth, twisting it.

"You wanted it, and that's why you let it happen. If I didn't think you wanted it, I wouldn't have done a damn thing, and you know it! Why won't you admit it? What is so terrible about me that you can't admit you think I'm, at least, good looking?" He demanded, leaning forward a little, trying to make Roxas focus completely on him and not the knife that rested so temptingly beside his plate.

"I can't stand you! From day one you've had this idea that we should be together or something, so you've followed me around and molested me every chance you've gotten!" Roxas jumped up from his chair, face turning dark and murderous, eyes burning in fury. Axel didn't let him win though, jumping up as well and towering over him with his impressive height.

"And if you really, _really_ hated it, you wouldn't have gone on a date with me, you wouldn't talk to me, and you wouldn't be here right now!"

"Each time that I've be in any contact with you has been against my will! Sora coerced me to do this; it wasn't because I was just _dying _to see you!" Roxas bared his teeth and scowled, and if you were looking close enough you could almost picture a wild animal that was about to attack.

"Roxas you're so in denial it's pathetic. Sora can't force you to do anything and you know it. You gave in not because he was asking you to, but because deep down you wanted to be here and see me. Admit it, you missed me! And if you can't admit that, you can just leave." Axel was towering over him, his gaze dark and his stance defensive. Roxas didn't know exactly what his problem was, but he was tired of it. Sure, he tried. And now he was done.

"Fine, then I'll leave!" Roxas shoved his chair back from the table, hands clenched into fists as he stomped towards the door. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears, and the desire to hurt something was practically screaming through every beat of his heart.

Axel wouldn't let it go though.

Silly Axel, didn't he know how close he was to death?

"No." Before Roxas could reach the door, Axel caught up easily and grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back. Roxas whirled around, cussing under his breath, but Axel brushed the words off like they were nothing.

"Axel let go of me you sick, perverted, son of a-"

"I'm not going to let you just walk away in the middle of a conversation." Axel cut him off, gripping his shoulder tightly. "I noticed that whenever a conversation doesn't turn in your favor, you just walk away and end it. We're not done with this, and I'm not going to let you leave until we are." His tone was even and calm, collected and cool. Roxas glared up and him, trying to find a way to escape, but the look on Axel's face froze his feet in place. It was like he'd cemented his feet in place, and he'd need a jackhammer to escape.

I wouldn't recommend that though because jack hammering someone's feet is both painful, and awkward to do. And they'd most likely lose their feet.

"Axel, let me go." Roxas snapped, making no move to leave. Axel shook his head, face set in determination.

"No. I think we have a hell of a lot more to talk about, and there's a lot of stuff that you're not telling me that I want to know." He replied easily, though his body language didn't match his tone. If anything, his body language said he was ready to wrestle Roxas to the floor to keep him in place if he had to. Since Roxas wasn't a world champion wrestler, he figured he had no chance of beating someone Axel's size and skill.

Skill, you might ask?

Did I ever mention that Axel was a town champion wrestler? No?

Well now you know.

When Roxas gave no reply, Axel looked back at their disaster of a dinner and sighed, shaking his head and steering Roxas out of the room, heading into the front room and sitting down on the couch, tucking Roxas under his arm so that he couldn't make a break for it and run. Roxas huffed and crossed his arms, scowling.

"Why do you hate Twilight Town so much?" Axel asked conversationally, turning his head to look at Roxas though Roxas was attempting to avoid his stare. Instead, his eyes were burning holes into the carpet similar to the way a laser would, except a laser is much more effective because it actually works. Roxas would keep trying though, for the sake of not giving up.

"Why should I tell you?" He demanded irritably.

"Because I want to know." Axel replied easily, tightening his hold on Roxas as he tried to yank himself from his grasp. Roxas glanced at him and let out a snort of contempt, momentarily giving up on his staring contest with the floor before looking back at the carpet.

"And I should care, why…?" Roxas asked dryly, rolling his eyes. Axel laughed lightly and slid his hand from his shoulder to his arm, tracing nonsense designs into his shirtsleeve as he focused on Roxas' face and the way his eyes looked dark and beautiful at the same time.

"Because I honestly want to know."

"Wrong answer."

Because I care to know?"

"Nope." Axel smirked and leaned close, lightly brushing his lips along Roxas' ear. Roxas would have shuddered in delight, but the split second before he did, he remembered it was Axel speaking, and he caught himself.

"Because you're not going anywhere until you give into me and tell me what I want to know."

"Touché." Roxas sighed and adjusted himself, sinking into the couch and, incidentally, Axel's arm. Axel had the good grace, for once, not to say anything though, and merely smiled, waiting.

"I hate this place because it never changes." Roxas began, scowling at the carpet like the carpet was to blame for his misfortune. "I never thought it was possible to live in a place that's frozen in time, but I swear Twilight Town is. Nothing ever changes."

"And what's so bad about that?" Axel inquired, listening intently. If Roxas was paying close attention, he would see the sincerity that Axel was showing, wanting to honestly know and understand. But he wasn't paying attention to Axel; he was paying attention to the carpet that was having a staring competition with him.

"You'd think it wouldn't be bad… but it is. It's like no one ever thinks to change themselves here and become something different… they always order the same drink, they always follow the same routine, and then they die. I don't want to be like that." Roxas didn't like confiding in Axel. It made him feel weird. It made him feel exposed, and like he was telling secrets, something he never told. He didn't tell Naminé his secrets anymore than he told Sora his secrets. Then why the hell was he telling Axel?

Oh yeah. His arm was blocking him from escape.

"Then don't be like them." Axel replied like it was the most obvious thing. "Be whoever you want to be, but don't be like them." Roxas glanced at him irritably and shook his head.

"It's not that easy. My dad wants me to own the stupid coffee shop, and he wants me to be a part of this stupid routine for the rest of my miserable life."

"Have you told him you didn't want to?" Roxas let out a short bark of laughter, and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. Axel cautiously let go of him, allowing the movement, but staying tense to catch him if he made an escape attempt.

Roxas was sneaky like that.

"My dad has a list of people he loves, and a list of people he doesn't care about. My dad loves my mom, Naminé, Demyx, Sora, and… sometimes he likes Cloud. I'm at the bottom of the list of people he doesn't care about. Whatever comes out of my mouth goes in one ear, and out of the other. He knows I don't want to own that stupid shop, but he doesn't give a damn. That's just how he is, and I hate it." Roxas sighed and shook his head dejectedly, staring at the spot on the carpet that wouldn't stop staring at him. It was an ongoing contest to see who would win, and so far, the carpet was winning.

Damn that carpet.

"You know Roxas, he may want you to do something, but that doesn't mean you have to do it." Axel stated in a slightly encouraging tone, like he was trying to comfort him. Roxas couldn't help himself –he turned and stared at Axel, not wanting to believe he heard what he'd just heard. Did Axel really just try and say something like that? Did he really just try to make him feel better?

What the hell was going on here?

"He's my father… and it's the family business." Roxas finally managed to say in reply, staring at Axel. Axel shook his head and smiled, keeping eye contact with him like he actually cared.

Which was a lie, but for a moment Roxas liked to think someone actually cared.

"If it doesn't make you happy, then you shouldn't do it."

"It's easy for you to say, you're-"

"Roxas, what do you want to do with your life?" Axel interrupted Roxas, speaking over him before he could start a tangent about Axel not understanding. Roxas scowled at being interrupted, but he begrudgingly answered, not wanting to be stuck in Axel's invasive stranglehold.

Apart from being annoying, it also made Roxas' stomach detach itself from his esophagus, which he was trying to prevent thank you very much.

"… I want to be a historian." Roxas replied quietly, looking away from Axel. "I want to travel to different countries and study their cultures, histories, and customs. I think it would be a lot of fun, and it's something that I'd really enjoy." Axel smiled, and set a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Then go and be a historian, Roxas. The only person stopping you is you."

* * *

Axel was sure he was going to die. After he dropped Roxas back off at his house and made his way back to his own house, he slowly became increasingly paranoid. Why, you might ask?

He'd totally ruined that entire date.

It had started out quite nicely, in his opinion. Roxas was dressed nicely, and though he looked confused and resigned, Axel had high hopes. He hadn't made a single perverted comment, and he hadn't spilled the wine everywhere when he poured it. After Roxas had figured out that he wasn't dreaming, Axel felt like they would actually get somewhere with their conversation, Roxas slowly relaxing and responding to the things Axel was saying.

If there were gold star stickers being handed out for effort and success, Axel thought at that point of the date, Sora would have given him one.

Of course… it all had to fall apart.

It was Roxas' fault, really. Axel sighed, and turned into the driveway, parking the truck and getting out, shuffling towards the door. If Roxas hadn't jumped up and insinuated that Axel was just a perverted sex addict, Axel might have been able to play it off and have an a-okay date. But once he did that, all bets were off.

Did Roxas really think that about him?

Well… it was true that he didn't really portray himself as this multi-layer boyfriend material type of man. And true, most of his encounters with Roxas left Roxas angry and feeling like he was about to be raped, but that didn't mean Axel was a nasty pervert, and _only_ a nasty pervert! Axel was so much more than that!

It was just really, _extremely _difficult to show him that.

So… it went downhill.

Axel went into the kitchen where their half eaten food was left and grabbed the plates, not bothering on conserving food and tossed it all in the trash, dumping the plates into the sink. Pouring the wine from the glasses down the drain he grabbed the bottle and stuffed it in the fridge, making a mental note to tell Reno to finish it off. Where was Reno, you might ask? He was off somewhere with Rude, probably on a getaway to some stupid hallmark town like, oh, I don't know, Wonderland? Reno was always saying that he wanted to go, and Rude was a closet romantic, so he'd probably taken him.

"Of course they work out perfectly…" Axel grumbled to himself, going upstairs and laying down on his bed, grabbing his pillow and cuddling up to it. Was he pretending it was Roxas?

Yes, yes he was.

But he'd take that to his grave.

Maybe now that this disaster of a date was over, Roxas would warm up to him? Sure, he'd _forced_ Roxas to share his dirty, nasty secrets –which weren't that dirty or nasty to begin with –but he had the best of intentions. He was tired of Roxas just walking away and ending things with his back facing Axel. Number one, that was all too tempting because his back was facing him, meaning his ass was, but number two, Axel didn't want to let go. He'd tried for 14 whole days to be a better person so that Roxas would give him the time of day and, dammit, he wasn't going to end a date after that short amount of time!

Though, it was a plus that Roxas seemed to enjoy the food since most of his plate was devoid of it.

But the main point was, was that Roxas had opened up to Axel without being drunk. And yes, Axel had forced him, but he didn't _have _to open up to him. He could have found a way to keep arguing until Axel finally gave up and took him home.

And now that he knew a little more about Roxas, Axel could actually try to make Roxas finally admit that he liked him. He had the proper ammunition; now was the time to truly plan!

But that date… was a disaster.

And Axel was scared that Sora was going to attack.

Sora had taken all the time in the world to help, and Axel had blown it. Though Sora seemed kind, sweet, and innocent, it was all a big, fat _lie_. Don't be fooled, Sora was a truly terrifying force to behold! Axel had nightmares where Sora would appear in his window and just stare at him like the horror movies before the light would flash, and-

At the sound of a branch scratching the window in the wind, Axel let out a terrified squeal and dove under the covers.

Five Reasons Why I will be dead by Tomorrow:

A List by Axel Flurry

1. I have failed my sensei in properly executing a normal date with Roxas

2. I have spent 14 days trying to learn and plenty of sleepless nights, all to no avail. He will be out for blood.

3. It will be early tomorrow and not the next day because he will most likely have stayed up the entire night waiting to hear from Roxas, and his entrance into the house when he got home will be all Sora needs to see.

4. I freak myself out to the point that I might accidently fall down the stairs when I jump because I hear something that I think is Sora preparing to attack.

5. I'll save him the trouble and run in front of a bus so I won't have his slow torture.

* * *

_Hit or miss? Let me know in a review!_

_One Reason why you should review:_

_1. Because this is your chance to really rip me apart._

_I'll run the gauntlet! But just be warned... I'm halfway through the next chapter. Don't beat me so cruelly that I can't reach the keyboard to finish it. :)_

_I'll update soon!_


	17. The Birth of the Comment Box

_Thanks for the reviews! I love you all soooo much! :)_

_Okay, so... it's been a couple of months. But I wasn't lying when I said that I was halfway done! I really was! But it was that other half that got me... I just couldn't seem to finish it without it sounded awkward, or forced. So... throw tomatoes, watermelons, oranges, or whatever fruit you feel is necessary. Just don't stop believing in me!_

_I'm doing a total revamp of some things in my story files, so there's going to be some changes! I'm thinking of taking off the other stories I have until this one is finished, and then work on the next, and then the next... _

_Maybe._

_You want to know the worst part though? I had the chapter for Just Listen all ready to go, but the thumbdrive that it was on melted. O.O Can you believe that? Melted! _

_So now I have to try and cough up 20 pages that sound similar to what I had because what I had I felt good about. ._

_But anyway, here we are again, and now you need to read on, and not hate me! I love you! Good news, we start out with Cloud this chapter :D_

_:)_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Ten Reasons Why I think the World is out to get me:

A list by Cloud Strife

1. On the way home from work, a policeman pulled me over and gave me a ticket for looking so depressed I made the man driving past my car do a double take and crash.

2. When he realized that I was the manager of The Strife Coffee House, he gave me another ticket for the cashier being such an angry, violent man. I've made a mental note to act out revenge on Roxas in a very cruel way. Perhaps shaving his hair off while he slept?

3. I've been depressed because I can't seem to figure out what Leon is trying to do to me.

4. Even though Leon has told me what he's doing, I still don't know if it's true.

5. I just stepped in gum.

6. I'm sure that gum is the same gum that police officer is chewing. I'm going to spray paint his car.

7. I know that when I walk in through the front door of the burrow, someone in my unlawfully loud family will be there to bombard me with stupidity and meaningless nothings. Wearing ear plugs is not an option. There are no ear plugs to drown out their decibel of loud.

8. I'm going to get hell from Luxord for ordering 1,000 sporks instead of the usual 1,000 spoons and 1,000 forks, even though it was all in the name of saving a few bucks. Heaven forbid the world protect the thrifty.

9. I just tripped and hit the door with my face.

10. Luxord is on the other side of that door.

"Cloud! You're home a little late from your shift! What took you so long?" Luxord threw an arm around Cloud's shoulder, smiling in an all too familiar, all too fake way. It was not the smile of love and tenderness. It was not the smile of happiness and genuine good feeling. It was the smile that said Luxord was about to honestly go a little stir-crazy, and Cloud could do nothing to stop it. Cloud rubbed the steadily growing red spot on his forehead, courtesy of the cruel and heartless door, and scowled, detangling himself from Luxord's hold.

"Don't touch me." He replied, kicking off his work shoes, giving a very small, barely there smile when the shoe with the gum on it landed on Sora's squeaky clean dress shoes. Ah, that would teach Sora to leave his squeaky clean shoes lying around when Cloud was in a bad mood.

And it would get him back for eating the last chocolate chip Chewie bar. Cloud had wanted that for lunch, but no, Sora had eaten it instead.

Well that's what you get, Sora.

Luxord laughed at the look on Cloud's face and followed him into the kitchen where Cloud was rifling through the fridge for some well earned dinner, and when he saw that Aurora had left lasagna out for him, Luxord felt a small amount of pleasure in closing the fridge door right before he could grab it to heat it up.

Cloud scowled and vowed to switch Luxord's hair gel with rubber cement.

"Now what's this I hear about sporks, Cloud?" Luxord asked, leaning against the fridge and watching his son contemplate murder.

"I ordered sporks." Cloud replied shortly, going to the fruit bowl and grabbing a half moldy orange, scowling and throwing it away before grabbing the ripe apple and biting into it. Luxord, disappointed he hadn't tried to eat the moldy orange, sat down at the bar and shook his head.

"But why? How are you supposed to slurp coffee from a spoon without spoons, mate?" Luxord fixed Cloud with his full on pout, eyes shining with emotion. It was a look that could freeze a child of Luxord's in his tracks and make him –or her –think twice about hurting their old dad's feelings, and it was a look that would make passerby donate money, candy, and their car keys just to make Luxord smile.

Cloud however, was immune to its charm. Maybe it was because he had lived a good, long time with it, and had grown used to it? Maybe it was because he was tired, irritable, and grouchy? Or it was quite possible that he'd sold his soul to the devil.

It's debatable.

"Stop looking at me like you're constipated. It's creepy." Seeing that the fridge was free from his father's bulk, he walked over and grabbed the plate of lasagna, popping it in the microwave. Hallelujah, he was going to get some decent dinner for once.

"I'm serious Cloud! Why the hell would you do something like that? No one loves sporks the way they love spoons!" Luxord scowled as Cloud turned his back on him and focused on the way his food was heating up, the apple slowly disappearing chunk by chunk down Cloud's gullet.

"I don't see why it matters. All you have to do is sign the papers, you make Roxas and me handle everything else." Cloud grabbed the plate from the microwave and hissed at the heat, dropping the plate on the counter and sticking his hand under the faucet, running cool water over it. Damn his hurry to actually get a hot meal. It always came back somehow to bite him in the ass.

"Nonsense!" Cloud waited for Luxord to add onto that statement to, perhaps, defend himself, but when he said nothing else, Cloud rolled his eyes and grabbed his plate, testing it first to make sure it was cool. When he received no further scorching third degree burns, he went over to the bar and sat down, grabbing a fork to finally eat.

"You're not using a spork to eat that." Luxord finally spoke again, pointing accusingly at Cloud's food. Cloud didn't spare Luxord a glance as he began to shovel his food into his mouth, tossing the apple core into the trash. How had it disappeared so fast?

You see, living in the Strife household teaches a person many different things. First off, no bathroom is off limits. Many a time, Luxord had waltzed into his bathroom to find Larxene attempting to gel her antennas as if it were her own bathroom! Did she leave at his disgust and anger? No, she merely slammed the door and locked it every time she went back. Secondly, no one was to enter Roxas' room without signing a liability waver. That was just a safety issue no one wanted to discuss. And thirdly, no food was safe unless it had been devoured properly and was safely stored in one's stomach. You learned to eat fast in this household, if you planned to eat at all.

Thus, the apple had been devoured in a time limit that would make the pie eating contestants at the county fair drool in envy.

"Dad, I think you're being ridiculous about the stupid sporks. You're the only one complaining about what I ordered. Do I hear anyone else complaining? No. So just drop the issue." Cloud growled in return, swallowing the large mouthful of lasagna without bothering to chew. As Luxord opened his mouth to argue in return, Roxas chose at that time to walk into the kitchen, and the conversation thankfully, in Cloud's opinion, turned around completely.

"Roxas, why are you scaring off customers at work?" Luxord demanded huffily, turning to look at the younger son. Roxas glanced at Luxord and Cloud, grunting in an almost animalistic way before opening the fridge and peering around for a snack. Cloud smirked behind the large forkful of lasagna.

"Because I'd hate to break tradition and actually be nice for once." Roxas replied, finding a half eaten taco and grabbing it, dropping it on a plate and shoving it in the microwave. Cloud snorted but shoveled the lasagna into his mouth as Luxord whirled around, hearing his mocking snort.

"I'm getting complaints about your behavior, and Cloud's silly sporks!" Luxord declared, slamming his fist down on the bar top unimpressively. "Do you know how weird it is to stir coffee with a fork that has shorter prongs than before? Or how stupid it is to stir coffee with a spoon that could potentially stab someone?" Roxas smirked.

"Probably as weird as the fact that you have a British accent even though you were born and raised in Twilight Town, not England?" Roxas suggested.

"It's unreal!" Cloud rolled his eyes and shoved the last of the lasagna into his mouth, putting the plate and fork in the dishwasher as Roxas took his taco from the microwave and promptly dropped the plate on the counter, holding his hand in pain.

"If you think that it's such a problem, how about you write a formal complaint and I'll look into it when I go to work?" Cloud suggested, grabbing Roxas' arm and shoving his hand under the cool water in the sink. Roxas snorted and let his scorching third degree burn rest. Was it really three degrees of burns? Probably not, but grab a steaming hot plate next time you have something in the microwave and tell Roxas and Cloud it doesn't burn to the third degree.

That's what I thought.

Luxord stared at Cloud, jaw slowly dropping as he considered what his eldest son had just suggested. Cloud, seeing the gleam in his father's eyes, promptly slapped the red mark on his forehead and winced. Dammit, that stupid door knocker had really hit his forehead hard.

"Cloud, that's a brilliant idea! I'll create a customer complaint box! And when they complain and fill out the papers and put them in the box, you'll _have_ to order spoons and forks separate, the way they should be!" Luxord crowed, beaming. Roxas rolled his eyes at Luxord's antics and grabbed his plate, deeming it cool enough to grab, promptly shoveling the taco in his mouth, swallowing it without chewing.

It's quite impressive, if you think about it.

"Whatever floats your boat, pops." Cloud said, turning the water off once it had fully served its purpose in healing third degree microwave burns.

"And when they complain about Roxas' terrible personality and public indecency, he'll have to change!" Luxord's eyes seemed to shine and sparkle like cubic zirconium the more he thought about his complaint box, as if he'd never had a better idea. And though Cloud had to say that creating "The Burrow" was a terrible idea, it was much better than a stupid complaint box. Who cared about sporks, forks, or spoons?

Nobodies like Luxord, that's who.

"The hell I will." Roxas snapped, dropping his plate in the dishwasher and closing it.

"Well, son, a lot of people are starting to notice your little problem with doing your job when you're bringing your little boy toy to work." Luxord informed Roxas gravely. Roxas, not missing a beat, scowled at Luxord in a rather demonic way.

"Sure, point out the fact that I'm being stalked, but need I remind everyone that the person showing up late and leaving early is Cloud because he's meeting up with Leon?" Roxas snarled. Luxord's eyebrows met up with his hairline and his light blue eyes flicked over to Cloud, silently demanding an explanation. Cloud visibly paled before them, and if he could have, he would have made like a Harry Potter character and apparated the hell out of the situation Roxas had put him in. Did he want to discuss Leon? Hell no!

It was an awkward situation, to be sure.

Though, it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong, really… they were just meeting up to talk. _Talk_… the word sounded strange to Cloud. Since when had Leon ever talked?

But _boy_ was he talking now.

Anything Cloud did or said, Leon would have something to say. He really was making an effort to try and show Cloud he could talk and honestly mean it. When it was just them, it wasn't just about sex, and for once, Cloud felt like he was in a relationship.

Except… he wasn't.

Sure, Leon would love to be Cloud's boyfriend again, but there was one problem.

Cloud refused to talk about that.

Sure, he loved Leon. But that was a given before this story even started. They'd been together for quite some time, actually. But after everything had blown up, Cloud wasn't sure if he wanted to try again. Leon had made it clear before that he didn't love him, why did he want to deal with that?

He didn't.

"Cloud? What the hell is Roxas talking about?" Luxord finally demanded after Cloud's inner monologue had finished. Cloud snapped out of his daze and fixed his cold, ruthless stare on Roxas, taking a menacing step closer to his soon to be deceased younger brother. Sensing danger, Roxas skirted around the bar and made a break for it, fleeing the room and successfully avoiding capture and decapitation.

Decapitation was such a messy thing to go through, after all.

Seeing his prey escape, Cloud promptly turned on his heel and made his way to the stairs, ignoring Luxord calling for him as he made his ascent to his bedroom. Did he want to hear about sporks, complaint boxes, and a lecture about Leon?

I'll let you think of the answer. Giving it to you is just too easy.

Making his way to his room, Cloud pulled his phone out and saw that Leon had called while he'd been attempting to have lunch in peace. Biting his lip, Cloud called Leon back and sat down on his bed, unable to keep the smile from his face as Leon picked up right after the first ring and sounded honestly happy to hear his voice.

Nearby, Sora currently had a phone glued to his ear, but was in a much worse mood than Cloud was.

_"This is Riku. I'm not here right now, but please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Hey Riku… um, it's Sora, if you couldn't tell… I was just, y'know, calling to talk…? If you want to talk, because if you don't that's totally fine, we don't have to talk, or see each other, or… or anything… if you don't want it… love you, bye." Sora frowned and studied his carpet, hanging the phone up and tossing it on his pillow dejectedly, burying his face in his arms. He hadn't seen or heard from Riku in a week, and it was really starting to get to him. Did Riku just not want a relationship anymore? If he didn't want a relationship, why didn't he say anything? If he was up front and serious about what was going on, then Sora could take it like a man, accept the situation, and move on.

By burying himself under his covers and breaking down like a real man would.

Standing up dejectedly, Sora grabbed his work clothes and changed into them, making sure to put his phone in his front pocket on vibrate that way if Riku actually called back, he'd be able to answer it the moment he called. One could ask themselves, "Is this pathetic or what?"

Why yes, yes it is.

Walking down the stairs, Sora nearly ran into Larxene and squealed as she twisted around him and shoved him down the stairs, cackling as he went flying and landed in a heap. Sora, a little dazed, stared up at her retreating figure and had to shake his head. Once upon a time, Larxene had been a kind, loving individual that took the time to always be a wonderful, supportive person to those around her.

Then she fell down that man hole, and nothing was ever the same.

The doctors had tried, they really had, but nothing could be done. Larxene would never be kind and loving, ever again. It was a shame, really. The Strife family had held a ceremony for her mercy and happiness, and then promptly moved on from it, doing things like locking Larxene out of the car, or forgetting her when they left the mall so she'd have to walk home.

It was a wonder they hadn't all been murdered by her yet.

Sighing pathetically, Sora picked himself up and looked around for his shoes, scowling as he saw that Cloud had tossed his worn out and ugly work shoes on top of Sora's pristine, shiny ones. Grabbing Cloud's shoe, he attempted to toss it away from his perfectly clean shoes when, to his horror, one of his shoes was also sent soaring through the air with Cloud's. Baffled by this turn of events, Sora went over and picked his shoe up, letting out a less than manly squeal of indignation as he realized that his shoe was connected to Cloud's by a thick, nasty glob of gum that looked suspiciously like it had been in the mouth of a cruel officer.

"CLOUD!" He screeched, taking Cloud's shoe and stomping into the kitchen with fire in his eyes. If there was one thing he wouldn't tolerate, it was people getting nasty, unmentionably disgusting things on his otherwise superiorly shiny shoes. Flipping a switch beside the sink, Sora then shoved Cloud's shoe into the garbage disposal and smiled to himself as the garbage disposal devoured his shoe with a grinding, squealing, painfully loud gurgling noise.

It didn't take much to make Sora happy.

After cleaning his shoes Sora put them on and made his way to The Strife Coffee House where Demyx was supposed to be working with Naminé. Sora was glad it would be Naminé he was working with; he was getting tired of working either with Larxene or Roxas. Larxene was developing a habit of tying his shoes together while he daydreamed so that he'd trip when he tried to walk, and Roxas had a habit of muttering cruel and unmentionable dark things under his breath when Sora attempted conversation.

All in all it made work a horrible place to be.

As Sora walked into the shop, Demyx was in the process of leaving, practically dragging Zexion out of the shop to go who knows where. While Zexion looked slightly panicked, he also seemed a little happy, like he was glad to be dragged as long as it was Demyx dragging him, and no one else.

"Hey Sora!" Demyx called out as he pulled Zexion through the doors. Sora gazed solemnly at Zexion and waved in farewell, pitying him. He most likely would be taken to The Burrow where he'd be subject to unspeakable horrors that Sora didn't want to imagine.

Things like seeing the house Or worse…

Meeting the people inside.

"Hello Sora, how are you?" Naminé smiled kindly at him as he grabbed his apron and tied it around his waist, going to the counter and leaning against it.

"Hey Naminé…" Sora attempted a small smile at her, any sort of indication of happiness, real or not, but all he could manage was a grimace with a side of wincing.

"That was a terrible smile, Sora." Naminé remarked softly, scooting her stool over to him to put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing…" Sora mumbled. He didn't want to tell Naminé what was wrong. Why, you may ask? Because it wasn't safe. Naminé was the renowned Strife family miss-fix-it and Sora didn't want his love life scrutinized by her. If it was, he'd find himself subject to being manipulated at every turn until he found himself right where Naminé wanted him.

And where Naminé wanted him wasn't where Sora wanted to be.

Where was that, you may ask?

Only Naminé knew. Just know that to Sora's imagination, it wasn't a pleasant place to be.

"You know I really know what's going on, Sora." Naminé informed him softly, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sora stared at her in shock for a moment before he shook his head and laughed nervously, picking at his shirt. Naminé couldn't know what was going on, just like no one else could know. Even Riku didn't know what was going on, since he was never there to find out, and wasn't returning Sora's calls or texts. So he was lopped into the group with the rest of the ignorant.

"No you don't, Naminé." Sora replied firmly, acting a little more confident than he really was. In truth, his confidence was about the size of a pea, but he didn't want Naminé to know that. He didn't want Naminé to know anything about his life, really.

"A caramel macchiato please!" The customer chirped from her spot at the counter, and Sora nodded, pushing himself from the counter to make what the customer wanted. The girl was sweet, really, and she always asked nicely, but it was remarkable to Sora that a thirteen year old girl could be so addicted to coffee at such a young age. Soon, she wouldn't be polite anymore, not in Sora's opinion. Soon, she'd show up with her hair a ratted mess, her eyes wild, and her hands shaking as she demanded all the coffee from the shop so she could just get that fix one more time.

But for now she asked sweetly, and that was enough for Sora.

As the customer left and Sora resumed his post at the counter, Naminé watched him carefully before shaking her head at him.

"Sora, I'm sorry, but I feel like I have to say something, or you're going to end up a lonely old man with no one to love him." She stated firmly, much to Sora's horror. He stared, jaw making a firm smack against the counter, disbelief sketched all over his face.

"I… you…"

"If Riku is hurting you so much, and isn't making an effort to fix anything, then I think you need to break up with him, and find an outlet for your pain. You being in this much agony isn't healthy, and it's going to give you premature wrinkling." Naminé gravely informed him. "I know this is hard to take in, but deep down you know it's true, and I think that once you find distractions for yourself to detour you from heartache, you'll find it's pretty easy to get over someone that doesn't care."

Sora stared at her, his jaw firmly glued to the counter.

"And, I mean, I know he's pretty and he can be sweet, but right now he's acting ugly, and he's being the opposite of a good boyfriend. So you need to get a hold of him somehow, and say that you're done with him, and end it, or else you'll become so consumed with grief and sadness that you'll start to look like a rotten pumpkin, and no one wants to see that happen to you. And if he's not going to return your calls or speak to you, I think you need to just end it without his knowledge and move on because that sounds like what he's doing –breaking away from you without breaking up from you. It's something a lot of nasty people do when they're done with a relationship, and I don't think you should have to put up with something like that when you're just a sweet, naïve little boy." Naminé took a deep, slow breath after she finished her tangent and nodded, smiling at him and adjusting the bow in her hair.

Sora finally managed to rip his jaw from the counter, and he shook his head at Naminé, boggled by what she had said. It was profound, really. Break up with Riku? The guy that could calm Sora down when everyone else was pulling out elephant tranquilizers? The guy that could help Sora resist other men's charms because his sexy factor far exceeded ten? The guy that was able to make Sora blush and squeal because he was so romantic it was illegal in five different countries?

It was inconceivable.

Or was it?

"Naminé… you think I should break up with him?" Sora asked. Naminé stared at him incredulously, hands tangled in her hair as she fixed the large, white bow.

"That's what my entire rant was about, Sora." She said slowly, like she was speaking to a child that had just barely begun to learn English. Sora stared back, like a child that had just barely begun to speak English. When her words finally clicked, he slumped against the counter, pulling on his spikes, horrified. How could he ever break up with Riku? How could he even begin to fathom not being together with him? Riku was an amazing person, and Sora was just… just Sora. Without Riku as his boyfriend, what did Sora have to offer the world? A dinky internship at the key museum? Though, that was going swimmingly, in Sora's opinion, and he felt that by the end of his internship he'd really have a career set out for him no matter what his rivals at the museum said. He was amazing as an intern. He worked hard and he always knew where which key came from, and exactly what it was capable of. And just the other day, Mickey had patted his back and had given him his trademark giggling smile. Take that, rivals!

But I digress.

Sora just couldn't comprehend that. Whenever he'd thought about the end of his and Riku's relationship, it had been when one of them was dead in some tragic, ass backwards accident. He'd never thought that they would end because of a breakup. A breakup was a terrible way to go, in his opinion. It meant that the couple had tried, but had failed, miserably.

And thinking about how his relationship has been up to this point, he'd have to agree with himself –this was failing miserably.

How would he break up with him, anyway? It's not like he could just appear wherever Riku was and say, "Hey, we're over!" There were a couple of different problems with that:

1. He didn't have the ability to just appear and disappear. He wasn't a wizard.

2. Riku would most likely think he was joking.

3. He'd then tangle up his words when he tried to explain that he was very serious, and that Riku was so busted for being the worst boyfriend ever.

4. And… also… he wasn't sure if he had the heart to do that.

Sora frowned as he realized that breaking up with Riku would be much harder than he thought. Not only would it take him actually finding Riku or getting him to pick up the phone, it would also take strong willed courage in order to look him in the eye and say that he was calling it quits. Because the idea of staring into his beautiful, oceanic eyes and saying that he didn't want to be with him made Sora feel like he was getting hit in the gut with a Rhinoceros' foot. And that, good readers, hurt very much.

Naminé watched Sora's face go through a dark array of emotions before she felt the need to step in.

"Sora, would you like my help?" She asked, reaching out and tapping his shoulder lightly. Sora jerked away from her hold, startled, and stared like a deer in the headlights.

"Help how?" He asked cautiously.

"I think I can help you either get the courage to break up with him, or the guts to move on without his knowing."

"Naminé…" Sora looked at her, awed by her offer. Naminé wanted to help him? She wanted to honestly assist him in his hour of need?

It had to be too good to be true.

"Oh, sure, of course you want to help…" He said, gaze narrowed.

"Yes, that's why I offered." She smiled innocently at him, eyes sparkling with promises of rainbows full of skittles. Sora didn't buy it though. Behind those rainbows of skittles, unmentionable pain and suffering fueled her body the way water and celery fueled a runner on his high.

"I don't think so, Naminé…" Sora replied, nonchalantly, "I think I've got this covered."

"That's why you're waiting on his call." Was the every dry reply.

"I'm not-" They were interrupted as Sora's phone began to spit out a cheesy pop ringtone, complete with a picture on the phone that showed who was calling.

"Sora-"

"OH MY GOD SHUTUP, HE'S CALLING!" Sora squealed and picked the phone up as quickly as he could, grasping it as though it were a life preserver, answering with a high pitched voice, "Hello?"

"_Hey, love, it's Riku._" Riku's voice sounded apologetic and regretful, which was music to Sora's ears. He could almost imagine him sitting on his bed, cradling the phone. If Sora imagined hard enough, he could see his eyes wide and full of remorse, and his lip poked out with the desire for forgiveness.

You'll have to forgive him; he's a little desperate.

"I know it's you, I have caller ID." Sora replied breathlessly. In truth, to him they shouldn't be talking about who was calling, and whether or not he had caller ID. In Sora's mind, they had so many other things to talk about, so caller ID was so irrelevant that he wished he had gotten rid of caller ID, just so he didn't waste his time informing Riku that he had caller ID.

"_I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out a lot lately, Sora, it's just… I've been… busy._" Riku's excuse sounded as shoddy as a blind man saying he knew how to fly a plane because he'd read the instruction manual, but Sora ate it up.

"Oh I figured as much, I mean, you wouldn't purposefully not return my texts or calls, or rarely visit, or, or anything…" Sora laughed a hollow, high pitched laugh that caused people in the coffee shop to turn and stare, but he didn't notice. "And besides, I've been… y'know, _really_ busy…"

"_Oh yeah? That's good you're keeping busy, what have you been doing?_"

"Oh, you know…" Sora attempted to sound blasé, and ignored Naminé's look of horror. "Just been teaching Axel a few tricks…"

"_Axel? I didn't know that you two hung out._"

"Oh we hang out, Riku. We've become, you could say… pretty close. Really close, I'd say. Just ask him!" Riku laughed at that, and didn't sound at all concerned.

"_Okay, when I'm back in town that's the first thing I'll do, after coming to see you._" Riku promised. Sora scowled at that, not understanding why Riku wasn't falling for his trap. He'd basically just attempted to say he was cheating on Riku with Axel, and Riku was just nodding along like everything was fine and dandy!

"Yeah, well, you'll have to call and make sure neither of us are busy… 'cuz, 'cuz that's how much we've been hanging out." Sora nodded firmly. "We've just been hanging out, all around town… and sometimes not around town."

"_That's great, Sora._" Again, he sounded genuinely happy, much to Sora's disgust.

"And sometimes we're all alone and it's just the two of us… and we're doing _stuff_." Sora whispered the last part like it was a secret, moving around from the curious onlookers and his annoyed sister.

"_Yeah? Stuff? What kind of stuff?_" Though his questions seemed concerned, it was apparent that Riku was far from it. He sounded curious and happy, like it didn't occur to him what Sora was trying to do. Well Sora would show him!

"Just… stuff."

"_Well that's great, Sora. Hey listen, I've got to go, but we'll talk later when I can, okay?_"

"Oh… oh, okay." Sora nodded glumly. "I'll just get back to Axel and me… doing stuff."

"_Okay, I'll talk to you later. I love you._" His tone was so casual and calm, and just hearing him say those words tore Sora up so badly that he almost cried. It was nothing for him to say that he loved Sora, but lately Sora just didn't feel like he meant it. And he wasn't at all concerned that Sora was hanging out with Axel, even though Axel was a notorious player. Sora gripped the phone tightly.

"I love you too…" He whispered. It was too late though –Riku had already hung up.

Sora stared at his phone, the backdrop a picture of the two of them kissing. Sadly, he stuffed the phone into his pocket and resumed his post at the counter, watching the inhabitants go back to their usual day to day lives now that Sora's lifetime drama moment was over. Beside him on her stool, Naminé patted his back in an effort to console him.

"I just screwed that up, didn't I?" Sora asked glumly.

"Yes, you did… I'm sorry, Sora."

"I just want him to be here for me, Naminé; what's so wrong about that?" He turned to look at her, eyes full of sadness and confusion. Naminé shook her head and kept patting his back, frowning.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Sora. But it's like I said earlier… I think your best bet would be to break up with him. If he's not going to be here for you, why should you waste your life away, waiting on him?"

"You know, if everyone had followed that advice then you'd be a free girl, Naminé." A soft, smooth voice said from the other side of the counter. Sora looked up to see Kairi, and then he looked at Naminé, shocked. Naminé also sported a look of shock and horror, except unlike Sora she was also backing away from the counter like it had a disease.

"Maybe you should listen to it; I'm known for my words of wisdom." Naminé informed her softly, hands up to show that she meant no harm and was completely innocent. Kairi didn't seem to get the hint though, and climbed over the counter, sliding to the other side, smiling in a way that reminded Sora of Axel.

"I think it's much more fun to play a game of chase though –especially when the catch is as good as you." Kairi declared, sauntering over to Naminé with a predatory stare. Naminé looked to Sora for help, but Sora shrugged, entirely too depressed to lend a hand. Kairi, noting that she had no backup, leaned in and linked arms with Naminé, pulling her out from around the counter and taking her apron off for her. Naminé was defenseless, and could only let it happen, horrified.

"I'm taking Naminé out for some fun and shopping, okay Sora? Don't tell your daddy!" Kairi winked and tossed the apron on the counter and promptly dragged Naminé out of the shop.

Sora could only wave solemnly goodbye as Naminé was pulled to her doom. And poor Naminé could only let it happen, eyes locked with Sora's as she disappeared into the distance.

Poor girl. She'd be remembered fondly.

Sora hung her apron back up after a few moments of thinking. And he had to agree with what Naminé said, no matter how much logic Kairi had. Of course it didn't make Riku jealous that Sora was hanging out with Axel. If he was really cheating with this mystery texter, then why should he care that Sora was fooling around too? And why should he care that Sora was busy? Of course he'd want Sora to be busy! If he was busy, then he wasn't sitting at home, watching and waiting for Riku to walk through the door. He'd be able to stay away more since Sora wasn't always worrying about him!

That clever bastard.

Now that he knew what he had to do though…

All it took was getting the courage worked up to do it.

Could he actually break up with Riku, the man that he loved? Could he look him in those gorgeous aquamarine eyes and say that it was over?

Probably not.

But at least Sora had a plan of action. All it took was seeing it through.

Sora was distracted from his thoughts as he saw a flash of red in the doorway. Looking up, Sora locked eyes with Axel, and an animalistic growl was loosened from his lips as he realized that it was Axel. Oh yes… he had a bone to pick with Axel. Several, actually.

Axel, seeing that he was in danger, promptly turned around and fled from the coffee shop. But did that stop Sora? No. Sora grinned viciously and tore out of the shop, imagining the things that he'd do to that date wrecking redhead the moment he caught up to him.

Five Reasons Why I'm Chasing Axel:

A list by Sora Strife

1. It's good exercise for me since I'm pretty lazy when I want to be.

2. He must pay with his blood for ruining the date with Roxas

3. I told him that if he failed on his date with Roxas, he'd pay in blood.

4. I'd hate to break a promise of pain that I made to him.

5. It's a wonderful distraction from the fact that I'm going to have to work up the nerve to break up with Riku. As long as I'm doing this, I can put off doing that! Hurray for procrastination!

* * *

_Hit or miss? Let me know in a review!_

_I know, I know... I shouldn't be asking for a review. But it's my pathetic nature as a fanfiction writer that makes me do this. Let's face it -I love reading what you have to say. And now that I'm going through old chapters and attempting to correct them, I'm going to be on track with this story a lot more than usual! I'm also going to fix different things in the earlier chapters, like what I thought was awkward, or seems forced... so look out for that, too._

_But please take pity on me. It's my senior year (HUZZAH!) and I'm bogged down with 2 online classes (to avoid losing my off campus study halls XD ) and I'm working in ROTC a lot more than usual, so I'm swamped. And I totally missed paying senior dues, so... we'll see how that turns out, now won't we? D:_

_Also, I'm looking for a beta... anyone interested? Just PM me if you'd like, and we'll discuss how we want to do this._

_But please review, and as always... I'll update soon! :)_


	18. Attack of the Sora is Fear at its Worst

_Thanks so much for your reviews!_

_See? It didn't take forever this time!_

_I can be trained... somewhat. _

_Way to make myself sound like a dog. D: _

_But anyway... I know you all were dying to find out what has happened with Namine and Kairi... I do neglect them. _

_My apologies! _

_To fix that, I've dedicated half of this chapter to them._

_:)_

_So! _

_Now that I've proven I can update earlier than 8 months after the last update..._

_read!_

_Enjoy!_

_:)_

_

* * *

_

Ten Reasons Why I'm having a Roxas Suicide Moment:

A list by Naminé Strife:

1. I'm being dragged down the mall's walkway against my will by a savage redhead.

2. I've contemplated biting my arm off in a last chance effort for life.

3. There have been thoughts running rampant in my head about escape strategies which involve her falling to her doom from the top of a building.

4. I've actually thought about reasons to have her on top of a building to push her off of it.

5. I also have an alibi for when I'm taken to the cops for pushing her off of a building.

6. I texted Cloud, and he assured me he'd cover for me when I was arrested for pushing her off of a building.

7. I was suddenly overtaken with the desire to glare at everyone for no real reason.

8. People are starting to stare because anytime I try to pull away, the she-devil decides to pull me closer and whisper unmentionably awful things in my ear.

9. I'm blushing as she says these things.

10. For some awful, horrible reason, I like it when she does that.

"Oh, look! A cupcake hut! Isn't that cute, Naminé? Let's go buy some cupcakes!" Kairi dragged Naminé away from the clothing store and went over to the food court at the Twilight Town mini mall, Twilight Town's only real source of income apart from The Strife Coffee House and the police force's awful habit of pulling people over for going only one mile-per-hour over the speed limit. They'd then give their poor victims a speeding fine of at least fifty dollars, and laugh at them when they cried.

The police in Twilight Town weren't very nice. But that's how they made money, so the inhabitants of Twilight Town loved them anyway.

Except for Cloud. He's plotting against them. Well, one specifically.

"It wouldn't work if I pulled away right now and ran, would it." It wasn't a question, and Kairi just laughed at it as she went to the counter of the cupcake stand and ordered two large chocolate cupcakes.

"Of course not! I'd just chase you down and tackle you. Wouldn't the crowd here just love a show like that?" Kairi taunted with a sadistic smile on her face. Naminé sighed sadly and reached into her bag to pay for her cupcake that she technically never wanted, but Kairi took her bag from her before she could pull her wallet out.

"Ah, ta, ta… I'm paying. It wouldn't be right of me to kidnap you from work and spend your hard earned money." Passing over the proper amount, including the exact change, Kairi then dragged a surprised Naminé to the smoothie shop and order two large smoothies, paying in exact change there as well. Naminé could hardly fathom the kind of person that pays in exact change, and could hardly imagine why Kairi felt it necessary. Apart from herself, she knew no one to pay in exact change, but here Kairi was, paying with every penny, quarter, dime and nickel she had.

It made Naminé suspicious of her.

Kairi pulled Naminé forcefully to a table with two seats and plopped down into one of the seats, smiling invitingly as she handed Naminé her cupcake and smoothie. Hesitantly taking them, Naminé sighed and sat down, shaking her head.

"It won't work, you know." She said softly, fiddling with the cupcake's wrapping. It was a cute cupcake with multi-colored butterflies made of icing on the top, and small edible flowers that looked bright and happy, a direct contrast to the winter weather they were experiencing outside. Though it didn't snow often in Twilight Town because of the climate, every now and then it would dump buckets of snow on the ground and that made Naminé nervous. She was famous for wearing all white, and if she got lost in the snow, how would people find her if she blended in perfectly?

She'd be dead as a doornail. Just forget the fact that a doornail can't be dead because it's inanimate.

"What won't work?" Kairi asked coyly, wrapping her mouth around the smoothie and taking a long sip. Naminé didn't like how Kairi had bought smoothies when it was frosty outside with temperatures that could make ice fill the birdbaths instead of water. Why would she buy a cold drink when it was cold outside? That was like having hot chocolate when it's ninety degrees and it feels like one hundred.

"You've been watching me." Naminé replied softly, nibbling on the edge of the cupcake. "So you know that I pay in exact change because I suffer from a very small form of O.C.D. So you noted this and most likely other odd quirks that I have, and you decided to mimic them in the hopes that I'd feel attracted to you because we're similar. It's the same reason that Axel gets straight black coffee instead of something that is more fitting of him. He hopes Roxas thinks that Axel's cool because he enjoys a mysterious cup of coffee. But the joke is on you because I'm not as unobservant as Roxas, and I noticed Axel doing these things. You're similar to him, so it's easy to see that you act the same as he does."

Kairi watched Naminé, a small smile gracing her lips as she continued to suck on the straw for the blessed smoothie treat that was sure to follow. Slowly, she nodded in approval and relinquished the straw from her attack, licking her lips slowly and grinning.

"When you have small tangents like that, your cheeks turn a little pink. I think it's cute." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Naminé's eye twitched.

"You obviously only care about looks, so speaking around you is a waste of time." She snapped irritably. Normally Naminé was calm and collected and in control, but for some reason being around Kairi changed that. She would become angry, snappy, and irritable, and a couple of times she could see why Roxas hated the world so much.

Of course, Kairi ate it all up.

"You're the one that's overanalyzing this." Kairi remarked, smiling.

"I'm not overanalyzing anything!"

"Oh yes, yes you are… you feel that you have to correct your brother's mistakes in their relationships because for the most part, they're helpless. None of them truly know what they're doing, so you feel that it's your responsibility so that they're not alone. It's nice that you do that, but it makes you analyze things to the point that it makes having simple conversations with you difficult because anytime someone opens their mouth you don't want to take their words at face value. Yes, you're right. I paid in exact change because I noticed that it's something you do. However, that's not my plan of attack to make you want me." At the end of her winded reply, Kairi took a bite of her cupcake and chewed slowly, watching Naminé with calculating eyes.

"You're… that's not?" Naminé asked weakly. Nervously, her hands flew to her hair to adjust her bow, panic rippling along her spine. She was wrong? That wasn't part of Kairi's plan? Since when was Naminé ever wrong in regards to plans and relationships? It was Naminé, for Pete's sake!

"No, my plan is far more elaborate, and it actually has a chance in hell of working." Kairi kept smiling and took a long sip of her smoothie, eyes on Naminé the entire time. Her eyes were like Axel's, Naminé realized. They were cat-like and hypnotic, with long lashes that framed the bright splashes of dark blue.

Naminé hated them.

"And what's your plan? You really think I'll fall for it?"

"Oh yes… you'll fall right for it hook, line, and sinker." Kairi leaned in a little like she was about to divulge in a great and terrible secret and, instinctively, Naminé leaned in as well.

"What is it?" Naminé asked quietly, watching her. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was curious. What made Kairi think that she'd fall for her? What made her think that she had something so amazing that Naminé wouldn't be able to help falling in love?

"If you kiss me… I'll help you with your brothers' love lives." She whispered quietly.

Naminé could only stare.

"I know Axel and I've slowly begun to know Roxas, so I know how to help you twist them into each others' arms. And I know the secret to helping Sora and Riku. Demyx and Zexion are alright, I think, and Larxene even has a chance at something worthwhile. Cloud and Leon have some work to do. And I know how to do it." Kairi continued like she hadn't just shocked Naminé into utter silence, which she had. Naminé's eyes were as wide tennis balls, and her mouth was open a little, frozen in that position.

Of course, Kairi couldn't resist plopping the cherry from her smoothie right into Naminé's mouth.

Naminé jerked back and inhaled the cherry, gasping and choking as it hit the back of her throat and successfully choked the air from her lungs.

Those cherries will really get you when you're not paying attention. They have a vendetta against those who put them in smoothies, and once they think they have a chance, they attempt to kill their victims as retribution for being stuck in such cold and frothy drinks.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked innocently as Naminé swallowed the cherry and gasped for breath, feeling lucky that she'd actually survived such a violent and random attack. For a second all she could do is stare at Kairi incredulously, unable to see why such a person was able to affect her this much. Naminé was a careful, reserved person that was rarely caught off guard like she was just then. People didn't surprise her; she had people figured out before they ever got to know her. No one was able to disarm her and inadvertently make her choke via cherry.

What made Kairi so different?

"I see that I've stunned you into silence." Kairi smirked, her mouth curling at the edges the same way her brother's did. "Of course, because I've given you such a wonderful offer, you probably didn't hear the price I marked for such assistance."

"Price…?" Naminé echoed, sure that her ears were deceiving her. They did that sometimes, when she wanted a certain answer that people didn't give her. Those damn ears… they'd be the death of her, for sure.

If the cherries didn't get to her first.

"Yes, price. I'm not a stupid girl, Nami, and I'm not always giving and kind to people. The only time I'm that kind-hearted is when I know that there's something in it for me. Like now? You need help with your pitiful brothers and sister… and I have a way to help." As the words really registered in Naminé's head the gears began to turn and her thoughts finally made sense to her.

"What's your price?" Naminé inquired warily, ready for something that would blow her out of her socks.

"Like I said before; I want you to kiss me."

Naminé frowned and leaned back into her chair, thinking carefully about what Kairi just said. Of course Kairi meant a kiss on the lips –Naminé wasn't stupid enough to think she'd allow something like one on the cheek. It would be nice, but Kairi would probably raise hell until Naminé conceded and then kissed her on the lips. That would mean Kairi received two kisses.

And Naminé wasn't going to give her something like that.

Of course, if she kissed her and sealed the deal, that meant she'd have to be around Kairi even more than usual, and it would have to be willingly. There would be no running away. People would begin to talk and instead of the Strife brothers being the topic of conversation it would be Naminé and her seductive girlfriend.

Not that Naminé thought she was seductive.

No, not at all.

She was just thinking what other people would say –it wasn't because she actually thought that about Kairi.

"You claim to have a plan, but how do I know that it's going to actually work?" Naminé asked quietly.

"I'm not sure about how you feel on the matter of gambling…" Kairi mused, "It would be a gamble to do this. I think it will work because I'm one hell of a woman, but boys are some of the dumbest creatures I've ever seen." Naminé started to nod her head in agreement but stopped herself before Kairi could think they had something in common.

That would be just terrible.

"Of course, you could just be saying that it will work so that you get what you want." Naminé remarked.

"What other options do you have, hmm…? Do you have some sort of white rabbit hiding up your sleeve?"

"White rabbits are in hats. I think you're trying to ask if I have an ace up my sleeve." Kairi waved a hand dismissively at Naminé's correction. Naminé had to wonder at Kairi's intelligence though, at that statement. How on earth could she have fit a white rabbit up her sleeve anyway?

"Details, dear… you're avoiding doing what you know that you're going to do."

"And what do you think I'm going to do?" Naminé demanded, sitting up again.

"You're going to lean across this table and kiss me." Kairi retorted matter-of-factly. Naminé couldn't help but let a Roxas trademark scowl grace her pale features, and suddenly she felt a little bad for the people that she regularly manipulated. This must be how Roxas feels when he's accosted by Axel –trapped and waiting for an opportunity to escape. Maybe this was God's righteous punishment for her? She could almost see him sitting in those poofy white clouds, grinning and thinking, _there you go, Naminé, that's what you get for meddling in your brothers' lives_.

Damn.

"You do realize that the only reason I'm kissing you is because you're forcing me to?" Naminé pointed out, picking at her cupcake. Using her nails she carefully destroyed each beautifully crafted butterfly and flower, savagely wishing that it was Kairi's face.

Roxas was really starting to rub off on her.

"No one's forcing you to do anything, Naminé. You have the choice to say no." Kairi grinned, leaning in and taking a long sip of her smoothie. "Of course, that means that your brothers will continue to run in circles, going nowhere like chickens with their heads cut off."

"That was a very vivid, disgusting description of how they're acting." Naminé blanched as she pictured headless chickens, disliking how her imagination made them bloody, and icky looking.

"Yet you didn't disagree with the description."

"Because I'm not stupid."

"And that's why you're going to kiss me."

Naminé glared at Kairi, inwardly vowing that after her mission was over and done, she'd be through with meddling. She should have seen the writing on the wall. No one could reign as long as Naminé and survive without something knocking them from their pedestal. Even in Greek Myth, strong champions fell at one point or another due to some sort of weakness. For Achilles it was that damned heel, for Narcissus it was his unfortunately beautiful face.

For Naminé, it was Kairi's horrible knack for being as smart as Naminé was.

Kairi watched Naminé's face carefully as her expression slowly changed from indignation to resignation. Her eyes hardened into determination as though she had to force herself to do this, and it made Kairi's lips curl up into her trademark smirk. Naminé stood up slowly and the chair scraped on the tiled floor, the sound somehow drowning out the steady chatter from the people around them. Naminé's ears roared and she felt hyperaware of everything. Her wool shrug felt itchy on her skin and her white shirt clung against her. She could feel where she'd accidently burned her scalp trying to fix a cowlick with her straightener this morning, and she could feel the heat from the vents in the room.

Hesitantly she stood beside Kairi's chair and fidgeted, gripping her shirt and twisting the material. It was only a kiss, right? Who cared about kisses? It wasn't like she was losing her virginity. All a kiss consisted of was a pair of lips being pressed to another pair, right? There wasn't any math or chemistry involved.

It was hard to think so logically though when Kairi wouldn't look away from her, gaze predatory and entirely too smug for Naminé's liking.

Letting out another sigh, Naminé clenched her jaw and inched a little closer. It was just a stupid kiss. Hell, Naminé could go and kiss anyone and it wouldn't be thought of twice! Why was she so nervous?

Maybe it was because it was her first kiss?

Taking a deep breath in, Naminé finally was able to muster what little courage she could find, and with a swift swoop in, she pressed her lips firmly against Kairi's.

* * *

Axel was limping.

Axel was limping, and he was sporting a fat lip.

Axel was limping, sporting a fat lip, and heading to the coffee shop where he felt he'd get some sort of sympathy after he was attacked.

Axel was limping, sporting a fat lip, heading to the coffee shop for sympathy, and keeping an eye out for scary, short, dangerous brunettes with sticks.

Why was he limping, sporting a fat lip, heading to the coffee shop for sympathy, and keeping an eye out for scary, short, dangerous brunettes with sticks?

Sora.

That's all that had to be said.

"I don't know why he went after my face…" Axel grumbled to himself, touching his lip tenderly. The swelling would most likely go down after a day or so, but it still irked Axel immensely. Why did Sora feel the need to whack him in the face with a stick?

As The Strife Coffee shop appeared in his sight and Axel saw the tell-tale sign of Roxas working, he remembered why.

How could he forget?

He'd totally screwed up that date with Roxas.

Feeling dejected and down in the dumps, Axel made his way into the coffee shop and headed to the counter where Roxas was standing, glaring at a stain on the counter and scrubbing at it like it'd stolen his firstborn child. Did Roxas have a firstborn child? No, but if he had one, he must have suspected that stain of stealing it.

We're forgetting the fact that stains can't steal children.

Unable to help himself, Axel leaned down and whispered quietly in his ear, "Miss me?"

Roxas jerked back from the stain and Axel, rag held up defensively like it would be able to protect him from Axel's flirtatious nature.

Tough chance of that.

"What do you want?" Roxas demanded, scowling. His lips were scrunched up like a shriveled prune, his eyes dark and furious. Feeling like he had to somehow calm Roxas down, Axel dropped to his knees and poked his lips out in an effort to emphasize the ugly, fat lip that distorted his mouth awkwardly. It had to work; surely Roxas would see his pain and sympathize, promising to get revenge for Axel's perfect face being ruined?

"What the hell happened to your face?" Roxas demanded.

Oh. Well, never mind then. Forget about pity and sympathy.

"Sora attacked me!" Axel whined pathetically, standing up and making himself look as forlorn as he possibly could. Roxas raised an eyebrow at that and snorted, dropping his rag into the soapy water under the counter, still not showing any sympathy or concern.

"He had a stick, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Why did you let him get a stick?"

"I didn't know he had a stick!"

"You're pathetic…" Roxas sighed and shook his head, moving along the counter. He then surprised Axel by pulling up part of the counter where the employees entered from, silently giving Axel permission to enter into his domain.

Roxas was letting him come closer?

Oh, this was too good to be true.

Feeling like he'd passed some sort of test, Axel cautiously made his way past the barrier between customer and worker, watching Roxas' scowl lessen a little as he closed the barrier and headed into the back of the shop, going into the area that Axel usually saw Larxene sneak off to. Axel, not sure if he should follow, fidgeted for a moment by the mocha machine. Should he push his luck and follow Roxas into the unknown? Or should he stay put and play it safe for once?

"Are you coming or what, dumb ass?" Roxas snapped from the back room.

Well, problem solved.

Grinning, Axel followed him in and looking around the nice area where there were several different chairs and couches to rest on. Seeing that Roxas was sitting on the large white leather couch, Axel laid down on it and placed his head in his lap, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You're pushing your luck." Roxas informed him, trying to push his head from his lap, his usual glare in place.

"Don't I always?" Axel smirked, but immediately flinched as Roxas smacked him on the forehead a little harshly.

"Get your head off of my lap." Roxas barked, scowl back in place as he successfully pushed Axel off of the couch. Axel was too distracted to notice that he'd been pushed from the couch; instead, he was gripping his forehead in pain, staring up at Roxas, hissing softly.

"Careful, careful, I just got beat up by your brother! Don't you have any sympathy for me?" He complained from the floor, clearly distraught. He could hardly fathom why Roxas didn't feel sorry for him. Couldn't he tell that Axel was _clearly_ in pain? Why wouldn't he want to make him feel better? Maybe he'd give him a hug? Or a kiss?

Or maybe some feel better sex?

Hey, Axel could dream.

"I have plenty of sympathy. It's just not directed at you." Roxas replied, smirking triumphantly as he laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, relishing in the small break he was taking. Gingerly, and ever so carefully, Axel pulled himself back onto the couch and sat next to him, laying his head back as well.

"You wound me." Axel remarked jokingly, smiling a little and closing his eyes.

"No, Sora wounded you. You were just stupid enough to think I'd pity you." Was the ever caustic and sardonic reply. Axel laughed a little and cracked his eyes open to glance at Roxas.

"He may wallop me with sticks, but it's your rejection that really cuts me deep." Axel stated, looking back up at the ceiling and closing his eyes, smiling a little. He liked this… this brittle sort of conversation they were having. It wasn't anything serious but it wasn't something that he felt could get him into trouble. Roxas was talking to him without threatening castration, and he was even sitting less than a hand's breadth away from him.

Axel loved it.

"Does it now?" Roxas laughed uncaringly and shook his head, keeping his eyes closed. Axel turned to watch him, wanting to see what he was doing. Though his laugh seemed uncaring, there was a genuine smile on his face like he was having a good time and he seemed actually relaxed for once.

And Axel was sitting right there. Relaxing with him.

"Yes, it does." Axel nodded firmly, smiling. "I feel as though I'm going to fall into a pit of despair and never return from the darkened depths of loneliness and heartache because you turn me down all the time. Even in my hour of need for some sympathy and a tender hand, you harden your heart to me and turn me away like a mongrel! I will wither into cold, heartbroken dust unless you do something to make me feel some semblance of love."

And then Roxas laughed.

"Oh my god," Axel said quietly, eyes bugging from his head, "you have the ability to laugh?"

"Shut up," Roxas snapped, still laughing, "I'm not a robot, ass hole."

"You're the one calling people names. I just wasn't aware that your vocal cords could vibrate and create cheerful chuckles." Axel defended himself, grinning. He decided that he liked this sort of banter with Roxas. It wasn't sexual but it wasn't stupid or childish either.

Okay, maybe it was stupid, but at least Roxas seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I know people think I'm some sort of heartless bastard," Roxas grumbled, a scowl crossing his face, "but I'm not. I'm not as bad as people think." Smiling even more, Axel leaned in and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and ignoring the noise of surprise and protest that escaped Roxas' wicked lips.

"I know you're not… why do you think I try so hard?" Axel replied easily, batting away Roxas' hands as he pushed at Axel's side in an attempt at freedom.

"Because you're a freakish stalker that's thinking with the wrong head?" Roxas supplied, scowling and whacking him in the ribs. Wincing, Axel shook his head and merely pulled him closer.

"Though that may be true… it's because I know the real Roxas. There's no one in this world that can have just one emotion. You're just hiding all of your other ones away from me for some selfish, unknown reason. And until you open up to me and let me see everything about you, I'm going to be stalking you until you die." Axel smiled a little at his small speech. He felt sort of smart and romantic saying something so sweet and caring that also seemed as though he was a bright and intelligent man. He wasn't exactly sure if Roxas had other emotions, but he did want to find out if he did.

Roxas would _have_ to melt after a speech like that.

"Unless I kill you first," Roxas stated coolly.

Well damn.

That wasn't exactly what Axel was expecting.

"See? You're amazing…" Axel laughed and rolled onto his back on the couch, pulling Roxas with him so that the younger male was lying on top of him. Roxas, indignant and horrified, pushed at Axel's chest to sit up.

"Axel, let me up!" He demanded, struggling to scramble away from him. Axel laughed and shook his head, pulling him closer and snuggling up to him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"But it's so comfortable like this, Roxas…" He cooed, smiling and closing his eyes like he was about to fall asleep.

"Don't you dare go to sleep Axel or I swear I'll kick your ass!" Roxas snapped, struggling against him harder and pushing at his chest, growling in frustration. Axel wasn't going to give up that easily though. He had many different tricks up his sleeve to get Roxas to do what he wanted, and now that he had them in this situation, he could use his ace in the hole.

"You know, I just have to tell you something…"

"I swear to the holiest relic that my father's ever salivated at the thought of owning-"

"It was going to come up sooner or later, so why not talk about it now?"

"That I will drag your sorry carcass to a dessert bound, gagged, and bleeding-"

"I mean, I guess it seems a little bit awkward, thinking about it…"

"And I will drop you from your sorry, despicable truck bed right into-"

"Not to me of course, but when do I ever feel awkward?"

"A large patch of pointy, poisonous cactuses and leave you to-"

"Hell, it happens all the time –that is, whenever I'm around you."

"Die slowly and painfully, alone because I'll drive your god-awful stick shifting truck-"

"So I guess I'll just come out and say it."

"Right on back to this god-awful hick town and-"

"The more you move against me like that Roxas, the more you turn me on." He sighed, opening his eyes and studying him, smiling.

"…What?"

"I said, the more you move against me like that, Roxas, the more you turn me on." Axel repeated, a devilish grin on his fac. Horrified, Roxas immediately stopped moving at stared at him, eyes wide in panic. It was like seeing an animal cornered with nowhere to run. It was like seeing a squirrel in the road when it wasn't sure whether to run left or right in escape from a speeding car.

It was kind of funny, seeing it on Roxas' face.

"Axel," Roxas hissed, the shock slowly morphing into rage as he kept his body very, very still. "Axel, let me go, please?"

"Why would I when you're being so mean to me? Besides… I'm extremely comfortable like this. You're very, very warm." Axel smiled warmly up at Roxas and kissed the tip of his nose. Glaring, Roxas started to make a move to try and escape before remembering the predicament that he was in, freezing once more.

"Please, Axel? Will you please just let me get up?" He pleaded, much to Axel's pleasure. When Roxas wasn't glaring and hissing profanities, he actually looked quite adorable. His large blue eyes that were usually narrowed in evil promises of pain were open with innocence and kindness. His pouting mouth was perked and hopeful, attempting to seem more inviting than the usual cold, snarling scowl that marred it.

Without thinking, Axel leaned in and kissed his lips lightly.

It was probably a stupid idea; Roxas never seemed to like Axel's kisses, no matter how hot they were or how gentle they could be. He always seemed angry with the idea that Axel wanted him, so Axel was slightly tensed, ready for the blow that he was sure he would receive.

He was surprised when no such blow came.

Roxas instead was kissing him back.

It wasn't a rushed, hurried kiss. Yet it wasn't a slow and sensual kiss that would leave someone begging for more. It was soft and sweet and for once Axel didn't have the desire to push for more. Carefully, he moved his lips against Roxas', relishing in the fact that it wasn't because he was drunk or too surprised to react.

There's a first for everything.

Slowly, Roxas pulled away to stare at him, eyes wide and vulnerable. It was the same look he'd given before, when Axel had kissed him in the office, except this one wasn't complete with a firm backhand on the cheek. Instead, it was as though Roxas _liked _what had happened, like he wanted it to happen again. At the same time though, it looked like he wanted to run away, and run away as fast as his firm, toned little legs could carry him, but Axel wouldn't let that happen.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Roxas asked quietly, staring at him. Smiling a little, Axel let go of him and ran his fingers gently through Roxas' hair, studying the different highlights and colors that seemed too numerous to be natural.

Axel wasn't one to talk though… most of his high school years were spent showing people that _yes_ the carpet did indeed match the drapes and that _no_ he didn't dye both!

It was mentally scarring to have so many people ask, especially since one of those people was his own mother.

"Because secretly you don't want me to." Axel replied with a laugh.

"God, I hate you."

"That's not nice; why do you hate God?"

Roxas then took it upon himself to hit Axel as hard as he could in the chest, trying his hardest to hide the small smile that was threatening to take over his face at Axel's less than stellar humor.

And Axel was just fine with that.

Five Reasons Why I'm Terrified:

A list by Axel Flurry

1. I might have to walk home alone… the last time I was alone, Sora struck.

2. Any one of Roxas' family members could walk in at this moment and decide that they don't like the fact that Roxas is on top of me. Seeing as how the weakest one in the family reduced me to a pitiful pile of mush, I'd hate to see what the strongest could do.

3. I have a morbid, horrifying fear of homeless people attacking me because I'm too damn sexy to resist.

4. This has happened before. Therefore, the fear as grown.

5. I might accidently mess this up with Roxas because it's inhumanly impossible for me to just make things work the right way the first time. (Ex: When I attempted to create the motorcycle alarm the first time, I nearly blew my hand off)

* * *

_Hit or miss? _

_Let me know in a review!_

_And thanks to my beta, Azure Teriques, for looking over this for me!_

_So I'm realizing that I'm very happy with Axel... he's doing a swell job, no? _

_Wouldn't it be just awful if I messed that up?_

_: )_

_You've been warned..._

_:)_

_I'll update soon!_


	19. The Skulker of Trashcans

_Here we go!_

_Sorry it's late, but at least it's here!_

_And like I was saying... I've been neglecting Riku. _

_So here he is!_

_:)_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Ten Reasons Why My Life Sucks:

A list by Riku Tatsu

1. I'm officially failing a college class and I'll have to pay to take it… again.

2. I'm failing because I'm distracted.

3. I'm distracted because I'm slowly becoming paranoid.

4. I'm slowly becoming paranoid because Sora is onto me.

5. Sora's onto me because I keep sneaking behind his back.

6. I keep sneaking behind his back because I have some serious issues.

7. I have some serious issues because of _her_.

8. She's creating my problems because she's an awful, awful person.

9. She's an awful, awful person because she knows the problems she's creating for me and she doesn't care one bit!

10. And I love her dearly.

Riku Tatsu was not an arrogant fool, no matter what those silly little ex's of his wanted to think. He knew that he wasn't God's gift to any gender that preferred him, and he understood that to some people he wasn't that attractive.

But he was also not stupid enough to think he was ugly.

No, no… Riku knew he was good looking.

Regardless, he didn't flaunt his looks the way that he knew some people –Axel –enjoyed doing. He knew the right amount of mousse to use in order for his hair to remain smooth yet tame, and he knew the right amount of cologne to tease without assaulting. He knew the right amount of skin to show when he wanted Sora to get in "the mood," and he knew when to tame it down if he just wanted to hang out. He didn't force himself on anyone that didn't want it, and he didn't shove his ego in everyone's faces.

With all of his knowledge of such worldly and profound things like mousse and cologne though, he had no idea what to do about Sora.

Riku, at this moment, was wandering around the main area of Twilight Town, avoiding going to The Strife Coffee House, and for many reasons. First, he was pretty sure that Larxene had the main shift and he didn't want to run into her and have his pretty features distorted with her fist. Second, he knew that if it wasn't Larxene it would be Roxas working the counter, and he didn't want his entire body distorted with Roxas' fist. And third, if it was Roxas then there was also a high risk of running into Sora, and Riku wasn't prepared for that.

He couldn't face him.

And it was pretty obvious why.

"God, why me?" He groaned, looking up at the sky as if he expected someone to poke their head out of the clouds and answer back. When no response came, Riku sighed and looked at the ground, half expecting some sort of answer there. Seeing none, he let out another sigh.

Seems no one wanted to help him out.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Riku shook his head in dismay, aimlessly wandering around the boring, quiet town. He'd always lived here, in Twilight Town. His father was born and raised here, and met his mother who was born and raised here as well. Both of their parents were born and raised in Twilight Town, and both of his parents' parents' parents were born here.

Needless to say, he had some roots here.

It wasn't that it was a bad town. Riku liked the close community feeling that was always around because no one ever left. Sure, the people always gossiped and knew everyone else's business like it was their own, but their nosy attitudes seemed a little… endearing at times. Riku felt that it gave Twilight Town character to have so many people that knew all about everyone else. It was one major family that banded together to help others since, let's face it, they knew everything about everyone.

However… now was not one of those endearing times.

No, right now Riku wanted to live anywhere but in Twilight Town.

"I heard he's cheating on him with two girls…"

"That's not what I heard; I heard it's an older, more manly-like man."

"No, it's that he's a double agent and he can't tell Sora or he'll have to leave."

"Ugh, where do you come up with these ideas?"

"The same place you came up with that raggedy-ass dress."

"Your closet?"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

Riku scowled and turned around; giving the two idiots the best glare that he could manage. No, it was no Roxas-worthy glare, but it did succeed in making them shut up. Their mouths clamped shut and they stared at Riku, awe on their faces as he gave them a once over and rolled his eyes.

"Yazoo, Loz, what the hell are you doing, following me?" He demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at his brothers. Their eyes lit up in mirth as they exchanged looks and leaned in towards him, attempting to be threatening.

"Attempting to warn you, little brother." Yazoo replied in a singsong tone.

"There is talk on the street-"

"That you're nothing-"

"But a man-whore." Loz grinned, his mouth curling into a cruel smirk.

"Like that Axel kid."

"Heard he's not a man-whore anymore though… not with that Roxas kid taming him."

"What?" Riku interrupted them, surprised and appalled. If Roxas was truly giving into Axel's wily charms, then Sora would lose his main distraction from wondering why Riku was always gone.

And that was when he'd get caught.

"Yeah, word on the street is that Roxas and Axel are slowly becoming a little more 'chummy' with each other. They even had a romantic date at Axel's house." Yazoo supplied, bored with the fact that he wasn't discussing Riku's turmoil.

"And maybe more," Loz winked.

Riku rolled his eyes and turned away from them, hating the fact that his brothers were so obviously weird. He suspected that it had something to do with the fact that Kadaj had once attempted to teach them to fly by giving them garbage bags and pushing them off of the roof, but apart from a few broken bones they seemed alright. Kadaj had even apologized and attempted to make it up to them by cooking that night.

Little did they know, Kadaj had put laxatives in their food.

"We just came to tell you, little brother, that there's talk of your promiscuity." Yazoo walked up on Riku's right side, Loz flanking him on the left with an equally creepy grin.

"And we're concerned for your social life." Loz nodded in agreement with Yazoo's words.

"If I were you, I'd be concerned with the fact you two are rumored to be involved in some serious brotherly romantic-like love." Riku snapped, annoyed. His patience with his brothers was always, at best, at a low level. They specialized in annoying him, pestering him, bothering him, and making his blood pressure rise to breaking point.

Yazoo and Loz looked accordingly horrified as he spoke.

"You mean…" Yazoo began.

"That people think…"

"We're together?" They spoke at the same time, sounding appalled. They looked from Riku to each other, eyes wide and faces matching in utter disgust as they imagined actually being romantically involved with one another. Riku, glad for the distraction, made a speedy getaway and quickly turned down Sugarhill Road, finding solace in the peace and quiet that he'd received.

Riku quite enjoyed Sugarhill Road. It was a nice, peaceful and quaint area of town where the houses all looked like gingerbread houses that people made around the Christmas holiday. Now that it was getting colder and Christmas was fast approaching, Riku could really appreciate the quaint, holiday feel that the road gave him.

Of course, when he saw Roxas and Axel walking down the road, he felt that peace and serenity shatter like sugar-spun glass in action movies.

Oh, you didn't know?

In action movies, when the good guy bursts through the window, it's actually sugar. That's why he comes out unharmed.

Riku felt panic ripple down his spine, and he did the first thing he could think of to escape.

He dove headfirst into a trashcan.

Now, do try and imagine what exactly could be in that trashcan. Used diapers that mothers had carelessly tossed away after changing their child; suckers that had been half devoured before the child could manage to move on to something far more tasty; a hamburger that had been rejected after the potential owner of it discovered a hair in the ketchup; a smoothie that was tossed away after the teenage girl realized how many calories were in a single sip.

Needless to say, it was not the ideal trashcan to jump into and hide in.

"I'm telling you, you're going to love it. It's the best way to really get into the holiday spirit, Roxas!" Axel exclaimed from not too far away. Riku curled up in a ball, closing his eyes. He always had the belief that if he couldn't see them, then they couldn't see him.

If only it worked that way, Riku.

"I'm not going to make a mini gingerbread house with you." Riku heard Roxas' short reply and had to laugh a little, albeit silently. Yeah, Yazoo and Loz had to be hearing lies when they said that Roxas and Axel were really going to become a couple.

"You know you want to. We can even doodle icing clothing on the gingerbread people so that they're clothed! See? I'm not being perverted."

"No, but I can just see you licking all of the icing off of the little gingerbread men, claiming that's what you were going to do to me." Roxas snapped in reply.

"… Touché."

Riku gagged silently at that, shaking his head. He didn't want to imagine Axel doing _anything_ to Roxas, let alone picture it as though they were both little delectable gingerbread men. Riku quite liked gingerbread men, and it ruined his appetite to think of either of them as edible cookies.

Though, it was hardly conceivable to think that he could have any sort of appetite as he wallowed in soiled diapers and waste.

"Come on Roxas, please?" Axel whined, and Riku could almost imagine him poking his bottom lip out as if something like that actually worked. If Riku wasn't scared to breathe, he would have laughed out loud at the thought of Roxas falling for something like that. Roxas was stone. Roxas was granite. Riku had once seen Roxas watch Moulin Rouge and yawn when the gorgeous yet oh-so-dirty prostitute died in her lover's arms.

What weak minded individual could _yawn_ at such a traumatic end?

No one. That's why Riku was so sure Roxas wouldn't give in.

"God, fine, just stop looking at me like that!" Roxas snapped. "But I swear to _God_ that if you do anything remotely perverted or sexual when we make them I'll stuff your head into the garbage disposal."

Oh.

Riku was wrong.

Don't worry; it's not the first time that Riku's been wrong. And it won't be the last.

You could call that foreshadowing, and I wouldn't disagree with you.

"I'm serious, Roxas, you stay stuff like that and I get turned on." Axel stated with a smirk in his voice. Gagging, Riku covered his mouth with his sleeve and then nearly threw up as he breathed in the slick, reeking smell of a banana that he had unintentionally smashed into his shirtsleeve in his panic.

This was not a good day for Riku.

_Okay, in and out… breathe slowly in and out… now is not the time to be caught with your pants down, so to speak, Riku. If Roxas finds you in here, not only will he throttle you, but he'll let Axel spread it all around town that I skulk in trashcans… _

He wasn't doing a good job of reassuring himself, either.

"Axel!" Roxas hissed, and there was a thud as he most likely smacked Axel's shoulder. "Shut up! You say shit like that and people will hear you!" He sounded mortified and embarrassed, but Riku could almost suspect that he was smiling a little as he spoke. Call it the fumes of the trashcan getting to his head, but Riku would almost bet money that Roxas was a little pleased that Axel was saying things like that to him.

"Isn't that the best part? We look like we're out here all alone, smiling at the quaint little Sugary goodness that is Gingerbread land, and we're talking about dirty things." Axel laughed, and Riku could almost see him wrapping his arm around Roxas' shoulder, attempting to make a move.

"No, you're talking about dirty things. I'm trying to imagine that I'm somewhere else."

"Like my bed?"

"More like an artillery room." Roxas' voice was cold as steel.

"What for?" Axel asked, confused.

"Because then I'd have easy access to weapons that would dismember you with a flick of my wrist."

Axel sighed, and Riku nodded in agreement. This was the Roxas that he knew; the insane, off of his rocker sort of person that was all too willing to commit a murder and escape from jail to do it again.

"Again with the different threats that only make me want you more… when are you going to realize that this only makes me want you more?" Axel asked teasingly.

"I'm going to have to change my entire personality just to rid myself of you, aren't I." It wasn't a question. If anything, it sounded like a declaration of dismay.

"You'll never get rid of me, Roxas!" Axel exclaimed cheerfully. "I'll always want you. You just have this… sort of magnetic pull and I can't help but want to be around you." Axel's voice suddenly turned serious and, if Riku wasn't just delusional from the reeking fumes around him, it seemed almost serious. "I don't care how long it takes to show you. I'll do what I have to do to show you I want to be with you. It's not just some excuse to have sex."

Roxas was silent, most likely thinking of a way to reply without threatening violence or sarcasm.

"… You can't be surprised that I'm wary. It's not even your reputation that makes me hesitant."

"It's not?" Axel was incredulous.

"No, that just repulses me." Roxas replied blandly.

"Oh,"

"No, it's… I mean, look at my family." Roxas explained. "You've got Leon and Cloud who are so stuck on being manly-men that they can't realize they love each other, you've got Demyx who is going out with someone that, before he sang him some corny love song, didn't even notice him, Naminé is being stalked by your sister, don't even _ask_ about Larxene, and Sora is being cheated on by some two-timing ass wipe that doesn't even have the balls to leave him! No, instead of that he hurts him by continuing to keep up the façade that he's in love with him." Roxas' voice was low and harsh as he described his family, and Riku felt a pang of guilt as he described Sora. He almost felt the urge to jump out of the trashcan and accost Roxas for saying that to Axel.

But Riku was smart.

He knew jumping out of the trashcan meant death.

"And then you had the relationship with that one guy, Diz, and all bets were off for you, huh." Axel's voice was soft.

Roxas' voice was venom.

"_What_ did you just say?" He hissed viciously.

"I live in Twilight Town, Roxas. Even the best kept secrets are common knowledge here. I remember the old talk that you'd gone and involved yourself with some older guy named Diz. You thought he could help you get out of here, and he ditched you and left you instead." Axel didn't sound triumphant at knowing, much to Riku's surprise. Instead, he sounded regretful, almost as if he didn't want to recite the information he knew.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Roxas shrieked, and Riku knew that he had his fists clenched, prepared to battle it out if Axel didn't stop.

Axel however, wasn't as smart as Riku.

"It means that you're scared to be with me." He declared. "You think I'll do the same things Diz did, and that I'll leave you hanging here. The funny thing is, Roxas –I have a feeling that you'd be the one to leave me, not the other way around. I'd never leave you."

There was a stunned silence, and Riku took that moment to shift around in the sludge, settling instead in the old slushie someone had abandoned. He couldn't help but feel a sense of indignation that Roxas and Axel were purposefully having a discussion by the trashcan, and that because of it he was stuck listening and wallowing in filth.

Who held serious conversations by trashcans?

Apart from that though, he also felt extremely uncomfortable, and it wasn't because he'd just sighted the now smushed and oozing diaper. No, he felt uncomfortable listening to their conversation. He didn't want to hear Axel pinning Roxas down and pointing out his fears like a boyfriend would. He didn't want to hear Roxas vulnerable and clearly upset. He didn't want to hear their conversation because it reminded him that he himself had a boyfriend that he was reducing into an emotional state of unrest, and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

No, _she_ kept too much of a hold on him. He couldn't leave _her_, even if he wanted.

"I'm not scared." Roxas snapped. His voice was shaking slightly –in fury or in emotional turmoil Riku couldn't tell.

"You are, Roxas." Axel was gentle as he spoke, and Riku could almost imagine him pulling Roxas into a hug. "That's okay –I'm scared too."

"I won't be like Sora." Roxas mumbled, his voice muffled like he was speaking into someone's shirt. "He's a pathetic wreck right now." Axel picked up on the subtle subject change and dutifully changed topics.

"Well here, how about we go on a Riku hunt and castrate him? Would that make you feel better?" He asked kindly. There was no verbal response, so Riku had to assume he'd nodded his head. A cold chill ran down his spine, and Riku could almost imagine getting jumped by Axel and Roxas, their violence so overbearing that he'd probably end up in a full body cast.

"I just know that if I do end up seeing him, I'm going to reach down his throat and rip out his vocal cords." Roxas snapped. "If I see that bastard, he's dead."

Riku's blood turned to ice.

"God I love it when you get violent like that!" Axel crowed, and then laughed as another thud sounded, probably him getting smacked in the shoulder again.

"I'm serious, Axel!"

"So am I, Roxy!"

There was silence.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Roxas asked, incredulous. He didn't sound angry at the nickname. If anything, he sounded confused and baffled, unsure of himself.

"I called you Roxy! I think it's a cute name." Axel was excited, probably attempting to cross Roxas' barriers in order to make a pet name like most people in relationships did.

"Don't ever call me that again, or I'll shove your head in the iced mocha blender and press shred." Roxas growled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Roxy." Axel gushed.

Riku prepared himself for the onslaught of violence or verbal threats that would incur.

Instead, he heard Roxas laugh softly,

Riku gasped in shock and then promptly gagged as he inhaled the reeking stench of a rotten burrito.

"Oh Roxas, you make me-"

"What was that?" Roxas' laughter immediately stopped and his voice turned suspicious as he looked around. Riku clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes tightly, sure that he would be caught. There was no way that Roxas' wolf-like nose wouldn't smell him out now that he was on the prowl.

Better yet, Riku was positive that Roxas could smell fear a mile away.

"What was what?" Axel asked. It was obvious that he hadn't heard Riku close to puking.

"I heard something…" Pebbles scraped against the sidewalk; the bushes nearby rustled. Roxas was peering around their area, looking for the eavesdropper that had heard their conversation. Panicked, Riku ducked his head more, trying as hard as he could to silently brush things over his head so that if Roxas looked in the trashcan he wouldn't be found.

"It came from over here…" Roxas mumbled, his voice growing closer. Riku curled up tightly, holding his breath as best as he could. It was difficult; the fumes from the trash seemed to soak into his skin, letting him know just how stinky the entire situation was.

_Shit, if Roxas finds me, I'm dead! God, and then it'll spread around the entire town that I skulk in trashcans! Sora will find out, and so will _she_ and I'll never live it down! Hell, I'll never live again if Roxas finds me in here!_

His self confidence was one to be marveled at.

"What came from over there?" Axel asked, baffled.

"The weird noise that someone makes when they inhale the smell of rotten food." Roxas snapped in reply. "It means someone was listening in… and whoever was listening, is going to feel pain."

Riku died a little on the inside.

"Roxas, I think you're paranoid." Axel laughed and then there was a sound of surprise as he most likely wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulder. "Let's go make gingerbread men, okay?"

"I'm not paranoid… but fine." Roxas sighed. "We'll go make your damn gingerbread men cookies…"

"And a house! A gingerbread house!" Axel asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes, and a house…" Roxas laughed a little.

"Alright!" Axel gave a crow of delight and a loud thud followed, a jump of triumph, most likely.

"You're so weird…" Roxas grumbled, but there was a smile in his voice. Riku, feeling like a crisis was averted, smiled a little as well, but promptly closed his mouth as he felt the sticky feeling of the smoothie on his lips.

Yeah… he was taking a shower when he got home.

There was a slurping noise, and then Axel laughed along with Roxas.

"Alright, let's go Roxas!" He exclaimed brightly. There was the sound of a straw sucking in something, and then a whoosh of air as Roxas and Axel walked off.

Riku was then smacked on the head by a cup of hot chocolate.

His eye twitched as the lukewarm drink slithered through his hair and down his face.

"Well… at least it can't get any worse." He comforted himself quietly.

"Oh my god, mom! There's a man hiding in the trashcan!"

Five Reasons Why My Life Sucks:

A List by Riku Tatsu, Continued

1. I will have to take at least five showers before the stench begins to rub off of me.

2. I will have to brush my teeth at least ten times before I feel like they're clean.

3. I will have to try harder to avoid being seen by Roxas.

4. I will have to try harder to avoid being compared to Axel.

5. There is now a rumor circulating around town that I creep and skulk in trashcans.

* * *

_Hit or miss? _

_Let me know in a review!_

_Also, a major thanks to Coconutjelly596 and __Azure Teriques for editing this!_

___:) I'll update... sometime not now._


	20. The Gingerbread House of Doom

_Hey everyone! _

_So...it's been quite a while, yes? _

_Yes. _

_I don't even know if I'll still have the same viewers of if this will have any views since I've taken soooo long, but I hope it does!_

_Just know that I do have serious reasons for not updating this. _

_Seriously. _

_But now I'm back, and hoping to certainly finish everything that I've started. _

_Everything._

_So please read, enjoy, and let me know if there's still hope for some love from you guys!_

_:3_

* * *

Ten Reasons Why I'm Scared for My Life:

A List by Zexion Heart

1. I was just led into a house that looks like someone threw up small apartments on top of it and used super glue to keep it in place. At odd moments the small apartments creek and sag accordingly.

2. The moment I entered into this questionably threatening and potentially dangerous house, I was bombarded with the sound of a monsoon that shook the very walls with its gale.

3. I'm seeing Larxene in her natural habitat –she randomly emits a growl that sounds animalistic.

4. Roxas has returned from his daily stroll with Axel in order to bake and decorate gingerbread houses. It wouldn't be so scary, but Roxas is smiling. **Smiling**. Smiling as though he had just cut someone's face into ribbons. I'm somewhat worried that a policeman will burst through the doors with his gun drawn as a SWAT team breaks in through the windows.

5. Cloud is also here with a scowl that could rival his own brother's on a bad day. I would ask Leon what he's done now, but I don't care that much about their love life.

6. Their father Luxord is attempting to create a betting pool on how long I will last before I collapse from stress and worry.

7. Everyone is betting under ten minutes.

8. After I supposedly collapse, I know that one of them will draw crude things on my face and videotape me as some sort of marionette that's doing odd and embarrassing things. Afterwards I'm sure the videotape will be posted on Youtube and I will never be able to leave my home again.

9. With all of this upon my shoulders, I'm supposed to meet Demyx's mother, a woman whose beauty is legend in Twilight Town, as well as her ability to fall asleep randomly for long periods of time. If her approval isn't gained in the duration of this meeting, Demyx will most likely break up with me.

10. I can't imagine not being with Demyx anymore. That is the scariest of all.

"So this is the front room, it's pretty awesome right? I think my mom does an awesome job of making it look so nice! She even painted it, do you like the color? I like it, and the way she did the stripes is all professional too, she watches that BBC America thing where they all talk in accents about home furnishing." Demyx prattled to himself as he motioned to different parts of the front room, smiling the entire time. Zexion looked at the tasteful decorations and nodded along to his words, but his thoughts were far more important things than the way that Demyx's mother arranged the flowers in the vase. No, he was more focused on what kind of woman this mother of Demyx's would be, and if she would approve of Demyx's significant other. If she didn't…Zexion knew that this whole thing would be over before he could even form the words to ask why.

You see, Demyx is a notorious "momma's boy". Major decisions in his life aren't carried out without the blessing of his mother, Aurora. They picked out clothes together, they baked food together, they made songs together, they even gossiped together over the delightful cookies and other goodies they made. It was like watching a lifetime movie, except –much to Zexion's disappointment –the mother did live through the end of it, and he still had to meet her to gain her approval.

She was the perfect Disney movie woman: she sang, she cooked, she cleaned, she made friends with animals, she could sew, she could knit, she could manage to put up with the rowdiest of children; she even managed to tolerate Luxord on his worst day, all the while smiling a faint, cheerful smile that signified that everything was right in the world, even if it wasn't.

Zexion was rightfully terrified.

"And then if you come in here, you'll see the kitchen! I like that it has a wraparound bar going on there, we would sit up there for breakfast and watch mom cook when we were younger, and she'd make those totally awesome Mickey Mouse pancakes! Can you make that kind of pancake, Zexion?" Demyx looked at him expectantly, and Zexion's mouth went dry. He could almost see it now: a dejected Zexion walking away from the horrendous blob that is "the burrow", a depressed Demyx standing in the doorway with a sad but resilient mother as she comforts him, with the fact that one day he'd meet someone who could make Mickey Mouse pancakes the way that she did.

His fear was almost to the point of hallucinations.

"Yes, of course I can," he lied without thinking. "I can even use small fruits in order to create a mouth, nose, and eyes. Can your mother do that?" Demyx's smile grew even larger at the thought, and he laughed delightedly.

"Yeah, yeah! And she makes the smile out of whipped cream and love!"

Zexion's forehead promptly met the bar top with a sickening thud.

"Zexion, are you okay?" Demyx cried worriedly, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it, panicked. Zexion knew that if he didn't respond, Demyx would probably dump a pail of water upon his head in order to rouse him from his self-induced coma, which of course would be the part where his dear mother would grace them with her presence, her face perfectly serene as she looked at Demyx and shook her head sadly.

At that point, Demyx would then break up with him, and he'd have to walk home.

Yes, dear readers, Zexion is in fact at his breaking point. This would be what happens when you fall in love.

You've been warned.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, Demyx." Zexion sighed, lifting his head up to study Demyx solemnly. If he was going to leave Zexion because of his mother, then so be it. Zexion knew that he could handle it. He was mentally capable of handling a breakup. He had the fortitude to watch a cup of water evaporate and not grow bored –why wouldn't he be able to handle a breakup? He wasn't like Leon, dammit, he could actually take rejection like a man and move on.

This of course entailed him burying himself in his studies, never to venture into the dating world ever, ever again.

That's right, Zexion. Take it like a man.

"You just seem…I don't know, really weird. Which is weird for me to see because, like, I'm usually the weird one, you're usually the stoic, 'my face is a mountain that will forever be unmoved' kind of person. What's up?" Demyx's eyes grew wide with surprise as he leaned in, poking Zexion's nose. "Are you scared?"

"Scared?" Zexion snapped, "scared of what?"

"Of the fact that Roxas is playing with Axel and smiling? Because I'll be honest, that scares me too, don't worry." Demyx looked over to the other side of the counter where Roxas was meticulously decorating a gingerbread man in pantaloons and a bra as Axel was busy eating an entire tube of icing. Slowly, he nodded solemnly and pulled Zexion away from the counter.

"I think he's possessed." He informed Zexion gravely.

"Demyx, if you don't shut up and leave me alone, I'm going to suffocate you in the gingerbread batter." Roxas replied in a monotone drawl, not even bothering to glance up to give Demyx a withering glare. Axel cracked up as he finished off the blue icing and licked his lips.

"Or we could tie him up and decorate his face in icing."

"That would cause Zexion to want to lick it off though."

"He's too much of a prude though; he'd just stare longingly and force himself to read a book."

"It is the ultimate form of torture." Roxas revealed with a smirk, finally looking up from the polka-dotted bra he had finished to look at Axel. Axel's lips curled up cruelly as he gave Zexion a snarky glance.

"You are so awesome, Roxas."

"I know," Roxas replied smugly.

"I mean, if you think about it, it's the best thing ever. It'd probably save him from the embarrassment that will ensue when your mom rejects him!" Axel cackled, and Zexion imagined him strangling a puppy as he laughed, the sound was so cruel. Then he saw the image of Demyx's mother turning him away, and his body turned to ice once more as he thought of it.

"Or she'll make him stay and interrogate him. She'll make him hopeful that she'll approve, but she'll crush his spirit as she sighs, shakes her head, and tells Demyx no." Roxas said slowly, watching Zexion with cruel eyes. "She's done that before. When Larxene showed interest in a guy."

"I thought Larxene was a lesbian?" Axel looked momentarily confused.

"No, she likes guys…she just doesn't date because when she does, we make the men run screaming from the house. They don't last long, here." Zexion's eyes bugged from his head, hardly able to imagine such cruelty stemming from a seemingly kind family. Of course…it was a ruse. There was no way a family that looked so kind could actually be kind. The entire lot of them were monsters.

Except for Demyx. He was somewhat of a god, in Zexion's mind.

"Roxas, stop scaring Zexion!" Demyx finally jumped to Zexion's defense and grabbed his hand tightly, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Thank you, Demyx." Zexion mumbled, scowling at them.

"I mean, it's not his fault my face already looks so delicious! The temptation must be almost too much to bear as it is! Icing would just be cruel."

It was at that moment that Zexion wished he were far, far away. Far enough away that Axel and Roxas wouldn't see his face turn a lovely shade of crimson as he attempted to cover it with his hair. Far enough away that Demyx wouldn't turn to him and gasp, realizing that he'd just thoroughly embarrassed his boyfriend. Far enough away so that he didn't have to hear,

"Oh honey, those kinds of games aren't really fun until you're older."

"Hey, mom! Meet my boyfriend, Zexion!"

It was at that moment that Zexion fainted.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

"I think so…I'm not a doctor though, so I can't really give a good diagnosis."

"Just slap him a lot, that's what they do in the movies."

"Don't hurt him!"

"He fell on my gingerbread house…someone's going to pay."

"Oh honey, it's not nice to hurt people that have fainted."

"You only say that because you tend to fall over and sleep for hours on end. If dad wasn't so nice, you'd have woken up with our signatures all over your face and your hand in a pan of water."

"I love you too, dear."

Zexion slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light that hit him right in the face. As his eyes grew used to the light, he saw faces swimming around him, most of them looking somewhat concerned, a few of them looking bored.

"Zexion, are you okay?" Demyx's voice rang out, and as his face stopped spinning, the concern was easier to see. Beside him, Roxas' face looked amused, the mocking stare making Zexion's fists clench.

"Can you see? Or has the shock and fear made you blind?" Axel asked, his face far too close for comfort. "I saw that on a show once. Fear made the guy go blind until he faced his fear."

"That's stupid," Roxas replied, rolling his eyes.

"What would he have to be afraid of? We're all friends, here." A cheerful, light voice cut off their evil words, and Zexion focused on the face of what appeared to be an angel. Her eyes were a deep, soulful blue; her hair was spun gold. On top of her head a small tiara rested, a red gem in the center of it, matching the natural red lips that were parted in concern.

Zexion stealthily sized up the competition and realized he had no chance. The woman could most likely walk on water, turn water to wine, and let the blind see. And that was just a morning warm-up.

"He's not talking, mom…oh no, Zexion, did you hit your head so hard that you can't talk!?" Panicked, Demyx grabbed Zexion and lifted him up, shaking him by the shoulders. Zexion flailed for a moment before he was able to gain control of his limbs and he grabbed Demyx firmly, stopping the motion.

"I'm quite alright Demyx…please don't shake me."

"You broke my gingerbread house, you punk." Roxas snarled, shoving Demyx back as he grabbed Zexion by the collar and pointed towards the floor where the shattered remains of a gaudy, overdone gingerbread house lay. The peppermints were in shards, stabbing through a would be snowman whose face was smeared, the mouth miraculously twisted into a grimace of pain. The gum drops were squished into the floor, bits of gingerbread sticking to them as the rest lay in cracked and broken pieces across the linoleum.

Instead of feeling shame though, Zexion felt oddly pleased with himself. That would teach Roxas to not mess with his already jittery emotions.

"Roxas, please be calm…he's already a fragile person." Aurora's voice seemed to sooth Roxas' anger because he reluctantly let go of him and the snarling, menacing mouth seemed to soften a little.

"Besides, we can make another one…and buy more icing! I ate all of the green and blue anyway." Axel cheerfully pulled Roxas to his feet and steered him from the room, ignoring his protests that verged towards desperate.

"Can you stand?" Aurora asked sweetly once they were gone. Zexion, unwilling to admit that his legs felt like jelly, scowled and forced himself to stand up, the room swaying and spinning around him like a carnival ride that hadn't been screwed in just right. And Zexion could honestly say that he did know what that was like, readers.

You see, Twilight Town –being a very, very small town as I've mentioned before –couldn't afford to bring in expensive venues and activities. Once or twice a year they are able to scrounge up enough money to convince a very unstable carnie man by the name of "Mr. Mayor" to send his band of odd and somewhat frightening carnival freaks to their town in order to perform. Now these carnies are not the normal sort of carnies –the women with beards or the man that married a toad, for example. These carnies seemed to believe that Halloween was everyday of the year, and they proudly took that to the extreme. The children of the carnival would take delight in loosening the screws and bolts to their machines in order to have some sort of devilish fun, and one performer believed that he was a werewolf and would try to give a human sacrifice to the full moon. The vampires liked to break into houses and drain victims of their blood, all the while a woman somehow managed to randomly stitch herself up with an actual needle and thread, all for the sake of being called a ragdoll named Sally.

I won't even begin to explain how they managed to get a license saying they were safe for family entertainment.

Needless to say, he knew what it felt like for the room to lurch sickeningly.

"You really scared me, Zexion! I never saw someone faint so randomly! Well, except for you, mom." Demyx grinned and looked at Aurora, the woman who was smiling in an all-knowing way as she assessed the damage to Zexion's head. Zexion hated that even in fainting, he still couldn't really compare to her.

Was there no end to the inhumanity?

"I'm quite alright…I think the heat from the oven just got to me." He lied unthinkingly, moving away from Aurora's gentle touch.

"Oh, yeah! It was pretty stuffy in there, but at least it's all over now, right? Roxas and Axel left for awhile, so it's just you, me, and mom!" Demyx's smile seemed to grow to the point of being painful, and Zexion winced, watching it. Perhaps it would grow so large that it'd fall off of his face? Was that even humanly possible? If it did, Zexion was almost positive that Aurora would somehow _magically _be able to stick it right back where it was supposed to be, and the animals would poke their heads through the windows and sing their appreciation of her beauty, grace, and quick thinking.

The urge to throw up was suddenly back in his stomach with a vengeance that put Roxas' fury to shame.

"Honey, I think you're making Zexion nervous." Aurora's lips turned up in what looked like mockery in Zexion's mind, and his annoyance sparked.

"I'm not nervous. Who said I was nervous?" He snapped, his disdainful glare falling back into place. Demyx's eyes widened a little, and his smile faltered somewhat at the sharp tone, but Zexion didn't care at the moment. The pressure of impressing a woman who could sew mouths back onto faces was quickly making Zexion lose whatever small bit of patience he could sometimes muster for Demyx, and it was causing him to revert back to his old, introverted personality. Aurora watched him knowingly, and with a small glance to Demyx, she set a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"How about you go and make some hot chocolate for the three of us, and we'll all sit by the fire?" She suggested to Demyx, squeezing Zexion's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. The eager smile once more plastered to his face, Demyx nodded brightly and took off to the kitchen, the sound of cupboards opening and closing echoing back to them. Aurora smiled briefly before steering Zexion to the front room, sitting down on the couch with him and daintily crossing her legs.

"He's really built me up to something untouchable, hasn't he?" She asked, turning the TV to ABC Family where the reindeer were busy making fun of Rudolf. Startled, Zexion glanced at her before studiously looking back at the TV, making a firm decision not to reply. He didn't know much about women, but he knew enough to know that anytime women asked a question that could reflect negatively on them, they wanted to hear the positive reply, even if it was a flat out lie.

Just like when he heard his mother ask his father if her butt looked big. Truth be told, it was about the size of the back of a minivan, but if Zexion's father had ever uttered those words, he'd be on the couch for a week. It's about survival of the fittest, and lying was surviving.

You can quote me on that.

"You don't have to lie to me, Zexion…he's done this before." Aurora sighed as if the fact pressed a weight on her shoulders the size of a rhinoceros. "He'd always brag about me like I'm some sort of goddess when honestly…I'm just like the rest of the people in the world. I have flaws, and imperfections, and I work daily to overcome them. Don't let Demyx's flawed perception of me ruin us becoming very good friends." She smiled kindly at him.

"You're not a woman." Zexion blurted out.

"That…would not be one of my trials to overcome. Good try though, dear." Aurora's smile looked somewhat forced.

"No woman would admit she has imperfections. That would be like Roxas having a secret desire for people to like him. It's a lie." Zexion spoke slowly, like he was trying to explain the revelation to a small child.

"Well, I guess that you're wrong. Demyx tells me you're right about everything…but I have to say I disagree. Thinking women are all the same is about as odd as thinking that I'm perfect." Aurora finally replied after a moment of silence. Zexion frowned slightly at the idea of being wrong, but as he thought about it, he begrudgingly had to agree. As much as he enjoyed Demyx claiming him to always be correct, the idea was absurd.

It was about as absurd as thinking Aurora was a female Jesus. There were far too many things wrong with that statement to be plausible.

"…I suppose I could say that you're right." He mumbled.

"I am," Aurora agreed with a soft smile. "Don't let Demyx make you paranoid. I think you're a very nice young man, and I think you two will do well together."

Zexion nearly fainted again.

"You do?" He asked quietly.

"I do, honey. Just…be patient. He is eccentric, but he's a good boy. And treat him nicely, or Roxas will have a joy doing what he does best." Her smile became somewhat vicious and cruel as she spoke, and a shiver ran unbidden down Zexion's back.

The cruelty must run on their mother's side of the family, then.

* * *

Sora paced in front of Riku's doorstep, counting in his head.

_Okay, I'll knock on the door in four…three…two…one…_

Sora promptly turned and continued pacing, biting his lip furiously.

After realizing that he was angrily biting his lip, he then swiftly pulled out his trusty Nivea chapstick and swiped it across his lips, making sure to go all the way around instead of applying it to the bottom and rubbing his lips together. The last time he'd done that, a passerby had viciously informed him that only girls did that. Sora, in dismay, had quickly explained that _no, _he was not a girl, but _yes, _every so often he did wonder what it'd be like to wear a dress and heels.

His reputation hadn't done so well, after that.

But you can't judge him. Any man that is reading this will have to grudgingly admit to themselves that they have once or twice imagined what a dress would feel like. And there may also be some that have been bold enough to try it!

Just know that even though your reputation may still be well off, Sora's had withered to dust and died that day.

"Okay, you can do this…you just have to knock. If he doesn't answer, then at least you tried! And trying is half of the battle, Sora; half of it is just getting the courage to make a fist and knock on that door." Sora turned and faced the door, twisting his newly hydrated lips into a truly fearsome snarl as he marched over and raised his fist.

"Unless he answers…oh dear God what do I do if he answers!?" Horrified, Sora backed away and shook his head, putting his newly made fist into his pocket for safe keeping. What would he say? How could he begin a speech that would forever end the relationship that he had expected to last forever? Sure, Naminé had coached him on how to successfully break up with someone, but there was practice…and then there was Riku.

It didn't help that Naminé had made a Riku plushie for Sora to speak to. Everytime he looked at those stunningly accurate aquamarine eyes his heart froze up and he forgot how to breathe.

It's alright though –Naminé would then use a very pointy stick and jab him in the rear end to jolt him back to reality. His lungs would become jolted into action, and his regular oxygen and carbon dioxide exchange would continue in full effect.

Gritting his teeth, Sora stared at that plainly painted midnight blue door and willed himself to focus. If he didn't break up with Riku, Riku would do one of three things: he'd continue to cheat, he'd slowly stop talking to Sora, or he'd break up with Sora first.

Sora's heart stopped.

Riku would break up with him first?

No.

Oh _hell_ no.

"_You don't want to be the one to still cling to the relationship, Sora. People who do that…it just looks pathetic, honestly. Others watch, point, and whisper. They'll say, 'there goes Sora, the boy who let Riku cheat on him until he got tired of him'. Instead, you've got to be the boy that others point out and say, 'there goes Sora! Man, I heard that he got Riku good for doing what he did to him. Do you think maybe he'd ask me out?'" _

Naminé's voice rang true in Sora's head, and he grinned in an almost feral way, withdrawing his fist from his pocket now that it was ready for use. Yes, maybe he'd ask that boy out that would say such things about him. Or maybe he'd just ask to be friends with that boy? Naminé also said that it may be a girl that asks, so he had to be prepared for that as well. That was okay too though; it hurt Sora to think about moving on and dating a random boy on the street.

It wasn't like he was Riku. Even though Riku could balance being a total player, Sora was nice. Sora wanted to take things slow and easy with the next guy. He was making himself forget the fact that it was hard to focus on the idea of the "next guy".

Steeling himself for the pain that was sure to follow, Sora marched up to the door and raised his fist, sending it crashing down to the wood with a force to be reckoned with. It was the kind of momentum that'd make a physics teacher create an equation for. It was the kind of momentum that'd make a man in a bar fight wince before impact.

It was the kind of impact that couldn't stop, even when aforementioned Riku opened the door in only his boxers, freshly showered with dripping wet hair.

"Watch out!" Sora cried, flailing and sending himself flying with the momentum of his swing, horrified. It was like time slowed down as he was sent careening into the aforementioned Riku that looked, might I add, positively devilish in his half naked glory, so even if Sora had the control to stop himself, the desire had fled entirely.

Riku didn't seem to agree though. With a momentary glimpse of surprise, immediately followed by recognition, Riku reached out and grabbed Sora, stopping his collapse before it had the full opportunity to develop into something truly disastrous.

Instead of time speeding up though, it continued to remain in some sort of a standstill. Sora was aware that his breathing was irregular and came out of his mouth in a short, choppy sort of way, and that even though his breath was short, Riku continued breathing in smooth, even breaths. Sora could feel his heart hammering a nail through his ribs painfully at the sight of his wayward boyfriend, but even as his heart seemed bent on smashing a nail through his bones, he noted that Riku didn't seem as excited or as staggered to see him. His enchanting, enthralling blue eyes sized Sora up, and dulled somewhat, as if finding something lacking.

Sora's heart deflated, at that.

And yet it also gave him courage. If Riku had seemed excited, it would have made things very difficult to do today. Sora would have scrounged up his thoughts and the realization of the impending breakup, taken one look at Riku, and fall apart completely. The dull eyes were a good sign. It gave him hope. He could do this. It was easy, after all. Sora was a professional and breaking up with people!

Lying to himself helps, trust me.

"Riku!" Sora squeaked and then cleared his throat, pursing his lips in concentration as he realized that his voice came out far squeakier than he had intended. "I didn't know you were home." There. Much better. His voice was low and smooth, blasé, in fact. He slowly retracted his body from Riku's hold and straightened up, adjusting his slightly askew shirt. He also endeavored to keep perfect eye contact with Riku's dull eyes and ignored the fact that his smooth, silky hair was dripping rivulets onto a perfectly sculpted body. No, if anything he forced himself to pretend that Riku's body was anything _but_ sculpted.

Again, the lying was really doing wonders for his morale.

"Why are you pacing outside of my house, Sora?" Riku asked and folded his arms, frowning. His tone was dull also, Sora noted. That was a good sign, too. This wouldn't be hard! This would be a piece of cake! Riku was dull; he had dull eyes and a dull voice. He didn't want Sora, and Sora didn't want him!

I won't mention the lying thing again because I'm sure you understand by now the magnitude of its importance.

"You saw that?" Sora stared, shocked and a little embarrassed. Riku had witnessed it and did nothing?

"Yes, but what do you need?" He looked a little impatient, and the cool dismissal of Sora's nerves gave him another boost of courage.

"We need to talk," Sora stated, stuffing his hands into his pockets since he didn't know what to do with them.

"About what?" Riku's frown seemed to deepen, hearing the dark implications to the phrase, 'we need to talk'. That was the sort of phrase that meant business. It was the sort of phrase that held about twenty other phrases inside of it at the same time. It was the perfect sort of phrase, truly. It was so simple, but covered a wide array of topics.

Like the topic of break-ups, for example.

"Can I come in? It won't take long, I promise." Sora scuffed his shoe on the pavement, clenching his hands into fists in his pockets. Riku watched him, assessing him for a moment or two before sighing and opening his door for Sora to walk in.

"I have to be somewhere soon, so we'll need to make this quick." Riku glanced at Sora's pockets before looking back up to his face. Sora avoided his look though; he didn't want to see anything but the dull look on Riku's face. The dull look was perfect, he thought. It made things so much easier than he thought it would be. If he could just keep that image in his head, maybe it wouldn't burn so badly when he forced his rehearsed speech out? He glanced around the empty house, a little relieved that Kadaj and his scary counterparts were about to wreak havoc on him. The last time he'd been around, he'd woken up from a nap to find himself trapped in their chimney.

He'd avoided naps at Riku's house, after that.

"We'll just head to my room." Riku swerved around him, heading up the stairs two at a time and went around the corner to his room, the sound of some rock band playing on the radio. Sora swallowed and followed, keeping his hands clenched into his pockets. He could do this. He could do this. He could break up with Riku.

Mind over matter, of course.

Riku sat down on the bed as Sora walked in and he patted the spot beside him invitingly, still dripping those delicious drops of water over his body. Sora gulped and shook his head, looking up and away from him to distract himself. He wasn't going to think about that, he sternly reminded himself. Riku didn't have the body of a Roman God! He had the body of a roly poly!

"Sora, what is it that you need to talk about?" Riku sounded impatient, and Sora latched onto it hungrily, like a dying animal. Impatience. He could work with impatience.

"The thing is…Riku…"He stammered and scowled, pressing his nails into the meat of his hands to concentrate. Calmly, he tried again. "I've been thinking…about us, and our relationship." His voice caught on the word, and he looked back at Riku, gulping several times. Riku's eyes were still dull, and he stared into them to concentrate.

"And?" Riku pulled a small fuzz off of his askew comforter.

"And…well, I noticed that…well, you see, that it's not really…I mean, it used to be…but now it's not what it used to be. And I think that it should be. Really, I mean that…" Horror filled Sora's bloodstream as he struggled to make a point, watching as Riku's dull eyes sparked into confusion. He gulped several more times, plodding on.

"It's just that when I think of…of us, and of how it is, and not that it's not that it is, but it's the fact that it's not…what I mean, is…" Sora felt his face grow hot and he began pacing along the bed, counting his steps until he reached a desk and quickly turned back around, walking until he almost hit the night stand, turning sharply around and repeating the process. His hands were suddenly sweaty, and he kept gulping, hoping that somehow that would calm him enough to continue. He could do this! He could do this! It was just Riku, after all! It was just some silly boy that-

"Sora, this is getting a little annoying. What is it that you need?"

Some silly boy that didn't give a fat flying fuck about him.

"I'm trying to tell you something, God Riku!" Sora heard his voice pitch and crack in anger as he whirled around to face Riku. The dullness had faded to confusion and now his eyes sported annoyance. It made Sora's heart spike, and not in pain. Anger pumped along his veins and he could feel himself shifting in agitation. God, Riku couldn't even give him enough time to break up with him!

"Then what is it? Just say it." Riku let out a sigh, out of agitation or resignation Sora couldn't say. What he could say though, was that this was helping. Riku being an ass had to be the most helpful thing he could ever do.

"I've been trying to tell you but you won't let me!" Sora pointed a shaky but still accusing finger at him. "You just keep giving me that look like I'm stupid, but I'm trying to tell you something important to me and you won't let me get it out!" He let out an angry snort and flailed his arms at him. "How can I say it if you keep getting impatient with me? It's not helping any, Riku, not helping at all!"

There was a moment of silence as Riku took this all in, his eyes going back to dull and lifeless slowly.

"Alright Sora, I'm sorry. Please continue." He leaned back, his abs flexing naturally with the movement, and Sora balked. The last thing he wanted while breaking up with someone was the boy to be half naked and beautiful!

"Can you at least put some clothes on? Or are you just so used to me that being like this is nothing?!" He flailed a little more for emphasis, adrenaline coursing through his veins with enough extra energy to make it seem like that was a smart idea. Riku's eyes flashed to confused again.

"We've had sex, Sora…you've seen me totally naked." He shook his head slowly, the annoyance also filtering in. "You're acting out of your mind."

"No, no! Put some damn clothes on, Riku, this is seriously informal!" Sora marched over to the dresser and yanked out a ratty t-shirt that Riku used for yard work and tossed it to him.

"I don't see why we have to be formal, you just said that you needed to talk." Riku finally showed a little emotion and had the grace to scowl as he pulled his shirt on.

"Don't scowl at me! I'd just like for you to be dressed –is that such an awful thing?"

"It is when it's a stupid request." He retorted shortly, crossing his arms.

"It's not a stupid request! I'm trying to break up with you, you ass hole!" There was a stunned silence at that, and Riku's annoyed eyes had the decency to show surprise. He held completely still as he studied him and after a few heartbeats that felt particularly painful in Sora's chest, he set his hands into his lap.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"I'm breaking up with you. We're over." Sora forced the words from his throat and felt an immediate shift of the tension from his shoulders. It was like someone had managed to dislodge the knife that kept readjusting itself in his back. It was like he'd been starved and finally taken his first bite of veal. It was like he'd been drowning and he'd finally broken the surface of the ocean to take his first gulp of air.

Sora found that in moments of duress and stress, he waxed strong in similes.

"You're serious?" Riku asked, and the life that had filtered in and out of his eyes seemed to grow, as if he'd suddenly realized that this was indeed a serious conversation. Sora slowly nodded, and a heavy, choking silence descended into the room. It was the kind of silence that followed after someone was announced dead, and Sora kind of liked that. In a way, this was an announcement of death. He was announcing the death of their pathetic relationship, after all. If anything, Sora decided, it shouldn't be called a break-up. It should be called a declaration of death.

And then Riku started laughing.

It was the sort of laugh that made Sora blush in shame. It was a full, thick, heavy laugh that filled the entire room with mirth and caused Riku to tilt his head back, as if the noise was pushing him down. He fell back onto the bed and continued to laugh, even as Sora's ears began to burn with the blush that bled along his skin.

"Sora, you're sometimes too funny." Riku finally gasped enough words out to make a sentence.

"I'm…I'm not joking, Riku." Sora mumbled quietly. His confidence that'd had suddenly felt so wonderful was fast deflating, and he could almost see the floppy and saggy balloon that was once his ego lying dejectedly on the floor.

"What are you talking about? You can't break-up with me." Riku said, his grin still plastered on his face. Sora looked at him huffily, and stomped his foot for good measure.

"I just did, you ass hole!" He all but shrieked.

"Sora, just calm down and tell me what's going on." He stood up and all but sauntered over to him. Sora closed his eyes tightly to he didn't have to see it. It was hard to be serious when Riku was obviously not taking him seriously.

"I'm…trying to tell you what's going on, but for some reason you're not listening!" He managed to grind out slowly between clenched teeth. This white hot emotion was burning in the pit of his stomach, and it was like he could almost hear the laughter that had filled the room just moments before. Riku didn't believe him. He'd finally found the courage to break-up with him, and he didn't believe him.

Why was he dating this ass hole?

"Well, it's hard to think that you'd break-up with me. I mean…you couldn't break up with me. It's a joke, right?" And quite suddenly, almost like a bolt of lightning or a match, something lit the white hot pain in Sora's stomach and lit up an entire inferno.

It was quite terrifying, actually.

"You are such a dick, Riku! I can't stand this relationship, I can't stand how I know you're keeping secrets from me, I can't stand how you avoid me unless you suddenly feel the need to have someone to fuck around with, and I can't stand you! I am so sick and tired of you pushing me around and using me for whatever you want to use me for! I deserve better than you! And I won't stand around and let you hurt me anymore! I would be happy if I never had to see you again!" His voice grew with each word until his furious tone filled the room, much like the laughter had before.

"…You don't mean that, Sora." Riku's voice was low and anguished, but Sora didn't hear it. All of the shame and embarrassment that'd been brewing inside of him was pooling over, and with a snarl of pure anger he wound his fist back and punched Riku straight in the nose.

"I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again!" He roared before he shoved past him and tore down the stairs, angry hot tears welling up in his eyes. His knuckles throbbed in time with his hammering heart, but he could hardly feel it. The adrenaline coursing through his veins was like a drug, and he couldn't stop himself from running down the street as fast as he could.

He'd get over Riku.

He didn't need Riku.

What he needed was a very strong drink of something that burned on the way down.

* * *

Riku sat on the floor of his bedroom, holding his nose tightly. He could feel that it was broken, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Instead, he sat on the floor, stunned. Blood pooled in his hands and dripped onto his shirt, but still he didn't move. No, instead he stared at the spot that Sora had just been standing in, and his heart beat painfully in his throat. His lungs were twisted, constricted.

He'd just been broken up with.

The words swirled around his room, and he couldn't catch them. He couldn't catch hold of them because he didn't have to. He knew why Sora broke up with him. He wasn't an idiot. Sora had every right in the entire world to break-up with him.

He'd just hoped that Sora wouldn't.

"I'm an ass," he whispered softly to himself.

Five Reasons Why I Won't Go After Him:

A List By Riku Tatsu

1. I need to go to the doctor and have him fix my nose.

2. I need to give him time to cool down before I attempt to explain myself.

3. I need to wait until his brother stops his man-hunt.

4. I need to put on some decent clothing.

5. I don't deserve to. Not one bit.

* * *

_Weeeeell, this was not edited. I literally just did this and BAM! It was born._

_I have to still see if the betas are up for finishing my poor procrastinated story anyway! _

_Aww, poor Sora, right? And Riku. Except I don't feel bad for Riku. _

_So!_

_Hit or Miss? Let me know in a Review!_

_-Lias_


End file.
